Broken Promises
by Effervescent Passion
Summary: It's only been 2 simple years since the Bloody Valentine. It's only been two simple years since the battle at Jachin Due. But...didn't everyone promise that no more mistakes would be repeated? To Arisa, being perfect isn't as easy as it seems. ShinnxOC
1. Broken

Yayz for Gundam! :DDDDDDDDDDD  
I've decided to write a version of my own GSD story... with my own OC...YAY!

This'll be the story of Arisa. Have fun. ;)

Note: There will most likely be a song inserted into every chapter. I'll also put up a soundtrack for this Fanfic later on.  
^the song in this chapter is "Because of You" by After School

Another note: This has been redone. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD and the song, as much as i would like to...dang it

* * *

**Chapter One [Found]**

"Hello? Minerva? I need your help! Please let me board!" I shouted out. I was aboard a simple Zaku machine, and I was cold and tired. I was looking for shelter and the only ZAFT ship available, was the Minerva, especially since it was nearby. It was quite a bit aways still, but I was still able to see it within my eye range.

The battleship sure stood out from those regular Nazca class ships. Actually, it rather resembled the Archangel.

I heard the sound of static on my end and perked up to listen carefully.

"Hello? Hello? This is the captain, Talia Gladys. Who is this? "Called out a voice from the speaker. It was feminine and to the point. Must've been the captain, well, she did state she was anyways.

I blinked a couple times over before I finally answered back.

"Ahh! Ms. Gladys! Please let me board! I uhh... I have ties to one of the members of the supreme council member, Yuri Amarlfi." I took a breather for a second before continuing. "Please let me enter. Rest assured, I'm a coordinator and from ZAFT." Okay, maybe that was partially a lie, but whatever. It's not like it was a complete lie either.

I heard a really loud sigh on her end with no answer. I gave way a little and flew the Zaku closer to the ship and noticed the hatch opened.

That was my cue to go in.

**Shinn**

"Hey Shinn! Did ya hear? There's someone boarding the ship right now that's not part of us!" Yolant shouted as he ran past, pointing towards the hanger. He looked like he was in a hurry and continued running, his head turning around.

I felt myself raise an eyebrow as I stared at his retreating figure. A stranger boarding our ship? How strange. I immediately ran towards the hanger to see who this new intruder was. After all, I hadn't heard that anyone random was going to board the ship or anything. This person left me curious.

The guy had to be from ZAFT right? How'd they even be get stuck in space anyways?

As I arrived to the hanger, I found myself staring into the body a plain green Zaku, one of those typical ones you see on the battlefield, nothing special at best. Was this a situation like earlier or something, with them? There were a lot of people around also, chattering among each other to see who this person was.

I heard a couple more taps behind me. "Who on earth?" said a voice beside me.

It was the voice of that annoying Attha. I scowled and grunted. She wasn't exactly my most favorite person in the world. Just looking at her made me pissed off. She was an annoyance that I couldn't get rid of at the moment, but wanted to obviously.

I glared at her from the corner of my eye, then shifted back to looking at the approaching Zaku. It created a few tremors on the ground as it stepped, its weight obviously heavy.

The Zaku came to a stop and the cockpit opened up. There was a cough and a helmet came out, floating around slowly. I stared at it curiously and waited for the figure to come approaching out. The helmet came to a stop. Then, out of the cockpit, peeked a head. It wasn't a guy, but rather, a girl. She looked about in her teens, maybe around my age? She had light orange hair that fell around her waist and in soft ringlets at the bottom. Her hair flew all around her body in a mess, the lack of gravity keeping her hair around. She was wearing a light purple dress above the knees. She had her arms pressed against her stomach area, keeping her dress in tact as she pushed her body down closer to the ground.

This girl had a pretty face.

There was scurrying behind me. Captain Gladys came over with guards holding guns pointed towards her, checking for signs of aggression. Captain waved her hand and the guards dropped their guns, saying that she was harmless. She did look pretty harmless after all.

"And may I ask one more time, who are you?" Her voice was stern, serious, but curious at the same time. It was a weird mix, but I was feel pretty skeptical myself. First of all, a girl who could pilot a Zaku? Okay sure, Luna was one too, but she looked...fragile?

I heard a voice call out in utter surprise. "...No…way? Is that you… Arisa?" It was the voice of Athrun, the former ZAFT soldier. His and Attha's voices were shocked as they stared at the girl with wide eyes. The strange girl tilted her head and turned towards their direction, looking back at them frowning for a moment. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and a smile plastered upon her face.

She looked like she recognized the two.

"Athrun! Cagalli! It's wonderful to see you two!" She said happily as she gave the ground a slight push and floated her way past me and some others and pulled into an embrace with the two of them. So she did know them.

More footsteps tapped in, making me look back once again, for who knows how many times. "A friend Princess?" It was the voice of Chairman Durandul. Attha nodded and patted the head of the girl named Arisa as she put a finger on her chin, looking back towards the Chairman.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry Captain Gladys and Chairman Durandul. My name is Arisa Takagi, although officially, it's Arisa Neider." She bowed politely, head down low. Whispers started going on, from my right, from my left, from behind. Who was this girl really?

I blinked my eyes over and over, staring at this pretty stranger.

"Arisa..Takagi...Neider? As in Arisa Takagi the pop star that disappeared after the war 2 years ago?" said a voice near me. I couldn't figure out who it was. Arisa Takagi the pop star? Arisa Neider? This was awfully confusing. The name seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

Arisa nodded and smiled, a happy look gracing her face, "The one and only."

**Arisa  
**  
"That's right, you mentioned that you had ties with Yuri Amarlfi?" Asked Captain Gladys. I felt my hands twitch slightly, and nodded my head very slowly, almost reluctant even. I took a deep breath then began to look back behind me, turning my head right around to all the strangers. They all had odd faces at me, making me frown slightly.

I heard whispers around me, gossip starting.

"She's that pop star."

"Didn't she disappear two years ago?"

"...The war hero alongside Freedom and Justice. Pilot of the Miracle?"

Was it really that big of a deal?

I decided to answer the original question. "Yuri Amarlfi… is the father of my dead boyfriend and fiancée, Nicol Amarlfi." I pulled my face into a frown and glanced over to Athrun. His face was worried; he didn't exactly want to remember Nicol's death, one of his best friends, as did I. I knew he was worried.

Durandal nodded quickly. "Ahh yes, Mr. Nicol Amarlfi. I remember. The boy who was on the Le Cruset team." I placed my hands in front of me and clenched my fists. Already, I didn't exactly like Duranadal for some reason. I know I've been taught to be polite and never judge a person without knowing their true self, but something just told me he was untrustworthy. Maybe it was just me.

Still... I had to give him a chance right?

Durandal smiled at me, his small eyes closing almost completely and motioned his hands towards a large door, making me blink. "Let's go inside and we shall have a little talk." I followed Durandal and the Captain along with Athrun and Cagalli.

**xxx**

"So Arisa, where have you been all these years? After the war ended 2 years ago, you just…disappeared." Athrun exclaimed, staring at me with a skeptical look on his face. I gripped my drink, soda? tightly in my hand. We were sitting in the lounge and there was no one else around.

It kinda felt like old times really.

"I guess, I've just been running around a bit. I first went and visited Nicol's family and stayed with them ever since. That's all there is to it." I said bluntly. I took a sip of the drink, it was strawberry flavored. It was really tasty. The bubbliness and the sweetness mixed well together, giving a calm feeling inside. I took another sip and gulped it down.

"You didn't go home?" Athrun asked, his eyes gazing down at the floor.

I paused for a minute before answering. "Of course I did, but it didn't feel right to be home. My visit there was fairly brief." I looked back up to Athrun. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer. "You of all people should know my reasoning why." I said this in a hushed voice as Athrun nodded, understanding what I meant. That's good. I hate explaining myself.

"What about yourself, the pop singer? Didn't you get found out?" Cagalli had an eyebrow raised. I took another sip of the soda.

"Of course I got found out. Many people started asking me if whether I was to go back to the entertainment industry which I refused. I just don't feel like doing work right now. Even if I am to sing, it's for personal enjoyment. Oh that reminds me! I just made up a new song recently. I only have a couple of lines and it's still a bit rough, but these are my feeling at the moment."

They looked at each other and both nodded in unison, nodding their heads vigorously. I let out a laugh quickly, then finally started to sing.

_I cried a lot because of you  
I laughed a lot because of you  
I believed in the love because of you  
I've lost everything because of you  
I'm speechless, suffocating and lonely  
The world without you has  
Chewed out my heart  
Stomped on my dignity  
Torn apart my heart  
So why did you leave me behind?  
_  
**Shinn**

I was walking down the hallway, with Rey, Lunamaria, and Meyrin. We were walking towards the lounge, taking small steps, and chatting along the way. I ignored the conversation behind me and walked with arms behind my head.

As we got closer and closer, we heard a beautiful singing voice. It sounded feminine and gentle. I didn't someone on our ship could sing like that.

"I wonder who's singing? She has a really pretty voice." Luna state, as her pace quickened to peek over the ledge of the opening for the room. When the rest of us finally reached it, we saw that it was the new girl, Arisa, along with Attha and Athrun. Arisa suddenly stopped, her face flushing a soft pink while staring back into our eyes. She noticed us staring at her.

She bowed down and straightened out her dress, avoiding our eyes now.

I looked at her embarrassed face. "Oh umm…we're sorry if we were disturbing you! We didn't mean to eavesdrop…but it's kinda hard not to." Meyrin commented quickly, explaining the situation. "Umm….you have a very pretty voice."

Yolant smacked his head. "Of course she does! She's Arisa, the idol! You listened to her music before, it was everywhere. She's huge in the idol industry!"

"Was." Arisa corrected. Both Yolant and Vino passed an odd look towards her. "I'm not in the entertainment industry anymore, so I don't that it's necessary to say I was popular. That was then." She was really humble as she gave a sheepish chuckle. "Thanks anyways. Truthfully, I haven't thought of any other lyrics yet…it's still a bit bulky right now." She sat down onto a near seat and began to kick her legs lightly. I walked over to the drink machine and pressed a button, picking out a drink. It was coffee, just like always for me. It came clammering down.

"Oh by the way, you ARE the real Arisa Takagi right? The singer who came out along with Lacus Clyne? A survivor of the battle at Jachin Due? One of the three legendary mobile suit pilots?" Luna clapped her hands excitedly while she took a seat next to the orange-haired girl. Her face was beaming with delight. I sat down and opened the coffee can. Legendary mobile suit pilot? Was she really the same Arisa who piloted the Miracle?

"Yes, yes, and yes? I was a singer, but now, I'm not so sure. I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing nowadays. As for piloting a mobile suit, same there. I did my part to help in the war two years ago, and I'm glad things ended the way it did. That's why it's peaceful now. Although, I'm not sure if you can call me legendary or anything…"

"Not true! All we ever heard about in military academy was about the pilot of the Freedom, Justice, and the Miracle. These three pilots are what all of us aspire to be like. There's you, and Athrun over there. I'm so glad to be able to meet two of the legendary pilots!"

Luna and Arisa began to talk about something and they suddenly laughed loudly, others joining in with the laughter. Arisa's laugh reminded me of bells, ringing softly and gently. I suddenly felt blood rush up to my cheeks and turned away, pretending to be distracted by something. I found a nearby tree in a pot to stare at for the moment.

The tree was looking a little thirsty.

"Hey umm..Arisa. You're like what…sixteen right now right? That's kinda odd, you were involved in the past war when you were just fourteen." Meyrin exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Just sixteen…the same age as me.

This girl really was legendary as I recalled back to my academy days during class when the teacher would talk about the three legendary pilots of the mobile suits Freedom, Justice, and Miracle. These three had accomplished so many feats together, that they're pretty much the reason why the war ended in the first place. Not only being legendary for piloting mobile suits, she also was the daughter of one the most prestigious families in the Plants, and being an idol.

I remember that Yolant and Vino used to talk about her a lot, back in school. The two of them used to gush over her and Lacus Clyne, as well as put both their songs on repeat. I remember I got annoyed with them at one point.

She laughed again. "Yeah…it's been a long two years. I wouldn't like past mistakes to happen again. Oh yeah! Umm… This may seem kinda late, but uh… who are you guys?"

"Oh my gosh! We were so caught up, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Lunamaria Hawke, and this is my sister Meyrin." Meyrin waved back, smiling.

"This is Rey, Yolant, Vino, and Mr. Attitude here is Shinn. I looked over and saw Arisa smiling and greeting at everyone. She paused in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Shinn, I'm Arisa, although, you probably already know that much by now."

**Arisa**

I stretched my hand out in front of Shinn, hoping to shake hands. He hesitantly took my hands and shook it, I wonder why. His face was frowning, his red eyes gleaming.

Suddenly, an alarm started sounding. "EMERGENCY. ALL CREW MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM." All of us in the room gasped and jumped up in utter surprise. The crew members of the ship ran off somewhere as they gave their goodbyes. Athrun, Cagalli and I exchanged looks with one another before we ran off in the opposite direction the others did. We ran to Durandal's room.

The minute we walked in, it was as if Durandal was already expecting us. Cagalli said down on a chair across from the chairman eagerly and waited for his explanation.

The captain stood next to him as he talked.

"WHAT? Junius Seven is collapsing?" Cagalli and I exclaimed at the same time. I tuned out the words that came afterwords. How could this be? Junius Seven is on a direct course towards Earth? I was worried. After Durandul finished, the three of us left back into the hallway. I heard my footsteps clack against the hallway furiously. I was agitated, that much was obvious.

"Athrun…is there anything we can do?" Cagalli suddenly spoke up, her eyes down. She looked at Athrun.

"This is just so terrible, how could something like this happen? Why now especially?" I put my hands together in front of me and sighed a deep sigh. And just when I thought things were finally settled down and calm.

I kept my thoughts to myself as Athrun and Cagalli continued to talk to one another until something Athrun said caught my attention.

"...Just break it up" he replied. As we were walking, we were getting closer and closer to the lounge, where we were earlier, when we suddenly heard someone else talking. It happened to be the blonde boy, Rey was it? He was talking about something with his friends, with them staring back with shocked expressions.

"…and nothing will be left, either living or dead." He finished.

I felt my eyes watching onto their figures. "Earth….destroyed…" A boy with orange and brown hair said softly.

"That's right…how awful..." Others added.

Of course it's awful.

"Huh…oh well. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Was that…Vino? Or was that Yolant? What did he just say? "It's out of our hands, but hey! Look on the bright side, this will take care of a lot of hassles for us and things will be way better on the Plants from now on!" He said in a cheerful voice. Is this guy stupid or something?

"Cagalli" Athrun murmured, hoping to get her to stop. Her fist was tightening into a hard ball.

"How can you say those things? If it's meant to be? Things will be better? Do you know what could happen to Earth? How serious this is? Do you know how many people are going to die? Do you know what you're saying?" Cagalli shouted. I looked over to some of them and noticed that Shinn looked away.

"I'm sorry" the boy apologized. Cagalli grunted in response, still angry evidently.

"Is this what people from ZAFT are saying? Is this what they think? We live through that terrible war, and we all suffered in it. I thought things were changing under Chairman Durandal, or am I missing something here!" She looked at all of them with a cold expression. She was demanding an answer.

"That's enough Cagalli," Athrun whispered, quiet enough for Cagalli to hear. She ignored his plead and glared at him from the corner of her eye. I could see Cagalli's point, but she was going overboard at this point.

"Yolant was only kiddin' ya know?" Another voice broke. It was Shinn's. "Don't you even understand a simple joke when you hear one?" He asked with light smirk.

"How dare you!"

"Cagalli!" Athrun said once more, pleading her to stop. I could tell the both of them were pissed at each other. After all, someone just said something rude to Cagalli, and since Shinn apparently didn't like Orb people. At least, that's what I've heard.

"Shinn, you better watch what you say!" Rey spoke again, I looked over at them then sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, she's some kind of VIP, the princess of Orb." Shinn's lips stretched out into a wide smirk, angering Cagalli further.

"Why you…."

Athrun tried to make her quiet. "Control yourself Cagalli." Cagalli moved to the side and then calmed down.

Athrun then started, "It's seems as if you have some kind of grudge against Orb. May I ask why? I thought you used to live there. If you're looking for some kind of trivial excuse to drag the representative into an irrelevant fight, I won't stand for it." Shinn turned his direction towards Athrun and grunted angrily, his eyes hard.

"Trivial? I won't allow anyone to call it trivial! And you're wrong about it being irrelevant too. I lost my entire family! Because of the Atthas! They believed in the nation, and they believed in your so called ideals, and in the end, they were killed at Onogoro! That's why I will never believe a word you say! And I will never believe in Orb, and I will never believe any of your self-serving lies again! When you said you were going to hold justice," he clenched his coffee drink in his hand, "Did you ever think of the innocents? Of how many people would die? And because you insisted on listening to your values to the end!" He then muttered something too low for me to hear.

"Wait…" I suddenly said, thinking ahead of myself. All eyes turned against me, startling me even. "Shinn, I understand that you're angry, and you're mad, but you can't really push this all against Cagalli. She doesn't get to make every single choice, and I understand some of them were not the best, but she's trying!" I stood up and laced my fingers together. "And… do you understand how serious this is? If you're so concerned about your family, have you ever thought about others who have lost their families too? Like myself, Cagalli and Athrun here? We don't have a family now either. This is not the time to be joking around. Not now." I looked down and up again into Shinn's eyes. The red colour glowed with a beautiful shine.

"Yes I have but…" Shinn started but stopped and clenched his fists.

"I'm well aware of what you mean. After all, I myself has caused so much bloodshed already. Nothing can change that anymore. But, why make things worse? That's why we gotta stop Junius Seven from falling! We can't cause the death of even more innocents!"

Shinn scowled lightly and then took off, while brushing Cagalli's shoulder roughly. He marched off and left the room. Others followed after him, their faces fairly worried. I merely looked as everyone exited the room, my hands laced together.

xxx

I walked off and started taking a quick walk around the ship, till I met up with Athrun again. "So how's Cagalli doing?" I asked worriedly. We were such good friends after all. And plus, it's been so long since I've seen neither of them. I really missed the two of them, as well as those other two.

"She'll be alright. She's sleeping." I sighed in relief. Athrun started going into the direction of the battle station, and I merely followed behind. He walked into the door.

"Something the matter Athrun and Arisa...sorry, I meant Alex" Durandal asked when we arrived. He was already situated in a seat above the regular ship controls, a special spot for spectators of battle.

Athrun looked at the ground before he turned to look at the captain. "I know how difficult this might be, but I'd like you to lend me one of your mobile suits." I gasped… he wanted to help?

"Then…me too. I would like to too." I added quickly, trailing behind. Athrun quickly looked at me strangely, and I smiled back. He understood. Junius Seven had a strong presence to me too; it held the graves of many people I knew.

The captain's face appeared shocked as she raised an eyebrow. "That certainly is difficult…do you really think I can seriously give permission to foreign civilians under these circumstances? You two would be putting at risk all of Chairman Durandal's efforts to date."

"I understand, but, in this situation, I just can't stand by and do nothing, Arisa feels the same. Please, if you have machines we could borrow and use." He bowed, asking for permission. I followed suit.

"I understand…but..."

"I understand! Alright, I'll approve it! A special case on my authority!" Durandul suddenly said, standing up immediately, his face bright with agreement. Alright then…I guess we have permission.

We ran off towards the waiting room and got dressed, of course in separate rooms, and went to the bridge. I looked at the Zaku that I came aboard the Minerva with and sighed, it was already combat time. I floated up towards the simple green Zaku and a green uniform guy came up to me and told me what to do. I nodded and went into the cockpit. Before the cockpit closed, I caught Shinn looking over at me and smiled back. Our cockpits closed and I sat down.

Suddenly, Lunamaria's face appeared at the screen at the top and said, "The situation has changed a little. It could be dangerous! It's not too late for you two to back out!" She smirked over the screen, hoping to instill fear. It failed miserably as I felt nothing change.

"Show some respect!" Athrun said harshly.

I waved at the screen, telling them I was fine. "No way." Then it was time to take off.

"Zaku! You're ready to go! Go ahead!" Said the voice of Meyrin through the speakers.

"Arisa Neider! Ready to go!"

* * *

Okay, I get you might be kinda confused with this Takagi and Neider thing, but, imma continuing tweaking these chapters. Check back soon and chapter 2 will be done. :)


	2. Junius Seven

Okay...so like this story will move forward really quickly... LIKE REALLY QUICKLY.

Because I have an idea in the future and it won't work unless I write it like this... I was gonna edit it but became to lazy. Bear with me okay? D:

For those rereading this, you may notice changes. That's cause I made it longer and fixed a few things.  
This chappy's song is "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. FROM KINGDOM HEARTS (the english version) :33333 Yeah ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD, cuz if i did, the movie would probably already by out :D

* * *

Chapter 2 [Junius Seven]

* * *

**Arisa**

It was finally about time to begin the fight.

I had just finally gotten out of the pathway of the Minerva and was now flying around on my Zaku. I peered around in all direction only to notice Shinn assembling his mobile suit, the Impulse. Every part of his machine assembled together with a red laser to become his machine. I was honestly kind of jealous. The Impulse was flashy, my kind of flashy. I pursed my lips together, eying it enviously.

"Gah….it's them." Shinn grunted suddenly, taking me by surprise. I looked around and saw three mobile suits, one blue, one black, and one green. They were the three stole suits that I heard about, the Abyss, Gaia, and Chaos. From far away, they looked pretty impressive.

I was about to say something before I was cut off. "Those three are going down today!" Lunamaria shouted over the speaker. Her face was stern, her eyes glaring towards the three Earth Alliance mobile suits.

"Fighting isn't our objective right now!" Athrun answered back immediately.

"I know that, but they're still attacking us! We have to get rid of them to get any work done!" Lunamaria scoffed in response. She sounded really annoyed already, did she really dislike those machines so much?

"Hmm…I guess then." I whispered softly as I drove towards Junius Seven.

Junius Seven had always made me sad, because the graves of so many people. And especially now that it's falling, those innocent lives won't even have a proper resting place. What... would happen then? If the final resting place is destroyed like this, I'm sure many would be devastated. Suddenly, some other mobile suits came along and started attacking us, firing their guns shooting green beams towards us. I grabbed the gun of the Zaku and started shooting the other mobile suits in response.

Truthfully, I didn't really want to fight. I really truly didn't. I hated fighting more than anything, and it sickened me how I would fight too. Why...did the world have to get like this? Especially since the last war only ended two years ago? Why?

In another second, the blue mobile suit came along. I'm pretty sure that was the Abyss, and started attacking me, waving its sword like things towards the Zaku I sat in. We began to engage in battle. I dodged a couple of shots from the Abyss and grabbed a laser and attacked it back. I bit my lip lightly and looked out, searching for the others. Rey and Lunamaria were fighting the Gaia. Shinn and Athrun were busy with the Chaos…I think. I wasn't really sure. Fighting the Abyss was too distracting at the moment.

The Abyss fired its gun again, making me fly the Zaku back, defenceless for a second. I couldn't help but shout a little from the sudden impact. It's been awhile since I sat in a mobile suit, it was hard adjusting to it. As I flew back, I could hear a beep ringing out beside me alarming me another enemy was on the way to attack me. I lost control of my hands for a second and couldn't keep up.

"Arisa!" Someone shouted out from near me. I changed my direction and discovered the Impulse attacking the other mobile suit. It was destroyed.

I widened my eyes in surprise and sighed in relief that I was going to be fine. "Thanks Shinn." I smiled as brightly as I possibly could. His face flushed a light pink, his eyes adverting to something else, looking away from my face. He seemed embarrassed. Honestly, he was pretty cute for a guy at least. But that got my head thinking…why did he help me if I was technically from Orb?

I jumped.

There was a deep rumble from behind me and I turned my machine around to take a look. I had no choice but to gasp in absolute horror. Junius Seven…Junius Seven had split in half. There was a large amount of dirt and debris, flying all around my machine. I gaped in horror as I watched the memorial descend towards the Earth…at an alarming rate.

I clenched my hands tightly, balling it into a tight fist. "This... is horrible!" I turned my face over to Athrun. "Athrun! We have to stop it. Now!"

"Yes, Arisa let's go!" Athrun answered back to my comment. I could hear strain in his voice as he talked back to me. I closed my eyes quickly, envisioning how Athrun really felt at the moment. I knew he was frantic, as was I. After all, Kira and Lacus are living on Earth right now after all, as well as so many innocent people.

I simply nodded, not sure what else to say. Even just half of Junius Seven could destroy everything, Earth and maybe the Plants included.

I continued to stare out at the deep space sky, eyes locked onto the falling Junius Seven. My mind was blank, unable to comprehend anything else. What...could I do in this situation?

"Athrun? Arisa?" Said a somewhat deep and calm voice. I raised an eyebrow, wondering who it could be. It was familiar, and it was male obviously. But...who...?

"Bastards… what are hell you doing here?" said another. I realized who it was by hearing his snappy voice. It was Yzak, without a doubt. I could recognize his voice from anywhere. I gasped in surprise, almost happy-like. Their faces appeared above me, making me smile even more widely at their familiar faces. Dearka had that laid-back look on this face, just like always. And Yzak, well, what can you expect but an angry or furious face? I honestly had no idea they would be here, but, hearing their voices was a nice change for me. It felt like we were all together again, just like that last war, excluding that one special person although...

"That's not a very nice thing to say Yzak…" I pouted in response, throwing my eyes down. His eyes closed for a minute, then relaxed, his eyebrows lowering, and mouth opening slowly to say something, but was stopped.

Athrun sighed quickly, and shot me a look. "That doesn't matter right now. We have a bigger problem to deal with." I rolled my eyes, scowling back at him, making him roll his eyes in response.

"Yeah, thanks for the update." Yzak spat out bitterly, his voice growling.

"You haven't changed a bit Yzak."

"Yeah, neither have you." I gave a slight giggle, hearing them. It really reminded me of old times. They were always fighting back then. It was quite nice.

Those three machines began to attack again, since we were pretty much sitting ducks at this moment. Yzak and Dearka reacted quickly, flying in front of us to attack the enemies first, taking charge. Yzak charged at the Abyss and cut off its leg. Dearka meanwhile charged at the Chaos, but the Chaos blocked it. Yzak came by and cut the shield away while myself and Athrun shot the Abyss and Chaos. I blinked my eyes as I looked at the battlefield. It took awhile for me to adjust to fighting the Abyss by myself, but suddenly, when Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka appear, it was as if we could accomplish anything. It made me almost laugh.

As I continued attacking, bright lights began to illuminate the sky, making me turn my head and stare into that direction. The Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia flew away so I'm guessing it was from the Earth Forces. Signal flares, no doubt.

A beep rang out.

Yzak gasped, "What? The Minerva is going into the atmosphere? While firing it's cannon?" I stared in silence while listening to others rant around me. What is going to happen now? If I get any lower, the atmosphere's going to crush the Zaku. That much I knew.

"What are we going to do?" I whimpered, hoping for someone to give me an answer. No one said anything. Then, orders were given out that I should return. Just as I was about to turn around, I noticed that Athrun went off and grabbed one of the drills and went towards Junius Seven. I followed him, knowing what he planned to do.

"Arisa?" Athrun asked.

"I want to help." I answered plainly. He raised an eyebrow as he continued going down with the drill.

"What are you two doing?" Came a voice over the speaker. The Impulse floated towards us. Shinn's voice was loud and serious. He sounded somewhat upset to me.

"We've been given the order to return. You should've received word or something." Shinn said as he inched closer and closer to the two of us.

"Yeah, we received the order, so you better get back to the ship."

"You're gonna get blown up as well! You know that right?" Shinn raised his tone.

"We know…but there's nothing we can do about it. Because, even if the Minerva attacks it, it won't be as effective from the outside. We have to do what we can to reduce the damage." I answered this time, helping out Athrun.

Shinn started floating towards us onto the third side of the drill, Athrun and I on the other two. "Why would someone like you guys, wanna be on Orb's side?" Shinn asked with a questioning tone. He wanted an answer from the two of us, but neither of us said a word.

Green lights flashed towards us and we all shuddered away from the first flash. Three mobile suits started charging at us, and by the looks of it, they were obviously from ZAFT. Athrun shot me a look telling me the drill was in my hands. I nodded as Athrun, followed by Shinn, sped off to attack our ambushers.

I flew down with the drill and set it on the ground as I found myself distracted by the words of someone before I could activate the drill.

"My daughter's tombstone must fall! It's the only way the world's going to change!" One of them spoke loudly, in a tone telling us to not meddle around with their actions. Shinn grabbed the laser and it went through it's cockpit mercilessly.

"His daughter?" Shinn exclaimed as he kept dodging the attacks from the enemy. Why would he want it to fall if his daughter's tombstone stood here?

"Who are they?" said Athrun soon after my response. Another one charged at Athrun.

The man attacked began to shout angrily. "Have you forgotten the innocent lives thrown away here? You're living in a damned dream world, with the butchers who caused this. You bastards!" Memories flooded through my head, the death of friends, my family, and Nicol flashed. My heart suddenly clenched, upset. Of course I haven't forgotten all those innocent lives, I've been living with the guilt for so many years.

"Can't you see that?" He shouted again. "Patrick Zala knew it all along! The only true path for coordinators, was the one he had chosen for us!" I gasped, my body tensing. Patrick Zala…Athrun's dead father, also the ex-chairman of the Plants. I felt my body freeze and grew very worried for Athrun. Athrun's machine was completely still. The other mobile suit pushed Athrun as he was open and still. He cut off an arm and Shinn sped to Athrun. Another mobile suit flew to Shinn and exploded.

I noticed the head of a machine fly towards me. I was a little late in noticing it and it hit the other side of the drill. The area around it began to rumble.

"The naturals will feel our wrath!" The last enemy shouted, his voice loud and ringing in my ears. It clung onto Athrun's Zaku and I went over and cut it up. The mobile suit exploded as we flew away from it. I left the drill because it was already too late, besides, Athrun needed the saving. Shinn then followed and grabbed both Athrun and I away, trying to get back to the ship. The other machine fell down onto Junius Seven because of the pressure and split the massive object once more, in half.

It startled me.

That's when the pressure of the atmosphere really started affecting us. I could feel the pressure as my breathing slowed down, my lungs becoming heavier by the moment. It really hurt a lot, it hurt to just breathe. The Impulse let go of Athrun's Zaku by accident and Athrun fell down. I watched his machine descend down by the atmospheric pressure as red light surrounded it. My eyes flew closed as it helped the pain whittle down a little. However, when I reopened my eyes, I noticed something else. I was...separated now too.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed.

The impact was incredibly strong, my body feeling heavier and heavier. I felt like I was been sucked into a black hole at the speed of light; that's how painful it was. The pressure also made me get a really bad headache. My body's going to be so sore after this, if I even make it out of this alive. It was so numbing. I swear, I was already starting to lose the feeling of my feet entirely, nothing but nothingness left there. I was getting lower and lower beneath the Earth's gravity.

The Zaku I sat in was going crazy, parts were falling off, and the meter was going insane, clearly showing this machine was not going to survive. I prayed silently that I would be able to at least reunite with Nicol. Hey, maybe I could at least live happily in the afterlife right? In case I didn't make it of course. Incidentally, my eyes caught onto something right after I prayed. I saw a large splotch of green and realized that it was Athrun's Zaku.

"Athrun! Are you okay?" I found myself still wincing as my machine hit onto his.

Athrun's face appeared above the small screen up top, showing he had a very distressed face on. "Arisa, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" His voice was just as shaky as mine.

"I…I'm hanging on but we're not gonna last long like this." As I said that, that's when Shinn's voice appeared.

"Arisa? Athrun? Are you there? Wait! I'm on my way" Shinn shouted worriedly. I was so relieved to hear his voice. I thought he disappeared, or worse, died.

"Wait… no. Even the Impulse doesn't have enough thrust to stop three machines." Athrun yelled out, hoping Shinn could hear him over the fuzzy sounds from the machine. Then a loud clang was heard. Shinn had already closed in on Athrun and me, his Impulse's arm clasping around our Zakus. His face suddenly appeared on the screen at the top, making me stare at his red orbs.

"How can you be so noble with things like that?" He fumed. His eyes seemed to glisten with an angry light, his expression clearly laid out for Athrun, who in turned smirked.

"Okay, what would you rather I say then?"

"Something like help me, you bastard!" Shinn's voice cascaded into the background. I closed my eyes, resting them for awhile. I reopened them only to set a smile on my face.

"Well, if you put it that way... Athrun?" I motioned towards Athrun for an answer. I'm sure Shinn wanted Athrun's answer, not mine.

"Fine, if that's what you want then." Athrun shrugged. I giggled at the two, letting go of the controller for the Zaku for a second.

"No, that was just an example." Shinn chuckled back, sort of angry, and sort of amused at the same time. I laughed in response, soon joined in by the two of them. That's when we noticed a bright light in the sky. The colours were silhouetted across the blue sky. I'm guessing it was a signal flare since it was flashing bright colours.

Were we saved?

Luckily, I had some thrust left and we went towards to the top of the Minerva. A launch door opened and we entered in, the clanging of the cement floor accenting the steps of our machines. I managed to stumbleout of the Zaku groggily, almost tired like, especially since I was still kinda in pain from the pressure problem earlier. I wobbled around as I touched the ground and nearly fell forwards, before I felt a set of warm flesh brush against my arm. Looking up, I found the red orbs that I was so intrigued by.

"Ahh…thanks Shinn." I smiled at him weakly, getting up and straightening myself out. I clutched onto his arm, finding my legs all wobbly.

"Want me to walk you there?" Shinn offered, his face looking slightly worried.

"Thanks" I whispered. He gave a slight nod and we walked next to each other, one of my arms on Shinn's, as I stumbled as I walked. He was a good support, that much I could say.

As we continued walking in, I could feel slight rumbles across the floor, small shockwaves hitting the Minerva. I managed to luckily plop myself down and sit next to Athrun, waiting for it all to be over. Athrun turned towards me and gave me a weak smile before staring onto the ground. I glanced over to Shinn also, seeing him stare hard at the ground. I closed my eyes and waited...waited for the PA to finally come back on.

"We've landed safely." And I got up.

**xxx**

**Shinn**

I watched the waves. The air was cool to the touch and it comforted me. It was really a nice change after being stuck in space, and the ship. I soon noticed that Arisa was spinning around, enjoying the air around her, humming a soft tune to herself. Her face looked so blissful. She had such a simplistic mind, happy about the everyday things. I smiled at her, amused. She stood near Athrun and Attha, her face stretched into a smile. Suddenly, she stopped and stared at the blue ocean, her face away from my view. Then I overheard what Attha and Athrun were saying

"Are you alright Athrun?" Attha asked with concern. Her voice expressed pain and worry, for the blunet, who kept his eyes locked onto the ground before facing back to the blonde.

"Yeah, everything's…fine." He replied with a bit of hesitation. The pause seemed long in my point of view. What was he thinking about?

"That was kinda unexpected. You had me worried. You never said anything about going out in a mobile suit."

"I should've told you. Sorry about that." He apologized. She began to walk around, as if looking at the deep ocean, and the sky. She then stopped and turned back around.

"It's okay. I have no problem with it. I know how good you are. And truth be told, I'm pretty glad you and Arisa went out there to help." I glanced up at her direction. "You know, as bad as it was, it might've been worse if the Minerva wasn't there to help, and Yzak and the others." I scowled lightly to myself.

"I'm sure the people of Earth will be grateful." Arisa turned her direction towards Attha, biting her lips lightly. Her face no longer seemed as blissful, but now frowned. She seemed tense as she took a deep breath, as if she was about to saying.

I decided to do Arisa a favour and tell her myself. "Shut up you idiot!" I yelled at her furiously. She gasped and turned towards me, along with everyone else. All eyes were on me, from my loud outburst. "You were on the bridge weren't you? Didn't you understand what was really happening out there?" Stomping closer to her, I felt my eyes harden with bitter hatred towards the blonde.

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted, as if telling me to shut up.

Yeah right, as if.

"Junius Seven didn't fall because of some natural event, it was a deliberate act! The people who did this were coordinators! Soldiers with a grudge! People who have lost their families there! They dropped it to kill all the naturals." Man, this girl was stupid.

"But!..." she started. I immediately cut her off.

"What do you mean, 'but?'"

"You guys tried everything you could to stop it from falling!"

I shaked my head. "Of course we did!" I really wanted to punch her at this moment. This is seriously the first time I ever felt like punching someone, especially a girl.

"But still…a lot of pieces fell on Earth." Athrun commented quietly. "Only a handful of people were responsible for this. But it doesn't matter, all anyone will remember is that they were coordinators. Once they learn that." He sighed in frustration as he turned around, his back away from Attha. After that, he started to walk away quickly. Attha just watched him as he walked quietly away. .

"The leaders of those soldiers said something before he died." I started once more. "He said Patrick Zala knew it all along. And the only true path for coordinators was the one that he had chosen for us." Attha once again, stared at me in shock. Beside her, Arisa bit her lip again. Her hands were intertwined together, shaking even.

"Athrun…" Attha said again, in a hushed tone.

"You don't really understand anything do you?" I said harshly. I stared at her with hate.

"I feel pretty sorry for him." I then left the room, with Arisa trailing behind me.

She called out my name. "Shinn."

"What's up Arisa?" I asked, with still some anger in my voice. I didn't bother turning around, afraid of the expression that laid on her face. I couldn't face her right now, since I knew that Attha and Athrun were her friends.

"Why…are you so cruel to Cagalli? She...she didn't know."

"I…why doesn't she ever understand any situation? Why must she be so stupid?" I sighed.

"Shinn…tone it down." She said softly. "I know that Cagalli is slow at some points, but remember, do you really think the ship or Chairman Durandal will tell her the whole truth? I doubt that." I paused and gave no reply before walking off.

**xxx**

I walked towards a door outside to get some gun practice ready when I overheard Lunamaria, Arisa, and Athrun talking. Their voices seemed to chatter about, mumbling about something that I couldn't hear till I finally reached the door.

"…I also hear that both of you are pretty handy with a gun." Luna passed her gun to Athrun and Meyrin did the same with Arisa. Arisa's eyes looked at the gun profoundly, as Athrun did the same. It was as if they were asked a question. Arisa flipped the gun around, staring at it slightly confused and turned back to Luna.

"Come on, I'm not that good, so I sure could use a few pointers."

Athrun smiled and then turned to Arisa, who smiled in return. They both nodded at each other as if they made a secret connection and walked straight for the booths. They both grabbed the gun and walked up to the cart. They pressed a couple of buttons as I continued to watch them from the door frame. They held their guns in position and turned to each other. They pressed the button in perfect unison, signalling the first to start. The first target shot up and they both hit it straight in the middle at the exact same time. Others followed and still, yet the same. They were…amazing.

I found myself gasping in shock.

I never had any idea that especially Arisa could handle a gun that well. Not to be sexist or anything, but it was the truth in some sort. Besides, most soldiers, despite being a girl or not, couldn't hit with that kind of precision. The last target was hit and all I could do was be amazed. No words could escape my mouth.

"Tch…looks like we got the same time again Athrun!" Arisa shouted out happily, her face smiling brightly. She gave a childish laugh and clapped her hands together.

"Yeah… just like always." He answered back with a light chuckle, running a hand through his bangs.

"No way, you're using the same gun but what a difference! Sides, Arisa, I didn't know you were so skilful with a gun. I mean...seriously! An idol that knows how to shoot a gun?" Lunamaria exclaimed excitedly. Her excitement seemed to build as she continued talking continuously about something.

"Yeah... I suppose." Arisa shrugged with a grin, turning around. Luna's, Rey's and Meyrin's faces all had the same expression, an expression that clearly said, 'What the hell just happened?' Athrun started explaining something about handling a gun, and how to really work it to Luna as I walked over to Arisa. She smiled at me, her face glowing happily. I gave a grin in return, before facing back to Athrun and Luna.

"Yeah, it's a skill, but personally I don't think it's a very useful one." Athrun handed the gun back and started walking out.

"I disagree." Luna started. "It's important you know how to protect yourself and your friends from the enemy."

"From the enemy? Who are they?"

I spoke up quickly before he could leave. "Apparently, the Minerva is heading for Orb soon. And what about you? Are you going back to Orb too?"

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"And why is that? Why are you guys with them anyways? What did you do?" He ignored my comment and continued walking away. Arisa trailed quietly behind him as they both left out the door, their footsteps quiet.

**xxx**

**Arisa**

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked while poking my head around.

I had just finished my brief meeting with some of Orb's other representative and saw Athrun and Cagallit off. I ran back into the Minerva almost immediately, looking to find a certain someone.

I saw Meyrin and asked if Shinn was around. She told me he was in his room. I looked around and found his room quickly, much to my surprise. I pressed a button on a screen and asked if I could come in. I heard a crash, surprisingly. After a long pause, Shinn finally opened the door. He seemed to fumble out, his clothes a mess.

"Oh uh hey Arisa! What are you still doing on the ship?" He asked with an embarrassed expression on his face. His face was a light red as his hand ran through his hair. The colour seemed to almost match his eyes, and I really liked his eyes too. It was a pretty red colour that I... was kinda jealous of. Blue eyes are so common after all.

"I wanted to know if you would like to walk around Orb with me? I mean, I would really like to get to know you better after all." I put my hands together. Suddenly, his face got all red, like, REALLY red. I tilted my head to the side and wondered why he was blushing. Probably because I was a girl and he's a guy…and…that's when I realized why.

"Uh… it's alright if you don't want to. I'm just gonna…go." I said quickly, embarrassed myself. My face heated up with a bright flush as I turned around, motioned to leave the ship as quickly as I could.

He stopped me by holding onto my wrist. "Wait! Arisa! I want to go…just give me a moment!" I turned around and scratched my head, making my cheeks cool and stop blushing. I nodded my head and pointed out. He understood that I said I will be waiting for him outside.

**xxx**

**Shinn**

As soon as the door closed, I crashed down on my bed. My face was hot and I was embarrassed. That's when I realized…why...was I this way? I'm always hanging out around Luna and Meyrin, so why should this be any different? Plus, its only been like a week since I've met her. I pushed away my thoughts and decided to hurry up and meet up with her. It's never good to keep a lady waiting.

I ran out of the ship after slipping on some random casual clothing, running as quickly as I possibly could to find her. I finally spotted her chatting with someone with a smile on her face. "Oi! Arisa!" I shouted out. She was talking to a lady with brown hair. She turned around quickly and blinked her eyes before saying something to the brunette female.

"Hey Shinn! I'm coming." She ran towards me and stopped in front of me, smiling brightly. I blushed at her smiling face, it was cute I had to admit. She grabbed right arm and dragged me around, laughing about something as I stared at her with skeptical eyes. We seemed to run past a lot of places before we finally stopped in front of a large gate. It was a park of some sort, lots of trees infesting the area. Letting go of my arm, she looked up towards the sky in blissfulness. I had to admit, the clear sky now was nice. I kept my eyes locked on her face as we both continued walking. "Hmm? Is something wrong Shinn?" Arisa suddenly asked, her head low peeking at me from below.

I felt my face gone red as I waved in front of my face, "No! no! It's nothing!" I felt embarrassed again. "Umm…Arisa? Why did you suddenly come and ask me to take a walk with you?" I questioned while fixing up my clothes. I put them on in a rush and they were quite messy. I could see all the wrinkles as I smoothed them out. I didn't want myself to seem like a mess in front of her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well… I just wanted to get to know you better?" She flashed me a smile, unsure of the question herself. I nodded.

"So, what did you want to know?" I asked quickly. Arisa sure was an odd one. Who'd think that a war hero and an idol would have a personality like this?

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself and your family?"

Wow…she's so...straight to the point.

"I uhh…I'm sixteen…?" I said very slowly, unsure of my own answer.

"Okay…maybe not like that. Maybe more of your family and…what...happened? It's okay if you really don't want to though." I flinched. I barely knew the girl. Should I really tell her? Something in my heart said yes.

"Uhh…I have a family of four, a younger sister. Her name was Mayu." I looked up at the sky, it was a clear blue. I closed my eyes for a moment and waited for Arisa to answer back. The pause that lingered was long before her soft voice broke it.

"By the sound of that, it seems as if you were really close to her correct?" She asked with a gentle tone in her voice. I nodded at her and then continued.

"Even though she always played pranks on me, she was still my loved little sister. I mean, she's irreplaceable." Thinking of it made me sad. I gave a loud sigh before feeling my eyes close, thinking hard of my dead family.

"So, how did they die?" She asked again.

"There was a war going on during Onogoro," I started. I heard Arisa gulp and she bit her lip. She was tense. Did she know something? "We were running away towards the shelters. While we were running, Mayu suddenly dropped her cell phone," I took the cellphone out of my pocket and showed it to her, "and demanded she wouldn't leave without it. So I went and picked her cell phone while the rest of my family was still running and something hit us and everyone but myself, died."

That sure was a mouthful.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly paused before speaking again. I shook my head. "I'm glad you didn't die Shinn." She whispered, barely audible, possibly hoping that I didn't hear. I did though, and that caused my cheeks to heat up.

It was my turn to be curious. "So, what about your family? And friends?" She put her hands together and paused.

"They're…both dead. I don't really know how they died, but I do know that they're dead. Other than that, I know that I have a brother, who's a natural, and he's been missing ever since 10 years ago. Even since we were little, we've been adopted into a family. They've been taking care of us until one day, he was sent off to a special academy where as I didn't need to. Then, I got sent off to a different family aboard the Plants, and my life started there I suppose. Neider, my last name, is my real last name. I gave up my adopted name after, my foster family died," she finished. For a moment there, I swear I saw a tear form in her eyes, but it disappeared within another second.

"And that other boy I overheard Athrun and the Captain was talking about when you first boarded the ship?" I inquired curiously, watching her movements. Her body stiffened and she stopped walking. Her face was down on the ground; as if she was looking for something she dropped. Her feet shuffled against the ground with a strain.

"He was an important person to me." She said straining. "He was the only boy who I ever thought could…well…love so much. He loved the piano, and was very gifted with playing it. He one day wanted, to have a special concert of his own that he can dedicate to his parents, his parents, and me. But I guess that day just isn't going to come at this rate." A few drops of tears fell off her face, the water dripping onto the cement ground.

I suddenly felt jealous for some reason. She really loved this person so much, so where was he? Shouldn't he be beside her right now then? Seeing her cry made me want to embrace her and comfort her. Although, that would seem rude seeing I barely knew her.

"What happened to him? Did he leave you or something?" I asked carelessly, realizing my mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay… In truth, he…died. While a friend of mine was fighting one of my other friends, he jumped in and saved the other, before he could have died." She said softly. Tears were still falling off her eyes. She then reached into a pocket of the jacket she was wearing, it was a necklace, in the shape of a music clef. "This was a present from him, not long before he died. I can never forget him, and I probably never will." She rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears. "Enough of that, let's keep talking." She smiled again, her face rid of the tears and sadness.

This girl was seriously strong mentally. I felt…jealous. I could never be like that.

"Well…I was kinda wondering…why are you so famous then? If you were adopted and all." I asked, this time, out of pure curiosity.

She shrugged quickly. "The family I was in, they noticed I had a talent in singing. They also mentioned that I would make a good model. I was forced to go into the singing and modeling industry, and thus I became an idol to people I suppose. Although, I was pretty keen on that idea at the time."

"Oh really?" I answered simply.

"Yeah. Wanna listen to one of my songs?" She asked, her face towards me. I thought about it for a minute until I finally nodded. She smiled and began to sing.

_When you walk away _  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go _  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

**xxx**

"Arisa? Arisa? Are you here?" I wandered throughout the halls of the Minerva. I had something important I wanted to talk about with her. I was nearing the deck when I heard voices. There were the figures of two people, one female and one male.

"Well, how do you feel Arisa?" It was Athrun, he was talking with Arisa. I wondered why he was not with Attha. Weren't they always together? Then again, he and Arisa were best friends supposedly, so it's not that surprising either.

"Eh, I feel alright." She replied. She had her arms crossed, leaning again metal ledges, her legs kicking back.

"Not that, emotionally. I've been noticing you've been hanging around with Shinn... a lot." I flinched and darted behind the wall, while eavesdropping on their conversation. I knew it wasn't right, but I was curious. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh really? I guess I've taken an interest in him." I blushed at her response.

"Why? It's not like you."

"Well, I don't know yet, but something reminds me of Nicol from being with Shinn." Her old boyfriend…I scowled silently to myself. Maybe listening in wasn't such a great idea after all. I peeked my head out again, looking at the two of them.

"Do you still feel sad about his death?"

" Of course! I still love him very dearly." She said in a very sweet voice. She really truly must have loved him so much as to be talking like this. "You know he's special to me."

"Then, what are you going to do with your future?"

She sighed suddenly, her voice sounding upset. "I…I don't know yet. But what I do know, is that Nicol wouldn't want me to be alone like this forever. He would want me to move on and live a happy life. Of course he wouldn't want me to forget him, but he doesn't want me to mourn about him forever too." Was she upset?

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Nicol would want too. He's that kind of person."

"Yeah. He was special. I miss his piano playing…"

"He did love the piano." Athrun turned around and spotted me. He smiled evilly and I darted back behind the wall. Damn, he caught me. Who knows what kind of things he's going to ask now. I should've known not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Truthfully, when I was away in the Plants these two years, I've kinda been dating different people."

"What?" Athrun and I seemed to say together at the same time. I quickly covered my mouth to cover my surprise. Athrun continued.

"You dated…other men?"

"Is that so surprising?" Athrun nodded. "Well, yes, I've other men. I had hoped I would meet that special person to replace Nicol for me. I dated singers, to even ordinary people. No one gave me that same fuzzy feeling though."

"Fuzzy feeling?"

"Actually…in the Plants, I actually met a guy that reminded me of him, he played the piano beautifully, and he even acted a bit like him. But however hard I tried to like him, it wasn't the same as it was with Nicol."

"Then, what about Shinn? You said you've taken an interest in him correct?"

"Yeah…even though Shinn has a bit of a temper, and he sure can hold grudges," she laughed, "but he's really sweet and kind when you get to know him. I think I'm starting to like him."

That surprised me. She…liked me? I felt my cheeks flush up brightly. They were hot as I used my fingertips to touch them. I could feel my heart pounding wildly. Taking a few deep breaths, I did what I could to calm down and listen to the conversation again.

"So…which way do you like him?" Athrun teased. I knew that he said this because I was here.

"That…I haven't figured out yet, but somehow, I can feel a bit of fuzziness when I'm around him though. I think Shinn is a really cool person. Too bad we've both leaving soon right." I gasped…Arisa was leaving? Where?

"Yeah, but who knows what might happen next right?"

"True, sooo… I met up with Kira and Lacus today." _Who are they? _I wondered in my head. I mean, I recognized Lacus, but whose this Kira person? Was he her friend too? Well, most likely, since they're talking about this person already.

"You WHAT? You met Kira and Lacus? Why didn't you take me along?" she demanded, her hands on her hips as I snuck another peek. I put my head back and found myself amused by her reaction.

"You weren't around, you ran back to the ship immediately…"

"Athrun Zala…" she started.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." She pouted. Athrun just merely laughed back.

"Now one more thing…" Arisa nodded at Athrun.

"What would you do if Shinn asked you out?" Athrun smirked. Both mine and Arisa's face went bright red. I couldn't take it anymore. I immediately ran off before I could catch what Arisa's reply was, I was too embarrassed.

As I ran back, all I could think of is what her reply was. And I wondered about my own. Would I really say yes to a person from Orb? I still haven't figured out my feelings yet. Then I stopped. I was still blushing, I'm pretty sure I still like her then. I smacked my head and left my hand there.

Then, I whispered softly to myself, "I think…I'm in love with Arisa…"

* * *

Hah! Told you it was going to move quickly. I'll have the next chapter up this week, maybe Friday? or something i guess. Hehehehe

This story updates weekly, for those who don't know. :D


	3. Return

Hallo everyone :D  
How are you today?

I got a brand new Final Fantasy XIII poster today :DDDDDDD  
It makes me so happy 3

Okay~ so like chapter 3 is up nao... hehehe  
but I don't think I did so good. I'm becoming more and more lazy already... pooey

So bear with me okay?

Todaii's song is "Vestige" by T.M. Revolution. (It was originally Ignited but I changed it cuz I couldn't find the translations for Ignited. Well...i did but copy and pasting didn't work D:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, I would have like all the models, books, games, figurines, and soundtracks in my room. (Although if I had everything, I would uber happy. T_T)

* * *

**Chapter 3 [Return]**

**Arisa**

"Athrun…?" I tilted my head to the side, shifting my view to him with a slight squeal in my voice. Athrun's eyes were adverted outside. We were in space on a shuttle, going back to the place we called 'home.' It's been only a week or so since the last time I've been on the Plants, but still, the place had brought me many, terrible memories.

"Yeah?" Athrun answered quickly back, turning his head around. His face was pulled into an obvious frown. He was worried about something, that much was certain. We were hoping to get some answers to the many questions running through our heads. And of course, expecting that person named Durandal to provide those answers. I gave a quick and loud sigh.

"Do you think…we'll meet them all again?" I was obviously referring to the members of the Minerva. After all, they were the only 'new' people I had met. I couldn't just forget about them just like that right? Plus, it would be a shame not to meet them again.

Athrun smirked. "Of course, why? Worried your not gonna see Shinn again?" He teased, his eyes glinting.

"No! Of course not! It's cause we've made such good friends aboard the Minerva, I don't want our friendships to end so soon." I ended with a light blush, waving my hands to gesture that was not the case. Was I so easy to read? My slightly warm face flushed back to a cooler shade. I patted my cheeks quickly and stared outside.

Bored, I started to sing to one of my favorite songs, Vestige.

_My open hand was stained with blood,_  
_The fractured dream was left to die,_  
_It fell apart, having been crushed with a clenched fist._  
_These endless wings, so grandly spread,_  
_Have become to me just as a chain._  
_Their weight, so dense, have disabled me from moving._

_Like a child's the innocent eyes_  
_Of people start to die._  
_Within the depths of disillusion,_  
_They look for fleeting stars._

_With these our lives,_  
_The elevated lights,_  
_They will be born, caused to bloom forth._  
_Here lies our fate,_  
_To continue on unceasingly._  
_Carved in radience, the precious times scar as our remaining vestiges._

_Our times were stopped, my tears were shed,_  
_But to my life replacement was found._  
_I'm left to ask, is all I love fated to fade?_

_The sheer thought of a tomorrow_  
_A dream painful to stir up,_  
_An illusion much like feathers falling from the sky._  
_If they can say,_  
_That this dazed pain with in,_  
_Is truly what "to live" means,_  
_Then the only truth is the bright and never fading you,_  
_Leaving only scatterings,_  
_Of our dazzling remains,_  
_That so rapidly decay._

**xxx**_  
_

As soon as we got off the shuttle, two guys came over and escorted us out. They were telling us to follow them. I stumbled a little, since I was adjusting from the ground to the air now. Then, another man greeted us. He looked smart as he was wearing a grey suit and had glasses on.

"Mr. Dino! Ms. Neider!" He called out. We quickly moved our way to him.

"Hello." Athrun answered back. "How do things look?"

"Not very good I'm afraid. The citizens of the Plants are furious. The Chairman says he's going to negotiate and try to resolve the situations through dialog." We went into an elevator and the man continued. "But the people are interpreting it as a sign of weakness. I've informed them that you two are here as a special envoy by representative Attha. That you've made an urgent request for a meeting, but given the circumstances, I don't know if that's going to happen."

"We understand." I answered.

A door opened and we followed the man in. We were then led into a waiting room of some sort and were forced to wait. It was really spacious, and empty, like, there was not even a single person in sight. Plus, the wait was taking a really long, I became really bored. I flickered my eyes back and forth between Athrun and the door. Suddenly, I felt something weird, well, this is that moment where you would say 'natures calls.'

"I need to go to the bathroom for a quick moment." I asked quickly, hoping for a yes. The man nodded and pointed to his watch, telling me to go quickly.

"Me too." Athrun followed. It took awhile, but after about a minute of searching, I finally found the washroom. I ran towards the ladies washroom and was out soon. Athrun was out already too. That's when we started walking towards the stairs, to be greeted by an all too familiar voice. The voice made me frown my lips and purse them together. I then put a finger on my chin as I continued to walk, listening.

"Don't worry, I understand. How much time do we have?" We both stopped in our tracks. Who had this voice?

"That means we have time to go over it again right?" I peered across another set of stairs and saw a girl with pink hair followed by a red haro. I widened my eyes. It couldn't be Lacus could it?

"Lacus?" Athrun said in shock, and very loud too. The odd girl smiled widely, giggled, and then ran down the stairs in a hurried fury. Her hands were lifting her dress as her heels tapped against the smooth ground.

"Athrun!" She yelled. "Oh I'm so happy! You came all that way just to see me!" She giggled happily as she threw her arms around Athrun.

"What are you…doing here?" He asked hesitantly.

"I've been waiting such a long time Athrun, waiting for you to come and see me." I blinked over her comments. There is absolutely no way this is the Lacus I know and care about. First of all, she would never wear that skimpy outfit. Honestly, I could never imagine a person like _Lacus_ to wear such revealing outfits. Second, she looks a bit different. I should know, we've best friends. And lastly, didn't Athrun say he just saw her what? Yesterday? The girl looked over to me and then smiled.

"Arisa! I've missed you so dearly my friend!" She hugged me surprisingly and I could do nothing but stare. Who is she? However, she smelled nice. Her scent was mostly floral, kinda perfume-like, but not over the top. But still, this isn't what Lacus smells like either. Lacus's floral is... a lot softer. Lacus smelled of gardenia and jasmine, whereas this other Lacus smelled of rose, sweet pea, and something else. I sniffed my nose a couple of times to take in the scent. I should remember to compare it to Lacus, since maybe Lacus's scent changed.

Two men came behind her and then told her she needed to go. "I'll see you both later." She said softly. "I'm just so thrilled! It's great to see you Athrun and Arisa!" She waved us bye and then left. I looked over at Athrun and I bet I had the exact same expression as him. Bewildered and really really surprised.

"She's not the real Lacus…" I whispered in a very low voice, not sure if Athrun could hear me, although hoping. I was appalled, no words would come out of my mouth afterwords. Then footsteps came by, with me turning around to see who it was.

"Ahh…Alex? Arisa? Ah! That's right! I'm supposed to have a meeting with you. My sincerest apologies, it was not my intention to keep you two waiting." He looked at us. It was Durandal, his bodyguards and all.

"That's okay. I just saw…"Athrun started. I knew what he was getting at.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Durandal asked. We both shaked our heads and then followed Durandal into a room. I'm guessing it was his room then. Athrun and Durandal started talking about something, something that I didn't really pay any attention to. Then a screen opened. It was the news.

The screen was a man, holding a piece of paper saying today's news. The Plants were filled up with nuclear explosions. I gasped. I then sat down on one of the chairs before the chairman spoke again. "They forced a declaration of war, and then went straight to the nuclear option. This is…no ordinary war we're facing." Durandal said while looking at the screen. I pondered in my seat as Durandal continued speaking. Looks like war is repeating itself again. Then, another face that I just met recently appeared on the screen.

"Friends, please remain calm, and spare a moment to what I have to say. The latest incident with Junius Seven. The Earth Alliance's declaration of war against us, and yesterday's sudden attack, these events, are all very sad and tragic. I feel the same resentment as you do, and I'm as shocked as you are; just strike it up with nuclear weapons! But please my friends, be calm and reason carry the day. Letting yourself be swayed by anger, crying out bodes of hatred, this can only lead to more conflict. Even as I speak, the Supreme Council is making every effort possible to avoid the worst case scenario, so I call upon you, each and every one of you, friends, show that you like peace, the Supreme Council , and Chairman Durandal, are working hard to find the right path. Please remain calm during this time." She finished her speech. I scowled softly at this imposter. Then, Lacus's song, Mizu no Akashi started playing.

"You can laugh if you want to. I'm sure you know what's going on." Durandal said. I started singing along as softly as I could to Lacus's song, not because of this person. I barely knew this other Lacus, and she already irritated me to no end. But still... she had a nice scent at least.

_The night time fills the sky_

_Stars alive…go floating by…_

As the two were talking, I had my eyes plastered onto the screen, listening and singing along to my best friends song, looking at this second Lacus's movement. "…Just of I have need of your strengths." He said. This immediately caught my attention and I stopped singing. Our strengths? What strength?

"Let's go for a walk shall we?" Durandal said with a strange smile. He began to walk out of the room as Athrun and I followed behind. We went back into the elevator and stood in silence, with my constant nudging at Athrun, and all he could do is shake his head back. I frowned at him and stared at the ground, while shuffling my feet together nervously.

We floated across a long hallway, and he waved to some soldiers. They opened a huge door with the swipe of a card and we entered. My eye's drifted upon two mobile suits as the lights came on. They were colossal, but what mobile suit isn't?

"This is…"Athrun started.

"The ZGMFX-23SC Savior and the ZGMFX-35SD Tranquility. Although these have different capabilities, they were created at the same time as the Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia. If I wanted to say I wanted to entrust these machines to you, what would you do?" He asked with that creepy smile. I was speechless, a brand new mobile suit...for me?

The Tranquility, which I was guessing was for me, looked spectacular I had to admit. It was large and grey, which was common since after putting the phase shift on, would cause many colours to appear. The most noticable aspect for me was that there were folded wings at the back. I realized that this machine was built for me, its design was after Miracles, and the Serenity. The same was probably said about the Saviour.

"What are you implying? Are you asking us to return to ZAFT?" Athrun asked as his face was staring onto the Saviour.

"That's not really what I meant." He answered. I looked up from the machines and stared at Durandal suspiciously.

"I want to give you two these machines. It's that simple. Although on an official standpoint, it would appear as you say. My version of Lacus Clyne made my feeling about it very clear. However our society requires…finesse." I didn't catch the last part he said. I went back to looking at the mobile suits. I couldn't really express my feelings, everything seemed so new and confusing to me. Durandal suddenly turned around and motioned for us to leave. We followed him and went out of the building.

Athrun and I floated out of the room, both of our head looking down. Durandal left the other direction to go to a meeting. "What do you think Durandal's planning?" I asked Athrun.

"I don't know, but we don't really have a choice right now. We should probably be taking his offer." He answered back, is mouth pressed into a thin hard line. This proved that he was thinking really hard about something.

"...Yeah." I gazed up, my eyes softening. I never expected myself to get involved into another war, especially after that last terrible one.

"Arisa. If you don't want to fight, you know you don't have to. You have a choice. If you want to go home, or head back to Orb or whatever, you're welcome to go. I'm not going to hold you back, nor force you to fight."

"I know, but... I can't just sit around and do nothing! I mean... we can't let this war last. We... no, I have to do something about it. This is entirely my choice, and my choice is to fight and help out."

"Arisa." Athrun said, his voice tense. He didn't want me to fight, that much was obvious. We finally reached the outside of his building and began walking out. We found a taxi nearby and went in. Athrun told the driver directions to a hotel and we sped off.

"I know we're like best friends, and you care about me. But, I don't want to not be able to help. Sides, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Still, you know what I mean. If Kira and Lacus finds out about all this, and if you died, they're going to slaughter me." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, then you can join me in death!" I chirped back happily, almost teasing.

"...I'm serious Arisa."

"Okay, fine then. If they don't understand, I'll make them. Listen... I can't just stand on the sidelines and watch others die. Watching all those innocents, is like a repeat of everything that has already happened to me. I don't want to watch more blood be split, I don't want to have to listen to everyone mourn and cry. I'm sick and tired of all this already. I really don't want this war to happen. Honestly, if it meant that if I give up my life and the war will end, I would gladly do it."

"Arisa... you would die to end this war?" He asked. I nodded a yes and looked out the window.

"If it meant to end this war, I would do almost anything. That's how much I hate it all." I growled silently.

"I thought you hated fighting. Why fight if you hate it?"

"Because if I didn't, I would feel guilty. Sure I would be ending the lives of many, but if I didn't help end this war sooner, that means more lives would be lost than those who would've been already killed in the long run. Even I understand that war is nothing more than a give and take. I give this war the bloodshed of many, and in return the war will end. Isn't that how it is? Plus, I'm fighting for someone. I won't tell you who, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"..." Athrun responded by saying absolutely nothing. I finally shut him up. He knew he couldn't beat me in a conversation, I always won in the end. It was useless trying to argue about something with me.

Finally, we reached the hotel Athrun pointed out. He paid the driver quickly and we walked in. But the most surprising of all, is the fact that we met a "certain" person. It was that girl from earlier, that Lacus imposter. She introduced herself as Meer Campbell. She had her arms wound across Athruns as she pulled him and my hand. She invited us to go have dinner which I declined quickly, partly because I was really tired, and partly because I didn't want to get involved with this imposter.

**xxx**

It was really early in the morning, and I was told to go into Athrun's room. I was sitting on his bed, kicking my legs and humming Nicol's tune when a sudden knock came on the door. I eyed at the door suspciously and pointed to it. Athrun opened the door and was greeted by two heads. A silver-headed boy, and a dirty-blonde one.

"You bastard!" One of them screamed as he grabbed the collar of Athrun's shirt.. "What the hell is going on here?" It was Yzak, his face completely and utterly pissed. Then again, when isn't he ever not pissed?

"Wait a minute." Athrun said quickly. I walked up and said hi to Dearka. He smiled back while ruffling my hair quickly.

"Why don't you try telling me what I did?" Athrun demanded as he shrugged Yzak's hand away roughly.

"Why don't you tell me what going on Athrun?" Yzak retorted. Yzak suddenly turned to my direction and glared at me.

"Eh?" I said with a tilt of my head.

"Even though we're busy, we received this call. And they give us this news! We've supposed to be you guys' bodyguards!" Yzak fumed angryily. His glare towards me was really intense, kinda scary, but nothing new. He had glared towards me so often back in the last war, I grew used to it. I still remember the first time it happened, I totally freaked out and ran away, crying even.

"Eh?, really?" I asked, sorta happy that I'm not stuck with strangers. Yzak continued yelling as I just sighed. Typical Yzak, getting pissed off all the time. Didn't he have any other hobbies?

Dearka suddenly spoke. "I bet you asked to go outside didn't you?"

Athrun's eyes widened, "Dearka!" Dearka said that we shouldn't just wander around and then Yzak just yelled again. We left the room and went down to the elevator.

"Looks like whoever put us together knew what they were doing." Dearka said. An image of Durandal flashed across my head. It was probably him who planned all this wasn't it?

"So where do you wanna go?" Dearka asked, his hands in his pockets.

"And if you say shopping, I'm going to kill you." Yzak said, anger still in his voice. He turned to me and glared again. Seriously, he really should lighten up a bit.

"Aww… you're such a bum! I wanted to go shopping…" I said while folding my arms across my chest. Yzak scowled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not even close, I wanted to go visit the grave sites of Nicol and the others. I don't get out to the plants that often anymore, so I promised them I would visit them when I got the chance." Athrun answered while looking back at me. I looked down and agreed.

Even though it wasn't long ago, I wanted to visit Nicol again. We first went and bought flowers. I placed a bouquet of orange and white daffodils, my favorite flowers that I received from Nicol once, and put it on his gravestone. I continued crouching down and made a prayer in my head. I told him I was okay and I missed him when I finally stood up again.

"Deployed for self defense purposes only? So is ZAFT taking action?" Athrun asked, his back straight.

"Are you surprised? We can't just sit back and do nothing after they fired nuclear weapons at us." Yzak responded.

"The two of us were on interception mission when the first wave arrived." Dearka said. "I'm sure they had their hearts set on eliminating the Plants with that first strike."

"And what about you guys? What are you two doing all the way out here anyways? And Orb! What are their plans?" Yzak demanded.

"I don't know yet." Athrun answered.

"I'm sure an answer will be available soon, I hope. I'm sure Cagalli and the others have it all planned out, somehow. The world's been pretty messy even since Junius Seven fell and now, I'm not sure what else is going to happen anymore." I sighed, sadly. I stared up at the sky and looked at the birds flying across. It seemed so peaceful here. I wanted this moment to last for at least another day.

"Come back to us, Athrun, Arisa." Dearka suddenly spoke, his voice demanding our attention. Both myself and Athrun gasped. "I'm sure there's going to be a couple of obstacles but I'll take care of them." I looked across to Dearka. "You can, come back to Plants."

"Yeah, but we…both..." I started until I was cut off by Yzak.

"Dearka and I, we probably should've died a long time ago.

Eh?

I bit my lip softly. I thought about everything they have said and then we left, with me begging to go shopping if I consider it, which then Yzak reluctantly agreed.

**xxx**

Hours passed and Yzak grew more and more irritated. "Hurry up Arisa! Geez! How can women shop for this long?" He yelled in anger. I could even see the steam coming out of his ears. Athrun and Dearka put a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. I laughed teasingly and then continued my shopping spree. I ended up buying a lot of new outfits and accessories, along with a green stuffed toy that reminded me of Nicol. I was holding the treble clef of a piano score and had chocolate brown eyes. We left the shopping mall finally and I asked of just one more thing. To go visit Nicol's parents. I was very close to them and they were like my second -or third- family, well, almost literally if Nicol was still alive at least.

When we arrived near the front of the house, huge gates blocked out way. Thankfully, I carried around a special key that let's me get into the mansion, it was a present form Nicol. I took out the key and unlocked the gate then finally walked in. The mansion was still as beautiful as ever, green and fresh grass covering the field, trees hovering over gardens, a spectacular sight to see. The roses were blooming in shades or red, white, and pink. Then I spotted a woman walking in the garden.

"Hey! It's so nice to see you again! I really missed you" I ran as I saw Nicol's mother, hugging her as I ran into her arms. A smile went across her face and she ran over to me with an embrace.

"Oh Arisa, it's wonderful to see you too! Oh, is this Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka? Please come in everyone. And quickly now." She invited. We walked towards the large grand white door and stepped onto the cool tiles on the ground. We walked into the living room as I plopped down on a black leather sofa. My eyes wandered across the room, staring at all the pictures. There were many beautiful painting covering the white walls of the house, a large picture of Nicol, and television on another wall. But the most captivating thing in the room however, was Nicol great grand white piano. It gleamed under the light coming from the windows and sparkled. I longed to hear the music again. Mrs. Romana poured us cups of black tea and we started talking about the latest situation.

"So...where's papa?" I asked. I called Nicol's dad 'papa', and his mother 'mama' or something along those lines, simply because they always insisted on me calling that, even after Nicol died. They thought of me as their daughter in law, and refused to listen to me if I called them with the honorifics and stuff. But I secretly of course, especially in my thoughts, called them by their last name.

"He's out busy working. You know Yuri, he's too important." She sat down on a couch nearby. I picked up my cup and sipped it. It tasted good.

"Oh, I see. It must be lonely right?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes, especially since he's not here either. Oh, that reminds me, there's something important I would like to give to you Arisa." She waved off on of their butlers to go fetch something. Moments passed when he came back and handed me a beautiful carved music box. "I found this in Nicol's room a few days ago while cleaning out his entire room. I knew he made it for you, to give to you after the war ended." Mrs. Romana said sadly. I opened the lid of the box and was greeted by Nicol's self-made song, Theme of Tears.

Tears will falling quickly out of my eyes and they couldn't stop. I wiped them as put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and scampered back to the box. There were so many things. As well as the heart shaped rock we found on the first day we met, that's how we ended up together. I closed the box and looked at it. It was a porcelain box, carved with beautiful drawing and a few lines of my song, Dreaming of You. Tears continued falling out of my eyes as everyone around me tried to comfort myself, including Yzak.

"Umm...thank you...mama. Tell papa I said hi okay?" I stood up as she went over to me and she squeezed me one last time. She knew what I was planning to do next.

Soon after, we left the house, and we drove back to the hotel. Athrun and I knew what we wanted to do, we wanted to come back to ZAFT, even just for a little while. I didn't exactly fully trust that Durandal guy, but this is the best I can do for now. I packed the box and some clothes in my suitcase as I got dressed into a ZAFT uniform. I wore white short shorts with a silver chain with a music note at the end, a light pink T-shirt with a cute black bow at the front, along with a graphical design, and black laced boots and let my long hair down with a pigtail on the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and went downstairs to meet up with Athrun. We arrived at Chairman Durandal room again with the Fake Lacus. I put my hands in front of myself.

The Chairman handed us both a red uniform, which I then put on as Lacus -Meer- clapped her hands together. Then he handed us a pin each.

"Take this." He said. "FAITH members wear those." Athrun said in surprise. "I thought best I not insert you two into the regular chain of command. There might be problems. This is the means of getting around. Faith members are supposed to swear an oath of loyalty. You two only need to pledge loyalty to your own beliefs." I looked at him again, and then took the pin and pinned it onto my coat. Athrun did the same.

We then changed into mobile suit outfits, and got into the machines. I was going to pilot the Tranquility. He told us we were going to join the Minerva. I activated the Tranquility and booted it up. The machine fired up and the mobile armor turned a shiny white.

"Arisa Neider, Tranquility, Let's go!"

**Shinn**

I defeated an army of Earth Alliance and Orb ships and was back aboard the Minerva.

"Shinn!" Someone called out. I went down form the Impulse and Vino suddenly hugged me.

"Shinn! I'm so glad to be your friend." Everyone started praising me. It felt pretty good. That's when I started thinking about what Arisa would say to me. Then a blush crept up to my cheeks and I slapped myself mentally. She isn't here and probably won't be for another long while so I should probably just stop thinking of her.

**Arisa**

We finally arrived in Orb until two Canyu's started firing at us. We ended up engaging them in a quick battle. Athrun got out of his Ship mode as I was in regular mobile suit mode. We started fighting until, Athrun sped off and I followed. It seemed that we were no longer welcome here, especially with Cagalli also missing. I didn't quite understand though. We finally ended up running off into a Zaft forces base and found our way across. We drove our way into the Minerva and landed safely.

**Shinn**

As I was walking, I noticed 2 mobile suits going towards the direction of the Minerva. One was red, and the other was white. They stuck out in the sky like a sore thumb. I ran there hurriedly, with my plastic bag shuffling, and my drink splashing back and forth from the cup. When I finally arrived I noticed two things, something that made me happy, and something that made me angry.

I ran up to Vino and asked, "Hey did you see those new…oh it's you." I noticed Athrun first. Arisa was behind. Athrun's face was serious, whereas Arisa's was the complete opposite, just like always. Her face was pulled into a cheery sort-of smile. What were they doing back on the Minerva? I thought they had left for good and were going back to Orb.

"What is this? What the hell's going on here?" I demanded, sort of angry.

"Hello to you too Shinn." Arisa pouted behind Athrun, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey Arisa." I said in a softer tone and looked back to Athrun. They answers I wanted was from Athrun. He was the person here that angered me the most.

"Zip it!" Lunamaria nudged beside me. "Learn some manners and watch your language. They're both members of FAITH." What? I looked down to Athrun's chest and noticed there was a FAITH insignia on it. My eye's widened in shock.

"I can understand Arisa perhaps, but why they'd pick you?" I said, still confused, and angry of course.

"Shinn!" Luna hissed again, telling me to shut up and to respect them. They were now my superiors unfortunately. Athrun and Arisa saluted back to the people and I realized I still had a drink and a bag in my hand and handed them both to Meyrin, who had a really upset look on her face. I then fixed up my uniform and saluted back.

Athrun smiled while Arisa giggled.

"Is the captain on the bridge?" Athrun asked this time.

"Yes, I believe so." Someone answered from the crowd behind me.

Meyrin was just about to say something before another cut her off. "I'll escort you." Luna said to Athrun. Athrun glanced over to Arisa and she stopped for a moment. She shrugged at Athrun and then followed the two behind.

"Are you both back with ZAFT now?" I asked at them. "It looks that way doesn't it?" He answered while looking back at me.

"Change of heart?" I then looked over to Arisa. She sighed and then continued walking. I was so surprised that Arisa and Athrun were back, as a member of FAITH, although I couldn't deny I was happy.

**Arisa**

"Oh gosh, how I hate standing there and talking to people about these things…they're so boring! I mean, captains can really rant about things. This is why I miss Miss. Murrue." I said tiredly to nodded back.

"Yeah, you were never one to talk a lot to Captains, especially about stuff related to the military. You would always look so bored and tired." Athrun laughed jokingly. I nodded and then went over to the Tranquility while Lunamaria ran up to Athrun. She jumped onto the thing that would bring Athrun up to the machine and followed him. I glanced over at them and got into my cockpit to make come readjustments. I noticed that Shinn was looking over at Athrun and Lunamaria, and then he walked over and waved at me. I waved back and continued making readjustments.

Man the two of them were so loud. I laughed to myself as Lunamaria kept on praising how cool the Savior seemed, I guess it made sense though. She's been piloting a Zaku for a long time after all.

**xxx**

We were preparing to go to battle suddenly and I got dressed. I walked into the waiting room and noticed Shinn looking at a magazine. It had a picture of HIGH AND MIGHTY COLOR on the back, that band I've heard about. I remembered I liked one of their songs, but I can't remember what song. Something 'flower.'I poked him suddenly and he looked up and sat up straightly, with a red face and we started to talk about what I missed. We laughed. Suddenly, a beep rang behind. Then orders were given out to fight.

We all ran off to the elevator and went down. There, I went into the Tranquility and began to boot it up.

"Shinn Asuka. I'll be taking the role of commander, including Arisa. Do you understand?" Athrun suddenly asked.

"Yes sir." Shinn said hesitantly. Then it was launch time.

"Arisa Neider. Tranquility. Let's Go!"

As soon as we got onto the battlefield, we were engaged in a battle. I ended up fighting the Gaia. It was an okay fight. The abilities aboard the Tranquility still needed some readjusting, but it was okay. I still missed my old mobile suit though. Then suddenly, the Gaia ran off somewhere else and I was told to go fight underwater, helping both Zaku's with the Abyss.

Underwater, the water was a clear deep blue, however it was thick and difficult to move about in, but nothing I couldn't handle. Rey and Luna both fired some shots underwater but that turned out to be a bad thing. The water slowed the shots down and the Abyss easily dodged it. I grabbed a sword out and started swinging it at the Abyss. Even though it escaped, not without a scratch though. I managed to break off some of its weapons as it started retreating. I submerged out of water and then went to find the Impulse and Savior.

Shinn ran off to go destroy an Earth Forces base. I glanced over and Shinn took a fence off the ground. People on both sides ran towards the middle and embraced each other. I'm guessing it was their families. As soon as we got back aboard the Minerva, I heard a very loud slap.

"If you want to hit me, go right ahead! But I don't give a damn. I didn't do anything wrong back there. All I did was help those people in that base." Shinn said angrily. He then soon received another quick slap by Athrun.

"Athrun…." I whispered as I ran up towards Athrun and Shinn.

"War is not some game to play the hero." Shinn grunted at Athrun.

"Stop making decisions to please yourself. If you have all this power, take responsibility for it!" Athrun said angrily and stormed off. I looked over to Athrun before I went to help out Shinn. Shinn was looking down and glaring at the ground.

"Shinn…you okay?" I asked worriedly. Shinn didn't reply and continued scowling while turning around and stomping off.

* * *

I became too lazy to write out good battle scenes.

Sworries D:


	4. Reunion

This chapter's song is: Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima

AHAHAHAHAH XDDDD  
Just one more week until spring break 3

Thanks to TalesOfLegendia Fan (even though you keep changing your name xD) for reviewing :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GSD, but I so totally wish I did D:

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**Arisa**

We finally arrived in one of ZAFT's other bases. I was up on my mobile's suit again, readjusting the last bit that went wrong in the battle with Abyss. Then the speaker called. "Athrun Zala and Arisa Neider, please report outside immediately." I got out of the mobile suit quickly and followed behind Athrun and also noticed Shinn looking by. I ignored it and went outside to be greeted by a couple of officers. We were called into another meeting with some people which I was paying very little attention to. The meeting ran on for quite the while until finally, I was set free. I decided to go to the deck and take a little breather, until I noticed Shinn there.

"Hey Shinn!" I called out to him sweetly. He glanced back and then his face turned bright red. He quickly turned back around, avoiding the gaze in my eyes.

"Huh! Oh uh..hey Arisa. What brings you out here?" He asked.

"Fresh air." I said simply back. Then I glanced out towards the ocean. Looking at the ocean reminded me of Nicol suddenly, that time we went out onto the beach. It was such a nice day too, that time. I sighed quickly and silently. There were too many things out here that reminded me of him. Especially since it only made me sad.

"What's wrong?" Shinn asked again, his face turned to me again with a quizzical look. I stared at him. I shaked my head that it's nothing and he nodded back, gazing once more out.

I decided to break the awkward silence by saying something quickly. "So, how do you feel about me coming back aboard the Minerva." I wondered out loud. This statement has been on my mind for awhile already. He paused. "Shinn?" I asked wondering if he was still awake or not. Maybe his mind had drifted off to his happy place?

The pause seemed really really long. "I…I'm very happy." He said softly, after moments later. He laid his head down onto his folded arms on the railing and looked away from me. I giggled at him, amused. I stared back out onto the calming blue ocean that swayed side to side in front of me. It was so calming, so peaceful. I wished this moment would last forever.

"Say…one more thing. This has been on my mind lately and I never got the chance to ask you this but uhh… you heard what me and Athrun said right?" I asked, a light blush tinting on my already pink cheeks.

"What? About what?" He asked.

"Not too long before I left, you heard what Athrun and I were saying about Nicol….and you right?" I scratched my head and his face went red. That obviously meant a yes, even just by looking.

"I.I…I…uhh…." He flustered. I giggled at his face. He slapped himself lightly then answered while stuttering, "yes."

"I knew it." I ended up flustering too. "Did you hear the last part?" I asked, hoping that he didn't. His eye's widened and his face was still a tomato red. He blinked at me and shaked his head. I sighed in relief. I would've been so embarrassed. Especially since we were...kinda talking about him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't...mean to eavesdrop on you. It just kinda...happened."

"Yea. I understand. It's alright...I guess."

"...But...no...never mind."

"Never mind what?" I put a finger on my chin, curious as to what he was about to say.

"N-no. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He shaked his hands in front, telling me he was serious.

"Okay then.... But uhh…Shinn. What would you do if I...did ask you out?" I teased, although my own face flushed slowly. I could feel small amounts of warmth appearing across my face, I felt that I was in a really awkward position, or rather moment. He jumped up and fell backwards, surprised. "Shinn! Are you okay?" I said worriedly. I had no idea he would react like this.

He looked at me with wide eyes, his red orbs gleaming. "I…would be very happy." He answered. I was surprised, I thought he would turn me down. His hand was on his forehead. "But…what about that Nicol person?" Shinn asked with sadness in his voice. I knew he was jealous, his face was just so readable.

"Well…I can't keep mourning about him forever right?" I told him with a gentle smile. I gave a soft laugh as I looked back out into the sea.

"Then… I promise you…I'll protect you Arisa." He said strongly, as if he really meant. His hands touched mine awkwardly, as if not sure what to do in a moment like this. I blinked quickly before holding his hands this time, not wanting to let go.

"Then…you better keep that promise. I hate people who cannot keep their promises, and especially since my whole life's been filled with broken promises." I looked down into his eyes. His eye's were filled with curiosity and he knew not to say anything about it. He nodded simply.

"I promise." With that, he hugged me, and I was filled with bliss. I could love again.

**xxx**

**Shinn**

As Arisa held my hand, I could see how pale her skin really was. It was white basically, with a peach undertone. I looked at it, happily and awkward at the same time. I really didn't know what to say anymore. That's when it hit me. She said she liked me, and I liked her, doesn't that mean…we're…. I suddenly called out, "No…no way." Arisa jumped beside me and I said sorry.

"Is something the matter?" Arisa asked softly. I bit my lip in response. She understood and nodded at me, and I blushed again. We were together now. This was what I was wishing for since the first day I met her, but I never imagined it would happen, especially with the most beautiful person in the world, as Vino and Yolant put it. They had said that Arisa here, I literally supposedly think she's the most beautiful person in the universe, more than Lacus Clyne. I felt a little bit guilty, after all, I wasn't anyone special with any unique talents like her Nicol, I was just…Shinn. As we walked down the hall, we noticed people walking into the board room and we followed in. Arisa suddenly slapped her forehead and remembered something apparently, she went and stood at the front, beside Arthur and waited for Athrun. Then he came in with a little girl. We stood up and saluted.

"Arisa….where were you?" Athrun asked in a sort of angry tone.

"Sorry! I completely forgot. Errr….Yesterday…and then...but then..." Arisa then whispered something into Athrun's ears so that one else could hear. I had a strange feeling that I knew what she was telling him.

"...Really?" He shot me a quick look. His expression was hard and serious but at the same time...it showed a lot of...amusement?

"Yeah. Surprised right?" Arisa giggled quickly before stepping away from him. I growled quickly, clenching my fists. I'm not gonna hear the end of this from Luna and other others, and maybe Athrun too. This probably was going to be the gossip of the town quickly. I hated this kind of attention, although I couldn't deny this made me happy, me being with Arisa and all.

"Well, let's get started then." Arthur started finally, his gaze away from my eyes. He started talking about how we were to fight a battle on a desert. A desert...I hated deserts. All that heat and sand. It made me feel sick.

As Athrun finished explaining I said, summarizing in my own words. "You want us to destroy the mobile amour, blow the hell out of the cannon, and go into Gonahon right?" Everyone else around me sighed, many of them shaking their heads. They probably thought I was rude, not that it really mattered to me. Arisa put her hands behind her back and nodded quickly.

"That is what we want to do," Athrun answered. "But now we need to talk about how to accomplish these goals. Ideas?" He asked again, looking at me.

"I can take care of them, if I put my mind to it." I answered without thinking.

"Wow, would you do that for us? We'll just wait behind while you go there and take care of it. Don't forget to let us know when you're all done." Athrun said sarcastically. I dug myself into a hole. Well, that's what I get for always speaking before thinking.

"WHAT? You want me to…I was just…" I started. Luna and Arisa started giggling to themselves. Damn. Athrun tricked me. I was now officially the pilot for the operation. I scowled to myself, upset. Then the little girl spoke. Her voice sounded annoyed and angry. This girl had already ticked me off, who was she to say that I was not capable!

"What!" I was furious. The girl just suddenly made pretty rude comments about my abilities and I was furious. Athrun then went over to me and handed me a kind of computer chip thing.

"Maybe you should do what the little girl suggested. Maybe you should take the mission in case I screw up. You probably think you're going to do a better job. You don't want to say it, but that's what you're thinking." I grunted, refusing to take the chip. I folded my arms across my chest angrily, trying to block out all the voices.

"Shinn! Stop acting like a brat!" Athrun yelled at me, his anger going past that point. Athrun gave a lecture afterwards, with me only paying half-attention. I rolled my eyes to myself.

Arisa began to walk towards me, leaning into my ear. "Shinn…just take the mission kay? I'm sure it'll be fine, I trust your abilities...The girl just doesn't want you to mess up. This mission could determine the fate of her town. " Arisa whispered at me, her voice soft like velvet. I looked at her and then stood up and snatched the card from Athrun's hand. I couldn't say no to Arisa.

**Arisa**

It was time to go. Before Shinn took off, I told him to be careful with he just nodded at me. I was helping keep the battle diverted so that no one would notice Shinn.

"Arisa Neider, Tranquility, Go!"

And out I went. I started by attacking some mobile suits. They were easy to beat. Then, Shinn came flying out!

"Oh! Shinn!" I shouted. Some mobile suits started attacking Shinn from the ground. Athrun and I quickly defeated them. "Shinn! Hurry up! They're about to hide!" I shouted over the intercom. Shinn quickly started running towards the battery and made it in time. He fired at it as it exploded. He destroyed it! The battle was over.

We all headed back into town to go celebrate it. The townspeople cheered and were once again, happy. Athrun got out of his mobile suit and so did I. As soon as I came out, Shinn ran over to me and gave me a hug. I was kinda surprised. I was supposed to be the one hugging the other person in a situation like this right?I heard a chuckle behind us.

"Well, well. So you two are together." Athrun said. My face went hot and red. Athrun started praising Shinn. Shinn was appalled, the last person he thought was going to praise him, just did so. Although, it didn't last very long, Athrun went back to being regular Athrun.

"Lets go back kay?" I asked him with a happy smile, proud. He nodded and we headed back towards the Minerva in out mobile suits.

**xxx**

We arrived in dock of a base. There was a Lacus concert going on. A pink Zaku flew in. We were aboard the Minerva still. I was beside Shinn and we both gasped in unison. It was that Meer girl. We both quickly ran outside.

_In this quiet night  
I'm waiting for you  
Forgiving the past  
And dreaming of you_

Then she suddenly stopped. Her eye's glimmered onto mine and she ran up to me and pulled onto the pink Zaku with her. "You're just as famous as , so you should sing too." She whispered quietly only for me to hear. Then, everyone started whispering. It was the voice of the crowd.

"Psst…isn't that the singer and model Arisa Neider?" that was the hot topic. The song suddenly restarted. Even though I didn't want to, it seemed like I didn't exactly have a choice. Meer started taking off my ZAFT jacket as I blushed. Today, I was wearing a White and black T-shirt which laces on the front. She handed me a microphone to use and I was forced to sing along with her, even though it's been years since I sang in public like this.

_In this quiet night  
I'm waiting for you  
Forgiving the past  
And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by  
And memories fade  
But time can't erase  
The love that we've made_

_And the stars in the sky  
That I wish upon  
Can bring you back to my side  
Though your not here with me  
I dream of the day we'll meet again..._

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart  
I will find you  
No matter where I have to go  
And dream of me  
Where I'll be there_

_Follow the stars  
That lead into the quiet night_

As I looked out towards the crowd, I noticed Shinn looked at me. I smiled. Then put more effort into my performance. That's when an all too familiar song followed behind. It was my song, Still Doll.

_Hi Miss Alice  
With your glass eyes  
What kind of dream  
Can you see?  
Are you fascinated with?_

_Stilll  
My heart tears  
And drifts  
Stuck in the patched crevices  
Are memories_

_Hi Miss Alice  
With that fruitful lips  
To whom does love  
Is cast away?  
Is lamented?_

_Already  
I spin my words  
Feverish tongue  
Has turned cold  
The song to love  
Can't be sung either_

It's been ages since I've heard my own song play. I wasn't quite used to it yet. I sighed in disgust at myself at how I acted. Soon after the performance, I wanted to run down into Shinn's arms, but was stopped by a crowd of surprised coordinators. They all seemed to want to know why I'm here, a soldier again, and not the idol that everyone loved. Luckily, I was saved by chairman Durandal and was brought up to another formal meeting.

**xxx**

It was early next morning, and I was ecstatic! I'm finally able to have some free time today, so first thing I did, was go stalk down Shinn. We actually met up in the hallways and then started walking downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Then we met up with Luna. Luna began to talk about how she wished that the chairman could've stayed longer.

"Is the chairman really gone already?" Shinn asked Luna, his hand clutching mine carefully. I followed behind, looking around, hoping to find Athrun, or maybe even a person I recognized.

"Yeah, he is a busy person after all. Really, it's a wonder he had the time to talk to us yesterday."

"Yeah…I guess." Shinn looked over at me.

"Yeah. You're pretty lucky Shinn. First, he praises you, and now you get the entire day off. Yeah, life's a bowl of cherries for you." Luna said sarcastically. She sounded pretty annoyed with something. Could something have happened earlier today that made her like this?

"What's wrong Luna?" I asked in wonder.

"Nothing." She answered back.

"Hey you three!" an unknown voice said suddenly. We all turned around to see who it was. He had orange hair and hazelish eyes, he reminded me of Rusty and Miguel for some reason. I couldn't really place it. "You're that group with the Minerva right? Where is that other FAITH member with you, other than Ms. Arisa here." He looked at us. he had a cup of tea or coffee and drank it slowly.

"Excuse my manner's. Good morning to you sir." Luna saluted, and Shinn followed. I looked at his chest and noticed that he had a FAITH pin on.

"Well, hello there." I took my hand out, he shook it.

"I believe the commander is still in his room." Luna stated.

Then I heard an oddly familiar voice coming closer and closer to where we stood. "…and the then soldiers turned this bright shade of red, all he said was thank you in this really loud voice." Meer giggled. Speak of the devil. She was clinging onto Athrun's arm. Geez, that girl should totally stop being so clingy. After all, they're not fiancée anymore, and Lacus loves Kira now. If she was impersonating Lacus, she could've done a better job at least.

"Never mind then. I get the picture now." The orange-haired boy said politely. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and then stood up, facing towards Athrun. "A pleasure to see you this morning ." He said to Meer. Athrun shook Meer off of him and then saluted. The boy did the same.

"Hello! Good morning!" Meer answered back politely. I noticed Shinn looking over at me, I smiled back at him. "You're show yesterday was quite the success. As well as our surprise guest of the show." He turned around and smiled at me. He had a strange glint in his eye, showing that he had interest in the performance. I flushed, embarrassed about my own actions yesterday. I was really prepared yesterday.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"Well you two. There was so much going on, the three of us never properly introduced. Special Forces, I'm Heine Westernfluss. It's a pleasure to meet you Athrun and Arisa." He took out his hand in front of Athrun.

Athrun took the hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Athrun Zala." He answered back.

"Yeah, I know. You're a celebrity, as to Arisa also. Although I heard only recently you returned, you both used to be with the Le Crueset team right?" He asked.

"uh…yes sir." Athrun said back. I giggled.

"I was assigned to the Hawkin's team at that time. You both and I may have crossed path's at Jachin Due." Heine said in his somewhat deep voice.

"?" Another voice rang out. It was one of Lacus's -Meer's- managers. I didn't pay attention to what happened afterwards. I was busy thinking about how Kira and Lacus were doing. It's been a really long time since I've even seen them. A good year or so. I haven't even really talked to them, even after all this time. Then, Heine started pointing at us.

"The Impulse, a Zaku warrior, Tranquility, and the Savior. Oh, and the fellow's Zaku Phantom." He stated. I blinked, wow, he already memorized our machines. He's got to be some smart person or something.

"…I wonder why I'm being assigned to such a powerful ship."

"...WHAT?" we all shouted at the same time. Dang, another FAITH member, and a weirdo coming about the Minerva. I wonder what the Chairman is thinking. Isn't there enough people on the ship already?

**xxx**

Athrun was seeing Meer off. I ignored it because I didn't really like Meer all that much. I just stood behind with Shinn and Luna. "So you two, are you guys like…together or something? You guys' have been pretty chummy these days." Luna asked randomly. Both Shinn and myself blushed a shade of red.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She said again, shifting her feet around. Athrun came back a few minutes later and we decided to go outside later. "I'm thinking of going into town, you know, as a nice change of pace. What about you Shinn?" I asked at him. He paused for a moment.

"Can I come with you?" Shinn finally asked. I nodded my head and he scratched his head. Luna and Athrun were having an argument so I just left them to be.

**xxx**

"It's been so long since we had some time like this!" I shouted happily while stretching into the air. I had changed out of my ZAFT uniform into something more…normal. I decided on a black skirt with a white and grey rim, a plain white T-shirt, and a long blue cardigan, without the buttons. I put on dark blue flats and rushed outside.

"SHINN!" I called out towards him. He was waiting beside a motorcycle.

"So, the sea?" He asked me. I nodded at him then sat down behind him, I clutched onto his chest tightly. Shinn tensed up the minute I had my arms around him and took a deep breath. Then, we were off. He sped quickly towards a cliff area where then, we just stopped. I jumped off and smiled into the air. It felt nice. Shinn took off his helmet too and looked at me with a gentle smile. I don't think I've ever seen Shinn smile so gently before. I walked closer up to the edge of the cliff, hoping to get a better view of the ocean. It was warm and blue. It made me want to start singing something again. Then I saw a girl on the other cliff near us, it was a blonde girl, wearing a blue dress that flew around her. She was singing a tune. It was a very gentle sound. I closed my eyes briefly, and the next thing you know, the voice stops, and a huge splash is heard. The girl fell.

"Where did the girl go?" Shinn and I quickly ran over to the other side of the cliff. Sure enough, the girl fell into the water.

"What the heck? Is she stupid?" Shinn and I said at the same time. I jumped into the river without a second thought. I was a good swimmer. I hit the water with a splash. A field of blue sparkled around me. I spotted the blonde in the water flailing and screaming and swam next to her. She rejected me.

"Stop it! I'm trying to save you!" I yelled out to her. She couldn't hear me over the sound of her screaming. Her arms hit me in the face and I dropping farther into water, trying to swim back up. Someone's arms caught me and I looked up, Shinn.

"Shinn….the girl's crazy. She's going to drown!" I murmured, my voice gurgling slightly from all the water that was entering my throat. He agreed and swam next to her and attempted to save her. She eventually calmed down and together, we all swam towards shore. Upon reaching shore, both myself and that girl began to cough up water. It was really salty. Her eyes stared out towards the ocean afterwards. Shinn snapped at her angrily.

"Are you trying to die you twit? You were right on the edge and you can't even swim! Quit playing around like a little…." Shinn stopped from his earlier snap. The girl's pupil's went big as a scared expression was spread over her face.

"No…no!" she crawled behind her. "I don't…wanna die." She was clearly afraid. She suddenly screamed out and tried to escape. I ran after her.

"Shinn, stay put." My body was dragging behind me as I tried running towards her. She flailed and flailed her arms.

"It's okay. We're not trying to hurt you understand? We're going to pro—tect you." I tried saying the word protect to her. It came out weirdly. I...wasn't really fond of that word that much. She immediately calmed down, much to my surprise. I walked her onto a big rock and noticed she was hurt.

"Does it hurt?" Shinn asked her as he walked closer to us. She shaked her head a no. Shinn grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around her foot. Afterwards, we walked into a small cave nearby and set a fire. We decided to warm up. Shinn broke one of our signal transmitting things.

"What's you name?" I asked the girl. She was nude in front of the fire, I was…almost. Shinn's back was turned behind us. He was obviously embarassed.

"Stella." She answered quietly. "Your parents? Where do you live?" I asked again.

"I…don't know." She replied this time, sadly. I sighed.

**xxx**

A light blinded us from our small cave. "An emergency signal when we're on leave. You just can't handle a regular day off like everyone else can you?" Shinn walked outside while I was beside Stella.

"Commander?" I heard him call out. Athrun asked us what happened while Shinn explained. When we reached onto the jeep, A car suddenly passed by us. Stella let out a huge happy sound and we both stopped. Her face completely lit up immediately. The other car stopped in its tracks. Out came a boy with green hair, and another with blue hair. He looked vaguely familiar to me, almost even looking somewhat like me.

"Sting!" She cried out got out of our jeep and ran over to him, exited.

"What happened to you?" he asked. He looked relieved.

"She fell into the ocean, luckily, us two were there to save her. What a relief you guys are here. We just wanted to help but we didn't know anything about her. We weren't sure what we were going to do." Shinn explained to him. The green guy thanked us. We were planning to go now. Stella ran up towards the two of us this time.

"Arisa! Shinn! Are you going?" She called out.

"Sorry, but we have to." Shinn replied. Stella's face went into a sad pout.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay." I answered.

"I'm sure we'll all see each other again okay?" Stella's head popped up.

"We have to go. You two ready?" Athrun spoke up, it was time to go. We both replied a yes as we took out leave. I looked back one last time to Stella and the blue haired boy.

* * *

Meh... bad chapter D:

Sworries =X


	5. Friends

It's Friday and that means its upload day~ lawl  
This chapter is like longer than usual today~ I guess I'm super excited about March 9 (FF 13 release :3)

Well~ enjoy?

Teh song is from the anime, Stella's theme, "Shinkai no Kodoku" by Houko Kuwashima

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, Stella's song would be in the anime more often

* * *

Chapter 5 [Friends]

**Arisa**

"My, the Minerva's something else. It's way better serving on a Nazca class hey?" Heine turned towards me and Athrun. "Yes sure, you're absolutely right about that." Athrun replied very monotonously. _The Archangel was better _I thought silently in my head.

"Were you assigned on a Nazca class before Commander Westernfluss?" Luna asked him.

"Please, call me Heine. I'm not a big fan of titles. That's the way it usually is between ZAFT pilots. You're name is Lunamaria isn't it?" Heine asked her. She replied with a yes. He began giving a huge lecture on titles and other crap. All I could say is that I wasn't too fond of him already.

"Well then, do they all call you commander too?" Heine asked, this time towards me.

"No. I usually let them call me whatever they want to I guess." I shrugged. I'm fine with anything.

"See now Athrun, look at Arisa and how carefree she is!" He put his arms up in the air. They walked off with Luna and Rey. Athrun stared at his back while I stood next to him. I pondered on what Athrun might be thinking.

"What are you doing Athrun and Arisa? You people are supposed to be showing me around!" We both ran up towards him immediately.

Athrun, Heine, and I went into the battle area to discuss the latest plans on what to do next. "Timing will suggest they will take back what they lost. I'm sure they'll want to reopen their route to Suez. Headquarters feels the same. Looks like we'll be heading into battle again. Well, ours is not to question why." Captain said.

"What kind of forces do they have at Suez? If there are any new coming reinforcements that is." Heine asked the captain"Never mind numbers. They've got that ship, the Earth Forces carrier we faced in the Indian Ocean." Dammit. That means the Gaia, Abyss, and Chaos are going to be there too. "………oh and Athrun and Arisa." Captain called out towards us suddenly.

"Yes ma'am?" we replied in unison.

"It seems those reinforcements the Earth Forces are expecting are from the Orb military." My body went frozen.

"O-orb?" My voice shaked.

"I know it's hard to imagine but right now that nation is one of them." Orb…an _enemy_? How could that be? I mean, I've been with them for so long, that doesn't seem like something that could be true.

"You both alright with this?" She commanded once more. My head drooped as I nodded reluctantly. I decided to go into my room to rest up. I started thinking about so many things, Kira and Lacus especially, since they were still within Orb. I'm sure I would with them too, if I wasn't out here fighting for the Minerva.

I still remember the day I went onto the Archangel, how I was accepted without any problems, even though I was originally from Zaft. I missed everyone so much, and it was a good time.

A loud sound made me jump. The alarm sounded for condition red. I was already dressed and waiting. "Hey Shinn? What's bothering you?" I heard someone ask.

Athrun and Shinn came out into the waiting room. "Nothing bothering me alright? I realize we're fighting Orb, but I'll think of them as the Earth Forces." Eh? I ran with them into the elevator. Shinn held out a hand for me.

"Cagalli wouldn't. If only she'd been there. I seriously would've doubt something would happen if she had still been around." Athrun tried reassuring himself and me.

"What are you talking about? That idiot?" Shinn exploded.

"Shinn…" I looked down to my feet. "I think so too though. We both know that Cagalli may not be perfect and there are a lot of things she could learn before she will ever become a strong leader, but making an alliance, especially with Earth Forces at the moment, is something that she would never do." Shinn looked into me eyes deeply. He was at lost for words.

"The truth of the matter is, you really loved Orb didn't you Shinn?" Athrun asked him. Shinn's hands tightened on mine.

"That's why your angry right? With today's Orb, and the Orb that couldn't save your family on Onogoro Island."

"You're wrong!" He shouted. He tightened his grip again on my hand and we both walked out the door. I turned behind me and looked at Athrun with a worried face. I agreed with Athrun though, about what he said about Shinn loving Orb. I mean, Shinn's so easy to read, at least in my opinion.

I went into the Tranquility, this time with a bit of nervousness in my heart. I was worried about so many things, such as what might happen today.

"Arisa Neider. Tranquility. Launching."

The sky was a bright blue and the ocean as pretty as always. Looking outside, it reminded me of Stella when she fell into the ocean a few days ago. I sighed at the happy memory silently. Then, the enemy started firing at us. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the many ships. Then, mobile suits came charging at us quickly, trying to hit us. I flew closer towards them, took out my laser this time, and started to cut off their arms and legs. The more I defeated, the more came out. There were so many of them, even though they all kinda sucked at fighting. The Minerva suddenly turned towards all the ships; it was planning on firing the Tannhauser.

Just as it was starting up, a beam of green light came between it and hit it perfectly, as if whoever shot it was right next to it. That section of the ship exploded. I looked up into the sky in search of someone or something. It was another mobile suit, white with large blue wings, a machine that I was very familiar with.

"No…way…. Freedom? Wouldn't that be… Kira?" I shaked while I looked at it in disbelief. Kira? What was he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in Orb with Lacus?

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be the same Kira I was just thinking about right? But it had to be! It was the Freedom. The one and only Freedom! "Kira! Kira!" I tried reaching him throughout my intercom. I ignored everything else around me, including the fact that our ship is damaged pretty badly. I pressed buttons everywhere, frantically trying to contact him in any way. I couldn't unfortunately. I was acting as if I was still a part of Orb. Then, I noticed the Archangel.

"The Archangel!" I yelled out happily. It's been so long since I've seen it. The launcher opened and a pink mobile suit came out. It was Cagalli's Strike Rouge.

"I am the Orb union's chief representative, Cagalli Yula Attha. Attention Orb Forces, cease fighting at once! Disengage!" I gasped at Cagalli's outburst. I sighed sadly.

"Cagalli.." I didn't know what to do anymore. What was happening within this world? No matter what Cagalli tries to say about the world, nothing gonna change whether if they realize it's her or not. Next thing I knew, Orb's forces opened fire on Cagalli. I gasped once again. Kira flew in front of her and blocked the attack. She was safe for now. The 3 mobile suits came in, Abyss, Gaia, and Chaos.

The battle became fierce. I ran up towards the Gaia, simply because it was attacking me. I attacked everything that was attacking me. I looked at Kira and he tried to protect Cagalli. Cagalli went back in the ship eventually. The battle was horrid. I hated fighting; the only thing going on through my mind was how to contact Kira.

The moment Kira came into out field though, it was crazy. He fought as if he was god. He shot down so many EA mobile suits. He cut off Shinn's arm, he broke Abyss's engine, he nearly destroyed the Gaia, and Heine went crazy. He was angry obviously, after all, I should be able to tell if I was his friend right? The Gaia came up once again and tried attacking Kira, but Heine got in the way. A big explosion threw shreds of glass and armour everywhere. Heine….died. Not that I really cared though. Sure he had good intentions, but I didn't really talk to him. Signal flares for the EA were given out, they all returned, including Kira.

"Ki—ra…"

I got out of my mobile suit when I returned to the ship. I went into my room and rested there. The rest all went outside to look take care of Heine's dead body. We were parked at a ZAFT port. My head was throbbing. The events of seeing Kira flashed continuously through my head. I wondered about how Shinn was feeling even more so. I changed out of my ZAFT uniform into something more normal, a skirt and a blue T-shirt.

I overheard Athrun saying that he was going into town when I passed by the captains office. I peeked my head through the door and looked at the captain.

"May I have permission to leave also then?" I squeaked out. Sure it was sudden, sure I didn't know what Athrun was planning to do in town, but whatever. I was dying to get off this ship. The captain sighed many times before granting us permission.

"Why are you coming with me?" Athrun asked, his head cocked to the side. I shrugged quickly.

"Just wanted to get out of here I suppose. And what about you?" I asked back nonchalantly. He remained silent, not saying a word as to why. I ignored the thought and followed Athrun. He was planning to get there by the Savior. I practically had to beg him to get a ride from him. I was too lazy to ride the Tranquility. After 5 minutes of persuading, he finally gave in. I clapped my hands happily as I followed him into the Savior.

"….Sure is different." I murmured under my breath, audible only to myself. Then…we were off. The sky was clear, with few clouds. I spotted a small little village within minutes and told him to drop me off near the city, fearful of whether people might see me. I didn't want to conjure up attention. I walked slowly in town, taking in everything around me. The city was nice, little shops surrounding me. I turned around and began to walk backwards, my eyes capturing something shiny.

"Ack!" I bumped into someone and immediately fell down, shocked. My head shook as I came back to consciousness. A small jar fell out of my pockets. It was my treasure of beads and my shell that I collected with my brother. The stranger who bumped into me picked it up with his hand and looked at it for a second. His eye's widened. He then looked into my eyes. His eyes were pretty, and they reminded me of my own. His hair was blue and so were his eyes. I realized who he was. He was that guy who was with Stella the other day.

"You….where did you get this?" He spoke up first. I was startled by the angry tone. He shook the little jar frantically.

"Huh?" I asked. Had he seen something like it before?

"Tell me!" He forced.

"I…I got it when I was little, with my older brother." I shook my voice. I was a tad afraid. He reached into his pocket and took something out, it was a small jar, and similar to mine filled with beads also. I looked at him surprised.

"No way…can you be…my…brother… Auel?" I asked again, with a very badly shaken voice.

"And that must mean, you're…Arisa." He replied back. I nodded as tears started falling down my cheek. I was crying, and so was he. He got up and dragged me somewhere, somewhere where there were less people, a little park. His hand was clutched on mine tightly as he whizzed around, staring me straight in the face.

"Are you really Arisa? My little sister? I thought you were…..dead." He said silently as he touched my cheek softly.

"I did…too." It was so awkward right now. I took a closer look at…at Auel. He was surprisingly very good looking. Tears were still falling out. His hand reached next to mine and he pulled me into a hug. Next time I knew, I blanked out.

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Chapter 5.1 [Family]

I woke up, onto a bed in a capsule. I looked around me, looking for someone familiar. My big brother. "Auelll!" I shouted happily. He nodded at me and laughed. I didn't really know what was happening but I was happy that I found my brother. A tall man came up to me.

"So, I heard from Auel, that, you're his used to be missing younger sister?" he asked me calmly. I nodded. He seemed very kind. He wore a huge helmet thing that covered everything except his mouth.

"Auel! Can you go introduce me to your friends?" I asked very excitedly. I was so ready to meet everyone. "Alright then! Let's so find them!" We ran off down the hallway into a room. My hair bobbed up and down as I followed Auel into a small room. There were bunk beds on both sides of the room. A girl with blonde hair and a boy with green hair appeared.

"You guys! This is my younger sister, Arisa!" Auel exclaimed excitedly. The two of them had confused looks, judging by their expressions. The green haired boy scratched his head.

"Arisa….?" The blonde girl said in her quiet voice, it was quite harmonious. For some reason, the blonde girl looked really familiar, but I couldn't really place where I remembered her from.

"Hello." I answered back politely. The green haired boy introduced himself as Sting. I nodded.

"Sting…okay! I'll remember that…I think." I hope I'll remember, since I don't remember anything after all. Auel ruffled my hair quickly.

"Hey! My hair's getting all messed up now!" I pouted as Auel laughed. He was playing around with me. Auel and Sting began talking about something and left the room while I was alone with the blonde girl.

"Hi." I tried conversing with her. She didn't bother looking at me. "What's your name?" She was very quiet. Her face was still turned away from me, without a word. Moments later, she finally said, "Stella."

Stella? For some reason, the name sounded even more familiar. The name had a very vague sound that I couldn't really remember. Had I met her before? Then I tried saying he name really really slowly, Ste…lla….Su-te-la…Stella. Stella's eyes gazed onto a small cup, inside containing small fish. Fish…ocean…STELLA! I jumped up quickly, realizing who she was.

"I remember you! You're Stella! From the ocean. I saved you!" I bursted out that I suddenly remember who Stella was.

"Ocean? Save?" She asked back to me. He violet eyes expressed confusion.

"Yeah, I told you I would protect you the next I met you right! Remember?" I asked, hoping she would remember.

"Protect…Stella? ……………………….Ari…sa?" She looked up this time, her voice with a happy tone in it. I nodded furiously and laughed. I hugged her. It seems that I made my first friend on this ship.

**Shinn**

"Luna…Rey… Have you guys seen Arisa? I can't seem to find her anywhere." I tried asking. I haven't seen Arisa all day, even though Athrun came back hours later. I naturally assumed that Arisa was coming an hour after Athrun, but its been so long!"No, I haven't seen her all day." Luna answered. Huh? I immediately ran off to find Athrun.

"ATHRUN! Where's Arisa?" My voice huffed from the force I was using.

"Arisa? She's not back yet?" His voice sounded worried.

"Arisa…isn't back yet? Did you see her this morning after the battle?" Athrun folded his arms. My breath became even shorter after hearing his reply.

"I dropped her off in a small village and she said she would find a way to come back tonight, but she never came…"His voice trailed off, stopping after realizing what he just said.

"Do you think…." He started. He couldn't be implying that….Arisa was kidnapped?

"No-no way. Arisa can't possible be kidnapped! CAN SHE?" I screamed at Athrun. I couldn't accept that Arisa was kidnapped, after all, she couldn't could she?

"Calm down Shinn! Let's wait a few days to see if she'll contact us in any way. Then we'll decide okay?" He tried reassuring me, even though he seemed obviously worried too.

This couldn't be happening to me right? First I lost Mayu, and if Arisa doesn't come back, then I'll lose her too. Arisa is the most important thing to me right now. She understood me, and she cared, though the time we spent together was so limited. I have terrible luck with the people I care about.

**xxx**

**Arisa**

Days passed on the ship. Most of the time, I was with my brother and Stella. "Stella! Stella! Guess what?" We were sitting on the deck staring at the ocean. She turned her face in my direction and leaned her head. I pointed my finger out to the vast blue ocean. "I know how much you love the ocean, so I've been making up a song for you, want to hear it?" She nodded her head as her eyes sparkled. I stood up from my position and took a deep breath.

_Teach me sadness......_

_"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness."  
"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."_

_I can't recall that gentle voice  
In the depths of my mourning heart._

_Someone is calling me from my forgotten past,  
Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again.  
At this moment that will never come twice,  
You are all I can see._

_A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone.  
Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart._

_Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly,  
For the warmth that I should not have known._

_Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on.  
Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on.  
Beyond the darkness,  
You are all I can see._

_The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity,  
Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater._

_I know that there's a future where we will love each other.  
Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again,  
At this moment that will never come twice,  
You are all I can see._

I finished singing my song. Stella's eyes glowed the moment I finished. She clapped happily and told me to wait. I waited, my arms wrapped around my legs and by the time she came back, she brought Auel and Sting, unexpectedly.

"Arisa sing again okay?" She asked childishly, he face showing as if she was a 5 year old wanting candy. I nodded at her request, since I couldn't refuse her now can I? I sang the same song again, a little sweeter this time, since this would be the first time Auel, my big brother would've heard me sing. The moment I finished, he had this huge goofy grin on his face. It lit up my feelings too. He was such an awesome brother. We all headed inside and went into our rooms, except for the fact that Auel followed me into my room.

"so, say, sis, I know we didn't really talk these past few days so I was wondering if you had some time on your hands." I nodded, as Auel plopped down onto a bed.

"How've you been all this time? Where were you?" he asked me immediately. Thinking about it, I wasn't really sure.

"I…don't know. All I seem to remember is nothing. That's weird." I replied silently, thinking carefully.

"Wow, some help you are." Auel smirked. He ruffled his own hair with his left hand.

"I can't help it if I don't remember. My mind's kinda…blank right now. Auel…. I feel weird." I couldn't really explain it, but there was some kind of churning feeling, like I forgot something or someone really important. I ignored the feeling as I talked with Auel more.

"Stella, it's starting to become dark." I told her. She wanted somehow to go outside. She pouted. The 3 of us were walking into the bridge, to do some maintenance on the machines. Stella began talking about a base somewhere and a lab. I didn't really know since I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, after all, I'm not exactly a natural like them, as Neo had said. That's when Auel went crazy, shouting hysterically.

"Mo…m.. Mom. MOTHERS GONNA DIE!" He yelled out. That triggered his sanity, much like Stella and the word 'die,' which I had learned when I had to save her.

"AUEL!" I shouted out to stop his display of insanity. He wouldn't stop. He tried running away but some medical people managed to catch up. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go comfort him but I was told not to even lay a finger on him.

"Protect…Mother." Stella whispered and ran off. I followed her.

"Stella! Where are you going?" I hissed towards her.

"Stella…protect…mom." She answered. "Arisa save mom."

"Mom...? but my mom is dead?" That's when it hit me, maybe he had a foster mom. I decided to go save her; I don't want Auel to be like this again, after all, he is my brother right? I ran into the same mobile suit as Stella and we both escaped. She flew into thick woods towards the lab she was talking about. Before we reached there however, we were stopped by two machines. One white and one red.

**Shinn**

"So what's the order?" I asked Athrun.

"We should defeat them, but don't kill them or destroy the Gaia, this would be good for us to get some information about the enemy." He answered.

"Can't kill them? Then how am I supposed to defeat them?" Gaia charged towards me; it hit. "Arrgh" I shouted out. When I got back again, I went in and grabbed a sword and went through the cockpit, but not enough to blow up the machine. It fell onto the ground, I had won. But 2 bodies inside the cockpit caught my eye, especially the one that was beside the seat. My eyes widened dramatically. They were…

"ARISA!" I yelled out. Stella was there too. Arisa…was kidnapped by the EA? I couldn't believe my eyes, but the most important thing was that Arisa was still alive. I jumped out of my mobile suit and picked up Arisa's body. Athrun followed. I wanted to take Arisa, but I couldn't leave Stella. Even though, I'll probably regret this later, I gave Arisa's body to Athrun, since he would be better off carrying her body. I bet he'll just leave Stella here to die. Athrun and I sped off towards the ship and into the medical room. Even though Athrun didn't want to at first, he understood that Arisa could very well die; after all, she is his friend.

"Move outta the way!" I shouted out towards everyone, while carrying Stella's body until I reached the medical room. Athrun did the same. She was mumbling about protecting as she clutched onto my body. When I finally reached the medical room, I bursted, "Doctor! Help them!" The two medicals turned around.

"Those girls! They're from EA! Wait, isn't that...?" They exclaimed , looking at one another.

"Doctor." Athrun went past me. "At least fix Arisa. We believe she's been kidnapped and if she wakes up, she can tell us everything." The doctors understood, understanding since it was a person from our ship. I sighed in relief, knowing that at least Arisa would be okay.

"Yes, but about that other one, I need the captain's authorization."

"I'll get your damn authorization!" I snapped. How could they leave a dying girl?

"What if she dies?" I should've shut my mouth before realizing it.

"I will not die!" The voice startled me. Stella's eyes became wider and wider. Stella jumped onto me and went crazy. Stella knocked me back and tried to choke the nurse.

"Stella!" I cried out.

"Stella….?" Arisa's eyes opened. Stella looked at Arisa and started bawling to her.

"Arisa! Arisa! Save Stella! Protect Stella!" tears flooded her cheeks. Arisa had a blank expression on her face while looking at Stella.

"Arisa will be with Stella. Stella…." She blacked out.

"Arisa!" I wanted to just let go of Stella and run off towards Arisa. But, if I wasn't here, Stella would go crazy again.

"Why authorized you to bring an enemy soldier on board this ship?" Captain was yelling at me for disobeying orders. "Your actions were a clear violation of Military law article 4 section 2 and article 11 section 6. What you did was idiotic and a serious violation of the regulations. What if this led to serious damage aboard the ship? Or if someone had lost their life?" I could do nothing but say sorry and look down. I understood what she meant. She sighed quickly.

"I understand that you know that other girl Stella. So, where did you meet her?" She asked.

"On the coast of Diocia. She was drowning and I saved her." Memories flashed in my head. "I had some trouble understanding the situation. At the time, I thought she was some traumatized war victim." I answered very monotonously.

"But the truth of the matter is, she's Gaias' pilot. She's been fighting us all this time. You know that right?" she asked. "And Arisa? Wasn't that Arisa I saw earlier too? What on earth was she doing with enemy forces?" She wondered. Then a call for her rang. A voice over the speaker went through. "Captain, can you come down here please?"

In the medical room, Stella was strapped in belts.

"What do you think you're doing? She's injured for crying out loud! She may have been a little hysterical before, but…" I yelled.

"That's not the problem here, it appears she's one of the Alliances Extendants." One of the doctors said as he cut me off. An…Extendant……. Her chart was off the top. I looked at the chart.

"And Arisa?" I asked. Before he could answer, Stella's eyes opened. "Stella." I said warmly to her. She had a sour expression on her face as she looked at me.

"I don't know who you are. Where am I?" She yelled. She began pulling on the belts trying to escape. Belts oozed out of her hand. "It's okay! It's going to be alright. Don't you know who I am? It's Shinn!" I tried to make her calm down. She wouldn't listen.

"You..you…I don't know you. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! NEO! NEO!" She went back to going crazy, trying to escape. Her body flailed, blood pouring from the force against the straps.

"It's possible that her memory has been erased, it's no use. Now calm down." The doctor injected some vapor on her leg and she began to quiet down. She eventually fell asleep.

"Erased…her memories? How could they do this?"

"If this girl's memory has been erased, it's very possible the other one's has been too." Could he mean…Arisa? But that couldn't be, she couldn't forget about me…could she? I walked over to Arisa, she was still sleeping. "That girl is still safe. It seems as if there has been no major experimenting on her yet, the results are not nearly as wild as this one here." He passed me the chart. It was closer to the chart of a human, but hers were slightly more. "But I'm sure, that if she's given plenty of rest, since she's only been missing for a few days, the drug use would eventually drop down back to a regular persons. However, I have no idea as to when she might wake up." Arisa…. I looked at her pretty face. I missed looking at her blue coloured eyes.

Later that night, I went to go visit Arisa and Stella. Stella's eyes opened up.

"Shinn?" She called out.

"Stella?" I answered back surprised.

"You came to see me, thank you." She smiled at last. I nodded. She looked so peaceful now, her eyes were calm and gentle looking, unlike before.

"Do you know who I am?" She nodded and smiled at me. I sighed silently to myself in relief, glad that she was okay.

"Arisa? Where's Arisa?" She asked me. I moved out of there for her to see Arisa. Arisa slept there on her bed, her breathing light and angelic.

"Are you good friends?" I asked her. She nodded again, happily looking at Arisa.

"I want…Arisa to wake up and sing for me." Sing? I wondered in my head.

"She made a song for me." I looked back towards Arisa, who was still ever much the same. Stella fell back into her sleep. I went over to Arisa this time.

"Arisa… wake up, please. I miss you, I…love you." I felt a string of tears fall down my cheek.

"Arisa…."


	6. Help

Hey look~ Chapter 6. It's moving so fast D:  
I try to make it go a bit slower.... D:

Anyways~ Here you go

**Disclaimer:** I dun own GSD, but I own Arisa

* * *

Chapter 6 [Help]

"Arisa's up?" Shinn screamed into Vino's ear. He couldn't believe it, that Arisa was really up. He ran towards the room in a fury and opened the medical room. His eyes followed onto the figure of a girl with orange hair, her eyes drifted towards a person near her; Stella. It was true, she was up. She shifted her eyes towards his direction.

"Arisa…." Shinn could feel tears slowly falling down his face as she stared back at him with those big beautiful blue eyes. It was like a miracle that has blessed him the moment he saw her wake.

"Who….are you?" And with that, the miracle shattered within the second. It was like a glass that resembled his heart now shattered once more. Time stopped. His movement stopped as his eyes stared at her in horror and sadness, he couldn't quite place how he felt right now.

**Shinn**

My heart was jumping for joy, and being ripped to shreds at the same time. I couldn't explain this pain and happiness in my heart. Sure, I was glad she was awake from such a horrible accident, but sad that it seemed like she forgot me.

"You…forgot me….?" I asked silently. Arisa stared at me with a blank expression.

"Do I know you?" She asked back. Even though there probably weren't as many tears as I think, it felt like a waterfall was coming out of my eyes. Stella beside her started moaning and crying out softly. The doctor explained that he has no idea what to do anymore.

"Stella?" Arisa called out towards her. Arisa's face brightened up immediately once Stella turned in her direction. She stopped crying out and making strange sounds as her face relaxed.

"Arisa's okay?" Stella's voice sounded relieved. Arisa nodded quickly and laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay too Stella. I was so worried about you, after all, you were the one sitting in the pilot's spot. I was so scared when you were beaten down." Arisa admitted, with a sigh. Stella continued staring at Arisa.

"What's wrong?" Arisa cocked her head to the side. A wave of orange hair fell down from her shoulders. I felt so excluded; it was as if I didn't even exist in this picture. But what hurt more was the fact that Arisa's face was far away from mine. She didn't even bother to look at me. I clenched my fist hard.

"Arisa…can you sing…for Stella?" Stella looked at her softly. Arisa thought about it for a moment before finally nodding her head. A nostalgic tune came out.

_Teach me sadness......_

Stella's eye's turned bright while looking at Arisa. Arisa's face was beautiful, just like ever. Even though she seemingly forgotten me. The voice that she sang with sounded even softer and sweeter than before she disappeared.

_"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness."_  
_"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."_

I closed my eyes, and began imagining what she was singing. It was true though. If I closed my eyes, I won't be sad about Arisa's memory right now. Seeing her hurts me on the inside, however much I wanted to see her smile at me.

_I can't recall that gentle voice_  
_In the depths of my mourning heart._

_Someone is calling me from my forgotten past,_  
_Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again._  
_At this moment that will never come twice,_  
_You are all I can see._

The first person that popped into my mind was Arisa without a doubt. Arisa and I haven't been together for very long, but my heart longed to stay with her. She was my "love at first sight." The girl in the song also reminded me of her. I'm begging Arisa pretty much to remember everything, I can't bear not letting her remember me.

'_Someone is calling me from my forgotten past,' _was obviously speaking about one person, at least in my mind: Mayu. My dear little sister, who often played pranks on me and was annoying sure, but she was still my sister, a sister who no one could replace.

_A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone._  
_Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart._

_Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly,_  
_For the warmth that I should not have known._

_Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on._  
_Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on._  
_Beyond the darkness,_  
_You are all I can see._

My life is like a ship that rocks back and forth. Mayu used to be with me, but she sunk. Arisa is with me, but is constantly coming back and forth, like the waves of an ocean. Every time she appears into view, my heart begins to race with excitement. Every time she disappears, I'm overflowing with grief, and is constantly searching for her. A cold and warm situation.

_The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity,_  
_Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater._

_I know that there's a future where we will love each other._  
_Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again,_  
_At this moment that will never come twice,_  
_You are all I can see._

Once more, Arisa's voice filled me up. It was soothing to hear her sing. Stella fell asleep again this time, more calmly. Her body no longer shook. Stella's hand grasped Arisa's firmly, with a small smile left on her face.

"Sleep well little Stella." Arisa patted her head. I watched her look at Stella, like how a mother would look at a daughter. I guess they were really close then, by the way her eyes sparkled. I couldn't help but feel jealous, I began to long that I could be Stella, even for just a minute.

Too bad that's never going to happen.

**Arisa**

The ship was preparing to go into battle. I was told to stay within the ship. I was going to watch the battle from within. Somehow, I was given permission to be able to watch the battle. I wasn't really sure why, but the captain of the ship quickly allowed me to do what I wanted. It was as if she knew me, from a long time ago. I continued watching the battle again, it was actually quite intense. I saw 2 people that I recognized by the mobile suit, it was….Auel and Sting.

"Auel!" I tried to call out. I knew it was useless, after all, there's no way of communicating my call to him except through battle in the mobile suits. That boy with black hair and my brother was fighting. I wanted my brother to win obviously because he was my brother. We share the same flesh and blood. Another weird churning feeling appeared in my stomach again, telling that I may have forgotten something or someone important. It was unexplainable. Who could I have forgotten? There's no one else of such great importance other than my brother…right? Besides, as I grew up, I had no friends…I think. I shook my head from the thought.

I was watching different people fight too. 3 plane things tried attacking us. A rumble went on throughout the ship. Sting was desperately chasing after the Savior. One of them got really close to us. In the nick of time, one more mobile suit came by and saved us. It was white and blue, followed by some weird pink coloured one.

"Earth Forces! Please withdraw and cease fighting at once. Orb should never fight in battle like this. You won't protect anything like this. Remember the ideals of Orb!" A voice called out from the pink mobile suit. The mobile suit disgusted me; it was so…pink and girly. The mobile suit and the person's voice didn't mix; her voice was too boyish.

That's the moment when the Impulse, that black-haired boy's, started aiming for her. Freedom, that blue and white mobile suit that my brother and Neo often talked about, came in and saved her. Freedom attempted to attack him. The Freedom seemed cool, even though back on the other ship I was told he was the enemy. The battle was becoming more and more intense by the moment.

My brother suddenly appeared onto the battlefield, alongside the Impulse. He tried to attack and defeat him. The Abyss opened its blue wings and fired lasers at the Impulse. Next thing you know, the Impulse used one of its beams and fired it straight.....towards my brother. It stuck him hard in the cockpit...and collapsed.

**Auel**

"AGH!" I screamed. A hard pressure threw my body back as my helmet began to crack and I felt warm liquid descend from my head slowly. Impulse really hit it this time. He....defeated me. My mobile suit, the Abyss slowly descended deeper and deeper into the water. My eyesight began to fade slowly as the ocean around me blurred.

The ocean was a deep blue, fish swimming around. It made me realize how little respect I had for something so beautiful. All I could think of right now however, was my little sister, Arisa. She was always so kind, so cheerful, and so sweet, even though I finally found her after so many years. Arisa's smiling face appeared into my head, as well as many memories. Her gentle smile made a smile stretch across my face. I wish I could've said good-bye to her.

"Arisa...." was the last thing I ever remembered saying.

**Arisa**

The Abyss exploded. I screamed. "AUEL!" I could not believe what just happened....my brother died. I left the room and walked back into my room, with my eyes drooping and tearing. The ship rumbled back and forth and caused a lot of problems when I was walking. I moved back and forth, bumping from wall to wall. When I reached my room, I collapsed onto the bed I was given by the crew members of the ship. I picked up my jar of little beads and shells and jingled it in my hand. It was soothing to hear the sound, but even my personal treasure couldn't cheer me up. The ship rumbled once more, this time with more power. I fell off my bed with a hard thump.

"Owwie…" I rubbed my butt as it began to sting. Sting….. I wonder what happened to him. I realized I didn't watch it all the way to the end. I shock my head, ridding myself of my memories. Last thing I wanted to do is remember. Then I remembered Stella was still aboard this ship right now.

"Stella...."I whimpered. I was seriously worried about her now. Stella might be in even worse damage than before. When I finally reached the medical room, Stella was whimpering in her sleep, fearful of something.

"Stella. Stella!" I started to cry again.

"Auel....Auel..." I stopped. It was impossible for Stella to hear me anyways. She...was asleep. A big boom came from the ship. Next thing I knew, I had fallen as well, my head hitting against the side of the bed.

***

"Auel! Auel!" I whimpered in my sleep. There was a deep pain lodged inside my heart. I just lost my last known person in my family. I awoke in my room. It seems as if I passed out in the medical room. The room was left dark, a sad feeling overflowing in the room. Another scar had now been left deep in my heart. My heart throbbed as I tried walking outside to the cafeteria to grab a glass of water. I bumped into that Shinn guy on the way to the cafeteria. I stepped back before I fell. My head hurt.

"Arisa? Are you alright?" He asked me with complete sincerity. I recalled that he was the one who had killed my brother and glared at him to back off. His eyes widened with shock. I brushed his hand that was on my shoulder roughly and I stomped off. I hated him. I wanted to make him pay, pay for killing my family. I don't know why Stella's so kind to him too. He didn't understand anything. Why couldn't he die instead of my brother?

**Shinn**  
"Arisa..." She roughly pulled away from me. Did Arisa hate me? I shook my head. The thought of having the girl I loved made me feel very uncomfortable. Besides, I didn't even know why she began to hate me, what did I do? I went back to Stella's room. I held the small glass bottle and jingled it softly in my head, listening to the sound. Stella suddenly woke up.

"Shinn..." She said weakly. I looked around to find a person to help her while she stared at my hand; I realized she looked at the bottle.

"You gave it to me, remember?" I asked. She nodded but suddenly groaned and coughed. Her eyes were so swollen looking, and sad.

"I'm scared of this place...." I looked at her worriedly. She was in so much pain. "Protect me, Shinn. You said that you'll protect Stella." She coughed again.

"Arisa...protect Arisa. Auel...*cough* brother...Abyss..." She whispered. As I began to wonder what Stella was telling me, the door to the room opened.

"Please get out of the way!" The nurse pushed me aside and injected something for her to fall asleep again. Her eyes closed while tears welled up in her eyes. Her eyes looked at me before finally closing with a tear. What did Stella mean by the protect Arisa and the Abyss. I already defeated –killed- the pilot of the Abyss. I saw with my own eyes he fell into the ocean and exploded. I pondered while I walked into the lounge room.

"Oh..Shinn!" It was Meyrin. Everyone turned around and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked to Luna, without even looking at her. I had a lot on my mind.

"I'm fine, I got beaten up pretty badly though." She replied with a cheerful tone. I walked away from her towards the drink machine. I looked at all the choices thoroughly before finally picking the coffee. It came down with a clang.

"I see..."

"Hey! What about Athrun? Do you know how he's doing?" She asked again.

"Huh? No." I answered very bluntly. I sounded bored to myself. I didn't really care about him right now. "He got beaten by Freedom pretty badly though. He's probably moping in his room. He's not that strong. I wonder why he's in FAITH." I opened the coffee, drank a sip of it and sat down on one of the chairs. A cluttering was heard behind me. I turned around. Small items jingled as it fell.

"Oops." It was Arisa. She dropped a small jar onto the floor. It was a special jar she had gotten from her brother. She treasured it with all her heart, so she told me. She loved it so much, just like how I treasured and loved my sister's cellphone. It was her treasure and a memory for her of her...brother. That's when I realized the cold hard truth. No way...could Stella said, meant that the pilot of the Abyss...is Arisa's own brother? Was this true?

"Arisa!" I called out to her. She turned around and locked her eyes onto mine. For a second there, I thought she had remembered me. Her eyes looked so confused, so lost. She ran away quickly before I could say anything else. The only thing I could do was chase her.

"Arisa! Arisa! Please wait!" I called after her. She stopped.

"Why should I? Why should I have to listen to you of all people on this ship?" Her voice was cruel and fierce.

"Because…………...because of Stella." She quickly turned around, her face taking on a new expression.

"Stella?" She said with a gentler tone this time. She face had a hard expression. Her fingers laced together, shaking.

"Yeah, Stella. She told me that... the pilot of the Abyss, is your brother, isn't he?" Arisa paused when I finished speaking. She said nothing as she stared at the ground. Looks like I hit the mark. She lifted her eyes up and her eyes shaked angrily.

"So what if he was? What are you going to do about it? Comfort me? Look! I barely even know you anyways so why bother with me? Why are you so persistent all the time with talking to me. Not only you, but that blue haired guy too."

"Arisa.." I whispered. Tears fell out of her eyes.

"What...am I to you? Every time you approach me, it seems as if you know me, or I know you. But, why....WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL AUEL? HE WAS MY ONLY FAMILY....and...and the only person that cared. So….so….?" She was crying to real this time. Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Her tears soaked into my uniform as she sniffed.

"I'm sorry alright? I didn't know he was you brother. I didn't know." She accepted my hug and comfort, but she didn't hug me back. My uniform was wet around my shoulders.

"Why? Why are you comforting me then? Tell me, do you know me?"

I flinched. I wasn't really ready to tell her the truth yet, and I'm sure she isn't ready either. "I...can't tell, because if I do, it will probably hurt you even more. But let me tell you, there is someone who cares deeply about you."

"Huh?" Arisa looked at me in the eye. "Who?"

"It's....its Stella." I breathed. "Even though her condition is worse than yours, she's been worried sick about you all this time. Stella thinks of you a lot." I was actually pointing all the things I was saying to myself as I was more pained than Stella, but it seems as if Arisa cared more about Stella right now. Stella was a friend that she accepted.

"Alright then, can you do me just one favor?" She wiped the tears off her face. Her eyes were still red. She looked at me eagerly.

"Yeah?" I asked back to her.

"Please...save Stella. Get her off this ship, I beg of you. If she stays here, she's going to die." Arisa's face was indeed serious. She had such a sad expression on her face, I didn't know what to do other than to reply to her.

"Die?"

"Yeah. I overheard from the captain of this ship and the doctor saying that if she stays here, she will eventually be dissected by someone. Please, you have to prevent that." She put her head down with her hands on my shoulders. "I'll stay here as compensation. But all I ask of you, is to save her."

"Dissection?" I gaped in horror. If we continue on...Stella's body is going to be dissected? She nodded.

"Then I have a favor of you too." I asked back. Arisa's head shot up. She nodded.

"Anything, as long as Stella gets off this ship."

"Please...try to remember me Arisa. Even maybe Athrun! Just please...make your memories come back. And...please. Don't leave me."

* * *

Eh~ A shorter chapter than usual....sorries ______

R&R?~


	7. Memories

This chappy is gonna be short, for various reasons.

AND also, sorry for the late 2 day update xDDDDDDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD D:

* * *

Chapter 6.2 [Memories]

_A little girl with orange hair. She was so young and beautiful, yet at the same time happy, happy to be around her brand new family._

**xxx**

"WAHHH!" Two babies, one female and one male. They looked so alike despite their genders. The little baby girl and the little boy looked at each other, as if they were long time friends and stopped crying for a moment. Then, they returned to crying.

"What are we going to do with the two of you?" The father said happily, amused by their two new babies. He picked up the little girl with his arms and cradled her, a huge grin plastered across his face.

The mother sat there, looking at her little boy, the same expression across her face as the father. She stroked the hair of his head softly, whereas did the father.

"Soft….like a cat's fur." They both murmured at the same time. The looked at each other quickly, laughing simultaneously.

"They're going to grow up, like us."

**xxx**

"Auel!" The little girl called towards her brother. He turned around swiftly to see her halfway across the field, shouting something excitedly. Her arms waved over the glare of the sun, her small body jumping up and down.

"Wait up!" Said the boy named Auel. He sighed quickly, telling his mother and father he's going off to play. The two of them were the same age, fraternal twins even. These two loved each other a lot, so much some people thought it was cute, while others thought it was very strange.

The little girl ran off, down the hill where she then stumbled across a rock. She went tumbling down the hill, rolling and laughing. Auel ran frantically, afraid and upset that she might hurt herself. But…he paused. He stopping in front of the field, eyes wide and staring.

A field of flowers.

Flowers that his little sister loved. A field of bright white and yellow daisies.

A laughter like the sound of soft bells rung under the hill; his little sister of course. He ran down the hill, laughing back at his beloved little sister of just a few minutes. He picked up a nearby daisy, and held it out to his little sister. She took it happily and put it in her hair.

"See!" She motioned her arms around, as if she was showing him the flowers.

"I can see you know?" He muttered barely audible to her. She put an arm behind her and laughed silently.

"Yeah."

**xxx**

**Arisa**

A car. A huge white limousine.

A driver. A stern driver.

And a house. A house bigger than those I've even seen.

That was my destination, my home, and my new family. I was _disowned _in other people's eyes. A girl who had a family who hated me. I knew the truth, a truth that kept me going. I just turned 8, an age where most little girls would be out playing with their friends, laughing and giggling and gossiping.

Not me.

My new family was kind. I met them before, before they decided to take me in. I was…different in their eyes. Not the bad way, but even so, a way that made me different. My friends are long gone now, as are my parents as well as my beloved brother.

We won't meet again.

At least, not for another long while.

"Miss, time to get out." The driver called out, his face relaxing. I nodded and jumped out of the limo, my face awed. The house was more beautiful than I imagined. It sparkled under the sun's rays, my eyes stuck to it.

And out the house came two figures, two little boys. They jumped down from the set of stairs in front of them and looked at me straight in the face. I looked at them strangly, amused by their actions. They put a hand out in front.

"Rain. I'm 8." I nodded and shaked his hand first.

"Snow. I'm 4." His childish voice was cute; he was younger than me anyways. Snow suddenly gave a quick embrace.

"I've always wanted a sister." He flashed a huge childish smile in my direction.

"And I've always wanted another brother."

"Huh? A song with Lacus?" I asked to my manager. She nodded wistfully, her eyes averted onto a poster. Lacus Clyne, daughter of Siegel Clyne. An idol I'm jealous of, as well as an idol that I adore.

"A concert. You will sing together. You will prepare for it in an hour. Right now, you should go meet her." She walked quickly in front, leading me into the room Lacus stood.

"…really? Did he really say that?" A soft melodious voice was the first thing I heard as soon as I entered through the door. A pink headed girl, about 2 years older than me, spoke with a man holding a clipboard. He nodded at her.

"Excuse. Miss Lacus?" My manager spoke up. Lacus turned around, her long flowing pink hair swirling around her like a cascade of waves. Her colorless eyes sparkling.

"Oh! You must be Miss Arisa right?" She walked over to me, a hand stretched out for me to shake. I shook it gladly, my voice appalled meeting the real Lacus Clyne. She was so graceful, so kind looking, everything that I imagined she would be like. My jealousy…was washed away in a second.

"Yup. Arisa, that's me!" I said back cheerfully. She nodded then pointed to a chair.

"Oh! Makeup right? And hair. Okay…" I sat down on the chair, while a few people began to work on me. By the time it was done, my hair became curly, as well as different adornments were put all over in my hair.

**xxx**

_In the Quiet Night (In this quiet night)  
I'm waiting for you  
Forgetting the past  
And dreaming of you (dreaming of you)_

_Time passes by (Time passes by)  
And memories fade_

_But time can't erase _

_The love that we've made (The love that we've made)_

_And the stars in the sky_

_And I wish upon_

_Could lead you back to my side (back to my side)_

_Though you are not here_

_I dream of the day_

_We'll meet again (we'll meet again)_

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars that lead…_

_Into the quiet night_

**xxx**

Blood….

And more blood

drip

It was scattered everywhere

Around everyone

A puddle of blood

A soaked shirt

And a crying girl

drip...

drip...

drip...

* * *

AHAHAHA~ Told you it was incredibly short....  
But the next chappy is gonna be out on Friday anyways so hehe....

Ohhh, can you guess what happened at the end? If you do... I might consider writing something for you. There are different possible scenarios for that ending.


	8. Death

I apologize for the short chapter today D:

I bet you know what song it is today :D  
"Mizu no Akashi" by Lacus ;D

The second song is a song that a friend made up for me x]  
I fail at lyrics D:

If it sounds weird, she apologizes

Now, onto dee storeh!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD as awesome as it is.....

* * *

Chapter 7 [Death]

**Arisa**  
Stella was saved. I was so happy, even though that Shinn boy was caught up in jail, along with some strange blonde boy that I disliked. Even though I originally disliked that Shinn guy too, but I discarded those feelings of hate. He...saved Stella, my friend, at the cost of Auel's life. I shook my head thinking about it all. I still had a promise to keep, to 'remember.' But what was I supposed to remember about? I took out my treasure and jingled it in my hand. Then, a familiar song rang in my head. I began saying the tune to it.

_The night time fills the sky.  
Stars alive ... go floating by.  
So still the evening air...  
So warm and soft, peace everywhere..._

_I see a world in harmony, a world of peace and humanity.  
Where people walk free, like water in a stream.  
Floating on for ever more..._

_The breezes softly blow,  
Caress and warm,  
So sweet and low,  
Upon my cheek I can feel, tenderly, a kiss so real.  
Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see.  
The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart,  
So I dream of a new day dawning,  
for the entire world to see.  
Lift you eyes and see a new day dawning!  
A dream that will soon come true  
the day we've waited for!  
Lift you eyes and see the future for us all!  
For us all..._

This song seemed familiar in my head, yet I couldn't remember who sang this song. I had a feeling in my gut that I knew who it was though. It was such a sad tune yet so beautiful.

"Shinn......." I thought. I still couldn't remember who he was.

***

An army attacked before I realized what had just happened. I watched the TV, with my hands covering my mouth frantically. It was horrible. A huge monster about a million times larger than an average mobile suit was destroying some town. My eye's shut. I couldn't even imagine what kind of person could be piloting such a cruel and evil machine. We were arriving closer to the machine. There was also a battle going on between the Freedom, the Chaos, and also the Archangel. I reopened my eyes and found Shinn staring at me. His face dropped before getting up from his seat. The screen on the TV suddenly changed.

"Shinn!" It was the captain. "The situation is more than expected. We can't make contact with allies at the front lines, and the enemy forces are currently engaged with the Freedom and Archangel."

"Kira...." It was the blue haired boy. Somehow, that name seemed vaguely familiar to my ears.

"What? Why are they?" Shinn became slightly angry.

"I'm not sure what their intentions are, but don't get your enemies wrong. I know we lack manpower but we must stop that thing at all costs." The captain finished. "Do you understand?" Shinn nodded.

"Wait!" I called out without realizing. My hand shot up like a rocket. "I...I want to fight too." Shinn turned around and looked at me as if I had said something terrible wrong and strange. "You just said that this ship lacks manpower, but... I'm capable of piloting a machine...please let me." I looked down. My feet shuffled next to each other nervously.

The captain sighed. "Do you think I am able to allow you to? You are no longer part of this ship and are also part of enemy forces. You could very well turn back at us." What did she mean by I'm no longer part of this ship?

"Yes but-" I tried explaining.

"No, this is simply-" She was cut off too.

"Captain, please let Arisa." Shinn spoke up. Everyone, including myself had a crazy, exasperated look on our faces. I didn't really expect that he would let me. "I don't think Arisa will go to the other side. Besides, Arisa made me a promise. If she leaves, I'll take her back by force myself!" The captain sighed again.

"Alright then...I'll be counting on you. Take the Tranquility." The screen faded and I ran off to change into a suit. Shinn and I said nothing down the elevator. I was led to a shiny light blue machine called the Tranquility. I went aboard it. The moment I touched the start button, a flash of memories flooded my head. Flashes continued throughout my head and made my head hurt.

"Argh...." I said silently. Pictures of myself sitting in this exact mobile suit flashed as the suit continued starting up.

"Arisa? Are you alright?" It was Shinn. I nodded weakly at him. "Are you sure you know what to do?" He asked again.

"Don't take me too lightly, I'm stronger than you think." He nodded at me once more before he launched. Next, it was my turn. I thrusted the engine to start.

"Arisa Neider. Launching."

I flew out swiftly and reached the battlefield. Shinn and I found out target, it was huge indeed, even bigger than I had imagined. Shinn charged the so called Destroy head on, and fired a couple of shots at it. The Destroyed fired back but Shinn managed to dodge it. The Destroy's cockpit was cut open. I went closer to it, but the Freedom suddenly stopped me. A face appeared over the screen above.

"Arisa? Is that you?" It was a brown haired boy with purple eyes, he looked very gentle and kind, but sort of familiar to me at the same time.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked. The orbs of the boy grew larger and larger. His face stared in bewilderment. His face was blank, and emotionless, as if I had just said something crudely wrong.

"You don't remember?" He started cursing about something under his breath when I heard something over the intercom.

"The one piloting that thing, is Stella!" I gasped and stopped. I turned my direction quickly around to the Destroy. I zoomed in on the Destroy and sure enough, it was Stella. I couldn't believe it. I turned away from the Freedom and flew towards the Impulse and the Destroy. The Freedom suddenly came in and attacked around the sides of the cockpit. Stella screamed. The Freedom and the Windom engaged in battle, but the Freedom easily won.

"Stella!" Shinn screamed to her. Stella continues screaming.

"STELLA! IT'S ME! ARISA!" I yelled this time. Stella's head popped up, and looked at me.

"Arisa? Arisa?" Stella called out hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me, and Shinn too. We're here to protect you Stella." Stella smiled and her eyes closed. But her happiness didn't last long. Something inside the cockpit exploded, and Stella's eyes grew wider. Her face turned afraid again and started crying. She prepared to fire something again.

"Stella! Stop it!" Shinn tried to calm her down.

"It's okay!" I tried too, but she wouldn't listen. A flash started in front of us and she prepared to fire. Before it did, the Freedom came in and attacked the Destroy. I screamed from the impact of the Destroy collapsing. I immediately flew down and tried to find Stella's body. Shinn was already there.

"Stella... Stella.." He tried reaching her.

"Who did this?" Shinn's eyes started tearing.

"Stella..." I cried for her too. Her eyes opened as she looked at me and Shinn. Her hand reached up and both of us reached up and grasped it.

"Shinn...said you would...protect Stella." She gasped quickly in pain. She then turned to me. "Arisa...said she would always be with Stella." We both called out her name.

"Arisa...Shinn. I like you both." Her hand limped and her head drooped.

"Stella!" Shinn and I yelled in unison. She couldn't possible be...dead could she? Her face was calm yet sad looking.

"STELLA!" Shinn yelled again, this time for fiercely. His head shook insanely, not believing what just happened. I cried. We both got back into our mobile suits and went off and found a lake nearby, we stopped. I got out of my mobile suit and realized it was snowing. In my ears, I could hear the song I wrote for Stella playing softly and gently in my head. A nostalgic melody. He carried her body, tears flowing down his cheek like a waterfall. He went inside his mobile suit and sped off. I followed in mine, curious about what he was planning to do.

After a few moments, we descended down onto a large lake. It shimmered as snow pelted down, a sad momeny. Shinn went outside and let go of her body. I started crying while I sat inside still. Memories of Auel exploded throughout my brain, carrying a heartache that followed soon after. I finally went out of the machine and joined Shinn. Shinn was planning to drop her body in the lake to let her sleep.

"It's alright now Stella. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Nothing will hurt you anymore. So..." He cried as her body was lifted slowing into the water. I took out something of my own, it was another one of Stella's shells. I put it in her hand. "Nothing will come hurt you anymore. So...please rest here...in peace." He let go of her body. I watched her body descend in the water.

"I promised to protect her." He cried out. _I promised I would be with her. As well, I promised...to never forget Auel...and Stella._ I thought silently. Shinn was still crying. Judging by his reaction, I concluded that Shinn must've really liked her. Shinn then got up with a sour look on his face.

***

I went back onto the ship, and crashed into my bed. Tears still fell out of my eyes, now that I had to endure with the death of 2 people that I loved. One, my dearly loved brother Auel, and Stella. Some crew members outside my door started screaming that the Chairman of ZAFT was about to make an announcement, but I disregarded it. The chairman in short, scared me. There was always something about him that I disliked.

I walked to the desk for the first time that I was ever in this room and opened the drawer, I found a strange box inside it. I took it and felt it. It was made of porcelain and was carved delicately. I looked at it strangely and profoundly.

There were music notes all over it but what surprised me the most, was what was said on top of the box, my name. I touched the box, feeling the etchings on it. It was made so delicately, so beautifully, so much detail. Who could have made something like this? I bet it took an awful amount of time, considered the delicateness. I opened the box and heard a sweet tune that sounded familiar to my ears. I couldn't quite remember what it was though. I searched through the box and found many things, a heart shaped rock, and pretty blue crystal. Inside the box also enclosed a name, Nicol.

"Nicol?" I spoke with a strange feeling in my throat. The name was familiar. Actually, a lot of things seemed familiar to me. I closed the box and looked at the song on it. I followed the tune and realized what the song was. "This...song...It's...It's...Dreaming of you."

_Let me say, that I love you  
That I care, so much it hurts  
You're always appearing in all of my dreams  
Now it seems as if I'm just imagining things_

_It's been a year since you've disappeared from my sight  
And all this time my heads been hurting  
hurting from the pain of not seeing you  
My body is constantly stopping  
Like a frozen lake  
With you skating around, etching  
the fact that you love me no more  
But even still  
I'm always  
Dreaming of you_

_No matter how much you refuse  
No matter how much you hate me  
No matter how much you hurt me  
Me feelings will never waver  
Because I love with all of my heart  
So listen to my heartbeat  
and listen to my heartbeat._

_Let the sky sing  
and the ocean flow  
This is what I'm trying to tell you  
That I cannot live without you  
Still....  
Still...  
I believe that no matter what  
that I will always be  
Dreaming of you._

"I remember! I remember! Shinn! Kira! Athrun! Lacus! Cagalli! Nicol! I remember everything!" My head cleared up, and I laughed at my silliness. So this is what my body and heart's been trying to tell me after all this time. That I had forgotten about my best friends, and lovers. I was so happy that I finally remember. That's when my memory also jogged up something else. Shinn...was going onto the battlefield to defeat...the Freedom.

"SHINN!" I yelled as I ran to go into the waiting room of the ship. Shinn...was out for blood. "Shinn! Shinn! Kira!" I yelled continuously. Something hit the ship and I crashed into the wall of the ship. It hurt. I bet it bruised there too, but I had more to worry about right now, the situation with one of my best friends and my current lover. It was difficult trying to get to the room where I bet everyone stood, simply because of the constant rocking. My head pounded when I suddenly hit the wall again.

"I...can't give up. I have...to find Athrun and stop Shinn..." I coughed. I finally reached the room where everyone sat. Luna, Rey, and Athrun's faces were locked onto the screen, ignoring me completly. Now that I could blame them though. I watched with them, sitting somwhat near Athrun. They turned around once after a few moments and looked back onto the screen. Athrun's face stretched into a confused look. I shook my head to pay attention to the screen. It was the final few moments. The Tannhauser of the ship fired and hit the Minerva. And....Shinn charged at Kira with a large blade and went right through.....Kira`s cockpit. A huge explosion came through and the sky flashed. I watched the battle in horror, grave horror of the fact that I was too late.

"Ki....ra?" I covered my mouth. Athrun and the others turned around. Athrun's eyes grew wide, shocked. Tears fell down. It seems like recently, I've been doing a lot of crying lately. The tears tasted salty and trickled down my cheeks.

"You...remember Kira?" Athrun asked me in a hopeful voice. I nodded. Tears continued to flow down from my cheek to the ground.

"Shinn...killed....Kira." I whimpered weakly, in disbelief of the fact that someone had actually beaten Kira.

"Kira......KIRAA!" Athrun and I screamed in unison.

**Shinn**  
"Arisa....I did it! I avenged Stella!" I laughed proudly at the ocean. I had finally defeated the war's strongest enemy. A feat done by no one, not even Athrun. Rain started pouring down from the explosion of both the Archangel and the Freedom. My mobile amour disappeared. Another explosion soon followed and my smile disappeared, I went back to the ship to tell Arisa, the one who I've been fighting for in this battle, one of the only reasons why I fought.

* * *

Err, and yeah x]

Told you it was short neh? hehehehe

Reviewing makes me happeh =D


	9. Escape

Look look! It's chapter 8 today. Yeah i know, i move really really fast, I'm trying to slow down right now in my writing. I can't help it D:  
Okay, maybe it's one day later than what I usually do but do you have the heart for forgive little ol' me? =D

Anyways, I've been really hating school lately Dx. It's...so...damn...annoying.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, I would've made it go on FOREVERRRRR~ :D

* * *

Chapter 8 [Escape]

Arisa's POV:  
Shinn came down from the Impulse that was in very bad condition. Bits and pieces of it was missing everywhere. The crew members of the ship were cheering. "That was amazing, super ace!" as well as so many congratulatories. Vino went up to Shinn and remarked, "It really was amazing Shinn!"

"It wasn't that great" he replied back to him, chuckling slightly.

Another called out. "Did you really destroy the Freedom?" I flinched, I still couldn't believe it. How could Shinn defeat Kira? He was an ultimate coordinator, like me. A being who was not normal. Advanced you can say. Plus, Kira was an amazing pilot. The only defeat I can think of is that time against Athrun, which I would personally say would be a draw.

"Well, yes."

"Shinn!" Luna called out to him. "Your battle tactics were amazing. I was surprised!"

Annnnnnnd...another compliment to add to the list. Maybe perhaps I would be there too, if I weren't so emotionally attached to Kira. After all, the two of us were best friends were we not?

"You did well, Shinn. Well done." Rey offered a hand to Shinn. Shinn grasped it proudly and smiled.

"Thank you! It was all thanks to your help!" He called out excitedly, his face glowing. So...it was Rey that started it wasn't it.

Another death to add to the list of my loved ones. Both my real family and my foster family, my friends, Nicol, Auel, Stella, and...Kira. I didn't want to believe that Kira really had died though! I've known him for even longer than I've known Auel, my very own brother.

I stood near the door, behind Athrun, who was intently watching Shinn constantly getting praised. I knew that Athrun had the same feeling as I did. Shinn caught Athrun's gaze and walked towards him. Shinn didn't really notice me, as I was farther behind them both. I wanted to keep myself hidden, even if just for a few minutes or moments. I wasn't prepared yet, to talk to him. He thought I still lost my memory.

"I got revenge." Shinn finally said. Revenge? I'm guessing he was avenging Stella.

"For you too!" He smirked. Athrun turned around angrily. He grabbed Shinn by the collar; Shinn dropped his helmet. Vino and Luna ran towards them both to try to stop them from fighting.

"Kira wasn't trying to kill you! He never tried to do such a thing! And you...! What revenge?" Athrun yelled at him angrily. Luna and Vino called out their names.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Shinn asked with his usual cocky tone. "Please stop it already."

"Are you happy to have killed him? Does it make you proud? Why should he...?"

"Would it be wrong for me to be happy?" Shinn's face turned serious. "Is it wrong of me to celebrate after finally defeated a powerful enemy? Then what are you suggesting I do? Cry? Or should I pray for him? Or do you want to say that I should've been the one who died?" He was angry obviously, by the tone of his voice.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled and punched Shinn square in the cheek. My body jumped. Rey caught Shinn from falling. The two began to start a fight.

"Please stop Athrun. Athrun, although I admit that there's a problem with Shinn's attitude, even if you're a superior, I believe that reprimand was unjust. To destroy the Archangel and the Freedom was an order from headquarters. Shinn carried out that order in a splendid manner. It's not something to be praised nor reprimanded for. "

"...SHUT UP!" Athrun yelled at Rey. Everyone jumped this time. Even I've never seen Athrun this angry before. "There's no reason why he had to be killed. Both Kira and the Archangel weren't enemies..!"

"What are you talking about? They were-!"

"Although I don't know their intentions, if our homeland has deemed it such, then they are our enemies. Who our enemy is and isn't varies depending on which side you're on. It varies from person to person. It's all relative. You should know already that nothing is absolute. We are ZAFT, the ones who follow the orders of the chairman and the High Council. Those who they deem to be enemies are our enemies."

"You...-" Athrun tried saying before I finally decided to cut him off. Rey was getting on my nerves.

"I've had enough of this!" I sighed loudly, irritated. "Athrun, let's go." I stepped carefully, trying not to trip or anything. I was still shaken about what just happened. I could feel the soft vibrating of my legs as people watched their their eyes wide open on me.

"Arisa..."Shinn said silently, his face agape.

"Arisa..." Athrun started, trying to say something back to me.

"It's no use right now. We're part of ZAFT, by our own free will. If maybe we were back in Orb, things would be at a totally different perspective for the both of us. More importantly, Kira...Kira wouldn't want this, I know that. Let's not start a fight alright? Let's go back to our rooms. Take some time to calm down okay? " I nudged Athrun. He was still scowling at Shinn.

"Arisa...what do you say then? The boy that you're together with killed our best friend! You're memories are back aren't they?" Athrun yelled at me. I bit my lip, hard, but not enough to make it bleed.

"Arisa? You're memories...are back?" Shinn asked this time, his voice a pitch higher, full of hope. I turned towards him. His face was shocked as his eyes sparkled. I nodded at him and turned away quickly before I could see his reaction. I grabbed Athrun by the hand and pulled him away, Athrun reluctantly went along with me.

"Kira..." I put my hand over my eyes and I sniffed. Athrun was inside my room, watching the latest news regarding Chairman Durandal. I had my music box play over and over again the tune by Nicol. Tears still fell out of my eyes. In turned over and over, thinking hard about memories I've had with Kira. Fun, and enjoyable.

_"Kira!" I yelled out. We were playing hide and seek. Athrun and I were looking for him, but had no luck so far. Kira was the best at hide and seek out of the 3 of us. The trees around me danced while leaves pelted down with a gentle emotion. The wind swayed side to side, blowing my short pigtails back and forth. "Kiraaa!" I raised my voice slightly, hoping that he would react. No luck. My boots rustled over areas of orange and yellow, with a crinkling sound. Suddenly, a pine cone fell on top of my head._

_"Owwie..." I looked up above me with one eye closed. There was a figure above, with purple eyes smiling at eyes I would never forget. Purple eyes that I loved looking into.  
_

_"Hiyas!" It was Kira. "Kira!" I clapped my hands happily, "Athrun! I found Kira." Athrun ran over to me while Kira laughed._

_"Nyeh nyeh! You can't get me up here!" Athrun and I pouted then decided to run away, hoping to catch him off guard and make him come down somehow.I put a finger onto my mouth.  
_

_"1, 2, 3, RUN!" I whispered silently to Athrun. We ran far across the fields of leaves and behind a tree and watched for Kira. Kira somehow magically climbed down the tree and well, came chasing after us._

_"Arisa! Athrun! Wait up!" Kira panted, desperately trying to catch up. I giggled and started to run again._

That was nothing more than a distant memory now, something that can only be remembered by remininescing. I closed my eyes and thought about him, remembering all his features. His soft brown hair, bright purple eyes, and his gentle smile. I haven't seen him in more than 2 years, and now I'm missing him more than ever. I didn't exactly love him in that way as I did with Shinn, but I loved him as both a best friend and family. Athrun was watching the screen intently as I rested on the bed looking at the porcelain music box I received from Nicol. It's smooth features comforted me.

"Athrun..." I started, then pausing.

"Yeah?" He answered back, not facing me.

"Do you think Kira really is dead? Somehow I find it hard to believe but at the same time, I think he really might be...dead." I sighed and turned around again. Athrun said nothing back to me and ignored everything. "Remember that other time? When we first met."

_"Hello? Anyone there?" It was silent all around me, the room was dim and surprising warm. I walked all over the school hoping to find people. Then, a light blinded me ahead as I ran up towards it. In the field I found 2 boys talking to each other. They seemed awkward with each other._

_"Umm...excuse me?" I asked the two boys mumbling softly, hoping they heard me. _

_"Hi..." A brown haired boy said nervously. He smiled awkwardly. _

_"Hello." The other was the same, but was much more confident. His blue hair shined in the sun. The two stared at me with their eyes looking away, but their position towards me. _

_"So...umm..where is everybody? This is the school right?" I asked. The grass underneath my feet were a clean green colour, vibrant and healthy looking. The school behind me stood tall and firm, new and nice looking underneath the sun._

_"I dunno. I've been walking around for quite awhile for the only 2 people I found was you guys." The blue haired boy scratched his head. "I see. So what are your names? I'm Arisa, I'm new here. I'm 5 years old." I smiled at them both childishly. _

_"I'm Kira.I'm 6." The brown haired boy played around with his fingers. _

_"Athrun. I'm 6 too." Blue-haired boy answered, stuttering a little._

_"Okay, how bout this? Since you two are the only two I see here, let's all be friends okay?" The two boys looked at each other and nodded. We fell down onto the grass and watched the clouds, learned more and more about each other._

And once again, another distant memory. _  
_

I was alone in Athrun's room, waiting for him to come back from his meeting with the chairman. I had my box of porcelain in front of me, in a bag I carried, just so it would be easier to be carried. I had the small piece of blue crystal onto my hand. The door opened suddenly, an angry Athrun peered out of the door.

"Athrun!" I said, he said nothing to me, turned off the lights, and stood beside the windowsill. I put the crystal into my pocket. His face was hard and serious, I'm guessing he was thinking about Kira, or maybe Lacus. My head fell down thinking about Lacus, another best friend that I would never forget. She was always so kind to everyone, and sweet. We had become so close too! Almost like sisters. Meer suddenly appeared in my head, making me frown. She wasn't exactly my most favorite person in the world. A knock suddenly was heard on the door, it's wood rapping.

"Athrun! Athrun?" A familiar voice went through the door, but bot the voice I wanted to hear. Meer opened the door and turned on the lights. "So you are here after all! Oh! and Arisa. You can't be hanging around here like this! You didn't respond properly to the Chairman back in the hanger earlier. At this rate, you'll be suspected!" I tilted my head to the side and looked at Athrun, his face was the same. "That Shinn kid has been at his new unit this whole time. You need to hurry as well!" She pulled Athrun's arm. He shrugged it away.

"Suspect what?" His face became more serious.

"That you're no good" She waved her hands in front of her. She took out a photo and showed it to him.

"Here, look." I walked up to them and looked at the photo. It was a photo of...Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Miramallia! "The Chairman was speaking with that Rey kid and... See? That's why this isn't good! It's dangerous!" She shouted. Athrun fisted his hands. Meer took it and held it. "If you don't hurry and show him otherwise, the Chairman will...!" A knock came from the door, surprising the three of us.

"Athrun Zala of the special forces and the Minerva. This is the military police. There are a few questions that we would like to ask you." It was a deep voice, probably a mans.

"The Chairman sure is smart. He understands me very well." His face drooped. "It's true. I can't become a fighting puppet like he wants me to be. No matter how just his speech sounds to me..." His face went up again. The police banged the door and called his name once again. He suddenly smashed the window open and went out. The police shot the door open. Meer and I stood on the sides of the broken window and gasped.

"Dammit, quit with the useless struggling! Find him!" The police went out the window. Athrun jumped onto one of them and knocked them all out cold. Athrun gave a hand to Meer. I looked outside before going out and grabbed my bag, I knew we were going to run away at this point.

We were walking down the stairs when "A-Athrun!" Meer began. "Athrun, why?" We all stopped walking.

"The Chairman only has use for those who will carry out tasks that he approves of. Lacus, Arisa that is convenient for him and me, and that mobile suit pilot. But you can't possibly keep doing what you've been doing forever! If it came down to that, you'll eventually be killed as well! That's why you need to come with me!" Meer gasped, a fearful look on her face. Athrun pulled onto her arm again but she suddenly let go.

"Meer!" I yelled at her.

"I...I'm Lacus!"She protested.

"Meer!" He called out her name too.

"No!" She swung her arm. "I'm Lacus! I'm Lacus! I want to be Lacus!" She continued blabbering.

"Meer. Are you serious? You can't be Lacus forever! As long as there is a living and breathing person, who's DNA matches the real and dead Siegel Clyne, you can never be Lacus. Lacus is nothing like you Meer. You will never become her because your personality is nothing like her. You don't understand her at all. You've never even met the real her!" I said harshly to her, my face serious. I was irritated, angry, and very annoyed.

"Arisa..." Athrun said quietly beside me.

"Who cares if it's only an assigned task? And...I AM LACUS! I wan't to be Lacus!" She shouted this time angry. The rain combined with her tears. I shot Athrun an angry look. He understood. We both continued running down the stairs, leaving her behind. Meer was impossible to talk to, not like I ever really liked her anyways. We somehow made it back into the building and opened the first door we saw. Meyrin was in the room, alone sitting in front of her computer. She got up from her chair.

"Athrun! Ari-" Athrun covered her mouth to shut her up. "I'm sorry, we just want to get outside. Please, stay quiet." She looked around first, and then nodded.

"Are you being pursued? but why?" She asked.

"Ask Rey about that later." He looked outside. There were helicopters in the sky. The door banged.

"This is the military police. We'd like to search your room. Open your door." Dammit, it was the police again. Were they really that persistent on finding Athrun just because of a stupid picture? I would've been pursued too, if I was in that picture.

"After I get outside, scream and tell them that I was holding both of you at gunpoint." Athrun shot me a look. I clenched my fist quickly, the big I carried squeezing.

"Athrun..." I tried to protest, hoping to have it my way. I wanted to go with him, I had an idea as to what he was planning to do. It was really obvious. Meyrin put on a serious face and pulled us both into her bathroom.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The police said again. Meyrin quickly turned on the shower and took off most of her clothes. She sprayed water on herself and took a bathrobe and put it around her. I heard noises as soon as she went out the bathroom door. Athrun's face was visibly red, while I tried to contain my laughter.

Another voice was heard from the door. "Hey now, Meyrin! Why aren't you dressed?" I heard Luna's voice out the door. I didn't hear the rest. It was hazy sounded. Athrun and I was trapped and we couldn't afford to make even the slightest noise. The door closed and we both walked out. Meyrin shivered and began to cry as she slumped down onto the ground. Athrun put a robe around her.

"Thank you Meyrin, but why? Why would you intentionally help us?" I asked her. Athrun looked at me when I said 'we.'She shook her head and answered a I don't know. "but you really saved me. Thank you." Athrun thanked. Soon, Athrun began to leave but Meyrin suddenly held onto his leg, desperate. She wanted to come with us.

"The...h-hanger! Please hold on!" She said quickly. She quickly got dressed and began fiddling with her computer.

Tap, tap, tap went the keyboards as buttons were pushed hurriedly. I watched the screen as a red signal was pulsing from a side of the Minerva. Meyrin planning to set a alarm so we could escape hopefully.

"If I can infiltrate the base's host computer and trigger an alarm elsewhere..." A huge alarm outside began sounding as soon as she finished. We ran outside. "I'll bring a car." She ran off while we waited. There was no more time to lose. One mistake and everything could be over.

"Arisa...why are you going too?" He asked me.

"I...don't want to stay here. Being here causes me too much emotional pain, and I don't want to be on the same side as Durandal. I hate him." I bitterly spat out. An eyebrow rose on his face. I truly did hate him though, his face spelled untrustworthy with a capital u. The car suddenly came over and we both went inside. Athrun hid while I sat in the passenger's seat as I wasn't the one being persecuted. Meyrin drove quickly and carelessly even though there were no accidents, we soon made it to a deserted area where only a mobile suit sat. Along the way, several cars honked at us loudly.

"Most of your pursuers are at the harbor right now. So now you can... Please go!" She urged.

"Meyrin...what...about you?" I asked worriedly. Meyrin could get into serious trouble like this. Should we really risk this?

"If you're going to get killed, you're better off leaving!" I suddenly heard footsteps and a gunshot. I could feel the gun shrieking at me loud and clear, planning to kill one of us. It didn't matter who, just as long as we were put in our place. Athrun took Meyrin and we both jumped behind a machine. Rey was the person who shot it.

"Will you run away again after all?" Rey was angry and he fired again. "I won't allow you to betray Gil!" He continued firing.

"Stop it Rey! Meyrin is...!" He tried to stop him. Rey wouldn't stop. He was truly coldhearted in this way. Maybe that's why I always felt a strange coldness to Rey. Athrun grabbed his gun and began to shoot Rey too. Rey fled before it hit him. I sat beside Meyrin telling her it's okay. Athrun and Rey continued firing it at each other. Athrun eventually shot Rey's gun out of his hand and into the rain, Rey ran away. I got up quickly and set up the Gouf to be prepared to go up. Athrun offered a hand to Meyrin to go up onto the Gouf too, we all went up at the same time. Rey came back and continued firing, but luckily, we were already at the top. Meyrin and I stood beside the seat, so that Athrun could pilot. He started up the Gouf.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to..." Meyrin nodded at Athrun request. We flew into the air. The sky was a bitter blue with flashes of lightening here and there.

"But...what will we do?" Meyrin asked.

The sky kept rumbling, more and more flashed surrounded us. I was worried if we were going to be hit by lightning. "I think I know. We're looking for the Archangel." I answered.

"But that ship was..." Athrun looked around and around.

"I don't think it sunk. I'm sure Kira is fine too." Athrun answered this time. We continued to fly in the sky. The ocean rocked back and forth angrily, thrashing over and over.

"...I sure hope so."

* * *

And that concludes this chapter... hehehe x]  
Maybe i should put in a bunch of extra chapters to fill the gaps of not-enough chapters.

Shinn: Arisa... T_T, come back to ZAFT

Arisa: O_O, but but...

Misha: Too bad Shinn. You won't see her for another REALLY...REALLY... long time ;D. Suffer I tell you... SUFFER! (Although I do lub joo~)

Shinn: NOOOOOOOOOOO (TT_TT)

Arisa: ...I'm sorry ._.

Now...everyone. Reviewing makes a happeh Misha ;D

Look look! It's chapter 8 today. Yeah i know, i move really really fast, I'm trying to slow down right now in my writing. I can't help it D:  
Okay, maybe it's one day later than what I usually do but do you have the heart for forgive little ol' me? =D

Anyways, I've been really hating school lately Dx. It's...so...damn...annoying.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, I would've made it go on FOREVERRRRR~ :D

* * *

Chapter 8 [Escape]

Arisa's POV:  
Shinn came down from the Impulse that was in very bad condition. Bits and pieces of it was missing everywhere. The crew members of the ship were cheering. "That was amazing, super ace!" as well as so many congratulatories. Vino went up to Shinn and remarked, "It really was amazing Shinn!"

"It wasn't that great" he replied back to him, chuckling slightly.

Another called out. "Did you really destroy the Freedom?" I flinched, I still couldn't believe it. How could Shinn defeat Kira? He was an ultimate coordinator, like me. A being who was not normal. Advanced you can say. Plus, Kira was an amazing pilot. The only defeat I can think of is that time against Athrun, which I would personally say would be a draw.

"Well, yes."

"Shinn!" Luna called out to him. "Your battle tactics were amazing. I was surprised!"

Annnnnnnd...another compliment to add to the list. Maybe perhaps I would be there too, if I weren't so emotionally attached to Kira. After all, the two of us were best friends were we not?

"You did well, Shinn. Well done." Rey offered a hand to Shinn. Shinn grasped it proudly and smiled.

"Thank you! It was all thanks to your help!" He called out excitedly, his face glowing. So...it was Rey that started it wasn't it.

Another death to add to the list of my loved ones. Both my real family and my foster family, my friends, Nicol, Auel, Stella, and...Kira. I didn't want to believe that Kira really had died though! I've known him for even longer than I've known Auel, my very own brother.

I stood near the door, behind Athrun, who was intently watching Shinn constantly getting praised. I knew that Athrun had the same feeling as I did. Shinn caught Athrun's gaze and walked towards him. Shinn didn't really notice me, as I was farther behind them both. I wanted to keep myself hidden, even if just for a few minutes or moments. I wasn't prepared yet, to talk to him. He thought I still lost my memory.

"I got revenge." Shinn finally said. Revenge? I'm guessing he was avenging Stella.

"For you too!" He smirked. Athrun turned around angrily. He grabbed Shinn by the collar; Shinn dropped his helmet. Vino and Luna ran towards them both to try to stop them from fighting.

"Kira wasn't trying to kill you! He never tried to do such a thing! And you...! What revenge?" Athrun yelled at him angrily. Luna and Vino called out their names.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Shinn asked with his usual cocky tone. "Please stop it already."

"Are you happy to have killed him? Does it make you proud? Why should he...?"

"Would it be wrong for me to be happy?" Shinn's face turned serious. "Is it wrong of me to celebrate after finally defeated a powerful enemy? Then what are you suggesting I do? Cry? Or should I pray for him? Or do you want to say that I should've been the one who died?" He was angry obviously, by the tone of his voice.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled and punched Shinn square in the cheek. My body jumped. Rey caught Shinn from falling. The two began to start a fight.

"Please stop Athrun. Athrun, although I admit that there's a problem with Shinn's attitude, even if you're a superior, I believe that reprimand was unjust. To destroy the Archangel and the Freedom was an order from headquarters. Shinn carried out that order in a splendid manner. It's not something to be praised nor reprimanded for. "

"...SHUT UP!" Athrun yelled at Rey. Everyone jumped this time. Even I've never seen Athrun this angry before. "There's no reason why he had to be killed. Both Kira and the Archangel weren't enemies..!"

"What are you talking about? They were-!"

"Although I don't know their intentions, if our homeland has deemed it such, then they are our enemies. Who our enemy is and isn't varies depending on which side you're on. It varies from person to person. It's all relative. You should know already that nothing is absolute. We are ZAFT, the ones who follow the orders of the chairman and the High Council. Those who they deem to be enemies are our enemies."

"You...-" Athrun tried saying before I finally decided to cut him off. Rey was getting on my nerves.

"I've had enough of this!" I sighed loudly, irritated. "Athrun, let's go." I stepped carefully, trying not to trip or anything. I was still shaken about what just happened. I could feel the soft vibrating of my legs as people watched their their eyes wide open on me.

"Arisa..."Shinn said silently, his face agape.

"Arisa..." Athrun started, trying to say something back to me.

"It's no use right now. We're part of ZAFT, by our own free will. If maybe we were back in Orb, things would be at a totally different perspective for the both of us. More importantly, Kira...Kira wouldn't want this, I know that. Let's not start a fight alright? Let's go back to our rooms. Take some time to calm down okay? " I nudged Athrun. He was still scowling at Shinn.

"Arisa...what do you say then? The boy that you're together with killed our best friend! You're memories are back aren't they?" Athrun yelled at me. I bit my lip, hard, but not enough to make it bleed.

"Arisa? You're memories...are back?" Shinn asked this time, his voice a pitch higher, full of hope. I turned towards him. His face was shocked as his eyes sparkled. I nodded at him and turned away quickly before I could see his reaction. I grabbed Athrun by the hand and pulled him away, Athrun reluctantly went along with me.

**xxx**

"Kira..." I put my hand over my eyes and I sniffed. Athrun was inside my room, watching the latest news regarding Chairman Durandal. I had my music box play over and over again the tune by Nicol. Tears still fell out of my eyes. In turned over and over, thinking hard about memories I've had with Kira. Fun, and enjoyable.

_"Kira!" I yelled out. We were playing hide and seek. Athrun and I were looking for him, but had no luck so far. Kira was the best at hide and seek out of the 3 of us. The trees around me danced while leaves pelted down with a gentle emotion. The wind swayed side to side, blowing my short pigtails back and forth. "Kiraaa!" I raised my voice slightly, hoping that he would react. No luck. My boots rustled over areas of orange and yellow, with a crinkling sound. Suddenly, a pine cone fell on top of my head._

_"Owwie..." I looked up above me with one eye closed. There was a figure above, with purple eyes smiling at eyes I would never forget. Purple eyes that I loved looking into.  
_

_"Hiyas!" It was Kira. "Kira!" I clapped my hands happily, "Athrun! I found Kira." Athrun ran over to me while Kira laughed._

_"Nyeh nyeh! You can't get me up here!" Athrun and I pouted then decided to run away, hoping to catch him off guard and make him come down somehow.I put a finger onto my mouth.  
_

_"1, 2, 3, RUN!" I whispered silently to Athrun. We ran far across the fields of leaves and behind a tree and watched for Kira. Kira somehow magically climbed down the tree and well, came chasing after us._

_"Arisa! Athrun! Wait up!" Kira panted, desperately trying to catch up. I giggled and started to run again._

That was nothing more than a distant memory now, something that can only be remembered by remininescing. I closed my eyes and thought about him, remembering all his features. His soft brown hair, bright purple eyes, and his gentle smile. I haven't seen him in more than 2 years, and now I'm missing him more than ever. I didn't exactly love him in that way as I did with Shinn, but I loved him as both a best friend and family. Athrun was watching the screen intently as I rested on the bed looking at the porcelain music box I received from Nicol. It's smooth features comforted me.

"Athrun..." I started, then pausing.

"Yeah?" He answered back, not facing me.

"Do you think Kira really is dead? Somehow I find it hard to believe but at the same time, I think he really might be...dead." I sighed and turned around again. Athrun said nothing back to me and ignored everything. "Remember that other time? When we first met."

_"Hello? Anyone there?" It was silent all around me, the room was dim and surprising warm. I walked all over the school hoping to find people. Then, a light blinded me ahead as I ran up towards it. In the field I found 2 boys talking to each other. They seemed awkward with each other._

_"Umm...excuse me?" I asked the two boys mumbling softly, hoping they heard me. _

_"Hi..." A brown haired boy said nervously. He smiled awkwardly. _

_"Hello." The other was the same, but was much more confident. His blue hair shined in the sun. The two stared at me with their eyes looking away, but their position towards me. _

_"So...umm..where is everybody? This is the school right?" I asked. The grass underneath my feet were a clean green colour, vibrant and healthy looking. The school behind me stood tall and firm, new and nice looking underneath the sun._

_"I dunno. I've been walking around for quite awhile for the only 2 people I found was you guys." The blue haired boy scratched his head. "I see. So what are your names? I'm Arisa, I'm new here. I'm 5 years old." I smiled at them both childishly. _

_"I'm Kira. I'm 6." The brown haired boy played around with his fingers. _

_"Athrun. I'm 6 too." Blue-haired boy answered, stuttering a little._

_"Okay, how bout this? Since you two are the only two I see here, let's all be friends okay?" The two boys looked at each other and nodded. We fell down onto the grass and watched the clouds, learned more and more about each other._

And once again, another distant memory. _  
_

I was alone in Athrun's room, waiting for him to come back from his meeting with the chairman. I had my box of porcelain in front of me, in a bag I carried, just so it would be easier to be carried. I had the small piece of blue crystal onto my hand. The door opened suddenly, an angry Athrun peered out of the door.

"Athrun!" I said, he said nothing to me, turned off the lights, and stood beside the windowsill. I put the crystal into my pocket. His face was hard and serious, I'm guessing he was thinking about Kira, or maybe Lacus. My head fell down thinking about Lacus, another best friend that I would never forget. She was always so kind to everyone, and sweet. We had become so close too! Almost like sisters. Meer suddenly appeared in my head, making me frown. She wasn't exactly my most favorite person in the world. A knock suddenly was heard on the door, it's wood rapping.

"Athrun! Athrun?" A familiar voice went through the door, but bot the voice I wanted to hear. Meer opened the door and turned on the lights. "So you are here after all! Oh! and Arisa. You can't be hanging around here like this! You didn't respond properly to the Chairman back in the hanger earlier. At this rate, you'll be suspected!" I tilted my head to the side and looked at Athrun, his face was the same. "That Shinn kid has been at his new unit this whole time. You need to hurry as well!" She pulled Athrun's arm. He shrugged it away.

"Suspect what?" His face became more serious.

"That you're no good" She waved her hands in front of her. She took out a photo and showed it to him.

"Here, look." I walked up to them and looked at the photo. It was a photo of...Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Miramallia! "The Chairman was speaking with that Rey kid and... See? That's why this isn't good! It's dangerous!" She shouted. Athrun fisted his hands. Meer took it and held it. "If you don't hurry and show him otherwise, the Chairman will...!" A knock came from the door, surprising the three of us.

"Athrun Zala of the special forces and the Minerva. This is the military police. There are a few questions that we would like to ask you." It was a deep voice, probably a mans.

"The Chairman sure is smart. He understands me very well." His face drooped. "It's true. I can't become a fighting puppet like he wants me to be. No matter how just his speech sounds to me..." His face went up again. The police banged the door and called his name once again. He suddenly smashed the window open and went out. The police shot the door open. Meer and I stood on the sides of the broken window and gasped.

"Dammit, quit with the useless struggling! Find him!" The police went out the window. Athrun jumped onto one of them and knocked them all out cold. Athrun gave a hand to Meer. I looked outside before going out and grabbed my bag, I knew we were going to run away at this point.

We were walking down the stairs when "A-Athrun!" Meer began. "Athrun, why?" We all stopped walking.

"The Chairman only has use for those who will carry out tasks that he approves of. Lacus, Arisa that is convenient for him and me, and that mobile suit pilot. But you can't possibly keep doing what you've been doing forever! If it came down to that, you'll eventually be killed as well! That's why you need to come with me!" Meer gasped, a fearful look on her face. Athrun pulled onto her arm again but she suddenly let go.

"Meer!" I yelled at her.

"I...I'm Lacus!"She protested.

"Meer!" He called out her name too.

"No!" She swung her arm. "I'm Lacus! I'm Lacus! I want to be Lacus!" She continued blabbering.

"Meer. Are you serious? You can't be Lacus forever! As long as there is a living and breathing person, who's DNA matches the real and dead Siegel Clyne, you can never be Lacus. Lacus is nothing like you Meer. You will never become her because your personality is nothing like her. You don't understand her at all. You've never even met the real her!" I said harshly to her, my face serious. I was irritated, angry, and very annoyed.

"Arisa..." Athrun said quietly beside me.

"Who cares if it's only an assigned task? And...I AM LACUS! I wan't to be Lacus!" She shouted this time angry. The rain combined with her tears. I shot Athrun an angry look. He understood. We both continued running down the stairs, leaving her behind. Meer was impossible to talk to, not like I ever really liked her anyways. We somehow made it back into the building and opened the first door we saw. Meyrin was in the room, alone sitting in front of her computer. She got up from her chair.

"Athrun! Ari-" Athrun covered her mouth to shut her up. "I'm sorry, we just want to get outside. Please, stay quiet." She looked around first, and then nodded.

"Are you being pursued? but why?" She asked.

"Ask Rey about that later." He looked outside. There were helicopters in the sky. The door banged.

"This is the military police. We'd like to search your room. Open your door." Dammit, it was the police again. Were they really that persistent on finding Athrun just because of a stupid picture? I would've been pursued too, if I was in that picture.

"After I get outside, scream and tell them that I was holding both of you at gunpoint." Athrun shot me a look. I clenched my fist quickly, the big I carried squeezing.

"Athrun..." I tried to protest, hoping to have it my way. I wanted to go with him, I had an idea as to what he was planning to do. It was really obvious. Meyrin put on a serious face and pulled us both into her bathroom.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The police said again. Meyrin quickly turned on the shower and took off most of her clothes. She sprayed water on herself and took a bathrobe and put it around her. I heard noises as soon as she went out the bathroom door. Athrun's face was visibly red, while I tried to contain my laughter.

Another voice was heard from the door. "Hey now, Meyrin! Why aren't you dressed?" I heard Luna's voice out the door. I didn't hear the rest. It was hazy sounded. Athrun and I was trapped and we couldn't afford to make even the slightest noise. The door closed and we both walked out. Meyrin shivered and began to cry as she slumped down onto the ground. Athrun put a robe around her.

"Thank you Meyrin, but why? Why would you intentionally help us?" I asked her. Athrun looked at me when I said 'we.'She shook her head and answered a I don't know. "but you really saved me. Thank you." Athrun thanked. Soon, Athrun began to leave but Meyrin suddenly held onto his leg, desperate. She wanted to come with us.

"The...h-hanger! Please hold on!" She said quickly. She quickly got dressed and began fiddling with her computer.

Tap, tap, tap went the keyboards as buttons were pushed hurriedly. I watched the screen as a red signal was pulsing from a side of the Minerva. Meyrin planning to set a alarm so we could escape hopefully.

"If I can infiltrate the base's host computer and trigger an alarm elsewhere..." A huge alarm outside began sounding as soon as she finished. We ran outside. "I'll bring a car." She ran off while we waited. There was no more time to lose. One mistake and everything could be over.

"Arisa...why are you going too?" He asked me.

"I...don't want to stay here. Being here causes me too much emotional pain, and I don't want to be on the same side as Durandal. I hate him." I bitterly spat out. An eyebrow rose on his face. I truly did hate him though, his face spelled untrustworthy with a capital u. The car suddenly came over and we both went inside. Athrun hid while I sat in the passenger's seat as I wasn't the one being persecuted. Meyrin drove quickly and carelessly even though there were no accidents, we soon made it to a deserted area where only a mobile suit sat. Along the way, several cars honked at us loudly.

"Most of your pursuers are at the harbor right now. So now you can... Please go!" She urged.

"Meyrin...what...about you?" I asked worriedly. Meyrin could get into serious trouble like this. Should we really risk this?

"If you're going to get killed, you're better off leaving!" I suddenly heard footsteps and a gunshot. I could feel the gun shrieking at me loud and clear, planning to kill one of us. It didn't matter who, just as long as we were put in our place. Athrun took Meyrin and we both jumped behind a machine. Rey was the person who shot it.

"Will you run away again after all?" Rey was angry and he fired again. "I won't allow you to betray Gil!" He continued firing.

"Stop it Rey! Meyrin is...!" He tried to stop him. Rey wouldn't stop. He was truly coldhearted in this way. Maybe that's why I always felt a strange coldness to Rey. Athrun grabbed his gun and began to shoot Rey too. Rey fled before it hit him. I sat beside Meyrin telling her it's okay. Athrun and Rey continued firing it at each other. Athrun eventually shot Rey's gun out of his hand and into the rain, Rey ran away. I got up quickly and set up the Gouf to be prepared to go up. Athrun offered a hand to Meyrin to go up onto the Gouf too, we all went up at the same time. Rey came back and continued firing, but luckily, we were already at the top. Meyrin and I stood beside the seat, so that Athrun could pilot. He started up the Gouf.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to..." Meyrin nodded at Athrun request. We flew into the air. The sky was a bitter blue with flashes of lightening here and there.

"But...what will we do?" Meyrin asked.

The sky kept rumbling, more and more flashed surrounded us. I was worried if we were going to be hit by lightning. "I think I know. We're looking for the Archangel." I answered.

"But that ship was..." Athrun looked around and around.

"I don't think it sunk. I'm sure Kira is fine too." Athrun answered this time. We continued to fly in the sky. The ocean rocked back and forth angrily, thrashing over and over.

"...I sure hope so."

* * *

And that concludes this chapter... hehehe x]  
Maybe i should put in a bunch of extra chapters to fill the gaps of not-enough chapters.

Shinn: Arisa... T_T, come back to ZAFT

Arisa: O_O, but but...

Misha: Too bad Shinn. You won't see her for another REALLY...REALLY... long time ;D. Suffer I tell you... SUFFER! (Although I do lub joo~)

Shinn: NOOOOOOOOOOO (TT_TT)

Arisa: ...I'm sorry ._.

Now...everyone. Reviewing makes a happeh Misha ;D


	10. Arisa

Okay, so like the next few chapters are all character analysis chapters~ You don't have to read if you don't want to of course, but I'm going to go into their thoughts, their wishes, and stuff…xDDDD

Most of it is obviously –somewhat?- made up, since Arisa is an OC after all~

This chapter is Arisa, since she is mah main character~ Now you'll learn why I named this story "Broken Promises." I think…or hope you do. You'll always welcome to ask me if you're confuzzled.

Plus, everything you've read up till now is summarized in her thoughts, and you'll learn a few new things too.

I've finally put the song into the story ;D

The songs for you TalesOfLegendia Fan~ If you still read this xDDDDD

It's "Just be Friends" by Megurine Luka from Vocaloid.~

* * *

Chapter Bonus [Arisa]

Ever since I was a little girl, I've been growing under so many different circumstances. I was born into a good family, raised with love. Only problem is, I've always had such a different life, so many difficulties arise constantly, and everything could just crumble in a split second. Like how glass breaks just by dropping it.

I never had a "real" family. My real family never came back. I've only had many temporary ones.

My brother disappeared from my life early, him going to something training for Naturals. I was a coordinator, a different person. But we were still family though. Auel was my beloved older brother, my brother that I clung to while I was a kid.

I've only ever had 3 friends I could really call "friends." Kira, Athrun…and Lacus. Kira, Athrun and I met while we were very young. I met Lacus many years later but we became fast friends. I haven't seen any of them other than Lacus until the Bloody Valentine incident happened, not like it was good thing of course.

Although we had a 2 year age difference, I was never treated like someone younger.

We were all like equals, standing on the same ground.

Proud and happy.

I've never had any other friends. I was so secluded from the world; the only two I ever talked to were my brother and half-brothers. I can't say much about that though. The world thinks of me as nothing more than an idol, a singer, a star.

All I wanted was to be me and truthful.

I've had to keep up this "aristocratic" feel on me, polite, proud, and rich. All because of my foster family. It's not as if I wanted to be rich. All I wanted was to be…well…me. That was all just the makeup of who I was told to be.

The person I strived to be was to maybe be like Lacus. After all, who doesn't? She's kind and gentle, she has a pretty face, as well as the fact that she speaks well in crowds. Her words are strong, they motivate pretty everyone. She's the perfect being.

I've never known the feeling of being perfect.

I walk, I trip. I mess up, I cry. At least I used to.

And then when I tour around town, my eyes would flash onto couples. They would be holding hands, smiling at each other affectionately. They would whisper to each, giggle and laugh.

Oh how I wish I could be one of those people. To have someone hold my hand and whisper sweet things into my ears.

And then…there was Nicol. He was like the bright light that shone above me, my own personal green haired angel. He was so kind, and so gentle. When he held my hand, its warmth would transfer to me. When I called his name, he would perk up and smile like a little kid.

Too bad he's not here anymore.

He was the only person that I could say I truly ever loved. My friends…were like family.

Kira Yamato. He and I probably had more in common than Athrun and the both of us. We would enjoy playing games together all the time; our tastes in food were even similar. We would laugh like an idiot, and would always have the most fun together. He had a nice family too.

Best friends…

Forever

Athrun was a different case. He grew up on the Plants, his father being the leader. He was born rich, sophisticated, and smart. Even as a kid, he always had an interest in robots. He built little toy robots for Kira and me, a bird and a fox. He left us early, and we've never met for long time.

A friend that would always be kept in my heart

A bond like steel.

Cagalli and I met just two years ago; our friendship is still not as close as it is with the other however. But, we're both girls.

Friends that grew to become close.

Then, just as I started to sing, I met Lacus. The daughter of the chairman Siegal Clyne. A huge amount of pressure would be applied to a person of her caliber and status. I thought she was another of those rich people who showed off, caring only about her looks and her gentle personality a façade.

How wrong I was.

Our friendship was treasured.

Promises. I hate promises. Especially ones that are broken.

My parent's promised to always be there for me.

Auel promised we would be together forever.

Kira promised we would always be friends; we would always be next to each other. We would always be on the same side.

Athrun promised that the world would be okay, that no one would die. That Kira would come to ZAFT during the war.

Lacus promised peace.

Cagalli promised that Orb would always remain a safe place.

Nicol promised he wanted to be with me together forever. He wished we would marry maybe after the war.

My half-brothers promised we were like a real family.

My foster parent's promised that they would be the family I lost.

Yzak promised he would be like a brotherly figure to me.

Dearka promised he would help me when I was in trouble.

Miguel promised he would look out for me.

Rusty promised he would be my friend.

Captain le Crueset promised that ZAFT was the good side.

Chairman Zala promised ZAFT was the stronger of the two worlds.

Chairman Clyne promised that the two nations would unite one day.

My school friends promised that I could trust them.

Then how come all these promises were broken? Why did they promise all this then break it that a twig snapping? Why bother making a promise you can't keep?

That was the world, full of broken promises, full of lies, full of painful memories. No one could understand the pain, the sadness I've felt from all these promises, how none of them have been fulfilled, none have been kept, and none of them will probably come true.

How can the world keep revolving if it feels as if it stopped?

A world full of broken promises.

And then… maybe my life could change.

It was only two years after the Bloody Valentine war, and the world repeated itself. I was once again forced to fight, if not by my own choice, and thus war started all over. Junius Seven fell, as if it was giving a warning to the world, that this was our punishment for all the terrible things we've done.

But it was a deliberate act.

Maybe it was deliberate, maybe it was a sign; it's something no one will ever know.

Perhaps the answer will be answered soon.

But that all happened while I was aboard the Minerva. Problems kept coming after me, as well as stress and pain. I've learned all sorts of good and bad things over all these years, some things troubling me, some things making me incredibly happy.

The Minerva was nothing more than another battle ship, a ship designed to fight in the war. The size of the ship could compete even the Archangel. Durandal had planned to start the war from the beginning didn't he?

The Archangel…a precious ship that I held dear to myself. Even though I joined the ship later on, they were so welcoming, so kind although I was originally their enemy. It was surprising to even myself. I hadn't even thought the people of that ship would be so welcoming, so hospitable. We all became friends.

Then, I was forced to fight even them, just because I joined the Minerva. We became enemies, despite the fact that they had no idea that perhaps I was the one sitting in that seat, aboard the Tranquility.

The Tranquility, a mobile suit more amazing than I thought. I thought it would just be a machine with the latest technology, not awesome, just advanced. A sparkling white, with navy blue joints. Although it was nice, it could never compare to the power my beloved machine Miracles.

Miracles was the most amazing machine. Another sparkling white, with light blue joints, and shiny silver wings that sparkled gracefully under the sunlight. Almost like the Freedom, the wings would extend and shoot out many beams and rifles towards far away enemies, a super effective attack. Although, I would have specialized "beams of light."

These "beams" would shoot out, like a rainbow, extending from enemy to enemy, defeating all enemies that stood in my way. These light beams would be beautiful, catching those who has never seen it by surprise, with me going for the definite win.

Too bad Miracles is no longer in my possession.

The Minerva became the place where I would stand with my head held high, in front of my new friends. I could sing to them. I could be me to them.

They saw me as nothing more than an idol.

I became their friend. A precious friend. Just…a friend.

_Just be friends. All we gotta do  
Just be friends. It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends. All we gotta do  
Just be friends. Just be friends..._

_It came to mind in the early morning yesterday  
As if I gathered broken pieces of glass_

_What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger  
Is this what we really hoped for?_

_I knew it at the bottom of my heart, the hardest choice would be the best  
My self-love refuses it and repeats self-contradiction  
When can I tell it to you?_

_In the slowly decaying world, I'm struggling but it's the only way  
Carving your faded smiles, I pulled out the plug_

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain  
Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me  
Coincidences that sticked us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces  
"No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled  
Somebody's tears flow down the dried cheeks_

_All we gotta do. Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye. Just be friends  
All we gotta do. Just be friends  
Just be friends. Just be friends..._

_Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize  
It'd be useless to pick up fallen petals_

_Because it'd never bloom again  
It's tiny but already dead on my palms  
Our time stopped long ago_

_I remember the season we met first and your grace smile  
Bringing up old issues, we hurt each other as badly as possible  
Our minds are full of thorns_

_With this continuous dull relationship  
Grievously I can't change my mind  
I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but I have to tell you_

_It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry  
Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating  
The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday  
Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over  
We have to leave without turning back_

_Just once, just once, if I could have my wish to come true  
I'd be born again and again and go see you on those days_

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain  
Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me  
The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday  
Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over  
We have to leave without turning back_

_It's all over_

Nothing more than friendship.

Just like aboard the Archangel.

But then, there was another person who lit my way. We hadn't known each other for long, but before we knew it, our relationship took bloom.

Shinn Asuka.

How was I supposed to know I was to fall in love? With a ZAFT member especially?

I wanted someone who was in Orb, like me.

We could get along better.

We would be together more often.

We won't hurt each other.

And we won't have to cry anymore.

Then how come I fell in love? Fell in love with him? Wasn't I supposed to be attached to Nicol? Wasn't that the way it always was? Wasn't it the way I vowed for it to be? To never love again?

But then I did.

We were separated by that thin red line, telling us as long as we stood on opposite sides, we could never love each other.

I wanted to break that line.

Even if my body is physically with ZAFT, my mind always drifted off to the opposite side, to Orb. A place that I really treasured now. It was as if it was my second home. I could always go back there, even in trouble. No one would shun me, no one would reject me.

As if I was really human, not just a singer, and a fake image.

But I can't run away from who I already am.

An idol in the eyes of many.

Even after entering ZAFT to be a soldier and fight in the war

Still an idol.

Maybe having Auel die was another sign for me, that something terrible was going to happen.

Maybe Stella's death was too.

That's what I was.

Pitiful.

* * *

The song didn't really fit all that well, but i really wanted to put it in somewhere...  
So I just made up a line and stuck it in there like that =DDDDDDD  
The next one would probably be Shinn or something ;D

Arisa: So I'm pitiful? D:

Shinn: Nuuu~ Not even close

Misha: Yush joo are~ At least you're supposed to thing you are o-o

Arisa:........

Shinn:........

Misha: HAI! :D OHHH! I ALMOST FORGOT

**Anonmyous:)**

Harro and thanks for tat review x]  
It brought me much joy =D  
Actually....I don't know how to spell anonymous (-spell check)  
Anyways~ Yeah, I think a kiss would be nice too, but there's nowhere to fit it into the story! D:  
Hopefully by the end I'll stick it in somewhere =D


	11. Shinn

So I was in a good mood today so I decided to update just a day earlier. :D  
Ooh~ it's the next part.

Yeah, once again, if you don't want to go through reading stuff about their thoughts, feel free to wait a few weeks and then read again :D (I just need something to get rid of all this shortness.)

Today ish Shinn's turn, yay =3  
You know you all love Shinn ;D

By the way, if any of you realize mistakes in typing or something is missing something. Blame me and .

So…I would type (for example) :3, but then it turns into just a 3. Yeah, weird I know.  
Errors with grammar is mah fault though.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who's still reading this. I thank thee~ So enough talking for nao on continue onto da story.

Today's song is "Down" by Jay Sean. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD (nor the song.) cuz if I did, I would've kept Stella alive, brought Arisa to life, and killed off Luna. (sorry to those who like Luna. D: It's just that their age difference really bothers me, and the fact that she's kinda annoying to me)

* * *

Chapter Bonus [Shinn]

A family.

Maybe that's what I craved for.

Or maybe someone who could say.

"I love you."

That the thing I was searching for. A special someone who would love me and take good care of me, to let me forget of my past, to let me not reminded of painful things.

But everything was taken from me anyways.

Mayu, my parents and then even Stella.

Thinking about it now, I was nothing more than a kid begging my parents to buy me the latest video game that just came out. I wanted to spend all my time out with friends, to go to an amusement park, to go to a gaming convention, to do whatever I wanted.

I remember they would always scold me when I did something bad, to came home with bad grades. They would be upset with me and I would always storm off into my room as a result. I remember how angry I was too back then.

I remember the day when I wanted to run away, because I got into a fight with my parents.

I remember the day I apologized, when I said sorry and they would have open arms towards me, giving me forgiveness and we would make up with a delicious dinner.

Now that I realize that I should've spent more time with my own parents, it's too late.

Mayu.

Thinking about her makes me tear. Mayu was a brat, an annoyance, but she was still my younger sister. She would always be playing pranks on me, always bugging me to no end. Sure it got on my nerves for a while, but it was a daily routine.

I remember that laugh.

I remember that voice.

And her face haunts me to this day, that smile would always appear to me in dreams, and thoughts.

I should've been nicer to her.

But then, when they died, it was as if my whole world fell apart. That battle in Onogoro, I will never forget it as long as I live.

Seeing Mayu's detached arm, my parent's bloody bodies, I swore to protect everyone else who was precious to me. Never again, will I let someone important to me die.

A hurting pain.

All I had left was nothing more than Mayu's cell phone, my only possession relating to my family now.

Pictures of my mom, my dad, and Mayu were stored in there.

And her voice, through the speaker for voice-mail, always made me become sad. I was selfish, I admit now. I know the feeling of not having someone look out for you. Of not having family anymore. So sad, and so upsetting, it makes you clench with the thought.

That object is one of the sole reasons for fighting.

That's also where I've sworn to defeat that pathetic leader named Attha. A person I hate with all my heart and soul. It was all her and her father's fault for killing my family.

A person I never will forgive.

But because of that incident, I am now in ZAFT, a soldier, a fighter piloting my own machine. The Impluse, my own weapon that I am to use against Orb, and the Earth Alliance.

All I seek is revenge though.

The Impulse, and now even the Destiny. Mobile Suits with similar capabilities, with even similar looks. Both were built for me and me alone. Two machines equipped with the best armour, the best weapons, and just simply the best around.

Chairman Durandal building these weapons for me meant the world. It allowed me to do what I wanted in battle, to fight, to destroy, to protect, and to live.

A privilege many wished they had.

But if I can't win, what would I need for these things then?

Power is what I seek.

Strength, power and glory.

Or so I had thought at the beginning.

Nothing else mattered, as long as I had my revenge on the killer of my family.

My life meant nothing to me at that point.

I still remember that day when I first entered the academy. All eyes were fixed onto me, I would sit nervously at an empty seat (with students sending occasional looks at me), and learn about something completely new.

But there, I had made good friends.

Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey, Yolant, and Vino. As well as few other of course. But these were the only ones that I could call my best friends. I was free to tell them whatever I felt and not be judged. They would accept even if I had done something completely stupid and rash.

Others thought of me as nothing more than a brat. Not that it mattered to me even in the least.

All that I sought for was that sweet thing called revenge.

But thinking about it now…The academy was probably the only place where I was truly at peace, and was able to relax and do what I wanted. No one could yell at me like they did now. I was still free to do what I liked, as long as my grades were kept in order. Even if I got into trouble, it was nothing major, nothing that could get my reputation soiled and ruined for life.

I was free then.

Now I am a caged bird, taking orders.

But that was all of my own personal choice. Not my parents, not my friends, no one. Mine and mine alone. But without that death, I would still be just a regular citizen, still living in Orb.

Not being able to see the truth of that place for what it really is.

Lies.

That was the turning point in my life, when I finally did change everything.

I tried to forget everything.

It only worked for a while.

Only few people ever trusted me. The only 2 people that I could ever think of is mostly Lunamaria or Rey, as seeing we had the most classes and hung out more so than with the others.

Although their first impression of me wasn't that great, there's nothing else to say about it.

I could rely on them for tests, quizzes, and studying.

I would copy my homework off Rey and ask him for additional help all the time. Besides, he never minded it, I think. He would always just hand his work to me willingly, without a single objection. He would help me out a lot on tests, and would always cram with me whenever I was desperate for the help. That's probably the reason why I even made it onto the Minerva in the first place.

It's not like I didn't know the answer.

I just wasn't that bright.

Nor was I really that great of a student when it came to academic studying.

My grades were decent, but not really the best. It's not I failed right?

School was nothing more than a way to forget my past, to stop reminding myself of the tragedy. To finally let go of everything and start anew.

Then, when I received that mobile suit, I remember that special racing feeling in my heart. The feeling of when your heart pounds across your chest excitedly. Getting out of that academy was already a happy thing for me, as I would not have to study anymore.

A good thing.

But still, being able to fight, being able to help others, and finally able to get my revenge.

Ever since I arrived on the Minerva, that's when everything began, my goals, my aspirations, and everything else. Everything was set.

Well, almost.

On that ship, I met Captain Gladys, a trustworthy but strict captain. She was nice towards everyone, as well as fair. Sure, maybe she was a bit too strict for my liking, but still, she was a captain. I had to listen to her right? There's nothing else to do.

On that ship, my friendship with everyone rose. We became better friends.

Luna and I got somewhat closer, but of course every now and then, we would make rude compliments of each other.

Meyrin and I always had a mutual conversation, our usual times conversing would be around her own sister, Lunamaria. Nonetheless, we were still friends.

Yolant, Vino and I came onto the Minerva together, out heads held up high. Hoping that everyone would have a good impression of us.

I was a red coat.

They were a green coat.

Rey and I had always been friends; he would look out for me. He was always helping come up with battle strategies and plans to help me win. I just needed to go through with that plan.

That's how I beat the Freedom.

I envied that pilot in there. He was an amazing pilot; his speed and control were almost inhuman. If only whoever sat in there would join ZAFT. ZAFT would then become unstoppable.

Beating him that day was like a dream come true.

Too bad he fights for Orb.

But the person I blame the most of course was Attha. Everything was her fault and her fault alone. I couldn't even understand why someone like Athrun stayed with her all that time. Why would someone of his status, his caliber, want to protect that pathetic Attha?

Cagalli Yula Attha is the one individual in the world I would never give a damn to. I hated her with all my guts, I wanted to yell at her, and rip her of her status. I hated that last name.

That's why I never trusted her after that day.

Even her father, was an idiot.

Athrun protecting her made me angry.

So, so angry.

But even still, although he got on my nerves a lot, I admit that I respected him.

After all, he fought in the Bloody Valentine War, he helped win that war. He was one of the best pilots at that time, aside from the Freedom and Miracles. Three machines when fought together would be unstoppable, even if they were enemies from the beginning.

A war that would be in favour for Orb.

Athrun, the pilot of the Freedom, and Arisa.

Arisa…

I never knew that I could actually like a person after that event with my family.

We didn't know each other for too long, yet everything about her intrigued me. Although when I first met her, I thought of her as just an idol, a pretty picture, with a beautiful voice.

Yet, when she spoke to me that first day, she seemed so strong, so different, and a much better person than I thought she would be.

I've met some idols before, and under that surface was someone completely different. Not who they were supposed to be, an exact opposite. They were rude, picky, and very demanding. That proves that they really were nothing more than a pretty picture.

As kind and gentle as they appeared.

I couldn't help but begin to feel hate and resentment later on.

But she was different.

Her real self was someone gentler than shown on TV. She knew how to speak well in front of people. Even by just having her say a few lines, my interest in her grew. And when I saw her battle in just simply a Zaku, that's when I knew I really liked her.

She knew how to fight well. Her skills in battle was outstanding, a feat that no regular (14 year old) girl could do. It was as if she was some kind of different coordinator. A special coordinator.

She knew how to sing and speak well. Her singing voice would captivate me and throw me off into some kind of dream world, full of happiness. I would lose myself. I could listen to her speak and sing all day.

She had a lot of friends, as well as made friends easily. Everyone loved her, everyone respected her. Maybe I was even jealous of her a little bit too. No one ever thought of her as annoying or a brat. She was mature for her age, possibly because of the event's of the past war.

She was pretty too. Prettier than Lacus Clyne, the pop princess of the Plants, but that's only in my own perspective. One might argue Lacus is better though obviously. Although younger than her by a measly two years, that hardly ever made a difference, all that mattered was who she was on the inside.

Gentle and down-to–earth.

And she had a tragic past. Death of all those she loved. Something that I could relate to myself.

I was so happy that day, the day we got together. My face was flushed as she smiled sweetly, her eyes gazing out onto that beautiful ocean. That picture was so beautiful, so perfect, as if it was something that was written into our genes. That perfect moment of just the two of us.

Like a perfect melody.

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Down, down_  
_Even if the sky is falling down?_  
_Down, down_

_You oughta know_  
_Tonight is the night to let it go_  
_Put on a show_  
_I wanna see how you lose control_

_So leave it behind_  
_'Cause we have a night to get away_  
_So come on and fly with me_  
_As we make our great escape_

_So baby, don't worry_  
_You are my only_  
_You won't be lonely_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_You'll be my only_  
_No need to worry_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Down, down_  
_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Down, down_  
_Even if the sky is falling down?_

_Just let it be_  
_Come on and bring your body next to me_  
_I'll take you away_  
_Turn this place into our private getaway_

_So leave it behind_  
_'Cause we have a night to get away_  
_So come on and fly with me_  
_As we make our great escape_  
_So why don't we run away?_

_Baby, don't worry_  
_You are my only_  
_You won't be lonely_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_You'll be my only_  
_No need to worry_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Down, down_  
_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_Down, down_  
_Even if the sky is fallin' down?_

_Down like she 'posed to be_  
_She gets down low for me_  
_Down like her temperature_  
_'Cause to me she zero degrees_

_She cold, over freeze_  
_I got that girl from overseas_  
_Now she's my Miss America_  
_Now can I be her soldier, please?_

_I'm fightin' for this girl_  
_On the battlefield of love_  
_Don't it look like baby cupid_  
_Sent her arrows from above?_  
_Don't you ever leave the side of me_  
_Indefinitely, not probably_  
_And honestly, I'm down like the economy_

_Baby, don't worry_  
_You are my only_  
_You won't be lonely_  
_Even if the sky is falling down_  
_You'll be my only_  
_No need to worry_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_(And the sky is falling down)_  
_Down, down_  
_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_  
_(Are you down? Are you down?)_  
_Down, down_  
_Even if the sky is falling down?_  
_(And the sky is falling down)_  
_And the sky is falling down_

But I was foolish.

I had sworn to protect her, and yet I already broke that promise. She even said she hated it when someone broke a promise, because all her life, everyone making her unfulfilled promises. That leading her to not trust anyone ever again.

I even told myself not to break that promise.

But I did anyways. And now, I regret it more than ever.

She left ZAFT, she left me. All because of my ignorance and selfish mistakes.

Isn't that why Stella died too?

When Arisa and I found her falling in the ocean that day, I honestly thought she was an idiot. Who would go near an ocean and dance…on a cliff? A cliff! She wasn't even watching. If it weren't for us saving her, she wouldn't even be alive.

Yet, I was so glad when I found her there in the Gaia, glad I got to see her again. Not only that, glad to see Arisa was alive even though she was kidnapped. There were worse things that could've happened.

But she died. I couldn't protect her either. Isn't that why I took revenge on the Freedom?

But that proved to be a thing that I regret now, something I shouldn't have done.

Arisa

All that I know is that parting hurts.

And that's all I'll ever remember now.

I know full well where she headed off to. I just didn't want to believe it was true. After all, how could I? I really loved her…a lot. All those sweet and silent conversations we would have. Those were the perfect days.

Now I'm alone all over again.

Tired of everything.

Seeking revenge on anyone who gets in my way.

Will I get to see her again?

* * *

If at the end, there was stuff you didn't get, it makes sense. Everything is coming up eventually, as the story unfolds. I must finish a chapter with Lacus, Kira, and/or Athrun.(not in order)

That last bits are foreshadowing...ehehe ;D. I'm sure you can guess what happens though.

It will all be revealed in due time.  
I plan to finish this series before summer, at the very latest. Which means, at the very most, there's gonna be like 10~11 chappies.

OHHH~ If any of you lovely readers have an idea you want me to put in, feel free to PM/review and post your ideas. I'm always willing to put in a radom chapter (which will NOT affect the storyline what-so-ever, and will serve as just an insert chapter. Unless of course, it will follow through the storyline in Gundam Seed Destiny.o-o) I'm always willing for new ideas to throw in here, to maybe make a chapter longer too. (course you'll get credit for it ;D

TalesOfLegendia Fan  
Yush, I know, a lot of broken promises neh?  
But remeber, that is the title of the story ;D

Arisa: *hugs back* Thank you :]

*Arisa and Shinn are thrown into a closet.)

**Shinn:**......huh? WHAT? er.... *blushes***  
Arisa:** .....It's really really cramped Shinn D;**  
Shinn:** cramped... err...Arisa?**  
Arisa:** Huh?.....oh....OH! (O///////O) -*blushes***  
Misha:**Do you admit it was wrong to kill Kira?**  
Shinn:** ....Kira? Who? o-o?**  
Misha:** *smacks forehead.* The pilot of Freedom dummy! D: How can you not know that? Having you heard Athrun or Arisa talking about him like what? 24/7. You should've heard his name from Arisa at least once since you spend soooo much time with her.**  
Arisa:** Kira...(TT_TT)**  
Shinn:** O_O I...I DON'T KNOW. STOP MAKING ME SEEM LIKE A VILLAIN ALREADY. Geez, aren't I the main character in GSD anyways. (Although HE keeps stealing my spotlight.... )**  
Misha:** Oh hush! You're fault for turning partly into a villain, stop being so attached to your family. Stop thinking of revenge and I'm sure your life will be FABULOOUUS (okay, maybe a but exagerrated). Stop blaming others and being a brat D: Besides, everyone loves Kira :D  
**Shinn:** .............  
**Arisa: **I miss Kira.  
**Shinn:** When can we get out of this closet?  
**Misha:** Not till TalesOfLegendia Fan, or another reviewer says so ;D  
*insert Shinn's angry & frustrated scream here*

**Misha:** Now Arisa?

**Arisa:** Yeah. Please R&R to free us ._.


	12. Kira

Today ish the next chappy~ With Kira's POV this time :D

Okay, so this is really important. I may or may not miss of week of updating this story, simply because my time on the computer, meaning either I'll update later, or these chapters could potentially get shorter. Like todays. Although, this chapter's length is about the same as Arisa's.

Today's song is "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers. A song about friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD cuz if I did, I would've made Lacus and Kira kiss, even if it's at least once. (Those two are so cute together :3)

* * *

Chapter Bonus [Kira]

I was a goofy, happy, and all-around good child.

At least that's what it seemed on the outside.

I was normally a quiet kid; I had good friends, who I could rely on, and there were never really any haters towards me. A life that was quiet and problem free of course. That's the way I wanted to keep it, the way I thought it would be forever.

I still remember everything, my childhood and my memories.

When I wasn't even a year old, I was already a bright child, although naughty as my mom put it but still… My parent's said I loved to read, I loved to go outside and play cars with other children.

But when I did turn one, mom said I always made her laugh. Even just a year old, I was already their world, they loved me, and I loved them.

Two years old, I remember that I got lost once, and my mom was really angry.

Three years old, I began to become more and more naughty, often drawing on the walls of the house.

Four years old, I often disappeared, and explored a forest or something that was near my house. A way to use my time.

Five years old, and I was pretty secluded from the world, I didn't want to do anything with anyone, I wanted to be by myself. A sort of young rebellious stage I guess.

And then, when I turned six, that's the year when everything around me changed. Everything. That's the year I met my best friends.

It all started when my parent's forced me to enter school for the first time in those 6 years. A school to help me become more social, to break out of my shell.

Or at least that was their intention from the start.

When I started walking around the school, touring around, I was lucky to find two people, that I thought would only be helpful in getting my way around. But in truth, all that that happened, was nothing more than fate, and destiny.

Both of them became better friends with me than I thought.

I met Athrun first. We all started off just by meeting on a green grassy field, simply nothing more than a meeting. I first thought he was smart, just by looking. His blue hair parted like that, and that hat, it all made him seem like a smart person. As well as the clothing he was wearing, that made him seem rich and important. I was nothing more than just a coordinator, with an average family (although they were Naturals).

We exchanged few words before another person barged in.

Her name was Arisa. She had pretty orange hair that fell just to her chest, with two pigtails coming from both sides of her head. She wore a dress and stood there, her feet shuffling. Although she was younger than both Athrun and I, we became really good friends.

The three of us did everything together.

We played together.

We slept over at each other's houses all the time.

We did everything together.

We were like sisters and brothers.

Family and Friends that could not be separated.

Friends that I could lean on.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..._

And I did lean on them a lot.

They would always listen to me.

Arisa and I were the closer of the three. Arisa and my tastes, our interests and so forth were closer. We loved to goof off, while Athrun would always stand there and yell at us. Then, Arisa and I would run off, hiding somewhere so Athrun won't find us.

Arisa and I were always the one who begged Athrun to let us go watch TV, or play some video games. He would always end up getting angry from us, and yelling at us constantly.

That's the way it was for most of the time we were together.

We thought it was going to be that way forever.

But years later, Athrun parted from us first. He went back to the Plants first, because his dad wanted him back home. He left that day with a smile.

Arisa and I were left on our own.

It was just the two of us.

And it was that way for a few years.

But not before leaving two presents. Birdy (Tori) and Foxy (Kitsu). They were our treasures, presents that would keep us company. Precious presents that we loved.

Presents we would always take care of.

Then, she left too.

After that accident.

I still remember the day she told me about her family, and that accident. She was crying so hard, I was holding both of her hands. Then, she fell asleep on the bed, tears still falling from her face.

Her parent's had died due to a terrible accident, an accident she refused to tell the details even to me, her best friend. I understood that it must've really hurt. She cried and cried and cried.

But when she left too, with a brand new family, that's when I thought the whole world fell apart.

I lost both of my friends.

I was alone.

It was hard for me to get back into the game, to restart my life all over again.

But I did get back. I made all sorts of new friends, although we weren't as close as it was with Athrun and Arisa, we were really close friends.

Sai, Miramallia, Toelle, Kuzzey.

They were the people who helped me break out of that second shell, to become free again.

But even still, Toelle died, because of me.

Because I was rash, and careless.

When I thought I entered the Archangel, it would be a good thing, because it would finally let me help others, to save my friends, and to save everyone. The people of that ship were kind, although some of them hated me at first, simply because I was a coordinator.

But after suffering through so much, they stopped treating me as if I was an enemy, but rather a comrade for them.

But also on that ship, it was the time when I got to find out who I really was, as well as finding two very special people.

Athrun and Arisa.

We finally met again, after so many years. They were my enemies at first; they were part of ZAFT, wielding their own weapons, the Aegis and the Serenity. We fought on multiple occasions, and started off as nothing more than a bitter hate towards each other, as well as surprise, when they appeared there suddenly in Heliopolis.

Then before I knew, soon after, another person appeared in my life.

Lacus.

I thought of her as pretty in the beginning obviously, as well as a talented singer. I never thought the two of us would end up with such an important relationship later on.

Can you imagine my surprise when I heard that she was best friends with Arisa, as well as the fiancée of Athrun?

I had no idea that she was so close to my two best friends.

Of course I was somewhat sad when she left.

But after that, my relationship with Flay was better. We became what I had wanted from the beginning. And we even did that** (1)**, something that happened out of the blue. I became rougher and more violent in my battles, killing mercilessly.

When I found out she was using me, I was so angry.

I broke up with her, and yet she still yearned for me.

I wanted nothing more to do with her.

And that battle, with Arisa, when she finally joined the Archangel, that was a special day. I still remember that day, when she finally joined us. She had that smile she always did, her hands behind her back, standing straight in front of me.

It was as if we were never enemies.

Even though she had no mobile suit at that point, she was strong, and helped out the ship so much.

She would always stay on the sidelines, smiling and encouraging me when I needed the help, especially right before that battle with Athrun.

She even forgave me for killing Nicol, a person she had loved.

That's how deep our bond was.

Then, that fight with Athrun. Athrun and I were so angry at each other, I killed his friend Nicol, and he killed Toelle.

We were both out for blood.

I ended up unconscious and in Lacus's custody, and Athrun was in Orb's custody, for a few moments.

I received the Freedom from Lacus, and Athrun received the Justice. And soon after, Arisa received Miracles, after that incident in ZAFT with Lacus. The three of us were reunited, by three machines.

We were together, and ended that war.

Hand in hand.

Our bonds of friendship held us together, and kept it that way.

But then, we had to separate again, this time although not as serious as before, but we still did separate.

Athrun and Cagalli went to Orb and held things together politically.

Arisa went to ZAFT and disappeared from us for two whole years. She never said a word to us after that, we had absolutely no idea what or who she was with or even doing.

Lacus and I took care of children.

And that's the way we had thought it would stay, although we would all reunite again someday. We would all go our own ways, figuring out what destiny had in order for us.

We never thought we would join up like this.

This second war, this second war was the repeat of everything. It was the war repeating itself for us. Athrun and Arisa were my enemies at the beginning of the war, and I was their enemy.

Just like two years ago.

A battle I worked so hard to end, and to forget.

And that time when I finally appeared into the battlefield, the both of them were there, at first unknowingly to myself. Arisa sat in the Tranquility, and Athrun sat in the Saviour. They just floated there on the battlefield, doing nothing while I made the battle a "chaos" as Athrun had put it.

That day was so hectic.

Then, the Destroy came. The horrid machine that ended the lives of many innocents.

A monster.

We had fought alongside the Minerva, and Arisa.

Arisa had forgotten who I was, as if we had never even met. Her expression was so blank, so confused when I saw her appear on that screen. Not only that, she knew the pilot of that Destroy. She had tried to save her, although she and the pilot of the Impulse had almost died.

They had hated me for those few moments.

And that actually hurt me.

Those few moments of meeting her was upsetting, especially when I told everyone of the ship too. Cagalli was there, tormented. Lacus looked down, and was very silent. Everyone else aboard the ship were sad.

Lacus even refused to speak for a whole day.

No one could believe that someone like Arisa would forget any of us.

And on top of that, she left the Archangel for the Plants, to find out what Chairman Durandal really planned. After all, it could determine the fate of the world.

She was willing to sacrifice everything to find out the truth.

That's when I had decided I would save Arisa and Athrun from that ship.

That's what I had thought, but that all ended up in their favour. I had lost that battle, and nearly died because of it. Because of a stupid mistake, a distraction.

That's the basic jist of what had happened.

I've been waiting on the Archangel ever since, waiting for Arisa, Athrun, and Lacus to return.

To come back to Orb, and end this war once again.

Lacus going to ZAFT had unsettled me, mainly because I was worried if she was going to be found out, especially by that other Lacus.

I had hated that other Lacus. How could someone use the real Lacus's appearance, as well as how could anyone replace her? That fake could never be the real her as long she was beside me all the time.

I spent all my time worrying for her wellbeing.

And especially, what if Chairman Durandal had found her?

Ever since seeing him on the TV, I had already felt that he was suspicious. From those words he said, to that creepy smile. I had never trusted him from day 1. I had wondered what he said, to make Arisa and Athrun turn against us, and join ZAFT even though they had never planned to go back there.

This whole war was his fault and his alone.

I knew that, and I hated him for that.

How could anyone not see that all his "reassuring" and "calming" words were nothing more than lies. Lies that everyone was too blind to see through.

How could anyone not see how fake he looked?

How fake he was?

I was sure of everything the minute I laid eyes onto that fake Lacus.

Everything was his fault.

* * *

**NOTE: Taking in music requests right now :D**

Okay, this chappy's done. Next will be Lacus. :D

**Negima-Roxas**

Thank you for your reviews =3  
It totally made my day. I was so happy.

Now you made me all sad cuz you lost your daddy ;____;

Shinn: You…would've killed me?

Misha: Hah…xD  
Arisa: ….That's mean.

Misha: Oh psh~ You know I love Shinn. You were created to release my inner fandomness. XD  
Arisa: Yeah.

Shinn: I'm not feeling any better.

Misha: Anyways, Arisa IS a kickass idol. Maybe she can't fight physically like in a lot of animes, fanfics, and mangas, but she can beat the crap out of you in a battle, as well as in a conversation.

Arisa: …

Shinn: …

Arisa: Broken promises suck don't they? They really hurt. *looks at Shinn innocently*

Shinn: D;

Misha: D. You lied to her.

Shinn: I'm sorry…

Misha: You know, I actually find my own story a bit cheesy too, xDDDDDD

Shinn: But I'm with Arisa because of that.

Misha: Point taken.

Misha: A love triangle between Arisa, Stella, and Shinn….I wonder about that. The final result would probably be Arisa though (at least in my story.) I had considered about killing her off, or leaving her alive, but I decided to let her die in the end. It removes the love triangle.

And soo...R&R OKAY? :D

BTW: I redid the first three chappies and added stuff, just to let you know ;D


	13. Lacus

Okay~ AND HALLO TO TEH NEXT CHAPPY OF BROKEN PROMISES~ and today's chapter features Lacus, the prettiest character in all of the Gundam stuff. (At least in mah point of view.)

Okay, so anyways, today's chapter won't really be about Lacus. It focuses more on Arisa, and bits and pieces of her past. I wanted to put that stuff in so you could maybe? get a better idea of what Arisa ish really like~ If you are confuzzled, I'm sorreh D:

The first song todai is "1000 words" by Sweetbox. (I'm sure some of you might realize it's from Final Fantasy X)  
The second song is "Cherish" by Ai Otsuka. (I highly recommend you listen to it. It's so saddening, I almost cried T^T)

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD cause if I did, I would've made Flay die like REALLY REALLY early in the series.

* * *

Chapter Bonus [Lacus]

A "princess."

That's what I was.

But that has never even bothered me in the least.

I had to grow up as a high and prestigious person. But however, I was never told to become all "high" and "mighty." That's why I was lucky, I never had to become like all those other families, those families with power and fame.

I was an idol, with my long pink hair and colourless eyes and all, I would sing in front of large crowds and that wouldn't faze me even in the least. The crowd would cheer my name, while my heart would beat excitedly.

Especially since many people thought I might even succeed my father's job one day.

Sure my father was the real chairman Siegel Clyne, but that hardly mattered.

I had a huge responsibility on my shoulders.

However though, I was free to be just simply… a girl.

Unlike another person best friend of mine.

Arisa.

She was born as a regular coordinator, a coordinator that lived on Earth. She never complained about anything she did, and was always in the mood to forgive and forget.

Arisa was my best friend, and would always be.

I met her shortly after she debuted into the world of fame, and we bonded in a second. And through all those moments, our friendships with each other were also better. We trusted each other and told all of our deepest secrets to each other. We knew we would never tell anyone else.

But, Arisa had such a troubling past.

A past that even I couldn't even believe.

I had always tried to emphasize with her emotions and feelings.

As a young child, she had barely even knew her own birth parents. Her parents were always in and out of the house, her twin brother, was the only person who was always with her. But, even they had to separate at a young age. It was as if her life had taken another new turn.

I still remember all the tears she had.

All those salty tears rolling off her cheeks.

Her red and crying face, my arms hugging her.

And then, after she left her family, she came to the Plants, the place that many thought that she "belonged." After all, she was a coordinator.

She had a brand new family, a family that she said that she treasured. She had two new siblings, both brothers, one her age and the other younger. Their names were Rain and Snow, named after the weather that they were born under, and became her new brothers that replaced her precious "Auel."

She had been happy for those few moments with her new family.

But don't all happy endings have a downside?

Arisa had always kept thinking back to her real family, with herself always feeling guilty that it seemed as if she was forgetting about her real family. Snapping back into reality every time she realized that it was wrong. Her happy moments would shatter in a second, her face falling back into gloom and sadness.

One of the few times she would truly smile was when she talked about her childhood.

Especially those involving her brother.

She used to tell me of all those stories, of their adventures together. One day they could be running around on a beach, and the very next they could be exploring a thick forest. They did everything together as kids.

She missed her brother so much.

So much that she hated to even mention his name now.

Every mention of his name would make her clench her fists in frustration and anger.

Because she felt as if she should've died with her family.

But when she came to the Plants, she said she became happy. Before meeting me, she had 3 other friends. They were all best friends, before the "incident" happened.

Their names were Hanako, Eri, and Kimie.

They were all models, working under different jobs.

I've met them before too. They seemed nice, until I heard it from Arisa. Arisa said it wasn't their fault, but they just wouldn't believe her. They thought she had betrayed them.

When in truth, it was them who betrayed her.

She insisted it was her own fault.

But of course I knew better than to listen to that.

She couldn't lie to anyone that she trusted. If she did, it was obvious.

Because she wasn't that type of person.

She couldn't do things like that.

Then, she even joined the war. She joined the war for so many reasons. Good reasons and bad reasons. She thought it would be good for her. She thought it would be good for everyone else around her.

She said she wanted to be with Nicol.

She said she wanted to be with Athrun.

She said she wanted to help others and make new friends.

But I knew that all she wanted mainly was to escape those memories of hers. Those memories of her family and her friends. She wanted to forget them forever and never have to be reminded of them ever again. That's all she wished for, to never have to remember ever again.

But she had to.

She knew she couldn't escape things like that.

She knew.

But yet she still tried.

She tried to forget everything and anything that caused her pain. But they were all brought back in the end. She had no choice but to bring them back. They were stories that had to unfold, no matter how hard she tried to close that book.

A never ending story of guilt, tears, and mourning.

I had always felt bad for her.

Because I had a loving father at the very least.

Who would support and trust me.

When I had heard from Kira that day, that he had been best friends with Arisa too, it was so surprising to hear. I thought Arisa was my best friend, and had absolutely no idea she had been friends with him too, as well as Athrun.

I didn't how much her life had impacted on all of us.

Soon, all of our lives had been revolving around a simple girl. A girl two years younger than us all.

Kira and her were close like best friends should.

Athrun and her, along with Kira trusted each other to the point where it was like a bond that cannot be broken. They believed each other.

Arisa and I were mostly like the sisters that never were.

We even separated for a very long time, due to her joining the war and all. I still remember when she told me she wanted to fight in ZAFT, to become nothing more than a petty soldier.

I obviously couldn't even believe it. After all, Arisa? A singer/model. A soldier?

I had no choice but to believe in her. Her head held up high, her hands clasped around each other nervously, stumbling almost every step along the way. She would stand behind Athrun, her face flushed in front of the others, while others would be in disbelief that a celebrity, or even just a girl, would want to join the battle and fight in the war.

What if she had died?

What if none of us would see her again?

What if she would never return?

Everyone had been upset that day.

Her friends.

Her manager.

Athrun.

Nicol.

Me.

We were all hurt by her actions. We could do nothing but stare and let her go off into space and let her do what she had liked. After all, there was no one who could stop her. Her parent's had been dead for some decent amount of time already, and she refused to listened to anyone of us. She would shake her head, cover her ears, and sing as loudly as she could, blocking out our voices.

We gave in in the end.

There was nothing we could do.

Once her mind was made up, she followed through with her plan. No one could say just a word to make her even change her mind for just a split second.

That was one point where she was very stubborn.

But the flaws she had were so simple, and so common. These flaws were almost as if they weren't flaws at all. Because so many people had these flaws.

But no one is perfect right?

Even I could mess up during concert, or have one of my managers or dad get upset at me.

These things cannot be prevented.

Although Arisa had ever rarely messed up while singing.

Arisa had always had a certain fondness to music, and to talking. She could talk about something for hours if she wanted too. Although, she normally chose to remain her quiet and calm self.

Even though she was always so talkative, and always tried to tell us everything, to release all her inner emotions on either Kira, Athrun, or I, I knew that even she had her moments.

We knew she had hid many things from us.

Things that she was too afraid to say.

Just like a song, her face would express what would've possibly been what she wanted to say.

A thousand words.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh_

_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words_

Just…like a song.

A song that would never ends.

Words she wished she could say.

Words she wished she could tell the world.

Instead of bottling them all up in her mind and heart.

But of course, her stubborn side would always come back. She would refuse to say even a word related to it, her head shaking vigorously and backing away slowly, her back turned against one of us. Then she would leave the room, leaving the door behind her wide open, her figure retreating slowly from the picture.

Like a painting that had been painted delicately, every detail being taken.

That's all what she was simply.

A pretty picture on the outside. Her face glowing with light and simply seemed friendly.

But on the inside, I knew, Athrun knew, Kira knew.

She was sobbing all her tears on the inside. She was afraid of people, afraid of them judging her for the tears. She didn't want anyone to make fun of her for that, and so she would cry a silent song.

Especially during a concert.

The songs she would sing on the stage, lights revolving around her, her head down low, and her voice soft. The crowd would remain as silent as they could, hoping to hear her sing.

She would take in a deep breath before finally opening her mouth, her face gazing out onto the crowd. Everyone would hold their breath, making sure not to disturb her singing.

The stadium would be filled with nothing else but sweet, sweet music.

_Since when have we lost  
The wonderful things that we need somewhere?  
I fear the connection to [your] heart  
And I buried myself with my body  
During those days [when] I [lied] everyday about my fear,  
You were already in my heart_

_If we can think deeply  
That someday time will end here,  
I thought that will always love you  
And I'll be holding out my hand [to you]_

_Love is such a scary thing  
That's why we run away as we search for it  
It no longer has anything to do with being an adult or being a child_

_This feels just like it's my first love  
So much so that I feel like it must be fate  
Not even in my dreams do I feel  
The way I do when we hold each other_

_If we can't meet each other,  
I couldn't laugh this way [like when I'm with you]  
This year, the happiest thing is  
Being able to be by your side_

Listening to Arisa sing is like feeling many emotions being stirred in your heart. You could feel every emotion she felt as she would sing, you could feel tears running down your cheeks.

Tears would streak against her cheeks too, her head looking up, while she would sob. Her voice would remain as calm as it possibly could, but anyone could tell how hard she would cry. She could try to hide it all, but hiding it wouldn't be good enough.

People thought at first it was all an act.

But after going to her concert, all of them would realize the truth.

Her sad and unhappy past.

The crowd would always end up crying with her, tears falling across their cheeks also.

They would cry and cry, red eyes and all.

Those concerts with her singing her emotions out were some of the many things that brought the Plants sadness and grief. Everyone knew that she had a very upsetting past, and everyone understood what she went through.

I knew of no one who wouldn't cry during her concerts.

Even people who were good at holding in their emotions would end up releasing their hidden tears.

Because deep down, everyone had their own inner sadness.

And Arisa was good at expressing through her songs and her voice. That was why Arisa was so popular and so successful too, because she had a quality no one else had.

The power to make her audience feel the same emotions as she would.

Even though I was a celebrity too, I could never become like Arisa, and have that power to influence those around her.

This was one of the many things I admired about her. I was proud to be her best friend, and she was proud to be my best friend. We were like sisters, sisters who told each other anything and everything. Almost no secret could not be spoken.

I wished she never could've entered that war.

Because little did I know, life was only going to get better and worse for her, the latter occurring more.

* * *

So did you get a better view of what Arisa ish like nao? :OOOOO  
I hope yew did~

**Aran**

Did chuu know I love Roxas too ;DDDDD  
Okay, anyways, thanks for reviewing again~ :3  
Your reviews makes me super happeh~ It makes me feel all wanted and stuff .__.  
I'm sorry I keeled off Stella. I need to kill her off cuz I wanted to follow the storyline as much a possible. D:  
I had considered it before, but my fingers typed out that she died.

Shinn: That is very true. If you killed me, I bet Misha would've chased after you.  
Misha: That _is_ true. (I'm sorry Aran D:)

Arisa: Broken promises can be called lies I guess. But in my point of view, lies are more of a quick thing. Like "Hey mommy! I'm going to go shopping tommorrow" but instead end up at a friend's house without telling that person.  
Shinn:.....  
Misha: HAH! Shinn "lied" to you.  
Shinn:..... :l  
Misha: :D  
Arisa: Nuuu~ D:

Now everyone R&R cuz it would make meh really really happy and I could...  
finally bring the story back on track.  
After Athrun at least.  
=D


	14. Athrun

Wewt, and we have come to the final conclusion with all these thoughts stuff.

CONGRATULATIONS READERS~ WE CAN FINALLY ALL GET BACK TO THE STORY...after this chapter. Maybe if I'm happy, I'll even upload the next one REALLY REALLY SOON...like in a couple of days instead of a full week. WEEEE~ and for all that, you all get a cookie :3

This chapter is like the last, and focuses more on Arisa, in Athrun's POV~

Today's song is "My Hands" (From Final Fantasy XIII :DDDDDD) by Leona Lewis. WHEEE~ (Yush, I am very very hyper todaiii~)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GSD because if I did, I would have the dub version of Lacus have a better and prettier voice D: (I think her voice sounds weird D:)

* * *

Chapter Bonus [Athrun]

The war was nothing more than blood and tears for many.

At least that's what it was like.

But even so, why did join the war? Why did I even bother to fight if I knew what it was going to be like? Why did I even both to stay in the war then? Shouldn't I have left?

And especially since there's this second war.

A second war is the same is it not?

Another battle.

Which means more and more bloodshed.

I joined the war, to get rid of time.

I joined to war due to my father's wishes. I had to no choice to listen to him. He was the chairman of the Plants after all. His word was absolute. His word was law. He was a man that everyone respected here, everyone had thought he was a good chairman after all. I even believed in his words at the beginning.

I hated that man now.

Of course I had to obey him. If I didn't, I could be sent to prison, or be under house suspension. That's the basic jist of everything. I had to listen to him whether I wanted to or not.

But everything was his fault.

Everything.

My mother.

And that last war.

I put all of the blame onto him.

Because I knew…knew so many things others didn't, simply because he was my father.

He had planned to blow up Earth, and make the Plants reign dominant. He wanted to reign at the top, almost as if he's a king, a tyrant. He was letting all that power get to his head.

I would always clench my fists when I saw him.

That's how much I had hated him from the beginning.

But eventually, I finally saw the truth. All he wanted…was the best for me, and everyone living in the Plants. But even so, he died. He died before we could make up.

I hated it all.

I even made a vow not to ever join the war ever again.

But I did. Unfortunately.

Junius Seven collapsed. I had to stop it. I couldn't let it destroy Earth after all.

Earth was important to me too, not just for Kira, Lacus, or Cagalli.

I even met up with Arisa again.

After that last war. She had disappeared, disappeared without a trace.

Disappeared without even saying a word to neither one of us.

We all suspected that she even died.

Her mobile suit laid there, still in space, fragments floating from side to side peacefully. The after moments of war. That's what it all was. Her mobile suit had been destroyed completely. It could no longer be usable.

But when we tried searching for her, we couldn't find her at all.

Nothing was left. Not a piece of her clothing. Not even a strand of her hair.

Only thing that she left behind, was the pet I had made for her.

Foxy.

That fox had ended up staying with Kira and Lacus. They had promised to keep it safe till the next time they saw Arisa. We all had missed her, and that was the one thing we all regretted.

We had broken our promise to her.

Every time I thought about her, I would always end up remembering that day, that day she joined ZAFT.

She suddenly appeared there, in front of us all at the academy, just months before we all graduated. She had smiled childishly, toddling after me. When I asked her what she was doing here, she gave me no reply. A smile and a giggle. Before running off to bother someone else.

But there, she had made new comrades, and new friends.

She said she never regretted joining the war. She even admitted that she had looked forward for it.

At first I was angry too. She refused to tell me nothing. She wouldn't tell me anything about why she had left Kira. She wouldn't tell me why she joined the war.

Although she always smiled, when no one was looking, her eyes would hang low, a sad expression on her face. She even shed a tear a few times.

That's why I had always been so curious as to why she was so silent.

Although, there were times when she was kinda annoying me. From how she would never say a word, to all those times she pestered me to copy my homework, to help her on a test, and to help her out with anything else that troubled her.

Well, I couldn't really do anything about it.

It was true that she had a lot to catch up on.

She never even piloted a mobile suit before.

But when she did, it was so amazing.

She piloted that thing like a professional, almost as if she had been using it all her life. Imagine our surprise when she said it was her first time! She never even touched one of those things before. It was her first time even learning about that sort of thing. She had become better than us in a second.

She never even expected to lay a finger on one of those things as a child.

I remember sitting on a couch with Kira and Arisa, being all amazed when the TV were showing the new designs of the new mobile suits. We were all so amazed. Kira and I had studied up on those things.

Arisa said she never wanted to fight. She was afraid of fighting.

What if she died?

That was her biggest worry.

But that soon became my biggest worry also.

But she stood there then, her head up high. She had tried her best to hide all her hidden tears. Her face looked so strong, and so powerful, standing in front of all those ZAFT military officers, teachers, and as well, us.

A new Arisa that no one had seen before.

Especially for me.

After I had left them as a kid, I had never conversed with any of them ever again. It was as if we had completely forgot about each other.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Arisa again.

As an idol especially.

The first time when I saw her again, was on a screen downtown. She was singing.

My eyes had widened drastically, watching her every move, every expression, and every lyrics that she sang.

_I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower, and make my bed alone  
I put on my makeup, talk into the mirror  
Ready for a new day, without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet  
I talk, my voice obeys me  
I go out at night, sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things I have to  
Keepin' you off my mind  
But when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong, cause_

_My hands don't wanna start again  
My hands, no they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold your hands  
And they don't wanna be without your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

_I talk about you now  
And do it without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
And I don't see you everywhere  
And I can say your name easily  
I laugh abit louder, without you_

_And I see different shades now  
I'm almost -never- afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay  
I am always wrong, cause..._

_My hands don't wanna start again  
My hands, no they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold your hands  
No they don't wanna be without your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I'll wake  
I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
They miss holding my baby..._

_My hands (my hands)  
No they don't wanna understand  
They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without your hands  
No they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go  
My hands, don't wanna start again  
My hands, no they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold your hands  
No they don't be without your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

_No, no, no they will not let me go  
Mmm..._

That song led me to go find her again.

Of course I had found her, but that was after so much difficulty. Arisa and I had hugged a few times, and exchanged few words. She was too busy to see me, and we met up so few times. Only times I remembered was when she had a day off, which was so few. Even if we did hang out, nothing was ever the same as before.

We had drifted farther apart because of that.

But her joining the military again, brought everything back together. It was a happy moment for the two of us. We were friends again. Although it wasn't anything like before, but still, it was an improvement of some sort.

We were best friends again, although once more, she refused to say the truth about why she had left Kira there. The only thing that I could remember, is her crying.

She had also cried that one day. When Arisa's foster family had died.

Lacus and I were there, holding onto her hands tightly, while the tears kept rolling off her cheek. That's why ever since then, I had become more sensitive to her tears. She became all of our lives, her life at the center.

We wanted to help make up for everything that we had missed out. On all those moments where she would cry alone.

That's also why I hated Kira when I met him again in Heliopolis.

I couldn't forgive him for leaving Arisa.

Even though in truth, it was the other way around.

…Though it wasn't her fault at all.

She had been left alone when her real family disappeared, or rather, died, and she was torn from her brother. That was all she could remember. That was all she wanted to keep. No more painful memories than the ones she already had.

The parting and the sorrow.

Which in why we swore to protect her from that day on.

To finally make sure no more tears would be shed.

That was our promise to her.

But that promise had been broken so many times. Each time became worse and worse.

Her tears would always fall no matter what happened. Even though we tried our best to stop those tears from flowing. We couldn't stop it.

Nothing we did could make her heart stop hurting so much.

Nothing.

We all hated ourselves for that. Because we made her cry again, and again. She was important to all of us, so why couldn't we stop the tears? Isn't the more people the better?

Not in cases like this.

She had too many things to cry about, so she couldn't help but not cry.

We understood, even though we did try so hard to make sure she stopped crying.

Everything we did just didn't seem right.

Nothing seemed to work out.

Nothing.

That's also why I've even gotten into fights with Kira, and Lacus. We've fought over Arisa, always trying to make her happy. Like back on the Archangel.

When we heard her soft crying right before that final battle, we had disputed over that. We were angry at first. Because we didn't who to blame, we blamed each other, even though we didn't even know why she was crying.

Her crying was the last thing we wanted to hear.

Then, almost like a miracle, Arisa stopped crying. She came out of her room right before entering the battlefield…with a bright smile.

A smile so bright, it was almost as if she never cried.

That was what she was capable to do.

To stop crying in an instant.

It was one thing that I could never do.

That's also why we all developed a sense of protection towards her.

Because we wouldn't know what to do if she cried for real.

She was our best friend

A best friends who was irreplacable.

* * *

And that concludes this chappy :D

And now....YAYYYYY!~ WE CAN GO BACK TO TEH MAIN STOREHLINE :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Did you know that this will all be over in about 5~8 weeks? .___.

**Aran**

Yeahh~ I'm a huge KH fan. It's like....so epically epic :D  
I'm dying here for Birth by Sleep, it just looks so....awesome!

I love "A thousand Words" too~ It's such a nice song. Although I don't really like both the english and japanese singing voice though....they both...bother me o-o. I love the part "And hold you forever" the most. It sounds so pruddyy :3

I want a Lightning cosplay costume...or a Lacus...or a or something of that sort xDDDDDD  
I like Riku too~ She actually looks really pretty in X-2... :DDDDD.

And about that crossdressing.....

Shinn: WHATTT! ....Crossdress...as a girl...?...Arisa?  
Arisa: I think dressing up as Shinn would be fun :]  
Misha: That's cause all you have to wear is pants and a baggy T-shirt...oh! And a jacket...  
Arisa: Yeah...but...  
Misha: Psh!~ It's easy for you. Girls wear guy clothes all the time... ehehe...Shinn :D  
Shinn: But...I'm a guy. I don't wear...dresses, skirts, really short shorts, and heels....  
Arisa: o-o? I think it would be cutee~  
Misha: I THINK IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! XDDDDDDD  
Shinn: ....Hell no.  
Misha: DO IT! I DARE YOU!  
Shinn: HELL NO.  
Misha: DO IT OR ELSE I'LL GO KILL EVERYONE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....  
Shinn:...I hate you  
Misha: LUB YOU TOO :D

3 minutes later.

Shinn: What the hell! HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT THIS THING ON?  
Misha: *snicker and goes off and pulls the curtain down*

Now I'll leave your imagination here :D You are free to imagine him however you want...even...naked? o-o

Arisa: ....O_______O;;  
Misha: ROFLICOPTER! *Laughs so hard I fall down onto the floor*  
Arisa: I'm gonna...leave  
Misha: And yeah :D

**TalesOfLegendia Fan**

Yush! I love Roxas too! He's so kyuute!~ :3

R&R everyone :D  
Cuz it makes Arisa happeh :D


	15. Archangel

HAIII :D  
It's Friday todaii and teh next chappy of teh storeh :DDDDD

Guess what? It's finally time to bring the storeh BACK ON TRACK! *applause* Thank you to all you readers for being loyal to the story~ I shall continue teh story till the end...seeing as I only have 11~12 more episodes until it's all over .... (T____T)

Now enough talking, let's hurry and go to the story :D

Today's song is "Ash like Snow" by the Brilliant Green. (From Gundam 00) :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD cuz if I did, I would make Athrun's forehead smaller in Seed. XDDDDDDDD

* * *

Chapter 9 [Archangel]

**Shinn**  
Rey suddenly called me to go capture some spies. Who could be out here in this kind of day…or night…and spy on us? If so, why leave now? And who were these spies? These were the kind of questions stuck in my head.

"Rey!" I called out to him as I started my new machine, the Destiny. "But why did we let a spy...?" I asked again, feeling my face in a quizzical look.

"Don't let your guard down, we're pursuing Athrun Zala!" He shouted over, in a demanding tone. I felt my eyes widen as the words he said sunk in. Athrun…betrayed…ZAFT? Why?

"Athrun....but why?" I asked again, in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Athrun would be a spy. What purpose did he have? I thought I trusted him. I continued starting the machine and turned on the mobile armor. "Athrun's a spy?" Memories of him flashed into my mind. "Why would he do it?" I shouted loudly once more. "Rey!"

"I don't know his reasons, but securities after him. He overpowered the guards and now he's making a break for it. Let's go! He's getting away from us!" I gasped, and then thought about Arisa. How would Arisa take this when she realizes her friend ran away. I grunted quickly and began to fly in the Destiny, using the wings of light. I bit my lip while in the air, I couldn't believe Athrun would do something like this, especially in this kind of weather too, dark, moody, and cold. We quickly gained onto a mobile suit up ahead, a blue Gouf, I'm guessing it was Athrun's. A beep sounded and the Chairman's' face appeared over the intercom.

"Rey! While you were chasing Athrun, did you see any evidence of Meyrin Hawke?" The Chairman asked. Meyrin? What does she have to do with all this? I turned my direction towards Rey.

"Yes sir. Meyrin is with Athrun now. And one other." He answered. He didn't mention the other. I decided to ignore it since it was probably someone not really important...or so I thought.

"She's with him now? Does it look like a hostage scenario?" The chairman asked again. "No sir, I don't believe so sir. He was protecting her. He shot the weapon from my hands before heading out into the cockpit of the machine. He reached out and he beckoned to her. She took his hand without any hesitation." I gasped.

"What?"

"So what you're saying is that the girl was not taken hostage correct?"

"Yes, that's it exactly." We caught up to them. "Athrun...tricked her." I muttered. "She's an intelligence expert sir, I don't know how it got to this but if we let them get away, classified information could be compromised."

"Meyrin too? But why?" I yelled.

"We must stop them from getting away at all costs sir. Give us the order." He said calmly. Both me and the captain yelled out his name.

"Oh well. I see. I trust you're judgment on this. You may shoot them down." Rey thanked him.

"Rey!" I yelled again.

"You heard him Shinn. We have out orders now." His voice was firm and hard, not wavering even a second, saying that he had planned this out in advance.

"But Rey...that's nuts!"

"I'll go from the right! You go in front of him" He turned his machine to the right. "It's up to you. All the dreams of those and the Chairman will be ruined because of this. We can't betray all those people Shinn. Not now!" I thought about a lot of people, all those who have been affected by the Chairman's words. Rey shot the Gouf but missed. The shot hit the water with a splash. Rey continued firing as Athrun continued dodging. I got closer and began to shoot too.

"Shinn!" I heard Athrun yell over the speakers.

I growled suddenly. "How could you let it go like this Athrun? Why did you do it?" I always thought of Athrun as a respectable man, however stubborn he may be, plus, he was close to Arisa. The gouf attacked my back but I easily deflected it with a shield.

"Stop it Shinn! They're using you! Wake up!" He ordered. I shot my head up. What did he mean by the fact that they were using me? Who was using me? What for? For what reason? And why? Was I a pawn of war? I pondered through all the millions of question that ran constantly throughout my head, before another person spoke, closing my thoughts.

"That's not going to work on us. You should be ashamed Athrun!" Rey butted in. He began firing at Athrun again. Athrun attacked Rey but he shielded it too.

"Don't run away! Surrender!" I shouted. I didn't truly want to fight him, I didn't want to think of him as an enemy. "Just come back! Don't betray us!" I fired another gun towards him. It missed. He grabbed a rope and put it around my gun. I quickly let go of it and shielded myself before it exploded. I was pushed back by the force.

"Back off! I'm not going to just let you shoot us down!" He shouted. "Look Shinn, I know what the Chairman and Rey says sounds right and I understand that you really want to believe them." Rey suddenly came in and fired again. "Don't listen to what they're saying. Their words will end up destroying the whole world! Is that what you want?" Lighting flashed beside me.

It was almost as if I could even taste the lightning.

"Don't listen Shinn!" Rey said suddenly and grabbed a laser and charged for Athrun. Athrun used a gun. "Athrun has obviously gone insane!"

"You bastard!" Athrun retorted.

"Don't let him confuse you Shinn."

"Shinn...if you shoot me down, at least give Meyrin a chance to get out. She's done nothing wrong!" I shot my head up. Meyrin…helped him?

"She's already an accomplice to your crimes. There is no meaning to her existence. He's the enemy, they all are. They betrayed the chairman, they betrayed us. They've been trampling on our dreams to end war! Are you going to forgive them? You said it yourself. You're fighting the enemy to build that dream. Shinn!" He shouted.

Why was I always in the middle of something? I breathed in heavily, a headache began to form in my head. Things replayed back into my head. From meeting Stella, to the words I told Chairman Duranadal. Lastly, when I told Arisa I wanted to save the world so she would no longer have to suffer.

"NOOOOO!" I felt a power surge inside me. I took out the sword that I used to defeat Freedom with and charged at the Gouf. _I can't let this war go on. I can't. _My sister's voice replayed in my head, as well as Arisa's, Stella's and the Chairman's.

"This is all your fault. Because you...YOU BETRAYED US!" I yelled, angry. I charged again. My head went blank and I acted upon my first reactions. Athrun tried attacked but I easily stopped it. I destroyed his armor within seconds and went closer and slashed an arm.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed at him, upset and very very angry. The Gouf began descending into the ocean. "Never...I'll never let it happen again!" I murmured and went in for the final blow.

"SHINN!" Athrun screamed my name. I ignored it with my own scream. At that exact moment, something else happened, surprising me. Just as I put my blade through the cockpit, I heard another scream, a scream so familiar, a scream that made my heart clench. .

"SHINN!" A voice like bells with a gentle tone. There was only one person I knew with such a beautiful bell voice, Arisa. The Gouf fell into the water with a splash. I panted from the adrenaline and closed my eyes. I felt my heartbeat slow down with every breath I took.

"Shinn, you did well." I grunted and looked away. "Our mission is complete."

I felt my head snap up, looking towards his mobile suit. "Our..mission?" I asked, my face hurting.

"You defeated and killed out traitors. Athrun, Meyrin, and..............Arisa." My head shot up immediately at the sound of her name.

"Arisa....?" I said slowly, trying to take it in.

"That's right. Arisa. She was another one of the traitors in that mobile suit."

"Arisa...was inside that Gouf?" My voice was shaking. My head looked down onto the parts of the machine.

"Yeah. She escaped with Athrun and Meyrin. I saw her down by the port. She was that other person I didn't mention." Rey's tone was no different, no emotion, no regret, no nothing.

"A..a...Ar...Arisa? In...that...ma..machine? Why...why didn't you tell me before Rey? …Why?" My voice began to crack slowly. I couldn't believe that she was in that machine. Why of all people? Why did it just have to be _her_? Why couldn't it be someone else?

"If I did, you wouldn't have done what you just did." After he finished, he left off back to base. "You should get going too."

I sat there, watching the ocean rock, the rocking somehow made me feel sick to my stomach. "Arisa...." I still couldn't believe it. Why would Arisa betray ZAFT? or me? Then, my eye's caught onto something, something sparkly, a blue crystal of some sort.

"No...way………... Arisa was really on that Gouf?" My voice was still shaking as tears fell off of my eyes. I got closer to the crystal, got out of my machine quickly, grabbed it, and went back into the Destiny. "This...crystal. It's the one Arisa showed me the other day...It can't be." Tears fell down again, this time, with more force and strength.

I stared at my hands in horror, not believing I was the one who killed the girl I fell in love with by my own two hands.

"Arisa....ARISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and punched the side of the window. I cried and cried. The tears wouldn't stop. My heart hurt more than it had ever did before. It was painful.

A song played in my head. It sounded sad, as if I had never heard it before.

_The sky is dyed red by the ebony darkness,  
And the distant stardust swallowed up,  
In this transient moment as the snowing ashes fall._

_I watched it through the window of grief.  
I never dreamed  
I stand frozen.  
there… I come for you._

_My hopes were alone in the desolate night sky,  
They soared high until they were crushed.  
Each time the world changes shape,  
The things I want to protect,  
I end up breaking them._

_Oh, the sinful darkness tugging at my heartstrings,  
Your voice is like anaesthesia,  
Coldly, it robs me of my senses._

_No matter how we pursue our differences,  
It never ends.  
Why do I have to fight?_

_Even if the light is extinguished,  
Even if this earth disintegrates,  
I won't ever forget:  
That tiny wish,  
It will guide us to our ideal place._

_there I come for you yeah  
Ash Like Snow  
is falling down from your sky  
Ash Like Snow  
Let me hear…  
why I have to fight?_

_My hopes were alone in the desolate night sky,  
They soared high until they were crushed.  
In exchange for glory that triumphs over darkness,  
I have given up many things I sought to protect.  
(It's falling from your sky)  
This is too futile.  
(Baby I come for you)_

_Every time the scattered broken pieces cut me,  
Deep down in my closed heart,  
I choose to grow stronger.  
And I came this far._

**Arisa**  
I was surrounded in a familiar looking room, not mine however. It was quiet and the air reminded me of the ocean. It felt nice. I looked back and forth around me, wondering where I was, till my eyes caught onto something white and sparkling. It was my music box from Nicol. My hands reached towards but unfortunately it was too far away. I hoped it was still okay, even after that terrible crash. I covered my body back under the covers. The door to the room opened.

"Arisa!" I heard a very, very familiar voice that I haven't heard in many years. My head snapped up, looking around for the familiar face. I came across a blur of brown and attempted to fix my eyes onto it.

"Kira....." I murmured. He rushed towards me and looked at me with a worried expression on his face. He sighed, relieved-like.

"Kira...I'm alright. So you are alive right? You didn't die when Shinn killed you?" I got up from my bed and sat on it, my back towards the wall. Kira put the blanket around me. My eyes began to water softly. He ruffled my hair with his right hand as he sat down onto the chair next to the bed.

"Of course I'm not dead. I told you that we'll always be best friends didn't I?" He smiled at me kindly. It was that smile that I loved, a smile that I had seen so often as a child, and two years ago.

"You have no idea how much I cried when I saw you get killed. I was...so upset." I pulled a frown upon my face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, see? Just a few scratches here and there, but that nothing compared to you right now. I'm actually surprised though; your condition is a lot better than I thought. You managed to not get hurt or even sick." He laughed jokingly, pointing at his face bandage. I laughed back, amused.

"I guess, but really, I cried a lot. Plus, I got angry at someone who I shouldn't have." I sighed, upset with myself. I did a lot of things I've regretted over these last few days. Or was it weeks? Either way, my life's been nothing more than a mess, a horrible mess.

"Stop blaming yourself! You really shouldn't worry you know? You're better off being happy and excited over everything. You're the one that always calm and happy no matter what. You know we hate it when you cry"

"Psh…" I scoffed, disbelieving.

"Don't lie. Remember that time when we were kids? Even though Athrun got really angry at the both of us, you acted like nothing happened at all." I chuckled back, at the happy memory. So, the three of us was playing a game, and Kira and I decided to play a trick on him. He got so angry, it was hilarious. The expression on his face was indescribable.

"Oh well, can't do anything about it. I worry sometimes too you know." I pouted, placing my arms across my chest. Kira nodded sadly suddenly, surprising me.

"What's wrong Kira?"

"Arisa....let me ask you something." I nodded at his request. "I really need to know because, I was really worried. It's been bugging me for weeks. Remember back to the battle with that Destroy?" I nodded again. It was a battle that was hazy to me, but I remembered bits and pieces of it. "You said...you forgot me. Why?" I put both of my hands together, thinking hard. Didn't the members of the Minerva say something about it?

"I...don't know. I think someone said something that I got kidnapped, I'm sure that was when I got my memory erased. But you know what? I'm alright now. I remember everything, all thanks to that music box." I pointed to the music box across the room, my music box, full of different memories. Kira walked across and grabbed it.

"This music box?" He asked, placing it in front of me.

"Yeah, Nicol made it for me, when he was still alive. I just received it when paid a visit to Nicol's house, with Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka. This box, holds a lot of memories. You see the music script here?" Kira nodded. I traced my fingers around the box, seeing that it was still scratch less.

"This song that's written across, is my song, Dreaming of you. Do you remember it?" Kira had a more serious face back onto his face, but nodded nonetheless. I then opened the music box.

"And this....is the song that Nicol wrote, for me." The tune started playing to Theme of Tears. Kira reached into the box and flipped through the many items that held a source of endearment. My heart-shaped rock, my music clef necklace, my jar of beads and seashells from my brother, a ring, a crystal rose, friendship things from Athrun and Kira, the letter from Nicol, 2 hair elastics my favorite ones, with diamond specks on the big roses and other decorations, and my...........

"My crystal...the one I got from my parents, it's gone!" I frantically searched. No luck. I remembered where I put it before I left the ZAFT base, in my pocket. I patted my pockets all over, nothing seemed to be there.

"Your crystal? But isn't that you're only thing connecting you, to your parents?" Kira's voice shuddered, fearing the same thing I feared. He knew it was precious, my only relation to my parents now.

"My…precious crystal."

"…Tell you what. How about we go look for it later?" Kira asked, tilting his head slightly.

I shaked my head quickly. "No, it's alright. I guess...there's nothing to do about that then." I drooped my head, upset and sad. Kira came over and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it someday." I hugged him back. It was soothing to be with my best friend again. "And Athrun? And Meyrin? How are they doing?" I asked Kira finally, looking into his bright purple orbs that were called eyes.

"I think they're still sleeping, but let's go check up on Athrun. How do you feel? Up for it?"

"Fine, now lets...." I paused and looked down from myself. My ZAFT uniform was ripped and my clothes were ruined. Kira laughed, realizing what I was pausing for.

"How about you go take a shower, and then change your clothes first? I'll come back and bring you your uniform in a second and clothing, I'll hang it on the door okay?"

"Okay!" I nodded, glad.

He took off into another room, calling for Miramallia. I wondered if she still remembered me. I went into the washroom to take a shower. I took off my ripped clothes and stepped into the water. The water was mild, slightly more warm, but it felt very nice. It rushed across my body like a stream, caressing my body with the soothing water, making me comfortable. I sighed in happiness. I was finally where I could truly call home, with my friends.

A knock came from the door. "Arisa? I brought your clothes, with some help from Miramallia, but meet me in Athrun's room later okay? You should know which room that is." His voice was muffled through the door but I could make out what he was saying.

"Okay. Thanks." I shouted out really loudly, still enjoying the warm water on my skin.

After I finished cleaning my body, I grabbed the clothes from the door, then shutting it back quickly. Inside the bag, was something that I recognized well, it was my old dress, that I wore during the war at Jachin Due. It was thin strapped, sparkly and white that went down to the knees, with pearls that covered it and a big light green clover at the front. Lace, glitter, and bows covered the rest of it. It was still in very good condition. I had actually missed it.

"It's still so pretty..." I slipped it on along with the other essentials. I took my two hair bows from my box and put my hair up into two big pigtails on the sides of my head. My curls at the ends of my hair flowed even more gracefully than they normally did. The ends reached my hips. I laced up my boots, which were also white. Finally, I put on the Orb uniform loosely around my body, without buttoning it up. I came out the bathroom when I finished. I sighed contently, happy.

"…oh? Arisa? Is that you?" A man called out for me as I just exited my room. I turned around, wondering who that person could be.

"Ahh! It's wonderful to see you again Mr. Murdoch!" I shouted out happily.

And that's how I got to meet everyone again, one person at a time, while making my way towards Athrun's room.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Arisa's finally on the Archangel, after you readers reading that she missed it since like, forever.

What's gonna happen next? ZOMG~

**TalesOfLegendia Fan**

Yeahhh! So excited for Birth by Sleep. I'm surprised they still haven't come out with a date by now, as they've been saying BBS is coming out this summer...especially since summer is fast approaching...

Arisa: KIRAAAA! He ish alive :D  
Misha: Yush, yush he is. Aren't you glad?  
Arisa: YEAH! :D  
Misha: Now, if only Shinn doesn't do anything else rash...

Shinn: Huh?

Misha: Nothingg~ Just saying things to mah self [x  
Shinn:..............

R&R cuz it makes me really really really really really really happeh :D


	16. Battle

Yosh! It's chappy 10 nao. PHEW, I finally reached the chapter 10 point. I've been calculating how many chapters I have to go, and it shall be finished in like....6~8 chapters epilogue. :D

I can't believe only this many chapters left though Dx

Today's song ish, "Nanchatte Renai (Fake Love)" by Morning Musume. (Koharu......T_______T... gawd I miss her Dx)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD cuz if I did, Shinn and Luna would've get their kissing and hugging scene. (Insert very angry glare at Luna).

* * *

Chapter 10 [Battle]

**Kira**  
"Athrun?" Athrun's eyes fluttered as they awoke slowly. Small tears spilled out of his eyes as he tried to get up. He groaned loudly. "You shouldn't. Please don't move." I moved him back into the bed. I put the soft blanket back onto his body properly, hoping to keep him somewhat warm. His voice was slow and hard as he tried to say something.

"You...died." His voice croaked with every word he spoke. His mouth was pulled into a hard line.

"It's alright Athrun. You're still alive." I reassured him. Athrun closed his eyes and had a small smile on his face as if he was glad. The smile didn't last long though. He reopened his eyes after a short while.

"I...How?" His voice was full of doubt.

"Kisaka brought you here. He was spying while around that ZAFT base. I was really surprised." I told him, hoping to have him have some of his worries away. "Cagalli's been crying constantly for you and Arisa. She was with you the while time until just now." Athrun's eyes suddenly opened wider. He glanced quickly at the door, then back onto my face. His eyes showed worry.

"Arisa? Where is she?" He strained again, trying to get up from his bed once again. Didn't Athrun know not to make things harder on his body? He was so careless.

"Don't worry about her. You should know Arisa well enough. She's not going to die so easily. Arisa's coming here soon. Last time I check, she was still taking a shower." I looked towards the door, no one came. I was kinda hoping she would enter right now.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I bet she's probably running around like a little kid right now." I nodded and agreed. The door suddenly opened. A little robotic fox walked in. It was red and white. It purred happily -robotically- as it toddled in.

"Speak of the devil" I chuckled. Arisa came in following the little fox.

"Athrun!" she shouted out gleefully as she put her hands together and clapped, expressing joy. She was wearing the dress I brought to her earlier while she took her shower. It was her old dress from before, from 2 years ago. Then again, that dress was a tad too big for her back then. The dress fit her perfectly now. Around her body, also hung the Orb uniform. It was probably put there to keep her warm. She put her hair up in two pigtails, thicker on the top, and thinner gradually down to her curls around her hips. Her hands were also put on her hips, a smile gracing on her face.

I pointed towards the small robot. "Looks like you found Foxy(Kitsu). She's been waiting for you all this time you know, waiting for you to return." As if it heard me called it, Foxy walked around Arisa's legs until she finally picked it up in her arms. Foxy was her little fox that Athrun made for her, when the 3 of us had to separate when we were young, but me and Arisa were still friends after that. Athrun disappeared off somewhere else, and Arisa left years later.

"Athrun...how are you feeling?" she inquired with a tilted head and a finger on her chin. I sighed in response. I already knew what Athrun was going to say.

"I'm fine." Athrun answered.

"You don't look fine to me." She put Foxy down and walked closer, her smile turning into a pout. Athrun sighed and gave up. Arisa crossed her arms, expecting an answer. She knew Athrun too well. He wasn't going to get away with this, especially around Arisa. Athrun had no choice but to give up and answer her.

He closed his eyes. "Fine fine, you caught me. I'm feeling guilty alright?" Arisa tilted her head in confusion.

"About me and Meyrin?" She asked profoundly. He nodded weakly.

"What for? We're both just fine."

"…But I got you guys involved…and hurt." He began to look at the couple of bandages around her body. Arisa went down and stroked the one that was placed over a part of her leg. She winced quickly as she pressed down on the wound.

"Does it hurt?" I asked Arisa.

"Yeah… I bit. As long as I don't do what I just did, I think I'm just peachy." She chuckled nervously, scratching her head.

"So…what's Meyrin doing? Is she hurt too?" Athrun asked, and then heaved a loud groan.

"The girl's just fine. Don't worry. She's safe. You covered for both of them didn't you? She's asleep, but much better than you." I assured. He smiled again. The door opened again. Cagalli, Miramallia, and Kisaka came in.

**Arisa**  
"Arisa!" Cagalli yelled out, her voice happy and gave me a quick hug before moving on to Athrun. Athrun winced loudly and began to yell at her. I giggled quickly, seeing his face. It was a pretty funny expression on his face, almost like a scowl even. Cagalli quickly apologized and then began speaking with him. I walked over to Mira and thanked her for grabbing my clothes for me. She said it was no problem. I heard soft sniffling and turned towards the voice. Cagalli began to cry.

"But why did such a thing...?" She was probably referring to his condition.

"I wanted to protect....Cagalli....Kira...Arisa…That's why I needed the power..." His voice was hoarse and slow as he tried to look into her eyes. I could tell he was actually trying to avoid them though.

"Athrun!" Cagalli suddenly yelled out.

"The Chairman...He figured that out..." Kira's face became all sad.

"Athrun...go to sleep. I'll explain everything kay?" I told him. He nodded and soon fell asleep.

We all began to leave the room, with me leaving last. I took one last look on Athrun's face. He looked so peaceful, it somehow made me glad. The door behind me closed and I followed Kira to the bridge. Everyone already stood there, either leaning on one of the computer-things, or sitting in one of the chairs.

"Where to start?" I started, asking about what they wanted to know. Everyone already said their hellos to me and now I was going to tell them what I knew about ZAFT. Maybe I was a spy after all, since I'm telling Orb all (if not most) of ZAFT's dirty little secrets…sort of. Maybe Rey was right about me being a spy, although I never really considered it till now.

I laughed.

Everyone else quirked an eyebrow as I quickly shut my giggling and raised a hand, waving that its nothing. They all gave either a slight chuckle or a groan before Ms. Murrue cleared her throat.

"Wherever is fine." Ms. Murrue said. Thinking about it now, it was so different than on the Minerva. Here, I can freely call everyone by their first name, where as I refer the Captain as, well, captain. It felt just so…homely you could say. I felt pretty glad I wasn't on the Minerva anymore.

I took a deep breath. "When I arrived on the Minerva for the first time, it was…nice. Sure appearing suddenly on that ship was really weird. I only ended up there after a failed attempt at something." I paused, my fingers suddenly twitching. I couldn't tell them what I was doing. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Athrun said that he was really surprised. You suddenly appeared out of nowhere, on a green ZAKU." Kira look towards me, his arms crossed, leaning against a wall of the ship.

I scratched my head quickly. "Well, yeah, but like I said, I ran off on a ZAKU after a failed attempt at something. Don't ask okay? It's a really long story."

"Oh…okay then. So what happened on the Minerva?" Cagalli asked this time.

"Well, there were a few minor problems, but everyone was nice. Like, really nice. I got to know the crew members and talked to them. But before we could delve in deeper…Junius Seven suddenly fell. It was so sudden, I totally started freaking out. What if Earth was destroyed? That was the thought that ran through my mind. We were all there…every member of the Minerva, Yzak, Dearka and the others, trying to save Junius Seven from having a direct collision with Earth. We succeeded, but I'm sure you know the rest."

"I remember all that. That terrible battle. That terrible day…" Cagalli trailed on quietly.

"Yeah. But not only that, I then joined the Minerva as a member of their crew, under the Chairman's 'request.' He told me and Athrun that he had need of our abilities, thus giving us brand new mobile suits, the Saviour, and the Tranquility. To be frank although, when I first met the Chairman, he seemed okay at first, but something about him, bugged me." I twisted my mouth to the side, a finger on my chin.

"Bugged you?" Someone asked.

I gave a quick nod. "Yeah. I can't really place it, but something about that Durandal person bothers me. It may be his personality or just something more personal, but I'm not sure. He always seems as if he has something to hide. Anyways, the Chairman, even though I don't know his secrets yet, what I think is going to happen, is that he's planning something, something big. Like that other Lacus in the Plants." I shot Kira a quick look, his face was stern.

"Lacus…" I heard Kira whisper under his breath quietly.

"That Lacus is nothing more than a mere puppet for him. He acts nice in front of her, but she is nothing more than an asset. Troublesome isn't it? As for that Lacus, her real name is Meer Campbell. She's hyperactive, crazy, and a bit obsessed with Athrun, the opposite of the real Lacus. Meer also has this crazy fantasy to be Lacus forever, because she wants to be." I turned my head down.

"So...her real name is Meer?" Kira asked, still with a stern look. I gave him a quick nod. He obviously didn't like her the least bit. Besides, she was attempting to replace the real Lacus, who was here…err…with Kira.

"If there's anything else you guys need to know, it's about the Minerva. The Minerva is indeed an incredible ship. It's strangely similar to the Archangel too. Its capabilities are also similar. Of course, some of its weapons are different, like the Tannhauser. The captain is strong, and an overall well captain. She's the main role model of the ship."

"She seemed nice enough too anyways." Ms. Murrue added. I nodded back.

"You know, the captain wants to think of our ship as an ally, I can feel it somehow. She doesn't want to fight us; she doesn't want to fight at all. You could say she may even be on our side at one point. The pilots of that ship are also quite amazing, they're well trained, and also well-spoken…somewhat. Luna, the girl pilot is the weakest of the 3. She pilots that red Zaku you see flying around. Rey, the other boy pilot, is in cahoots with the Chairman. He pilots that white phantom Zaku. His relationship towards the Chairman is something very dangerous. He's just like him, he says the same things, and their personalities are similar. He's got a bit of a grudge for me and Kira though."

"A grudge?" Cagalli spoke up, hints of curiousness in her voice.

"Yeah, a grudge. Kira, do you remember Rau le Cruset?" Kira looked at me and froze, his eyes turning to a slight glare of some sort. Not an angry glare, but not exactly a happy glare either. He was reminiscing on the past judging on the way his mouth pressed together. He didn't exactly want to remember a person like Rau. Although he used to be my old captain, I found him crazy myself. I twitched as I suddenly remembered that maniacal laugh of his. He brought back horrible memories…sorta.

I decided to continue on. "Rey is sorta, like, like the reincarnation of Rau. They look alike. Well, do you also happen to remember what Rau said that one time, about us being the 'ultimate coordinator?' Well, that's why. He's also speaking of us badly, though not directly in my face though. I'm pretty sure Rey's the reason why Athrun and I kinda got kicked out of ZAFT." I paused, waiting for Kira to take in the shock. Kira defeated and killed Rau during the last war, and I don't think Kira had any plans of remembering it either. That was done and finished.

"Kicked out?"

"Well…it was more like Athrun got kicked out. The chairman found the photo of you guys back a few weeks ago. The one where you guys met to talk about Orb's and ZAFT's situations or something of that sort?"

"I see…There's another one isn't there? The one that defeated both me and Athrun?" Kira finally spoke after a long pause. It was my turn to pause. I fiddled with my fingers for a few minutes before heaving a big sigh.

"....ye..ah.. Shinn's the last one. He's the Minerva's best pilot. He's cocky, arrogant, can't forget his past, an egoist, and has temper management. But, his abilities make up for it. He's the Minerva's Super Ace, at least that's what the crew members all call him. Shinn...also has this strong desire to protect people that he cares about too. He would willingly sacrifice his life, his reputation, and anything else to protect just a single person. He risked all that to save one of my friends while on the ship."

"He sounds like a good person though, however bad his personality may be. But, judging by your words, it also sounds as if he's been through something painful." said this time.

"Yeah, he has. He lost his entire family in the last war, at Onogoro. That was when we were fighting the Forbidden, Raider, and Calamity. I guess, we're kinda to blame for his family's death. Ever since that time, he's been extremely sensitive to the lives of those he cares about. Like the pilot of the Destroy. She was a friend of ours, but Kira, when you killed her, he didn't forgive you. I don't blame you though, if you didn't do what you did, we would've all been dead. I could've tried to stop Shinn from killing you, but, my memory didn't return at that time. It was already too late when I remembered." I turned my face away quickly, to hide a pain. I clenched my fist hard.

"Arisa. Let's be frank. I heard something from Athrun the last time we met, when we met by the ocean." I turned my face towards Kira, who was speaking. "You're in a relationship with that Shinn aren't you?" I bit my lip, hard. Looks like the cats out of the bag.

"Ye...yeah..." I dimmed my voice, feeling myself stuttering. "B-but, I...I...plan to fully break up with him though." All eyes turned on me.

"But...Arisa. Don't you love him?" Cagalli raised her voice a pitch higher, cocking an eyebrow at the same time.

I felt few tears well up in my eyes. "I do...but, being with him causes to much pain, for the both of us. I've gotten hurt because of him, and he's gotten hurt because of me. We...shouldn't be together. We just…don't belong together"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Shinn, he killed my brother."

"WHAT?" Kira looked at me as if I was insane. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Your...your brother? But didn't you say you didn't have a brother anymore? You guys got separated when you were very young. Isn't that why you left also? Because you had no family left as a kid?" Kira's voice was loud. His face was shocked and serious. I guess I never properly told him.

"I did find him; on the same day Athrun went and talked to you that time. I wasn't there because I went to a town farther off. That's where I magically bumped into him. But, a short while before you destroyed the Destroy, he died by the hands of Shinn. He was the pilot of...the Abyss." My eye's hurt, tears wanted to come out but I did my best to hold them in.

"Arisa..." Kira said slowly. He began to walk towards me slowly, an arm stretching out towards me.

"And after than, when I found him, I got kidnapped. When I went back to the Minerva, I forgot about everyone. My memories were entirely erased. I couldn't recall who any of you were. All I remembered was the few days I was on that ship with my brother. Do you know how much that hurt him? I can, because I can imagine it. Shinn was under so much stress and pain. It hurt to see him like that. And then Stella died. Then, I thought you died too Kira. Don't you see? We don't belong together, it brings too much pain." I finished. Tears finally came out. They rolled off my cheeks sadly.

"Arisa…" Kira began to say again. He stretched out his hands towards me, as if preparing to give me a hug, but put them down as he clenched his fists tightly. His mouth was pulled into a thin hard line.

It did hurt to not be with Shinn. I missed him and I wanted to say sorry to him, even if just a moment. I wanted to apologize for all that I've done to him. Even though I secretly hoping Shinn would forgive me, I knew that would never happen.

I didn't even know when I would meet him again anyways.

All I wanted to say was two simple words that could mean everything: I'm sorry.

As he others began to discuss of things, things I didn't want to hear, I began to sing softly to myself.

That was the only way I could drone out all other voices

_To the extent of letting out a yawn  
It has been a boring afternoon  
I wish that they would stop flirting with me like this  
I'm unamused_

_Letting my energetic character out for a while  
Somehow I continued living on like this  
By the time I come to notice, my sex appeal seems to have emerged_

_Ah~ why am I like this  
When evening comes  
I feel like crying Ah~_

_Oh baby  
All my dreams are serious  
That's why  
Please tell me the conditions to becoming an adult_

_However  
Somehow it's tiresome  
That our household  
Has to replace our TV_

_But that can't be done, can it?_

_The point after finishing with this fake love  
Only leads to more loneliness  
Even then I still want to feel the warmth from it_

_Pretending to be a good guy  
Is only in vain  
Even then, appropriately, I force a smile_

_While chewing on a hamburger  
I gaze at the people on the streets  
Those who are truly smiling  
I wonder if they are out there?_

_From my headphones  
A song I like plays on repeat  
Are these lyrics based on me?_

_Ah~ Why am I like this  
Unable to honestly depend on someone  
I want to call my mother Ah~_

_Oh baby  
What will I do tomorrow?  
What am I seeking? oh yeah_

_I don't have enough love_

_However  
Without reason, I feel like straying  
But  
That's such a waste, you know?_

_I want to fall in love_

_This fake love keeps on repeating  
A girl's feelings  
Who other than another girl would understand them?_

_Even though I keep on saying all these (false) things  
I only want to shine  
I wonder if someone like me can grow accustomed to the real thing_

_The point after finishing with this fake love  
Only leads to more loneliness  
Even then I still want to feel the warmth from it_

_Pretending to be a good guy  
Is only in vain  
Even then, appropriately, I force a smile_

_This fake love keeps on repeating  
A girl's feelings  
Who other than another girl would understand them?_

_Even though I keep on saying all these (false) things  
I only want to shine  
I wonder if someone like me can grow accustomed to the real thing_

Even though Shinn and my love aren't fake, it's painful. Maybe I should just stay single for the rest of my life. I lose all those I love, like Nicol. If Shinn stays with me, he might also.... I shook my head suddenly. Everyone around me was quiet, not a word was said, their heads were also down; I guess they heard me singing.

I sighed quickly, hearing my sigh barely echo within the walls of the ship. Kira decided to break the silence.

"So Arisa... What are you going to do now that you can't fight any longer? I mean, your mobile suit is no longer anywhere."

"I...don't know. What can I do? I'm useless without a machine. My old machine, Miracles is completely destroyed, Tranquility is with ZAFT, and I, just don't know. I want to fight, but I need a good and proper machine." I looked down and shuffled my feet.

I'm nothing like Lacus, who can at least control a ship well. I can't go into public and transmit something either, cause everyone thinks I'm dead, besides, there aren't many chances either. Cagalli can't go back to Orb yet, it's too difficult right now. We're stuck underwater till the ship is fixed. What else can I say?

"Hey Arisa?" Cagalli called my name. I turned in her direction. "What if you use the strike rouge for now? Isn't that fine?" I shook my head vigorously, even hurting my head slightly.

"That's not right, I mean, what if others mistaken me for you? That's wrong Cagalli. You're the representative of Orb, not me. That's your machine."

* * *

And for no apparent reason, i decided to end it here. XDDDDDD  
Starting to write the next chappy right now, ehehehe~  
All you can do is wait nao D:

**Aran**

Oh god yes! Wanna share your Anti-Rey-Rocket-Launcher with me? :3  
Or I'll just use my Anti-Rey-Bazooka at him. *Pew pew pew*

I would've cried if Kira really did die in the anime, Kira is just too awesome Dx

I'm sorry for making joo wait~ Well, now its back...right? Ehehe~ But, I'm having trouble writing. 3000~4000 words a chappy seems so short, and I'm planning to fix everything AFTER i finish typing out the rest of it. Dx  
I feel bad cuz the revamped/better/newly added stuff will come out later on........

**TalesOfLegendia Fan**

I like Ventus :3  
Oh, BBS is coming out on September 7 in North America. WEWT~ =D

Yosh~ This chappy ish done nao...  
Now all I can say is...  
Thank you for reading thus far  
And R&R~ :D


	17. Safe

HIYAS. So here we are with chappy eleven. Yatta! xDDDDDD  
So, today's "episode" is episode 39 (which happens to be one of my favorite) where ...dun dun dun! Lacus is saved by Kira :D~  
I couldn't help but put Arisa there XDDDD

You get to see a little of what Arisa's ne- (never mind, no spoilers. Just read the damn story for yourself :]

Today's song is "Meteor" by T.M. Revolution.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, but be working on the GSD movie :D

* * *

Chapter 11 [Safe]

**Arisa**

"Ms. Murrue!" Kira called out from beside me. He quickened his pace to catch up with the brunette as she turned her face towards us. I heard the soft pattering of both Kira and my steps as we ran closer to her. We finally stopped. "I was wondering how the repairs are going along."

"We took a real beating. Fixing it is going to take some time, but everyone's giving one-hundred and ten percent." She answered back. I tilted my head to the side, preparing an answer.

"This ship…I feel so sorry. I mean, I was on that ship, the Minerva… and now look at what the Archangel's become. I feel as if it was all my fault." The ship was pretty beat up, everyone was everywhere. From fixing the outside walls, to making sure that no scratch was on it. It seemed like a whole lotta work. Especially since I was somewhat involved in that incident.

"It's not your fault. Besides, it's not like you were the one who caused damaged onto our ship now right?" Ms. Murrue turned towards me with a light smile, then followed by a sigh.

"Yeah but…" I tried to protest before another voice broke into the conversation.

"The ship's still in one piece…" Kira muttered quietly under his breath. I wonder what he was thinking right now. Kira seemed tense for some reason, or tired, or maybe even worried about something? He's been doing an awful lot of looking down today.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" Ms. Murrue started asked. She quickly shaked her head, "I bet your restless."

"A-Ah! No…well…maybe a little." Kira answered back, stuttering upon almost every word.

"It's okay. We're all feeling the same way right now."

"Yeah! Even I am. After all, we all want this war to end soon right? It would be wrong if we weren't all agitated and stuff." I heaved a small smile, hoping to cheer Kira up if it was even possible at this point. He seemed really depressed, way more than usual.

Ms. Murrue nodded. "Especially after hearing Heaven's Base been taken."

"I'm….maybe feeling a little bit scared. After seeing what happened to Athrun and Arisa, and so many unanswered questions but right now, but right now I'm powerless. I can't protect anything like this!" Kira said, with an angry tone in it.

"But Kira… so am I. I feel powerless too. I have nothing to fight with, heck, I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore. Well, I know what I'm fighting for…but that's hardly the point! All I can do, is wait for those answers. Besides, I have you right? No…I have everyone here! So, there's nothing to worry about." I leaned towards the railing, looked at the ship. Reassuring him was harder than I thought. "Besides… I have to save him, no matter what." I muttered out this last sentence as quietly as I could, hoping no one heard me. Luckily, no one did.

"Ms. Lacus would be coming back soon." My ears perked up. Lacus is finally coming back? That means I'll finally be able to see my half-ish-sister. It's been forever since I've seen Lacus. I really really missed her. "Things will sure get better then! So just hang in there, okay?" Ms. Murrue finished. I giggled back, understanding. Maybe why Kira was kinda miserable was because Lacus wasn't around. I knew I missed Shinn, and him. It was lonely without the two of them.

"Okay." Kira replied simply back.

After that quick talk with Ms. Murrue, I followed Kira around. We kept on walking around in circles around the ship, looking at everything. His eyes were latched onto the ship, avoiding my gaze. What could possibly be going on through him mind right now?

"…Kira?" I asked him, trying to catch his attention. He finally turned around, looking at my face.

"What?" His voice sounded dark, and depressed.

I poked his cheek suddenly. "You're so gloomy Kira! Geez, lighten up! What happened to that goofy kid I was friends with? What happened to all that energy? It's like I don't know you anymore…" Pouting, I turned around and place my arms on my hips, trying to get him to finally smile maybe. It was worth a shot.

"Okay okay… I'm okay. Really. Like I said before, I just feel powerless. The Freedom's gone, and there's nothing I can do about that." He heaved a quick sigh.

"You realize I was kidding right! You know I would never…not…know you anymore. We're still best friends, even though I have to admit, you became way more mature lately." I laughed a quick laugh.

"Really?" His voice sounded childish, and cute.

"Really. Two years have passed and you totally changed. I'm really surprised you know? Two years ago, you still clung onto us. Now, you're finally acting like an adult now." I let out a quick, but happy laugh. He began to laugh after a short pause. I felt relieved that he seemed okay now.

"Hey! You there! Kira and Arisa!" It was Mr. Murdoch calling for us. He went up to us and pointed to the Strike Rouge. "Wanna help us do some readjusting?" I smiled quickly and pushed Kira in. He stumbled him, almost landing on the seat, holding onto the side of the cockpit.

"Hey! What was that for?" He adjusted himself in the seat and sat down.

I stuck my tongue out. "You do all the work." He sat there like a pro, his hands fixing and changing a bunch of stuff while Mr. Murdoch and another stood there and watched him. Before even just simply five minutes, another alarm rang off.

"Kira and Arisa to the bridge immediately. The terminal just notified that the Eternal is moving out! They've been found by ZAFT!" Ms. Murrue's voice ran out loud and clear and I realized what she just said. Wasn't Lacus in hiding? And found by ZAFT? If she wasn't careful, she could even be killed!

I shot Kira a quick look and received a nod in return. We ran onto one of those moving platforms and jumped down from it.

"Lacus…" Kira muttered as we ran as quickly as we could towards the bridge. Kira was obviously worried, as I was too. I wasn't about to let another one of my best friends slip from my grip. I knew I needed to find out what was happening, and soon!

"Ms. Murrue! What's happening to Lacus?" Kira and I said in perfect unison as we entered through the door. We walked up beside to Cagalli and watched the screen from above. There was a minimap, and showed a mini version of the Eternal, as well as the people who chased after them.

"I don't know the size of the pursuit force that's after them, but they say if they can't get away, they'll drop a pod down to us." Ms. Murrue said with folded arms.

"What?" Kira said with wide eyes.

"A pod?" I said, tilting my head. What could be in that pod?

"What do they mean if they can't get away?...Lacus." Kira said looking down. He sounded extremely worried, and upset.

"Lacus…could get caught?" Now it was my turn to be upset.

A beep came from above. We all looked up at the screen again. It was a blond man, specifically Mwu. I remember him. He was on the Archangel at the last battle, but 'died' when he attempted to protect us from dying. He was also the man on that ship, with Auel and Stella. He even remembered me!

"Yo! The guy next to me just doesn't know how to keep still and he won't shut up. He says go Kira. You too Arisa."

"Athrun…" Kira and I muttered under our breath.

Mwu continued on. "Everything will be over if we lose her. Yep! That's what he said!" He said with a smile on his face. I looked down to my feet, kinda worried. What did Athrun mean by me too? Wouldn't Kira be enough?

Kira had a determined look on his face. "I'm using the rouge Cagalli. And I need the booster too! Arisa! Let's go!"

"Wait what? Why me? Kira, aren't you enough? Why do I need to go too?" I stopped and held onto his arm. I was really curious. What was the point of having me there too?

"What are you talking about? Let's go! Look Arisa, Lacus needs you too! Aren't you guys like sisters?"

"Yeah but…"

"Arisa!" Kira said with an urge. He gave and decided to take me by force: he pulled onto my arm and dragged me off. "Tell Athrun thanks!" As the two of us walked out the door, towards the Strike Rouge. Or rather, Kira was literally pulling me there. I decided not to speak, but instead stay quiet and not say a word.

Kira probably had a lot on his mind right now.

We first ran off into the change room and slipped on the mobile suit outfit to wear. He almost forced it on me.

When we finally arrived nearing the Strike Rouge, he shoved me in beside the main seat. "Sorry Arisa you can't sit anywhere, but this seat is only enough for one person!" I obeyed quietly and stood there still, like a doll while he typed everything away.

"What should we do with the voltage of the other specs?" A voice came over the intercom.

"Use the same settings as the Strike!" Kira keep typing away, as quickly as he could. I knew he was worried for her, and was really eager to see her again. Then again, I was too, since I haven't seen her in so long.

"Gotcha!" The voice answered back. I shifted my body around more comfortable, trying to get in the best spot as possible before we go through all that atmospheric changes. The Strike Rouge was equipped heavily with a booster, to ensure we would make it to space okay. It was no longer the Strike Rouge, but the Strike Booster now.

The interface screen finally booted up. "Mr. Murdoch!" Kira yelled out. "Arisa… Be careful." I nodded back and clung to the seat beside him, hanging on for dear life. It was finally time to launch.

"….the Eternal will be descending." I caught onto the last bit that Ms. Murrue said. It was kinda hard to hear over the platform that was moving the Strike up, and the hatch that was opening to let us launch.

I heard Miramallia say the familiar words that would always start before we launch. "Course clear. System all Green. Strike Booster go ahead! Launch!"

"Launching!" Kira said as the booster at the back began to flare and descent us into the air. He turned on the Phase Shift button we sped off really really quickly into space. Everyone was depending on us, to save the Eternal, and bring Lacus back in one piece. I was still a bit unsure of whether I should even be going with him or not, since I don't really want to ruin Kira and Lacus's reuniting moment. It was just so…awkward you could say.

As we entered through the atmosphere, I could feel all the pressure that was being applied to my body. It wasn't as bad as that time in the Zaku descending into space but still, it did kinda hurt. I looked onto Kira's face, it was really stern, serious, and worried. I placed a frown on my face in response.

"Lacus…I've got to make it!" Kira muttered desperately.

"Why did you make me come here with you? Aren't you by yourself enough? Why did I have to come? I should've stayed on the ship…" I said finally, speaking out what was on my mind. Why did I really have to come? Wouldn't Lacus prefer Kira anyways?

"What are you talking about? Lacus needs you too? If there's anyone, it's you!"

"But…but…" I tried to protest. He shot me a very angry glare and I shut up finally. He didn't like it when I said things like this, by putting myself down. We kept flying up, and the pressure finally started to loosen up. Kira's face was still stern, upset, and very tense, disturbed even.

I decided to reassure him once more. "Kira. Just believe. Lacus isn't going to be taken down so easily!" He nodded back in my direction, a little bit relieved and looked out once again. I could see faint lights in the distance, a few ZAFT ships…and the Eternal!

"Arisa, be very careful here. It's dangerous. Stay back and hang on!" I nodded back, understanding. Kira was planning to butt in on the battle that was going on there. I could see faintly there, the Gaia, the Gaia that Andrew Waltfeld sat in. He was currently busy fighting a whole bunch of Zaku's. It seemed like a lot a work, and he was having a lot of trouble.

Suddenly, another Zaku came out of the blue and ran right next to the Eternal attacking it. I could hear the rumbling of that ship as it fired on. Finally, it took out it's cannon.

"Ready?" Kira asked.

"Ready when you are." I answered back. Then, he sped off. Just as that Zaku was about to fire it's hand cannon, Kira came in and stopped it by shooting the gun. He let go of the Booster that was slowing down the Strike's movement and blew up the cannon with a boom. The Eternal was safe…for now.

He turned on the Intercom, and pressed a few buttons, sending an image of him to the Eternal, and the Gaia. "Lacus, Mr. Waltfeld." Kira said.

"Kira!" I could hear her sweet voice, calling out Kira's name there, quietly in the background.

I pushed Kira's face aside jokingly, wanting some attention too. Well, more like letting Lacus know that I was still alive. "Hey! What about me! I'm here too!" I continuously poked Kira away from the camera, showing my face, trying to let Lacus see me, the real me. The Arisa that she hasn't seen in so two whole years.

"…Arisa? Is that you? Really?" Her voice was so surprised sounding, and glad.

"Arisa! Get back there. You're supposed to be looking out for enemies for me!" He shoved my body back to the side of the seat. I pouted and whispered out a "meanie."

Mr. Waltfeld gave out a hearty laugh. "Arisa and Kira? So it is you!"

"I'm so sorry, but we were worried." Kira apologized to the two of them. I looked around, out into space and noticed a lot of Zaku's coming near. Like…REALLY near. I gave Kira a quick jab.

"Ow! What was that for Arisa?" He turned to me with an annoyed look while wincing. I pointed outside to the Zaku's that were fast approaching. He understood finally and turned the Strike's direction around. One of them fired at us and Kira blocked it, with the shield and the right arm exploded. We got pushed back with the force before Kira sprung back up, Mr. Waltfeld helping us by attacking the enemy, and us back to back.

"Don't kid. Get aboard the Eternal before it's too late!" Mr. Waltfeld ordered us. "Go and get your new machine kids." He had a smirk on his face and glared at us at the same time. Kira tensed under his glare and replied a simple,

"Okay."

Kira began to flew towards the opening at the bottom, signaling we were allowed to enter. Right before we entered however, a green light hit our legs and they blew up. Luckily although, the ropes from the machines attached to the Strike and we were pulled up, while the gates closed, meaning we were safe, for now.

The area felt damp, cold, and lonely.

As we were arriving in, I could see Lacus, standing there, her face pressed against the window. I smiled at her, glad to see her again. Kira opened the cockpit, held out a hand for me, which of course I grabbed, and we floated towards the door to the inside of the ship.

"Lacus!" Kira kept saying over and over, before finally reaching the second door, typing the code in, and taking his helmet off. I followed him and took mine off too, enjoying the air. Although it wasn't as fresh and clean as I would've liked it to be, but still, it was better than being stuck inside a suit that did occasionally smell…really bad.

The two doors on both sides of the familiar changing room opened simultaneously as Kira let go of my hand and embraced Lacus. I looked away and giggled, amused at them. They were so cute together.

"Kira!" Lacus called.

"Lacus!" Kira called back.

The moment was so touching, and seemed as if it was moving in slow motion. I felt kinda bad that I was intruding on such an important moment.

"Thank goodness." Kira said again, closing his eyes.

"Kira…" Lacus and Kira broke away from the hug, still touching each other although.

"Being here with you like this…it makes me so…happy."

"I feel the same way…Kira." The two of them began to stare into each others eyes romantically. Okay, now I felt REALLY bad for being here. I was not only ignored, but this moment for them seemed to perfect. I was randomly in the picture. I decided to stop the awkwardness and break their moment.

"Hello? Did you forget I'm here too? *Cough Cough* I hate to break this lovey-dovey moment but can you not do this in front of me. And especially since we're kinda in danger?" I pouted, scolding them. And to think they were both older than me, I scoffed silently in my head.

"Arisa!" Lacus shouted out happily, finally realizing I was here too. She came up to me and embraced me also. "I missed you my friend. It's been two years since I've last seen you."

"Yeah. But before we catch up with my past, let's go and get whatever machine Mr. Waltfeld was talking about. We're losing precious time here!" I pointed towards the door. Any minute now, this ship could blow up and we could all die, I was kinda frantic to not die here. I began to tap on my wrist now, as if I was wearing an invisible watch. Lacus nodded quickly, understanding, and grabbed both my hand and Kira's hand and led us out the door.

The ship rumbled continuously as we keep on floating by. Suddenly, a huge rumble shook and blew Lacus backwards.

"Lacus!" Kira and I called out after her. Kira quickly got under Lacus and protected her from being hit on the wall. It was so cute, I almost giggled. It sickened me that I was here. This was the reason why I was kinda reluctant on coming here. I was in Kira and Lacus's way.

"We've gotta hurry!" Kira said, looking at her face, then switching to mine. I nodded.

Lacus finally led us to the final door, we're we stood in awe of brand new mobile suits. They were huge, and beautiful. I immediately recognized both machines as they resembled our old ones: The Freedom, and the Miracle. I stared at it for so long, and longingly. It was going to become my new weapon.

"Thanks Lacus. With this machine, I can fight properly, and the way I know how." Kira sounded happy in some way. He was glad, that he was no longer powerless.

"Yeah. With this machine, I can help everyone again. Thank you." I smiled at her. She looked at us with a concerned look, she was worried obviously.

"Kira…Arisa." Her eyes began to water lightly.

"Wait here." Kira held her hands and looked at her. "I'll be right back. And then we'll return, back to our friends."

"And so will I. Don't worry, we'll do the rest from here now." I smiled once more at her.

"Okay." She nodded and ran back out as Kira and I approached our brand new mobile suits. We sat inside each of our new machines and turned the power switch on.

I saw the familiar word GUNDAM on the screen, which stood for: Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module Complex. I could hear from Kira's machine all sorts of things about updating his brand new machine, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. Even though I was skilled with piloting a mobile suit, I could never be like Kira and mutter out these complex words. I would get a headache myself.

So anyways

My machine?

It was a newer and updated model of the Miracle. This new machine, is called the ZGMF-X21A Transcendent Miracle. A long name, but I could already tell it was going to be the best of the best. The launcher for the Eternal started up and Kira went out first. Next, it was finally my turn.

"X21A Transcendent Miracle, Launch!" I could hear Lacus's voice call out from the speakers over the ship. I held my breath.

"Arisa Neider. Transcendent Miracle. Ready!" And so, I sped off into space.

_They touch, although with icy fingertips_

_Illuminated by the frozen moon_

I reached out into space, turned on the Phase Shift Armour, and opened the wings at the back of my machine. It spread out vividly, sparkles flowing from the thruster at the back. I could see the Strike Freedom, already fighting a whole lot of Zaku's. Kira grabbed a laser and cut through a bunch of Ginn's.

_My flawed heart still embraces the night,_

_Even as it burns out_

About ten or so Zaku's charged at me, firing at me with a display of green beams and red bullets. I dodged each of them with ease. Many opponents began to fire at the Miracle, desperate and I chased each of them down, grabbed my own laser, and cut them all in half. I felt bad, that much was true, but Lacus's life was on the line.

Like Athrun said, if Lacus dies, this whole war is over.

_That feeling that glittered off in the distance for a split-second_

_If it's love, I'll try for that vision_

Quickly, a bunch of Ginn's and Zaku ran over, took their ropes out and hung them onto both the Miracle and the Freedom. I looked up at the screen and saw Kira's face, shooting me a look.

_The light is freed and falls through the sky,_

_Sacrificing its warmth only for hope_

He activated the DRAGOON system.

From my point of view, I could see the Freedom have these pretty bluish-purple 'wings of light' as each of the DRAGOON pods flew out.

They spread in an intricate web-like pattern.

_The flame that's born of dying starts burns on in this, my final dream_

The attack blew up all the machines that surrounded us, and freed us from their grip. We were no longer stuck like a sore thumb.

_If the sin that falls and covers everything turns to kindness,_

_And if a thorn could become a smile_

Then, at the same time. We both activated another familiar attack on the opponent. This attack that was shared between the two of us.

The ability to lock onto several different opponents:

Full Burst Mode.

_Like the unheard scream of a flower before it falls_

_The pain that searches for the fragility of a prayer stirs_

_The period when the two of us met_

Each one of our beam, bullets, EVERYTHING killed pretty much the last of the targets. This flashy array of colors were the final stand, the final attack.

Our ultimate attack.

_The grief and the light are swallowed up by the waves,_

_And in the midst of all this pain, you awaken_

But of course, there was still one thing that we missed.

The Nazca ships that threatened the Eternal. If any of us were to get out here, destroyed those would be our first priority. The ships began to fire all of its beams, and everything. They were determined to shoot us down.

They were so easy to dodge though.

_This bond that could be created because we were hurt_

_Is beginning to paint over the loneliness_

Kira flew over and shot some electrical beam to one of the ships. It blew up and was destroyed. I decided to follow par, or rather finish this battle for the both of us, and stop wasting time.

"Ready Kira?" He gave me a nod to let me do what I had planned.

And I activated it.

My 'Beams of Light.'

_The light again falls though the sky,_

_Sacrificing its warmth only for hope_

I saw the familiar rainbow light. It began to extend towards all the enemies, as the ships desperately shot at the light to deflect it. It was impossible to escape from it. It struck through all the mobile suits with such grace and beauty, it was hard to imagine it was even an attack, let alone even equipped onto a mobile suit.

The battle finally ended.

I looked out to space, seeing all the fragments of the ships and mobile suits, then shifting my vision towards the Eternal and Kira and smiled

We had won.

_This mistake caves in and comes to an end,_

_And my final dream continues on_

_

* * *

_

OOH~ WHO IS THIS "HIM?" (sorry for the caps xDDDD).

BTW: It's not Nicol, nor Auel. :3

YES YES...I KNOW. THE SONG AT THE END OF EPISODE THIRTY-NINE ISN'T METEOR, BUT VESTIGE, BUT I HAD ALREADY USED THAT DX (I apologize to those who dislike caps. I like caps a lot :D)

Aran

Rey... that bastard...he should go to hell! He...would dare...take cover on Shinn? Then I'll have to grab one of those missiles or whatever that can only lock onto one target... either that or throw Durandal in front of Shinn. Actually, i think the latter would be much more effective. Rey loves Durandal too much to hurt him... (lover boy... =_=)

You want a death note? Sorry, Arisa doesn't own one, as she's too happy and nice for that. But how about I give you mine? I'm sure it can compensate right? But then again... wait until the last chapter. I'll be sure to describe their death... and give Arisa happy thoughts. (muahahaha)

Don't worry, the last chapter will be up soon. As soon as finals are over, I'll be able to type like crazy during the free time and end this story at last. So, two more weeks and the rest (at least I'll try as fast as I can) will be up soon. :D

So, wait a little bit more okay? ;D

Okay, this chapter is done. You know...  
like ALL of my chapters are around 4000 words now.  
That makes me really sad... ;_;  
I want to type more, but these damn fingers just don't go.  
I don't know what to write Dx

So if you want me to cheer up  
R&R okay? ;]


	18. Miracle

HELLLLOOO WORLD! THIS IS MISHA SAYING HELLO TO YOU :D

Anyways, yes, I'm on peppy pills right now. I ate this really yummy dessert right now and I'm crazy over it =3

Chappy 12 todayyyyy~ WEWT~ And OH MAH GAWD….EXAMS…ARE LIKE….NEXT FREAKING WEEK…. *panic mode*

I'll still try my best to update all mi chappies though~ So no worries.

The song today is "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera~ I really like this song. I actually cried the first time I listened…. T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD, cause if I did, I would make like…a life sized version of all the characters! :3

* * *

Chapter 12 [Miracle]

**Shinn**

"Destiny, you are free to launch!" That was the only words that I could hear. Today's mission was to search for the Djibril, and shoot him down, as well as weaken the Orb forces.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, going out

I flew out into the open sky, a slight scowl on my face. This mission had been originally meant for Rey, but they had been a slight change of plans. I wanted to go, I needed to go. This was for my own sake, as well as Mayu's. I flew down slowly, descending towards the ocean as I shot some Orb mobile suits. They had a great number of them.

I hated this place.

As I kept shooting the mobile suits down, I heard a quick beep. I turned towards the sound and looked out, seeing a mobile suit, in gold. In gold? Was there even such a thing? Sure it was pretty flashy, and looked pretty strong, but it seemed as if it was the head of the Orb forces.

It began to fire its gun at me as I shielded it quickly. And so continued on our fight. It began to fire its large cannon as I shielded it once more.

"What on earth is that?" I shouted, still staring at this foreign mobile suit. I've never seen anything like it before, let alone even just a gold coloured one. I took the Destiny's cannon out and began to fire it at the gold mobile suit. It hit it right on target…but unfortunately got deflected back.

"It repels beams?" I was surprised. I decided to test out my theory by shooting a gun at it. It was easily deflected, without even shielding itself. This mobile suit has got to be amazing then. The only thing left to do was to attack it physically then, with a large sword. Gaining speed onto it was easy, as I activated the wings of light. The quick movement allowed the Destiny to get to it quickly, but not before an annoying interference.

Some planes that turned into mobile suits attacked, protected the golden mobile suit. I flew up to dodge the planes, and cut one of them in half, blowing it up. Then, the rest of them turned into mobile suits and attacked with a gun, I continued dodging them with my wings of light.

"I won't lose to such things!" I shouted, destroying another group of those machines. Smoke surrounded the destiny as I turned it around, to face the golden mobile suit once more. It finally decided to start attacking me. I took out its double-sided lasers and charged.

"Are you the unit's commander? Even though your skills suck?" I insulted. This mobile suit wasn't really putting up much of a fight, despite the fact that even I could see that the mobile suit had some amazing capabilities. Our swords clashed. I gained the upper hand as the golden one flew backwards.

I decided to finally end this charade by throwing one of the boomerangs towards it. It cut off one of its arms and thrusted out. I threw the other one out, while the other one was still in motion, them both coming at the golden mobile suit at once. Before I could smirk, the Destiny detected three unknown objects of some sorts. They moved very quickly.

They were three mobile suits, one red, one while, and one white and blue. The white and blue one flew out ahead of the others and fired it's side cannons, shooting an electrical surge towards the two boomerangs that were still coming towards the golden mobile suit. It hit them with accurate position and blew them up, making the golden one fly back.

"What?" I shouted, surprised at who these mobile suits could be. The blue and white one charged at me before I could even realize what it was. It attacked with a laser while I just barely managed to dodge it. I looked at it again, as it flew in front of the golden mobile suit. I recognized it.

"Freedom? What's this? That's impossible! How?" I recalled the memory of me beating the Freedom. How could it still be standing? How? It had to be impossible, there was no one. The pilot must've been dead by now. The red mobile suit and white one flew slower, the white one holding the red one's hands. Freedom flew towards me again, as the red and white one flew into the Archangel.

It was now a battle between me, and the Freedom.

I took my large sword and activated the wings of light, again. "Damn it!" I screamed, furious. We clashed a couple of times before flying back. I could see the Minerva and Archangel getting into a heated battle in the background. The Freedom shot a green gun towards me and fired, the green light charging towards me. I deflected it and followed par, getting my large cannon out. He did the same, except with a cannon from its cockpit. Our attacks clashed in a brilliant explosion.

I charged at it again. "Damn it. Why is it like this?" I asked hurriedly, still charging at it. The sword went down towards the Freedom's head, until it surprising grabbed it with both of its hands. Was that even possible to do? He fired a cannon to escape out of the mess he was in.

"If that had been a beam, everything would be over! Is that what you're trying to say?" I yelled towards it, fully aware it couldn't hear me although. I felt a power surge over me and activated the wings of light again. I began to fire randomly at it, angry that it was still alive.

"This guy…! Why won't he go down? Go down already!" I was starting to lose my patience. How could the Freedom easily dodge all of my attacks like that? It simply was possible. With every gun I fired, he deflected, with every sword I hit him with, he dodges.

A peep sound rang from above my head. "Shinn. Come back!" Rey said as he looked calmly.

"Why? I can still…!" I looked down onto the power gauge, realizing it was already in caution mode. Most of the Destiny's energy had already been used up.

"This is an order." He stated firmly. "If you want to beat him, come back for now. Understand?" I gasped, as the screw faded back to a dull grey. I scowled, stopped the Destiny to look at the Freedom, and flew towards the ship. I was not in a good mood.

As I awaited in the waiting area for the Destiny to finish preparations, I didn't bother to say a word. Finally the words I had been waiting for came on, "Destiny, preparations complete. You may launch now" I ran out quickly, eager to get back into the battle.

"Shinn!" Luna yelled after me.

"Lunamaria, you stay here." Rey told her.

"Eh?" She answered back. That's all I heard before I closed the door and went down on the elevator, heading back to the Destiny. Sure my relationship with Lunamaria had become a little bit better after Arisa had left, but my mind was stuck only on one thing, the Freedom, and those other two mobile suits.

It's been a grim time for me, after Arisa had…died. After she disappeared with Athrun, and I shooting her down unaware, I had sworn to protect everything else, everyone else. She was the third person that died that I held dear on to, the first being Mayu, then Stella, and now Arisa. I couldn't afford to lose one more person.

"Damn it. That guy. This time for sure!" I said under my breath. I had to defeat the Freedom, I just had to. For my sister, for Stella, and for Arisa. I had to.

I went into the Destiny and turned it on. The familiar screen greeted me as the lights flickered on simultaneously.

"Proceed with caution, Shinn. If you allow yourself to be provoked by him and lose your cool, even if you win, you won't be able to." I heard Rey say to me. He was planning to head out to the battlefield too.

"Destiny, Legend. Initiating launch sequence." The voice over the room said as the Destiny got into launch position.

"This is exactly what they want." Rey continued.

"I know." I said bluntly back, focused only on how to finally defeat the Freedom once more.

"That's just a phantom. We'll take it down for sure."

"Yeah." It was time to launch again.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, going out!"

The second time I went out into the sky, launching. We both flew towards the Freedom, catching up slowly. My battle with the Freedom restarted once again. I attacked it with the gun again, only to have it dodged. Rey attacked it too, giving me some room to get back into the battle. The Freedom was easily able to dodge every single one of the beams that Rey had fired onto it.

"You…Why won't you!" I charged at it once again. I activated a beam onto the palms of the Destiny, but was kicked back by the Freedom. It targeted a gun towards me but I was luckily saved by Rey. This time, all of Rey's beams hit the Freedom and knocked it back.

"Now's your chance, Shinn!" Rey told me. "Fire!" I shook my head and looked back up. It was my chance to beat it a second time. I grabbed my cannon and locked onto it.

"Stop!" I heard two voices scream just as I was about to fire it, one female and one male. I looked up, surprised at the sound of the two voices, they sounded familiar. A boomerang came towards me as the red mobile suit I saw earlier charged at me, the white one following behind. The shield hit mine and blew me back, with a slight force.

As I put myself back up, I saw the red mobile suit for what it really was. It was…the Justice. I stared in awe as a familiar face appeared at the top of the Intercom. My mouth was agape, and saw the face of Athrun, Athrun Zala.

"Stop it Shinn." He said. I recalled the memory of me destroying the Ginn that he was in. How was he alive too?

"But…that's…!"

"Stop it already! Do you really have any idea…what it is you're trying to destroy?" His face was serious.

To destroy Logos in order to end all wars, that's why Orb must be destroyed. Is that really what you wish for? They won't listen. That's why they need to be destroyed. To bare your fangs against that country…!" I stared in horror as Athrun ranted at me. I saw Mayu again, and the time with I was alone, just after my parent's had died. When Athrun slapped me, when Arisa held my hand for the first time, when Athrun yelled at me. I remembered everything. "Remember, Shinn! What is it that you actually want?"

I freaked. I saw the faces of everything that I cared for.

Everyone.

"…Athrun. Stop." I heard another voice. It was coming from the other mobile suit behind the Justice, the white and sparkly one, with silver wings that stretched behind it. It looked as if I had seen it before. But the thing that surprised me the most was the voice. Another face appeared at the screen at the top, beside the one with Athrun. It showed the complexion of a young woman around my age, wearing a light blue mobile suit clothing. She had bright blue eyes and light orange hair that framed around her face in the helmet.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't know what we mean."

It was…Arisa.

"…what?...how?" I stared at her face in wonder. Half of me was relieved, while the other half was scared. How could all three of these people be still alive, even after I remembered killing them all? Was it even possible?

"No need to be scared, or surprised. It's me Shinn. Arisa." She said softly.

"Arisa…"

**Arisa**

Shinn's agape face seemed so surprised. He was clearly upset, in a 'how are you still alive' kind of way.

"But…I thought…" He began again. I guess he did have a decent reason as to why to be surprised, he thought he had killed me, plus Kira and Athrun also.

"I died? You're wrong. I'm still bouncing." I said, my mouth stretching into a grin. He was obviously showing he was angry. I was kinda hoping he would've at least missed me. He probably forgot about me. That was nothing new, at least not in my world.

"H…how? Y-You're…a...alive." He stuttered out, his face still awestruck, his face in the exact same position as it was about a minute ago.

"I guess I'm lucky." I said with a shrug. Why did it feel like my feelings for him diminished? I thought I was going to be so happy to see him again. Especially now. Why didn't I feel that way for him? Why didn't my heart pound with excitement like before? Why so many unanswered questions?

"…glad." I only caught onto the last word Shinn said silently out. Glad? Does he mean he's glad that I'm alive…or is it because of something else?

"Arisa." Athrun said abruptly, cutting into my conversation with Shinn. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well what he was about to say.

"Yeah yeah. I was getting to that part." I scoffed, looking out onto the Justice, then switching my view to look at the Freedom. The battlefield seemed quiet all of a sudden. No one moved the mobile suits. Was the situation really this tense right now?

"…Arisa." I heard Shinn murmur out, as if he was trying to say something to me. I looked up; his face had relaxed slightly, his mouth closed. His eyes looked soft.

"So…anyways. What Athrun means is that I should probably be saying why we're here. Like he said also, what do you think? Do you think Orb should really be destroyed? Is that what really should be happening? Do you really believe Durandal is right? Will Durandal really make the world better? Is he really the call to our prayers?" I asked him, feeling a bit riled up. I really needed Shinn to see the answer; it was the only way that could possibly keep the two of us on the same side again…

"I…I…" Shinn started. He moved his head down, in a confused kind-of state.

"Shinn. I know you don't want to be enemies with me. I don't either. But, if you won't understand what I'm trying to tell you, I think it's best for us to separate." Shinn's head shot up, his eyes softened furthered.

"…Separate?"

"I don't want to either, but if this is the best, then I'm willing to do it. I don't want to go through a war, and end up with a ruler I don't trust nor want. I don't want another war to start again, I don't want to be on the wrong side of the fight, and I don't want to oppose the friends that I've trusted for so long. I don't want to do any of that Shinn, please understand… The Archangel is where I belong, the place I know that can keep me safe, and at least enjoy my time in the war." I felt slight tears welling up in my eyes as I tried hard to fight them off. Why wouldn't they stop watering? Luckily, no tears fell down.

"Arisa, I…don't know!" Shinn exclaimed, with a defeated look.

"Shinn!" Athrun finally spoke, his tone cross with Shinn. "Make up your mind! Do your really trust the Chairman? Do you enjoy being a puppet to his schemes? Do you crave the power that he can provide? Is power really what you want? "

Shinn stood there on the battlefield, the Destiny not moving even an inch. Almost in an instant, the Legend began to head for us, Rey shouting something along the lines of, "What are you doing sauntering back to the battlefield, you old, useless traitor? Don't be tricked, Shinn!" He was angry obviously. I knew why, he still had use for Shinn. He really was in cahoots with the Chairman after all.

He fired towards Athrun and me while we dodged away. Kira finally moved and flew towards us, attacking the Legend.

"Rey!" Shinn shouted, as he attacked the Justice.

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted back. Athrun took out his laser. "You mustn't destroy Orb!" He said with emphasis on 'Orb', kinda annoyed at the same time.

"Shinn. Listen to your heart! Not what someone else tells you to do!" I shouted out this time, trying to catch his attention. He paused for a slight moment, but then woke up back into reality. I saw the face of the Destiny flicker onto mine for a second. Maybe it was my own imagination or something? Well anyways, Shinn went back up and attacked the Justice, completely ignoring the fact that I was closer to him.

Was he trying to avoid hitting me?

Kira was busy fighting the Legend as I could see in the background. I decided to go help Kira if Shinn didn't want me around. There was nothing I could do about that. All I could mainly do is listen to the conversations.

"You mustn't keep fighting without knowing the source of your anger!" The voice came from Athrun.

"What are you…" Shinn retorted back. "What are you trying to say?" That's about all that I caught too.

I was too busy keeping stray mobile suits out of the way, and occasionally attacking the Legend. As I attacked the Legend with a sword, the Legend pushed me back, surprising me even. Kira came closer and put his mobile suit in front of mine.

"Go Arisa. Go help Shinn. Athrun's the one that needs the help more." Kira said, in a commanding sort of tone. If I went over…what would Shinn do? Would he try to kill me again, or would be pause and do nothing?

I obeyed silently and flew over, understanding. Athrun's body was still really weak, and if he wasn't careful, he could easily die.

The Destiny and Justice slashed sword to shield. "…Even though you don't know anything! Even though you're a traitor!" He threw two boomerangs towards Athrun. I joined in the fight and blew up them up, before they hit Athrun. They both exploded at nearly the same time as Athrun dodged the explosion.

"Arisa! Get out of here." Athrun commanded this time.

"…Shut up! Kira told me to help you. Besides, your body is still way too weak to fight. What are you doing Athrun? I can handle it all!" I said back, trying to cover him so he could escape back onto the Archangel.

"But…"Athrun was really stubborn sometimes.

"…Arisa." I heard Shinn say softly. He didn't move the Destiny towards neither of us. He stood there, like a lifeless doll.

"Shinn, I don't want to fight, but we've got no choice. We're enemies now." I stated firmly. Even as I spoke the bitter true words, I felt my insides clench angrily. These were not the words I had wanted to say at all. I wanted to tell Shinn that I loved him, I wanted to tell him to stop hurting. There was so much I wanted to say.

I decided to act first.

"Hyaa!" I shouted out, attacking Shinn with a sword. He dodged it with a shield and prevented it from hitting. I growled silently under my breath. This was going to be the first time I clashed sword with Shinn.

"Don't make me fight you Arisa! I don't want to hurt you!" Shinn exclaimed. His voice was worried, worried for the fact that he thought he could hurt me.

"Same here! Except for the fact that I'll be the one taking you down!" I took out one of the Miracles gun and fired it towards the Destiny, he dodged it quickly, nearly being hit.

"If that's the case then….I'll have no choice but to defeat you!" I saw the machine speed up quickly, purplish wings exploding from the back of the machine. Shinn quickly gained speed on me, taking out a sword, pushing me back. It hurt me to know he attempted to hurt me. We separated as he tried to swing the sword down, only to the blocked by another.

Athrun.

He protected me.

"Stay outta my way Athrun!" Shinn shouted at him. Was Shinn really going to attempt to kill me again?

"I won't let you hurt Arisa. Aren't you the one that promised to protect her. Why are you attacking her then?" Athrun yelled back. Shinn said nothing, as in absolutely nothing. His face was clearly in pain and anger. Athrun's and Shinn's sword were still, next to each other, until Shinn suddenly yelled and broke free, this time pushing Athrun back.

"Athrun!" I was getting worried. How was Athrun coping in the Justice right now? Was he hurt?

Just as Shinn was about to attack Athrun with that huge sword, I paused, getting angry. I felt a strange, but familiar kind of power deep inside, feeling as if something had exploded. Power, energy, and strength erupted throughout my body as I quickly went in between Athrun to protect him.

"Arisa!" He had an angry expression.

"I won't let you!"

After another couple of minutes, attacking back and forth, I felt as if Shinn had finally snapped. The expression on his face changed yet again, as he fired at me while I was distracted by the battle with Kira and Rey, pushing me back again. I noticed he changed his target to Athrun.

"No!" I yelled, this time really worried. Athrun could be in deep trouble.

How wrong I was.

Shinn swung the sword down onto Athrun. I closed my eyes. The way the battle seemed, it was as if Shinn had won. Luckily (or not), Shinn's machine's exploded instead of the thought result. I heard a heavy gasp on Shinn's part. During that exact moment, something in the water exploded loudly, catching me by surprise. I turned towards the loud splash. The water was high up in the air.

Not only that, another strange vehicle appeared in the sky.

It was a shuttle of some kind, fast flying into the deserted sky. I saw the Impulse, which was probably Luna sitting in there, fly towards it. I decided to leave it to Luna, as her new machine assemble. She fired constantly at the shuttle, always missing by a little bit.

It was already too late. The shuttle had flown off into the air and disappeared without a trace, other than the residue of the flames at the back. The smoke was thick. Other than that, three signal flares lit up in the sky, with me looking at it. It was coming from the Minerva. They were retreating.

Shinn's mobile suit stood in front of Athrun, before finally leaving. He paused quickly in front of mine, whispering, "Arisa…" before leaving. This gave me mixed feelings. Did Shinn still like me or not? I did… at least that's what I felt inside, even if I was denying it on the outside.

"Shinn…." I stared at the retreating figures, before seeing another picture wrong. The Justice….collapsed. Athrun's machine fell down towards the water, gravity pulling it quickly.

"Athrun!" Kira and I shouted at the exact same time. We both grabbed onto the descending figure of the Justice as the Archangel pulled up. We landed safely onto it and went back into the ship. I heaved a quick sigh as I came out of my machine.

Kira had Athrun's body with him as he put it on the ground. Kira removed his helmet and we all gasped loudly. I felt my eyes pop.

"Kira…Aris..a…" Athrun moaned slowly out. Blood poured from the bandage on his and down onto his chest. Blood was everything. I shut my eyes and felt tears come out.

"Bring a stretcher and call the medics, quickly!" Kira commanded a group of men surrounding us. I kneeled down, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, worried. Seeing the blood, reminded me of so many other memories.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

**Shinn**

How could Athrun still be alive? How could Arisa be too?

I was upset, and relieved. Arisa was alive, that alone made up for the fact that neither of them died. But…Arisa and I were enemies this time on the battlefield. Not even comrades fighting on the same side. I longed to see her smile again, and tell her that I missed her.

That just wasn't going to happen again. She was the one who deemed us enemies as long as we were on opposite sides, and that was exactly what it was: opposite sides.

I meekly sat there on one of the couches, my head down and very deep in thought.

"Shinn…." Luna spoke up. I could tell that she was facing me. I ignored her call towards and ruffled my bangs, getting them out of my face. My face felt hard. I finally got up after another few moments. Luna began to walk towards me.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I nodded simply back then walked away. My sudden interest in Luna from a couple days ago dispersed. Now that I learned Arisa was still alive, I didn't feel anything else towards her.

* * *

And...that's the end of chapter 12~ :3

When I was writing this... it made me all sad... seeing all that blood on Athrun  
Athrunnn~~ D:

I'm happy too~ It's not 4000 words today :D, It's almost 500 words =3  
*uber happy*

**Aran**

If I make it all brutal, then it might end up in 3rd person perspective... I dunno~ I haven't written that far yet xDDDDD  
I already have a plan? sorta. I will describe what I can at least. DX

Maybe I should put a warning around this corner XDDDD, since it is slowly turned M... but still, it's not bloody or anything like that yet. I like to keep things to a certain moderate level.

Wheee~ Tune in next week for teh next chappy okies?~ :D

And like all authors write at the end...

Review Please :D


	19. Message

Ohayou! It is currently 10:55 and I'm supposed to be studying for finals, but what the heck, I decided to upload this xDDD, since it is Friday

Wewt~ So here we are now, chapter 13... I'm so proud, and thank you to all those who read thus far. Still writing the rest of it, and there's like...3~4 more episodes until I'm done it all. It should -hopefully- all be up within the next 2~3 weeks. That, and an epilogue. xDDDD (that's a major hint xD)

I'm so worried about finals right now DX, and there's the fact my mom is all angry at me lately cuz I haven't be studying enough, and she took away ALMOST all of my freedom DDDDDX. (-cries-)

I just have to suffer through a whole week though (curses!)

Today's song is "Sunao ni Narenakute (_Hard to say I love you_)" by Sayuri Sugawara, one of mah favorite singers. She's so pretty too :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, some of the ending themes, and the 4th beginning song would be different. (no offense, but I really don't like the opening "wings of words" DX. Sorry if you do.)

Let's start the chappy then~!

* * *

Chapter 13 [Message]

**Shinn**

"I am Cagalli Yula Attha, the Representative of the Orb Union." It was Attha on TV. That person I had hated from day one. I still didn't forgive her for what she had did.

"Today, Through all available media in the world, I would like to send a message to Chairman Gilber Durandal of the PLANT high Council who invaded Orb the other day and demanded that we hand over Djibril." I perked up when she spoke those words. Why was she making a broadcast about that?

"The message sent to all of us by Chairman Durandal the other day along with all the information regarding Logos, was certainly shocking. As a politician and a citizen in this confused world, I certainly couldn't help but be attracted…to the Chairman's words to destroy Logos and create a world without warfare. However, that's…." She was stopped by loud fizzing.

On the screen this time, appeared another female. She had long pink hair that flowed down past her hips, with a star clip fastened onto her hair. It was Lacus Clyne.

"I am Lacus Clyne." She stated firmly. "I am sure that you are all already aware of the battle that occurred at Orb the other day. I still cannot understand why a country who used to have close ties with PLANT would do something like shelter Mr. Djibril. Why would Orb engage in a battle to defend someone who as the leader of the Blue Cosmos, did not hesitate to fire nuclear weapons at PLANT, burn away cities with gigantic weapons of destruction, and use children in warfare? Because he was protected by Orb, we were once again unable to capture him." I paid attention to every word she said. They did make sense after all. Why did Orb protect him?

"Our world is filled with many temptations. For better, for more. Of course, it isn't wrong for one for wish for those. However, Logos is different. They mustn't be allowed to exist. They are an evil that is unnecessary in our world. We are…" Another loud fizzing sound came up. I shot my head up again, surprised it was interrupted again.

"…Please do not be deceived by the appearance of that person." I gasped at the face. It was…Lacus Clyne. Another one? How was that possible.

"Hello my friends, my name is Lacus Clyne."

All the voices in the room gasped this time. What about the Lacus that just spoke?

The Lacus in Orb continued. "I know that there is someone out there working with Chairman Durandal, someone with the same face, the same voice, and the same name. However, I… am the real daughter of Siegel Clyne, and I was the one who joined forces with the Archangel and fought in the last war, just like I stand united with that ship these days, along with the representative of Orb." The Archangel? She sat in there?

"She and I are two completely different people, and our beliefs are just as different as well. I want everyone to be aware of that."

"I-I'm the real…" The Lacus on our side stutter out before the Orb's cut her off.

"I agree with neither Chairman Durandal's words nor his actions." Our Lacus stood there, looking around, really confused. Was she really the real Lacus or not? Our broadcast suddenly shut off. The Orb one continued on.

"Those who chose to fight are not to blame, neither are those who chose to fight. The ones to blame are the ones who make us fight, Logos, the merchants of death. But is what the chairman saying the whole truth? Is that the real story here? Naturals are not to blame, neither are the coordinators, just blame someone else. Blame the world itself. He tells you you're not to blame but please do not get trapped in his web of lies." Her words sounded really smart. All I could do was stand there and gape.

"Before I am misunderstood, please be sure I am not defending Mr. Djibril. However, I simply do not trust Chairman Durandal. Friends please, we must look beneath the surface and find out what the Chairman's real objectives are." And with that, she concluded her speech. I was astounded, was she really the real Lacus? Compared to her, our Lacus seemed completely different. I even remember how clingy and happy she was when talking to Athrun. This Lacus seemed really mature.

"Lacus, one second please." I gasped upon the sound of the familiar voice. She couldn't be...right? Into the camera, stood a pretty girl, soft orange hair tied up into 2 long pigtails, puffy on the top but thinner along the ends, curls fell. Her bright blue-green eyes faced the camera with a soft but strong gaze. I tried to catch my breath. It was Arisa...but…how? She walked gracefully onto the screen, her white dress sparkling around her. Around her shoulders, hung the Orb uniform. Here, I could see that she had lost some weight.

"No...it couldn't be...Arisa?" Luna beside me stared in disbelief. I turned my gaze back to Arisa's. Her face was strong, and yet, still the same. I couldn't really see her clearly back while she was sitting on the Miracle, but now, she was in sight clearly. She started to speak.

"Hey look, its Arisa right?" I heard someone else whisper near me.

"But is that even possible?" Another whispered.

I saw her eyes twinkle for a split moment before she took a deep breath. "Hello everyone." Her voice was firm and assertive. "I'm sure many of you know, as either a soldier or a singer, each makes no difference." She spoke fluently, her voice ringing in my ears once again.

"I'm sure this may come as a surprise to all of you too. Especially since towards the members of the Minerva, right? No matter what, I am still the same person although. My name is Arisa Neider, and I am indeed alive. I know you all may be surprised by my sudden appearance, after I was supposedly 'dead.' But, enough of that, there's something more important. I have a message to relay out."

I heard more people whisper, "S-she can't be alive…r-right?"

She twirled her body quickly, standing between the Orb Lacus and Attha. "What I want to say is that I absolutely agree with Lacus, but I have my own opinions too, aside from hers. Don't forget who I am. I may be an idol and all, but I have other important things I really need to say. I'm not just an idol, you all have to understand that much at least. But however, friends, you guys don't understand anything, do you? About the truth? I'm sure all your minds are all still set on one small, specific thing." Arisa looked over to Orb's Lacus and turned back.

"Let me ask you, this world we live in, why do you think we live? To enjoy ourselves? To listen to others? Or perhaps life might even be a waste of time. Each and every life is precious, each with their own role in life. This role individualizes who each and every one of you are, and is something you would find out for yourself." Her face was stern, and soft. Looking at her now, made me realize how much I had missed looking at her.

She continued on. "So, who then, is trying to destroy our life? Is it truly the Logo's, as Chairman Durandal talks about? What do you think? First of all, can you even think of an answer by yourself without someone else's opinion first? Would you all willing follow the first person's words you hear and think that is the correct answer? Is Durandal really that amazing? Is that what you all think?" Arisa sounded really off. I never knew she had a personality like this before.

"The answer is simple to all these questions, both the world, and each and everyone one of yourselves is there reason to the world's ruin. Blaming it on someone else isn't going to make anything seem better. The only way, is to change yourself. Changing yourself makes everything else improve, to rid the world of the evil that already stands. So, is Logos the main reason to why the world is miserable? Is it really the main reason?"

But…isn't it the Logo's fault the war started? Isn't that why we're attacking Orb right now?

"Everyone deserves a chance to be themselves, and express their feelings, instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. No one deserves to be thrown away, and being a person whose not them. No one. I know I've been that kind of person for the past couple of years, and let me tell you, it's not pleasant. In fact, I believe you all feel the same. I know each and everyone of you have secrets you want to keep to yourself, even if you deny it. You all know the feeling of pretending to be someone you're not. I know that."

What did she mean by that? Pretending to be someone you're not. Was I that sort of person?

"What I believe Chairman Durandal is trying to do, is nothing what you think it is. Please do not become deceived by his words of lies. In fact, don't even bother to listen to him. I believe he is nothing more than a spider waiting to catch its prey by surprise. He simply cannot…be trusted." She finished. Everyone in the room said nothing, as they are shocked, from both the fact that Arisa's alive, and that she just spoke up to Chairman Durandal. Only Rey and I knew about Arisa being alive.

But how could she say those kinds of things to Chairman Durandal so easily?

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Arisa's face showed sincerity this time. "This message is towards a certain individual, I think you know who you are." My ears perked up, could she be talking to me?

"Look, I know that I should apologize for everything that I've done to you, from the kidnapping, to the betrayal. I also understand that you've been hurt by a lot of people, your family, Stella, and also me." Yeah…she meant me. I mean, who else knew about Stella?

"I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but after being able to spend so much time by myself, away, I realized a lot of things. I…I'm sorry." She was sorry? What did she mean by that?

"Ever since I've met you, I've only caused your pain and more pain, and I apologize. So I think that, maybe in the future, we should just forget about each other. I'm sure you'll meet someone that won't betray you, and hurt you any longer. I know that it all hurts, and especially since it hurts me too."

"Arisa…" I muttered out quickly, feeling a wave of depression come over.

"I even have an idea as to who this person may be, that person who will make everything better. So finally, all I want to say is I'm sorry, and I won't bother you again. Let's go back and be the people we were supposed to be like I said on the battlefield, enemies that don't belong together." Her voice quieted down. I felt a single tear drop down from my cheek. Forget each other? I wanted to cry. I was heartbroken. The screen faded to a dull and boring grey as the broadcast stopped, she was gone.

I started to run, as fast as I could. I ran straight out the door and went towards my room.

"SHINN!" Luna's voice chased after mine, when I left the room. Tears trailed behind me as I ran, ran to get away from what was happening. Towards all the others, they were gossiping about which Lacus was which, and Arisa.

I crashed onto my bed, and locked the door, making sure that no one, not even Rey, could come in. I stared to cry. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. I was already heartbroken when I found out that I had killed her with my own two hands, and also the time when she completely forget about me. And then, when she suddenly appeared onto the battlefield and stated we were enemies. I didn't know what to do anymore. Arisa, was that special someone, I had loved her ever since I met her, and my feelings have always remained that way. Even though Luna did comfort me for a short while, it was never the same.

How could I accept it all? How could I accept the two of us parting, after such a short amount of time? I had never experienced the proper feeling of love before, and when I did, I realized I liked her.

I was too stubborn to let go of her.

I wasn't ready for it either.

"Arisa...Arisa..." I felt little tears drop off my face. I could even taste the salty tears. I whimpered her name over and over, and tried to forget what she said in her broadcast. But the words "we should just forget about each other" lingered in my mind, not leaving even for a second. I slammed my hands onto my bed once, washed my face, and finally left the room, still with a depressed state left into my mind, whilst a song played in my head.

_I can just feel it if you protect me  
Come and hold me close right now_

_I want to show you these feelings that were always dear to me  
Because my heart couldn't become honest "…I miss you"_

_We walked back home and within the silence there was no one  
This beating heart feels like it will burst open  
I wonder if you can hear it?_

_Is there a deep love for these closed lips of mine?  
I cannot say anything in front of him_

_I always held in these gentle feelings that you had been deprived of  
Because my heart cannot become honest "…I miss you"_

_I swore I'd live my life, never crying in front of others  
But in front of you, my heart becomes overwhelmed with tears_

_Is there any meaning in the words you gave me in the warmth of your arms?  
I held you from behind and muttered softly_

_I won't ever let you be alone because I always want to be there for you  
I want to feel all of your warmth, I believe you_

_Because miracles just happen, they are not guided by fate  
I was drawn to you so we cannot drift apart_

_I always held in the gentle smile you wanted to see  
Because I want my heart to become honest_

_I want to show you these feelings that were always dear to me  
Because I want my heart to become honest "…I miss you"_

**Arisa**

"What do you think the world's gonna be like now?" I asked, my hands on my cheeks, and elbows on my knees. . I sat down in the main battle room, with everyone else around. It was just half a day since I made that speech with Lacus, and we've been considering what was going to happen, and the Chairman's plans of course.

Everyone paused, before Athrun decided to break the silence. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's going to be in ruin. After all, now everyone knows that there's two Lacus's, and there's the fact that you decided to appear on the media, I'm not sure the world knows what to do anymore." He sat next to Meyrin, who was watching over him. His face was stern and solemn, but at the same time, confusion spread over his face.

"Yeah. The world's probably debating on Lacus and Meer here." Kira said with a hush, then looking up to look at Lacus. She nodded.

"But… that doesn't mean the world isn't messed up with other things." Athrun spoke up again, shooting a look at Kira.

He sighed. "I know, I know, but no one knows which one is the real Lacus."

"And no one knows who's right or who's wrong either." I added. I laced my fingers together, and squeezed them. Seriously, this world was pretty screwed up. But I guess, Lacus and I had to be blamed for that confusion also. "But, who's to blame? A ZAFT Lacus that many have adjusted to, and an Orb Lacus, the real Lacus that supposedly disappeared."

"Yeah…" Kira muttered.

"The Minerva…how do you think they're coping right now?" Cagalli joined in. My body shivered quickly as I got up for a quick stretch, then sitting back down.

"No idea. But, I'm sure it can't be good. Especially since we're back now." Every word that left my mouth sounded like a ramble to me. Why was I like this?

"We're back?" Cagalli asked, her face confused.

"Yeah. They all thought we were somewhat done for. And there's the fact that they also thought the Freedom was gone for good. Nothing could stop them from fulfilling Chairman Durandal's wishes. And now, we're appearing back onto the battlefield again, as an enemy. They have to go through us before anything else can happen now." I took my closed fist and put it over my heart. I felt the very faint thumping.

"And you Arisa. What about you? The Minerva crew members are all probably more confused than with the Lacus situation right now. They know you 'died.' What are you going to make of this situation?" Athrun's eyes looked into mine with a powerful stare, a stare that scared me even.

"I…I don't know." I managed to choke back.

But know, to have you suddenly appear on the media like that, they're all worried possibly. Maybe even scared. The only people I'm sure that knows you were even alive till then was Shinn, Rey, and the Captain perhaps. After all, you were in the Miracle."

"I had to show myself eventually anyways…" I managed to mumble out, adverting my gaze from his face.

"Arisa!"

"I know, but it was the right thing to do right? I mean, I was protecting everyone. I was protecting the Archangel, as well as everyone else who sat in this ship. Everyone here is my friend, and this is what friends do, protect each other."

"But in the process…you hurt someone." I tensed up, realizing what and who he meant. Who else but…

Shinn.

"I understand, but hey, look on the bright side!" I smiled, attempting to become more cheery. The mood was too dark. Plus, the only one's speaking right now was Athrun and I.

"What bright side? There is no bright side!" Athrun said nasally out, in an angryish tone. "What could possible be a good thing?"

"At least…he won't be hurt anymore by me right? Isn't that the best thing to do?"

"Shinn…" I heard Meyrin whisper out. Actually, I didn't really hear her, but I could make out her lip movements and guessed what she said.

"I don't think so though Arisa. Wouldn't Shinn be more hurt? Isn't he hurt badly right now because of what you said yesterday? Did you consider how he would feel about this?" Athrun was angry…officially.

"Since when have you ever cared about this? I thought that you said Shinn and we were enemies now, and now you start saying how it was wrong to hurt him? Athrun! I just don't get you! What are you trying to say to me?" I said back icily, angry also. Seriously, when did he start caring about Shinn's feelings to such an extent?

"Arisa! What I'm tr-" Athrun got cut off suddenly.

"But, we have many other big things to be worried about, don't we?" Kira spoke up, breaking the retorts Athrun and I were making. Athrun glared at Kira quickly, then moved on to me. I attempted to glare back with one of my own. Few moments of silence later, we both calmed down.

"I guess we'll have to catch it with this fighting later." I shrugged, shooting Athrun a look. He ignored it and sighed.

Athrun decided to get back onto the proper topic first. "This is like what happened with genesis. This…will never be forgotten." I looked down sadly now, understanding what Athrun meant.

"…Yeah, not just the people of the Plants, but no one wanted something like this to happen." Kira spoke, adding onto Kira comment.

"Something unchangeable…" I murmured.

Lacus decided to be the next one to talk. "But we seem to have no way of breaking this chain. Someone is attacked, and they respond, which prompts another attack." I recalled a couple of terrible memories back in the last war, when everything messed up, when whole cities were destroyed, and thus on.

She continued, "Everyone wants to have a happy life, to be happy. And everyone fights because we think it's the only way we can achieve that. Perhaps the Chairman intends to show a new solution to this problem. He talks about a world without the threat of war. What would a war without all conflict would look like? A person with a life and every single detail would be decided at birth, based on their genes."

The rest of the ship gasped in unison. That's exactly what she said…by our genes.

"…That's what I think." Lacus finished. I had already heard about this from Lacus earlier. A world determined by genetics, in other words, Durandal's future.

"By genetics?" Ms. Murrue asked.

"…The Destiny Plan." Kira said towards everyone else.

Athrun added on to explain the rest of it. "A world where everyone's life is determined by their genes. And those who don't conform are weeded out, and adjusted."

"Weeded out? Adjusted?" Meyrin asked Athrun.

I decided to answer the question for her. "A world where no one would ever be unsure of their role in life, a life that has been predetermined. Their future would be set. No one would ever have to worry about war and early death, or doubts any more."

"They would live according to the Destinies that's been decided to them. And manipulating the essence of humanity, our genes. To achieve all the power of humanity we seek. For coordinators, it's the ultimate destination." Kira said once again.

"There would be no more wars in such a world. Everyone would see that fighting was pointless, because each person would know their destiny." Lacus motioned towards, looking at everyone.

"And what does Durandal become in such a world? A king?" Mr. Mwe questioned.

"Destiny would be out king, or our genes. Perhaps it would be the high priest." Ms. Murrue looked at Mr. Mwe with a smile. Meyrin looked over to Athrun.

"…Pointless." Athrun muttered out.

"Is it really pointless though?" Kira asked everyone. He looked around, face to face. I tilted my head quickly, debating on the question.

Mr. Mwe smirked. "What, you never do pointless things?"

There was a long pause. "You know, I'm not the kind of person who gives up." Athrun uttered.

"I'm the same way." Kira said looking at Athrun.

"As am I." I smiled out. Everyone else added in their "me too!"

"We need to go back Athrun, back to space. The chairman must be stopped. Let's show him we can create out own destiny. Isn't that right…Arisa? Kira looked back behind me before I stepped closer. I reached my hand out in front of the three of us as Kira and Athrun put their hands on top of mine.

"Let's change destiny!"

* * *

Okies~ So this is Chapter 13. Gawdd, there was so much to type, with what Lacus was saying and all. It took forever. Oh well, I like that episode though so I guess it doesn't really matter.

Ohh, I can't wait until the summer :D. I'm gonna go hunt for Strike Freedom model somewhere, you know, one of those regular sized ones, not the ones that are the same size as a hand. I want one where it'll stick out in my room and scream "GUNDAMM!" I'll probably stick it like, right by the doorway too xDDDDDD

What are you guys doing for the summer? Maybe it's already started for some of you guys too though... Sorry, I'm just really excited right now. Really.

But of course... finals must come first

Just for randomness: ...I feel like doodling.

R&R okay? :3


	20. Dream

Okay, okay, so here we are with Chapter 14. YATTA!

Because I just finished my finals, and school ended, I'm going to upload another chapter of the story, in another thirty or so minutes. AHAHAHAHA. Today's my slack day.

BTW: Did you know I'm almost all done. I'm watching the last episode right now, and writing away. Although...what I've written from episode 49 seems so...short. Oh well, still have an epilogue after this anyways so it won't matter.

The first song is "Save you" by Simple the second song is "Sweet Dreams," by Beyonce. (I'm in a musical mood today, after downloading another large load of music this week. :D)

BTW2: In this chapter, more about Arisa is kinda brought out, just a heads.~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, I wouldn't need to write this now, would I?

* * *

Chapter 14 [Dream]

**Arisa**

_The limo was driving calmly and slowly. I looked outside, into the bright sky. The clouds floated by gracefully and looked so calm, alluded from the rest of the world. The sky looked so pretty today. I gave a slight smile out and hummed a soft tune to myself, happy. _

_It was the kind of day that seemed so perfect, as if nothing bad will ever happen. _

_Oh how wrong I was. _

_As I continued humming, I suddenly felt the hand of a child grab onto mine. It was Snow. His cheerful eight year old face smiled childishly. Even though he was only two years younger, and not even my real brother, I loved him a lot. The way his light blonde hair swung with every movement, every gleam that came from his bluish-gray eyes, to every smile. I had learned to love him like a real brother. _

_I had really loved him._

"_Arisa! Aren't you excited?" He gave me an eye smile, his hand clutching mine happily. He kicked his legs up and down on the white leather seat, whilst humming some really happy song. He was just so cute. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. If something had happened, I know I would be torn, and hurt. I replied by returning a smile back._

"_Yeah. I'm really excited. It's been awhile since we've gone and met Ayusa, and Hiro. I'm sure they're excited to see you again too." His face grinned wide, his gray eye sparkling, and then turned the other direction, towards Rain. He sat there, one hand on his cheek, legs crossed, eyes gazing out the window, staring into random directions. Being the same age as I, I had been recently surprised. Rain has been acting a lot more mature lately. Even dressing more maturely. _

_It was often difficult to tell what was on his face. He was never the same before, unlike last year. Last year, he was still fun, kind, and a caring older brother towards Snow and I. The three of us always played together, whether it be board games, tag, or whatever else we were doing. He always incorporated Snow and I in, despite me being a girl, and Snow being younger. _

"_Did you hear that Rain? Arisa said they're excited too. Yay!" Rain turned his face, looking at his younger brother. His redish-black hair gleamed from the sunlight that poured into the limo. Silver-cross earrings swung as his head turned around. His expression showed boredom and absolutely no concern at all, just a blank face, staring into the eyes of his blood brother._

_He had recently started dressing like a sixteen year old. Dark skinny jeans, and black shirt consisted of his day-to-day outfits. I had often frowned upon that, and he wouldn't tell me why. He wasn't at the point where he was emo, but the change had devastated me. He went from one day being happy, wearing bright clothing, to wearing a whole outfit of black. It was unlike him. _

_The only guess I could make was that he had a girl he liked. After all, he was at that age. (And here I was, the same age, saying things like this to him, as if I was his mother.) _

_I think I even know who. _

_Anyways, Rain looked into Snow's eyes boredly. "Uh-huh," was all he could say. He followed it up with a slight nod then sighed._

_I rolled my eyes. "Hey Rain! What's up with you? Aren't you excited too? Ayusa's there!" I exclaimed, pouting slowly. Couldn't he at least act a little bit happier? I knew he liked Ayusa, judging by the way he always had a really light blush whenever I talked to Ayusa, or was chatting on the phone with her. Ayusa was a family friend of mama and papa. She was even the same age, and thus we began to become friends of some sort. _

_Not close like Kira and Athrun._

_Not close like Hanako, Eri, and Kimie._

_But close nonetheless. _

_Why did Rain always keep his emotions locked up? That was my biggest concern, more so than the change in personality and how he became more mature. He was the exact opposite of Snow now, more gloomy, always bored, and shrugging a lot. He had changed._

_He shrugged then gave a fake smile. I could see his teeth clenched together, his voice seething out. "There, better now?" His voice was full of sarcasm._

_I smacked him on his head._

"_Idiot. Not like that!" Snow turned towards me now, his bluish-gray eyes widening. He let go of my hand and put them to his mouth, then began to giggle. I giggled back, causing Rain to roll his eyes in response. After our giggling together, Snow clapped his hands together loudly, calming himself down. _

"_I love you Arisa and Rain!" He smiled, turning his head both ways. The way he said it was so cute and childish, a way so irresistible. _

_I had hoped he would smile like that forever._

_In that exact moment, the limousine spun out of control, my body colliding with Snow's and the walls. The limo kept spinning furiously, as I latched onto Snow's body. He held my body back, tightly. I could feel warm tears drip onto my legs as I hugged him, hoping to protect the eight year old. He was scared. That much was obvious, although I was scared too._

_I was afraid to look at his face, afraid of the expression that laid there. Was his face in anguish? Was he crying his little eight year old eyes out? Was he…hurt?_

_I heard a loud thump, followed with a crash. _

_The limo had crashed into something. Something big._

_Was I in a car accident?_

_Nonetheless, I continued holding onto Snow's body, ducking as low as I could, to avoid the worst of the impact. Glass shards flew everywhere, as the door near me tore out, pulling Snow and I out. The force was strong, fire flooding everywhere around my body. The last thing I saw in that moment was Rain jumping out reaching towards Snow and I, and Snow in front of me, turning my body around, his face turned harder, instead of the other way around, as if he was trying to protect me. His tears had stopped._

_The limo blew up, smoke and fire exploding around me. I could imagine the sea of red and orange. It was as if they were the gates to hell in a sense. Not exactly a good thing though._

_I had my eyes closed the entire time until my body thumped onto the cold hard cement. Its rough surface scratched my right arms as I bounced up and landed. That was going to leave a mark on my body for sure._

_My body felt weak, and I could barely lift a finger. I felt numb, my legs completely stripped of any pain now. _

_Snow's body landed about a meter away from me, as my vision started to blur slightly. I could feel a little heat coming near me, judging by how my feet felt warm while the rest of my body felt as cold as ice. I reached out towards Snow's body as I realized what happened._

_Blood poured from his body. I wasn't sure where, but I saw specks and a stream of red. I could feel my eyes widen at seeing his bloody body, although I couldn't focus them. Snow…how badly was he hurt?_

_His eyes were tearing as they fluttered to close, the salt water clashing with the blood that streamed down from his head somewhere, taking one last look towards my direction. He sniffled. He was either going to die or was on the verge of fainting. Looking at him now made my heart clench, knowing I couldn't protect him right now. _

_Couldn't I just die now? Why god, why made me see the little boy I loved get hurt? Why couldn't he be spared? Why couldn't I have his pain? _

_Why?_

_I felt warm liquid fall from my head, widening my eyes. It smelled of metal._

_It was…._

_Blood._

"…_Snow…" My vision dulled and finally I was put to rest. _

**xxx**

"NO!" I shot my head up, feeling lightheaded and very tired. I breathed heavily, each pant hurting my chest. I felt salty tears fall from my cheek onto my blanket with every breath. It was…a dream…no…a nightmare.

The day my foster family disappeared from me.

And once again, a memory I did not want to ever remember.

That day was horrible. I had experienced my first taste of real death, a terrible death, while I was twelve years old. Almost everything else was stripped from me that day. The newly bonded feelings with my foster family, who I grew to care so much about.

I had lost who I was that day.

The parents that fed me and cared for me, as if I was their child, it really hurt. They always got me whatever I wanted, although I hardly ever asked for anything. I felt it wasn't right for me to ask of something from someone other than my parents. It's either I told them what I wanted which happened so rarely, or Rain or Snow would tell him for me, even though I always ended up getting flustered, which happened often. I had loved them.

They were like the parent's I never had.

And then there was Rain. Although I had become angrier with his snarky attitude around that time, the change in personality and the clothing, I knew he did care about us, although he didn't usually choose to show it. I realized he did care, when I saw him jump out from the limo, his face scarred with an anguished look, hands stretched out towards Snow and I, protecting us. He saved us from our ultimate death. That was the reason why we were still alive.

I couldn't forgive myself for being so selfish. I should've been the one to save them, seeing as I wasn't even biologically related to their family. I couldn't do anything else but cry. I was supposed to be their lifesaver, instead of the other way around.

I still remember the headline of all the local newspaper:

_DEATH, GUILT, AND TEARS._

What a terrible headline. It expressed all my feelings perfectly. Plus, it looked as if I was the bad guy in the story, seeing as I was the only one really alive, especially not even being a real member to the family.

I hated myself.

And even Snow, he protected me too. He was younger than me, but then why? Why did he turn my body around during the explosion, making sure his body was towards the fire instead of mine? I was the older one; I was the one that was supposed to protect him, not the other way around. Why would he try to act like he was my senior, be a man, and protect me? He was only a kid.

Now, he was in a coma because of me.

Because he had tried to protect me.

A terrible coma, and has been in a coma ever since. Not once had he ever woken up, not once had he ever moved. He laid there, back home, always having either a doctor or a servant look after him, waiting for the day he would reopen his eyes and smile once more. He had been in a coma for four years now, his condition always the same. It was almost as if he was dead.

We weren't even sure if he was going to live. The doctors had considered stopping his nourishment intakes, cut off all the air, and let him die there on multiple occasions. The only thing that made them not consider that route was remembering that he was a blood member of the family. He was the only one who could make everything better.

I couldn't right?

Because I was real in their eyes. I was a Neider, and would always be, no matter how hard they would persuade others, no matter how they changed my birth certificates, passports, and so on. Nothing could change it.

I was the only one who made it out alive, excluding Snow's terrible condition.

That's also why I had to fight. I had to fight because I knew Snow was fighting silently, to live. His was the least I could do, so that I could prevent him from dying. I had to do everything in my power to make sure his condition wouldn't be worse, and to know he'll wake up with a smile on his face.

I wished I could save him.

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (oh)_

I fell back into the bed, feeling my body sink into it, pulling my covers up, and falling asleep, tears flooding from my eyes.

Why could I save anyone?

Why was I so weak?

Why was I…me?

Closing all thoghts, I pulled the covers way above my head, breathing as lightly as I could, a hand on my chest. I listened to my heartbeat slow down as I took a deep breath.

I really needed a good night sleep now.

_Turn the lights on_

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

**xxx**

"Athrun?" Kira called out beside me. We were currently looking for Athrun, who disappeared from his bed. I still felt a bit nauseous, from the dream that I had last night. I could erase the crying face from my head, the crying face of Snow.

"Hellooooo? Where are you Athrun?" I called out too. It was really strange, having Athrun disappear like this. "Kira, where do you think he is?" I asked, following behind him.

"This is strange…Athrun's nowhere in sight." Lacus frowned, walking beside Kira. Seeing them walk together, side-by-side only made me feel worse. I missed Shinn, that was for sure.

"Let's try outside." I nodded back, going out onto the deck. As I passed by each room, I paused and looked in, hoping to find Athrun. No luck.

Finally, we reached outside. Kira gave a quick call. "Athrun?" I looked out, and saw Athrun leaning against a ledge. Kira walked closer and I followed par. Lacus stood there, by the door frame and smiled, telling me to continue on and ignore her. I nodded. "There you are, you should get some rest, give your body a chance to recover. We have to take off in the morning."

"…Yeah." Was all that Athrun replied back. He looked out into the night sky, his voice sounding kinda upset for some odd reason. Kira and I walked closer to him, and looked out. The moon seemed so beautiful today, beautiful than any other night. "Even though it's so nice and quiet here, I can't live in a world like this all the time."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

Kira sighed. "I'd say it's all because we have dreams, we all have wished, and we all have hopes, or to put it bluntly, desires." That sentence brought me to think of Shinn and Snow again. I wanted to be with Shinn, and I wanted Snow to get up from that coma. That were my two desires, simple, yet a difficult task.

"Desires…" I murmured out. Instead, Athrun had a quizzical look on his face towards Kira, hoping to receive an answer.

"Well, that's what it boils down to right? We want to do this, we want to become that, we all feel that way. And that's why we can't stay here for too long. It's the same with you isn't it Athrun? I know I'm that way, as to Arisa, and I'm sure Cagalli and Lacus are too."

"Yes…" I continued looking out into the sky. "Desires are what controls us, gives us the impulses to do what we want or like. It's a natural thing of any human."

"But even so, the Chairman doesn't want those kind of feelings in his world." Athrun replied solemnly back.

"Yeah." Kira said simply. "If he had his way, we could stay here forever, or be told to stay here forever."

"You got that right." Kira and Athrun turned towards each other, a smile gracing Athrun's face at last. It relieved me to know Athrun was feeling better.

"But then, wouldn't this world be too simple?" I called out, feeling both their gazes upon me. "In that kind of world, nothing would ever happen. Wars would never begin, heck, no one would ever even mention war ever again. The world would be as if it was dead, closed up to the rest of the universe. An imperfect melody."

Kira nodded. "But even so…"

Athrun cut Kira off. "I don't want it either."

"Are you being selfish?" Kira asked, looking down.

"Maybe a little." Athrun sighed. "But, that's the way people live their lives, and they've been doing it that way for a long time." Kira and I nodded in agreement. "It would be difficult, not being allowed to fight, or to have no choice but to fight."

We all paused. I stared out to the moon again, seeing clouds begin to cover over its white glow.

"But still, many people would take that choice, to live their life without those wars. That's why everyone listens to Durandal. That's why we're here now, trying to end this war." I kicked my legs slightly as I was talking.

"…If only we all shared the same dream." Kira looked out dazingly.

"Well," Athrun began. "I think everyone does share it."

"What?

"We just don't realize, everyone feels the same way."

**xxx**

"We haven't received any new information about the state of affairs on the moon. Given recent development, it's unlikely there will be some kind of trouble though. With the Archangel, forces with the second space fleet. And I promise to give you all the support that I can." I stood beside Lacus, staring out into the faces of the crew members of the Archangel. Athrun and Miramallia stood there, as Athrun's face hardened. I wondered what he was looking at.

"Despite the casualties suffered by the Plants, Chairman Durandal is now the most powerful leader in the world. He is perceived as being infallible, and all-knowing, and unwavering in his beliefs. But like us, nations fears how powerful he has become. Orb wants world peace more than anything, but that will come, with freedom and independence. We cannot choose submission. I hope the Archangel will do everything it can to aid us in our fight to protect these beliefs." Everyone began to salute in unison.

Ms. Murrue walked closer, out front. "The ship is heading out, we're going to the lunar city of Copernicus, to gather more information about the situation. We're leaving in thirty minutes, all hands, to your stations!" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied back. People began to scatter everyone, preparing for our leave.

"…Take care of the Akatsuki, Captain Roanoke." I heard Cagalli say.

"I'm honored," Mr. Mwe replied back.

"Lady Cagalli," A man called out towards her. She nodded and left Ms. Murrue and Mr. Mwe staring at them, her back turned.

"Athrun!" Kira called out. Lacus followed behind Kira, as did I. He stood there, a blank expression on his face. He watched her leave the Archangel.

"Are you really…gonna let her go like that?" I inquired, watching her retreating body.

"It's alright. We'll leave it for now. There's no need to rush things." He smiled towards us. "We all share the same fate." I smiled back, understanding. We were definitely going to cross paths with Cagalli again, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, maybe not next year, but someday, it will happen.

Half an hour later on wandering around.

We finally set sail into the sky.

Who knows what fate has for us to encounter now?

* * *

Okay, so there's Arisa accident in like thousand or two words. XDDD

Oddly, I feel as if I never right enough. The average number of pages is like 9ish from each chapter and yet still, when I read over this myself, it seems only like 5 pages. When I read other's storys with only 5 pages, it seems much much longer. Maybe it's just me or something. Oh well.

Anyways, I'm glad this is almost over. It seems like so long from the beginning that I started writing all this. We've all come a long way. It makes me feel, sorta accomplished in one sense.

But, I feel so lazy to write another story after I upload the rest. And there's the fact that I still have to add some stuff, delete some stuff, and so on with like, every freakin chapter! I'm going work hard on somehow making this story pass quite a bit over the 100,000 word limit. Cuz even if I upload the rest, it will pass it, but it makes me feel sad. All the other writers here have like more than 200,000 words.

SO!

In short, look out for chapter 15 like...soon. If you're reading it by alert like, right away at least. xD

**sayurisan17**

Thank you for the review :D  
It totally made my day. Really, thank you.  
Yeah, i really like how Lacus randomly appears on TV and like totally surprises everyone. That is one of my favorite episodes. :3

:D

R&R if you can, even though the next chapter will be up.

Cuz R&R'ing totally makes my day.

Thank you

:D


	21. Falling

Okay, I lied. I know I said half and hour, but still... an hour isn't too much of a difference rightt? xD

Okay, this song is "Falling slowly" from the Once soundtrack. I really really really like this song :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here...typing... D:

* * *

Chapter 15 [Falling]

So…in short…we were finally on the Moon. I twirled a strand of hair with my left hand, while I sat on top of a bed in Athrun's room. I was currently with Kira and Athrun.

"So it was that kid Shinn who beat me." Kira said, while looking up at me. I shrugged quickly and changed the strand to another. The strand I just twirled turned slightly curly, making me look at it. I disregarded it and looked at Athrun, awaiting his response.

"Yeah, that's right. And now he's the one flying the Destiny." Athrun answered back.

"The Destiny…" Kira's face was kept onto the ground now, looking away from us.

"His new machine…his new weapon…and our…enemy." I managed to mutter out quietly, adding onto what they were talking about. I could see Athrun flinching as I said this.

"Frankly, I was quite surprised, I never thought Shinn could actually beat you." Kira stopped looking at the ground, and smiled towards Athrun. Athrun had given off a small chuckle.

Kira sighed. "I was confused about whether I should be fighting against ZAFT, so I hesitated. Cagalli was there too, and I was hoping we could escape the situation."

"The Archangel also went down, that was quite a day." Athrun added.

"Yeah. But, at least not completely right?" I smiled at the both of them, hoping to perk them up. "I mean, look! We're all still alive, and the ship is finally finished being repaired. All we gotta do now is some maintenance and we're good to go! So don't say that Athrun!"

Athrun bowed his head down, looking sad. Kira looked up with a puzzled look at Athrun, as if questioning him. Athrun decided to speak up. "Maybe that's when it was clear to me, that this just isn't right."

"Athrun?" Kira asked.

Athrun ignored him. "It's what makes dealing with the Chairman and Rey so difficult, when you talk to them, the things they say sound perfectly reasonable."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kira answered back. "And perhaps they're right, in a way."

"They have good intentions, at the very least, although knowing their true persona, it's completely different now, our opinions on them." I let go of the strand of hair and sighed quickly, then proceeded to brush out the strands of hair, making the messy curls straighter. Then, I ran my fingers through the ringlet's at the ends of my hair.

It was Athrun's turn to sigh. "Shinn can't see past the words, to the truth. Even through Arisa's words, that I know. That's because he has his own dreams, and he'll try his hardest to fulfill them. He'll do whatever it takes to let those dreams come true."

"I see." Kira said back simply.

"But…even so, we all have dreams. Like my own. If I didn't know you guys, and I was still on that ship, I'm sure I would be captured by Durandal's words too, because of the way he says them. It sounds so perfect, so right, that you can't not believe his words. It's like he really will fulfill all our deepest wishes." I added.

"But even so…" Athrun tried to say. I cut him off.

"If you have a dream, you'll do whatever it takes to make it come true. That's because that's what a dream is. A desire, like what we were talking about days ago. Our dreams control us to do what we want. That's why…Shinn can't see it. There's a cloud over his eyes, and that cloud is Rey most likely. He won't let Shinn reach any of our words, let alone listen. That's why…"

"That's why it's important to stop Rey." Athrun muttered. "Not just Rey, but the Chairman. We can't let anyone be controlled by the Chairman's words. We can't let the world become their dream."

Kira nodded. "We have to stop their dream."

"No matter what it takes." Athrun added.

"Even if our life counts on it."

**xxx**

"Guns…check!" I took a gun and stuffed it under the skirt I was wearing, on an inside flap to conceal it. We had planned to go shopping today, to take a break and relax. The gun was taken for caution, in case something happened to either of us. All of us had a gun on, except for Lacus, since she wasn't so keen at holding something like this. Foxy followed behind me, trailed as quickly as it could. I decided to pick it up and I held it with my arms wrapped around it.

"It's been such a long time since we've gone outside!" Lacus said happily. I walked alongside both her and Meyrin. "I've been inside ships for months." Lacus wore a green dress, and a white jacket over, with brown heels adorning her feet. Mr. Pink (Haro) followed. Meyrin had a brown jacket, and blue shorts, with brown shoes.

"I can only imagine how long…" I chuckled slightly to myself. I smoothed the pale yellow and orange skirt out. I reached to the middle of my thighs. Underneath, I had worn white tights to cover myself up. On top, I wore a lace sleeveless yellow shirt, as well as a white cardigan that I left open. I had pulled my hair into a sleek ponytail, some hair also framing my face. Lastly, I stuck on a bow, oh, and a lot of makeup. I had kinda relied on the make-up to hide me today. I clacked my white heels on the ground, as the three of us waited for Athrun and Kira to hurry.

"Oh really?" Meyrin asked her.

"Oh yes! I was in space just until the other day, and then before that, we were underwater."

"Wow." Was all that Meyrin could say. Haro suddenly have a small beeping sound. We all turned the direction it was facing and saw Kira and Athrun. Birdy sat on Kira's shoulder.

"I know it can't really be helped, but it does wear on you after a while." I could distinctly hear Kira and Athrun having their own conversation.

"Ouch Lacus. It has got to be boring though, sitting on a ship all day? Just being inside kills me. I've been yearning to go shopping for weeks!" I giggled out, amusing the others. Meyrin and Lacus gave a slight nod back. Athrun walked towards us and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened with a swish and we all entered in. There were five of us and luckily, the elevator was spacious enough.

We went into another room and found a shiny blue car. Kira and Athrun took the front seats, with Athrun driving, while us girls sat at the back. Kira turned on the monitor to speak with Ms. Murrue. "We're just heading out now captain Ramius."

She stood next to Mr. Mwu, who had his arms crossed. "Okay, but be careful when you're out there."

"We will." Kira said simply back. And with that, Athrun started the engine and began to drive. It was a nice and quiet ride, as we all make small talk, barely enough to hold a conversation. We finally exited that dim tunnel and we released into the sunlight. Having the sun blaze down was nice, as actually having sunshine was a change slightly. I nearly nodded off to sleep in the car, I was tired. Before I even knew it, we had arrived in the city.

"Let's go." Athrun opened the door on Meyrin's side and I got out, after her. Athrun and Kira shut the convertible's door and we began to walk into the large shopping mall. It was nice and big, just the way I liked them. This meant we could do a lot of shopping.

"This is my first time in Copernicus. How about you?" Lacus commented, as she looked at the many stores we passed by.

"Yeah, me two." Meyrin gave a small laugh.

"Not me. I've been here once. Mom took me here once to meet a co-worker of hers. I followed along with the rest of the family, for a vacation. That was 6 years ago however." I sighed quickly. I saw for a split second, a sad expression on Lacus's face. I decided to ignore and keep walking.

"_You got a problem? I won't accept it!"_ Haro chirped as we walked. Foxy followed par and began to mew quietly. I laughed silently in my head. As we continued walking around, we wandered into a jewelry store. There were a lot really pretty necklaces.

"Ooh! That's so cute!" Meyrin chirped, pointing towards a pink necklace in the shape of a flower. It have red gems all over it. It was cute I had to admit. "Oh…it's so expensive." She added with a pout. I looked over at the price. It shocked me. Such a small necklace for such an expensive price. It was $329.99. I blinked quickly.

Then again, I had a necklace even more expensive at home. It was from my foster family, that I treasured. I never wore it since I was afraid to lose it, and kept it in a special drawer. I should remember to put it in my music box when I go home. The three of us continued looking at the endless rows of necklaces, rings, and earrings. Kira and Athrun stood at the back, chatting quietly, and tapping their feet. I rolled my eyes to myself, knowing full well that both of them, especially Athrun was angry of some sort.

Finally, we left. Just as we exited the door, I saw Lacus's face move back, looking to a row of jewelry. I turned back myself, looking at where he eyes darted. It was towards the ring area. That's when I understood, Lacus wanted Kira to propose to her one day. I giggled silently to myself. She was already thinking so far into the future. When that day comes, I'm going to force my way to be her bridesmaid! Athrun was probably going to be Kira's best man.

"Arisa?" Kira's face looked over at me. I snapped my head up, waking myself up from the trance I was in.

"Huh? Oh! Oh...umm... sorry. I was thinking about something." I placed a hand on my head and ruffled it, embarrassed. I quickened my pace to catch up with the others.

"Let's go there next!" Lacus pointed out to a clothing store. We walked in and saw the rows of clothing. Kira and Athrun stood in the background, watching the three of us do what we wanted. Lacus's face suddenly perked up. She ran towards to a hanger and grabbed a purple dress, placing it in front of Meyrin. Meyrin took it and looked at it as the two of them smiled. It was cute, I'm sure Meyrin would've looked nice in it.

She decided to run into the change room and try it on. I chatted with Lacus while waiting.

"Today's fun isn't it?" I asked her. I was starting to feel better now, not all torn between war, and have to think so hard about troubling things people our age shouldn't be worrying about. This is what we were meant to do. To be free.

"Yeah. It's been so long. You know, it's been two whole years since the two of us spent any time together. I've been missing it." Her face fell slightly as I smiled back in return.

"Yeah. I've been missing it too." The curtain to Meyrin's clothing stall suddenly opened, with her coming out. I was right. She did look good in that dress.

"It looks good. You should buy it." Lacus told her.

Meyrin looked at it and twirled around. "I wish I could. I don't have enough money." She sighed quickly. I could hear the sadness and distress in her voice. I gave a slight sigh also. I could technically pay for it too… if I had my credit card with me. A dress like that wouldn't be anything to my foster family, as they had a lot of money. Plus, even though they were dead, money was still coming in. As long as I was their "child," as well as him.

She went back into the stall and changed out. She put the dress back onto the hanger and we left once more.

Next, we had wandered into a music store. The rows and rows of CD's made me have a slight longing to sing once more. I skipped around, following Lacus and Meyrin. As we wandered, looking for a CD to listen to, the music played in the store changed. A song that I recognized well.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out  
_

All four of them put their eyes on me and stared with very wide eyes.

"Arisa…" Kira murmured.

"That's…" Meyrin started to say but stopped.

"….your voice." Athrun finished. I chuckled nervously. I looked over at Lacus and saw that she closed her eyes, listening to the song.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now  
_

"I've never heard this before. When did you sing this?" Athrun asked, his eyebrows raising. I chuckled nervously again.

"Last year." I said quickly. Everyone else became silent and listened to the song.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won  
_

Meyrin trotted over to a stack of CD's and picked one of them up. She ran back to us, her hands holding it in front of them, ignoring me. Curious, I decided to go closer to take a look. I realized what it was.

It was my new CD. "Falling slowly." Sure it was from last year, but still, it was the most recent.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

The song had finally ended. I sighed in relief. Athrun grabbed the CD and stuck it next to my face, making me stare at it. Okay…so there I was on that cover, green leaves covering the background, my face smiling brightly. It was almost sickening to look at. Even though the CD wasn't exactly my choice to make, I did it anyways. I did it for him.

Then again, it was more like I was "forced" to sing the song.

"So… it's a brand new CD? I thought you said…you quit singing already." Athrun mumbled out, catching my attention. I scratched the back of my head.

"Err… I did. But it just kinda happened…."

"Well, it's a nice song." I heard Lacus mutter silently under her breath.

"Huh?" I looked at her with a curious look.

"I like the song."

"Oh… Thank you Lacus!" I thanked her. They all gave me a nod before we had split up into two groups again. Lacus went and grabbed headphones to a band that I hadn't heard of. Kira and Athrun were whispering about something. She passed the headphones to me. It was a nice song. It was some kind of pop song by some female artist.

Suddenly, I heard someone shout, someone that had a voice like Athrun. "Think about it! It's Lacus and Arisa!" Both Lacus and I turned our heads at the same time.

"Yes?" Lacus asked.

Kira waved his hands in front of him, gesturing that it was nothing. Lacus and I both nodded back, and continued listening to the song. But, hearing it was very soothing. It made me forget that I was even in the midst of a war right now. Music…was very powerful, that's what I could conclude. This made me feeling like singing a new song again. If music had such an effect on me, shouldn't I be doing the same towards others?

Finally, we decided to leave the store. We went to a nearby clothing store, where we found a lot of cute clothing. Lacus found two outfits that she really liked, the first one very sophisticated and elegant. It was a tight purple dress that reached right above her knees. It was long sleeved. Around her neck, tied a ribbon. She looked really pretty in it.

"So…what do you think Kira?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

Meyrin and I both clapped our hands, while Kira responded with a "Looks good." She went back into the changing room and put on another. This time, it was more towards a rock style. It had a short black dress, and on top, she put a red jacket. It looked good on her too.

"How do you like this one?" Lacus posed quickly.

Kira nodded. "It looks fine too." I frowned quickly, and gave Kira a quick nudge. He looked at me with a confused look. I groaned quickly.

"That's not exactly what she wanted to hear dummy! You really suck at complimenting a girl don't you." I turned my face towards Lacus's and saw that she had an angry expression on her face also.

She pouted quickly. "You don't seem to care about what I wear." As if making Kira seems worse, Haro suddenly jumped in and said something robotic. Kira's face started to flush a really light pink, proving he was embarrassed.

"What? Of course I care! Yeah, no, you know, It's just…" He gave a nervous chuckle. Meyrin and I both giggled in unison. Kira really needed some proper training on how to please a girl! Jeez, even I was a bit disappointed in him.

I heard something quickly talk and bounce behind us. "Hello? Excuse me? Do you understand?" It was a red Haro. It bounced into Lacus's hands and looked at her. Both Foxy and Mr. Pink made some soft sounds. That red Haro seemed really familiar to me. I placed a finger on my chin while tried to figure out who's it was.

As if being the savior to my questions, Athrun jumped in. "This is Meer's!" Ah hah. So that's who it was. How could I not have figured it out before? Athrun looked around, hoping to find her. I noticed that there was some strange note attacked to it. Lacus in response, grabbed it and flipped to the back. There was a note on it.

"_Help! I'm going to be killed Ms. Lacus!" _It was signed Meer. Beside it, also laid a quick map as to where she was. She was going to be killed? The first thing that popped into my mind was:

"This has got…to be a trap." I muttered out. Everyone else nodded at me.

"Yeah…but we just can't ignore it." Athrun sighed.

"No way! I won't accept it." Mr. Pink added. He began to bounce around along with Meer's red Haro.

"Damn! And they set this trap knowing…." Athrun began to say before Kira cut him off.

"Is this that girl?"

"Yeah. Meer Campbell. The Chairman of ZAFT's Lacus." I felt my eyes sadden at the thought. It made me recall of all those memories of her. Sure maybe I didn't really like her and all, but in a sense, it was all Durandal's manipulation that caused her to be…well…her.

Athrun's face looked more serious now. "Get Lacus out of here! You go too Arisa! Return to the ship at once. If they're targeting Lacus, they're probably also targeting Arisa too!"

"Huh?" Kira looked up at him confused.

"No...never mind. I'll call for backup!" Athrun began reaching for the cell in his back pocket. "Just wait. We have to find out why they're after her."

"I'm going to go with you." We all gasped at the soft voice. Lacus…wanted to go? Sure maybe it was about time, but if this really was a trap, wouldn't she…well die? I shoved those thoughts aside and thought about my own personal position. Like Athrun said, if Lacus really was a target, I would also end up as one too. After all, I belonged to one of the most prestigious families in all of ZAFT. My family…having status as powerful as Lacus's.

But…was this really necessary?

"Are you not-" Athrun began to shout at her.

"The person who sent this note is asking for me."

"So what?" Athrun continued to shout.

"It's something that we're going to have to address and deal sooner or later. Right Kira?" Lacus turned her pink head towards her love interest. He understood what Lacus was trying to get at. He said nothing.

"Kira!" Athrun turned his shouts at him this time.

"I would like to meet her and talk to her." Lacus added once more.

"What?" Athrun and Meyrin shouted in response. I was starting to get a mild headache, from all this shouting in my ear. Too much shouting brought me back bad memories. To end this charade, I decided to speak for all of them.

"If she wants to go, then let her. Like she said, this was bound to happen anyways. Besides, maybe…we can find out more about the truth in why she's Lacus, and more about the Chairman's intentions."

Kira was the next one to speak. "In any case, we should contact the ship."

"Arisa! Kira! Are you…-" I could tell that he was boiling with anger.

"It's going to be just fine Athrun. We already know this is a trap. And we're all together…right?" He smiled quickly. Kira was back to his happy-go-lucky self….sorta. I could tell that he was no longer confused now. His head was much clearer. Athrun groaned angrily.

"Thank you…Kira." Lacus smiled towards him. Kira responded back with a smile. "Aww…it's nothing. But you got to be careful. You too Arisa." He looked behind to me.

"Yeah yeah, let's all just shut up and go. How about that for an idea?" I asked as I began to walk away, my hands behind my head. I could hear Athrun curse under his breath as he trailed behind me as we all began to walk back to the car.

Finally, we left. Kira told Athrun the directions as he drove, while we all looked for the right signs as to where to cross and so on. The place wasn't actually that far. When we found the place, we realized that it was a large stadium of some sort. Kinda like one of those stages we would sing on for a concert or a TV filming. It was quite deserted, as we could hear every footstep we took.

Athrun peered over one of the columns, while we all were behind her. We had planned to keep quiet, and keep a lookout, before a certain annoying ball decided to ruin the silence.

"Hello hello!" The red Haro bounced up towards a figure sitting on the stands. For where I saw, it was the figure of Meer. She had spotted Athrun.

"It's Meer!" He announced to the rest of us. I heard her gasp and look at him with wide eyes.

"Athrun? Athrun! Athrun! You're alive!" She sounded so relieved as she said his name over and over again, as if trying to believe what she was saying was true. I decided to walk in too, alongside Athrun. Her eyes widened again. "Arisa! You're…" She shut up over the point of Athrun's gun at her.

"Hold it right there!" He commanded. She stopped quickly, shocked.

"Athrun?"

"We got your message, and we know this is some kind of a trap. I'm giving you one last chance Meer. That's why I'm here." He walked down the steps as I pointed my gun up also, looking around for any suspicious individuals. It was quiet…too quiet.

Another figure walked into the picture, however, it was from behind me. "Athrun." It spoke. The real Lacus took off the hood from her cape and looked towards Meer. Meyrin and Kira followed, also pointing their guns around.

"Ms…Lacus" Meer's face showed slight agony.

Lacus decided to be nice and smile at her. "Hello Ms. Meer. It's nice to finally meet you." Meer's eyes began to water slightly. "You said in your note that you needed my help, that you were going to be killed. If so, then you're more than welcome to come with me."

Meer began to back away, shaking her head, before letting out her own frustration. "I should be the one! It should be me!"

"Meer!" Athrun called her name as she finally looked up. I began to be angry and pointed my own gun towards her, irritated maybe. "Take it easy Meer! It's all right so just relax!" Athrun gestured his hand towards her.

"But I'm the real Lacus! Aren't I? I am!" Meer was really angry. She was so desperate to believe that she was the real Lacus. "I mean, I have her voice, and her face. When I'm Lacus, there's nothing wrong with me!" She pointed a gun that came out of nowhere and pointed it towards Lacus. Athrun shot it away from her hand. It twirled far away from her.

"Meer, just cut it out. Just calm down!" Athrun tried to soothe her, although I could tell it wasn't really working that well.

"Well, if you're the real Lacus, then I'm the real Durandal." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Athrun looked back and glared at me quickly.

"You're not making things any better." I rolled my eyes again, ignoring him.

Lacus finally decided to say something. "If its' my name you want, you may have it. Take it all." She walked down beside Athrun. "But even then, you and I will still be different people. And that, cannot be changed." These words finally hit Meer hard as she slumped down. We had finally got her to cool her head. "None of us can never be anything but ourselves. But, that's why you and I exist in our standing here. Isn't it?" Lacus took a step closer towards Meer. "And that's how we're enlightened, about people, and ourselves." Meer began to cry this time. "You're dreams are yours and yours alone, so please, when you sing, do it for yourself. They're your dreams, don't let others use it for their benefit."

Meer finally broke down, many tears streaming like a waterfall from her face. As if on cue, Birdy flew into the picture. "Birdyy!" It chirped. I looked up at it and realized another thing.

"Lacus!" Athrun and I both called out in unison. Athrun got to her first and pushed her away. A gun was fired from where she just stood. We all ran behind the columns of the building. Someone had targeted her. This time, a gun fired at me. I dodged it quickly. Looks like Athrun was right, I was targeted too. I looked over to the other side, seeing Kira hold Lacus close to him. I peered out, looking for the people.

"Kira! Arisa!" Athrun shouted towards us. I looked over Kira's and Lacus's shoulder to see him.

"Over here." He answered back. Another gun was fired. I could hear footsteps fast approaching us now. They ran down the steps of the building and pointed their guns towards our general area. I turned to an empty window side and shot outside, then coming back under the protection of the column. It was really loud now. I could barely hear anyone talk. I could hear loud muffled sounds coming from Athrun and Meer.

Athrun shot me a quick look and I understood. He meant for us to jump out there and kick ass. Since, we were the best people at shooting guns around. So, in unison, we both jumped out form the large door like thing and began to shoot our guns towards the bodies that stood out there. He ran towards protection on one side of the staircase, while I went the opposite direction. I could hear his gun firing as I fired my own. We had shot down a couple of people.

As much as I hate killing. Saving both Lacus and myself was more important right now.

Another gun fired. It whizzed past me, tearing a little of the cardigan that I wore. "Shoot…" I swore under my breath. I looked over the Athrun and saw that he mouthed something. I could make out that it was an "are you okay?" I nodded quickly, and continued to fire. Finally, I saw the body of a lady come out. She was different from the rest, as she carried a different gun. She fired towards me section, before switching to Athruns.

I shot her gun out of her hand, and Athrun hit her arm. It started to bleed. She ran off, trying to save herself. I looked behind me and saw something fly towards the building. "No! A grenade!" I tried to yell as loud as I could, hoping Kira could hear me. Luckily, they all escape the path of it and was alive. The explosion however wasn't going to get us out unscathed. It prevented us from seeing what was around us for those few seconds.

Athrun decided to play the hero and jumped out, shooting the man. He fired his guns towards Athrun, and luckily missed. Athrun fired back in response and killed him. He landed to where I sat.

"Nice job show-off." I grinned at him sarcastically. Well, I guess it did have its good points, about him jumping out all epically like that.

"Thanks." Athrun began to reload his gun once more as I look up. I saw another grenade explode towards the female assassin lady now. I began to shoot at some other people, before ducking down and reloading my own gun. After it was done, Athrun and I resumed, and managed to bring down another load of people.

Luckily at last, the Akatsuki had finally arrived, saving us. I heard Mr. Mwu talk from the speakers. "You kids all right?" He asked.

"What took you so long Mwu? Get Lacus and the girls outta here!" Kira shouted. Athrun and I walked closer to the group together. Lacus and Meer was huddled together, Meer probably clinging onto Lacus.

"Are you okay?" Athrun turned towards Kira.

"Yeah, and you?" Kira turned towards me this time.

"Just peachy" I managed to smile back. Athrun turned around, looking at Meyrin this time.

"I put you in danger, Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Yeah…but thank you." She thanked back. She was probably thankful that he risked his life to save her even. I was glad too, that she was alive. The Akatsuki lifted a hand down, gesturing for us to leave.

"Come on Princess!" Mr. Mwe said over the speakers. Kira took Lacus by the hand and began to lead her onto it. She accepted and walked up. Next, Kira stretched a hand out to Meer. She looked at him, before finally accepting it. She gasped quickly as I looked at where she looked. It was already too late.

"Watch out!" Meer screamed as a gun fired. We all stared. Meer twirled around as blood flew out of her body. Lacus ran towards her, and took her into her arms. Athrun, Kira and I all reacted by shooting at whatever laid there. It was that lady from before.

"Ms. Meer!" Lacus cried out. Finally, an end was put to that blonde lady. She died with a thump on the ground. "Ms. Meer!" Lacus continued on. Meer's body shaked heavily as her eyes drifted open sadly.

"Pl-please remember my songs, and m-my life." Meer reached into her hot pink bag and pulled something out. I kneeled down to look at what it was…it was…a photograph. I looked it at. On it, stood a happy smiling girl, with black hair, small eyes, and lots of freckles. She wore an orange shirt. But the smile she wore, seemed so true, so alive. It was hard to believe it was the real Meer.

"She has a kind and cheerful face. Is this your picture?" Lacus asked as Meer nodded weakly. Athrun ran towards us this time and called her name. She turned towards his face.

"I wish…I could…get to know you better. All of you." She was so frail now. Her voice was becoming quieter by the moment. Her eyes scanned from face to face.

"No Meer!" Athrun tried to shout. I also attempted to say something, but nothing would come out of my mouth. It was too sad of a moment.

"Hurry Mwu! Get her to the Archangel!" Kira shouted behind all of us. Meer turned towards Lacus once more, tears flooding out of her cheeks.

"I'm…so sorry." And with that, her head fell back, and her eyes closed. She…was dead.

"Ms. Meer!" Lacus shouted.

"Meer… NO!" Athrun yelled. I could feel tears stream down my cheeks also, as I recalled memories of her. Thinking now, I never did hate her that much. It was in all, Durandal's doings to her that made me so angry. "Dammit!" Athrun pounded his fist onto the ground as Lacus hugged Meer's dead body. I grabbed one of her hands and held it. It was so calm now, and so cold. The tears kept falling down.

It was too late to bring her back.

* * *

Hey, this chapter is actually longer than normal. That makes me proud =]

Anyways, I actually cried the first time I watched this...though I wasn't that fond of Meer.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and R&R :D

This is Misha, signing out! *peace*


	22. Thought

OH MI GAWD, IT'S FRIDAY TODAY :D...just kidding.  
It's actually only Tuesday.

BUT I HAVE BIG NEWS. I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED WRITING THE STOREHLINE. SO AS A PRESENT, I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE WITH NOT ONE, BUT TWO CHAPTERS TODAY...OR MAYBE EVEN MORE. (if i feel like it)

So enough with the caps, but yeah, I finished. Aren't you proud of me? ;D

Now I'm gonna start on the epilogue now, so yeah... ;3  
So just cross your fingers and I'll have everything up in a jiffy.

Today's song is "Ignorance" by Paramore.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD, cuz if I did, I would know absolutely everything about all the characters. (Not that that's a bad thing XD. That would be totally awesome.)

* * *

Chapter 16 [Thought]

**Arisa**

I narrowed my eyes and blinked over and over. She…was dead. How…what…why? How…could that happen? Meer's body laid in Athrun's arms carrying her across the hallway, as I stared. Despite never being ever so fond of her, as well as being as nice as I could've, or rather should've, it was already too late. I could've save her, somewhat of an innocent bystander. It was a terrible feeling. That was all that I could say.

The room's silence was disturbing, as it was so silent, my own breath seemed to echo and thunder in my ears. I closed my eyes, attempting to try to not look at the casket close.

Seeing thing like this only brought terrible memories.

But even so, there was nothing that could be done now. What's done is done. And what's to be done is still unfinished, like a half-painted picture.

That was the essence of life.

As soon as Athrun's retreating figure disappeared, everyone left, their heads bowed down low, and walking as quickly and as silently as they could. I did nothing. I stood there, waiting for all others to move past and get going. My body was frozen. I was frozen.

"…Arisa?" I heard Kira mutter near me. He had Lacus under his right arm, holding her affectionately. It was clearly evident that she was crying sad tears. I didn't cry now, but rather felt the pain guilt and pain of losing someone. I really did hate that feeling as I had experienced it so often, too often for my own good. Maybe I was cursed.

That thought had passed through my head everyday now. It was a never-ending thought. It haunted me.

A nightmare even.

I continued ignoring Kira and Lacus as he gave troubled sigh, and walked away. The hall was left empty, Kira and Lacus's footsteps fading into the background.

I was now alone. I preferred it that way too. This new silence kept me quiet in my own thoughts also, allowing me to review my terrible life.

Even as this moment, I was still awaiting the call of when Snow would wake up, just as I had waited for 4 years already. That was also the only thing that could make me feel better, to make me truly happy. No one could make me feel the happiness that could happen.

Not even Shinn.

I stood there staring at the ground for a good ten minutes before I finally decided to flee from the deserted room. My white heels clacked against the floor loudly, booming.

_Clack._

I kept walking, my thoughts being distracted by my heels.

_Clack_

Meer's spin and dying face burned into my head.

_Clack_

Lacus's tears flooded through my brain

_Clack_

Shinn's tears flooded through my head

_Clack_

Rain's anguished face appeared.

_Clack_

My foster parent's "happy" faces appeared.

_Clack_

Snow's bed-ridden body teared in a sad flourish. His body laid in that terrible coma.

_Clack_

My heard suddenly stopped and a new sound was heard other than my heels.

_Thump_

**xxx**

"Arisa…Arisa?" I heard someone's voice call my name. Who could this voice be? I fluttered my eyes open, searching for the face of a person that I might know. I couldn't find their face. Black covered my eyes and preventing light from entering.

"Arisa?" This time, it was the voice of a female. Her voice was soft and pretty sounding. How come I couldn't tell who this person was?

"What's wrong? What happened?" It was the voice of another male, different from the first. His voice was deeper and sterner sounding.

I tried opening my eyes again. Nothing happened.

What was happening?

"Why isn't she waking up?" The first boy said once again, his voice diminishing quietly. Who was speaking to me? I was awake…right?

Couldn't they see I was alive? That I was obviously awake? My eyes were open right, despite not being able to see them. I knew that my eyes were open. After all, I could see the darkness that enveloped the place. I could hear them too.

What… was happening?

**xxx**

"Owwie…" I shifted my body back up and blinked around. It wasn't dark anymore. I could see light, and a hallway. It was dim, and still empty. What…was that dream? Was that even a dream of some sort? What was it trying to tell me? How long was I even out for? Didn't anyone find me?

Was it related to the situation at hand?

Or was it something completely different?

I ignored the thought and kept walking about on the ship. I heard a door close near me. I clutched my forehead, closed my eyes and shaked it. My head hurt a lot. My mind was pretty blank too. I decided to finally go and go into my room and change back into my uniform. I was still dressed in my shopping clothes. Plus, they were quite dirty now.

Changing didn't take long. But overall, cleaning myself took awhile. I stood in the shower for a longer time than I had anticipated. I had ended up there, thinking long and hard. The water that splashed onto me made my head somewhat clearer, making me feel a lot better than before.

I still felt quite sad, and decided to leave my hair down for now while it air-dried. I was feeling lazy and didn't really want to bother putting it up. I left it half wet and hanging down there, the curls straight even. I left Foxy in the room as it left, hearing it whimper sadly.

I wasn't in the mood for anything.

Sometimes, I wondered why I was even alive.

Why everyone had to die.

It was always like this. Whenever I saw someone who I had cherished somewhat, I would feel my heart pounding sadly, like a broken melody.

A unfinished composition.

And in order to ignore it all, being ignorant was probably the way to go.

After all…

That's life.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

I was alone all over again. Why did I always seem to be like this?

"Arisa?" A voice popped around me, making me break away from the thoughts in my head. I looked up for the voice. It was a female.

"Oh… hello Meyrin." I replied back politely, my hands in front of me. I walked up to her, catching up at her pace. This was a nice time for the two of us. It was about time I got to know Meyrin better. Meyrin and I never talked as everything used to be just a mutual trust. I was always around Athrun and Shinn, she was around her sister and always busy doing her job.

"Poor Ms. Meer." She muttered out, almost mumbling even. I nodded quickly, agreeing with her. I did feel quite guilty about what happened to Meer. Wasn't that also kinda the reason why I blanked out earlier?

"Ye-yeah… She had noble reasons. She saved Lacus…" Thinking about it, I did…miss her…now.

"But…still. She died." Meyrin managed to mutter out. Her voice was getting quieter and quieter by each word she spoke. I blinked my eyes over and over again, thinking hard.

I took a deep breath. "Even so, I can't deny I hated her from the beginning." I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, tracing an image of her in my head. "I mean, you know right? I know who the real Lacus is, and there's the fact that she's my friend too… that's all I guess. I mean, if your best friend had an imposter, wouldn't you be angry also?"

She nodded her head low.

"…and there's the fact that none of us knew this was going to happen."

"This… has really taken a toll on us. Arisa, enough of this. How…are you really feeling? Are… you lonely?" Meyrin tilted her head slightly. She…knew what I was thinking? And here I was, always thinking she was a bit of a dumb…well…bunny. It was obvious she was infatuated with Athrun, and there's the fact also that I thought she didn't really pay attention to these kind of feelings.

"I…I….I guess I am." I shrugged. "I've been thinking lately, why does everything seem so cruel… so unjust? Why does life have to end? After that battle with Rey and Shinn, everything's been so much clearer. I'm able to see things I haven't seen before?"

"See what?"

"I can see… where the truth lies now. I know what to expect. I know who my enemies are, I know who my allies are, I know who I am and what side I'm on. I know what to do."

"You're… so direct."

"Oh of course! If this war is to end, I need to know what to do. I need to know what's to happen. That's the only way I'll survive this. Meyrin… do you…still trust Durandal?"

She paused silently as we stopped in front of a large door. Many others were entering in. A huge casket followed and went in. I knew what it was for. It was probably to carry Meer's body wasn't it? Her body was going to be buried.

"I…I-" Meyrin's voice was cut off as soon as we noticed Athrun approaching closer. He held the body of Meer close to him, his face serious and hard. He didn't bother to glance onto mine and Meyrin's face. He kept walking, and through the door. Meer's body was wearing a dress, that showed a lot of cleavage. Even still, looking at her dead body and face, brought me pain.

"Arisa…" Someone said my name behind me. I turned around to find the voice.

"Oh… Lacus and Kira. Hi there." I tried to make my voice sound as cheerful as it possibly could, even though I knew it wouldn't work.

Kira tried to give a nervous smile back, although it obviously failed. "Let's go in…" Looking over to Meyrin, we nodded in unison and followed Kira and Lacus in. The room was spacious. The first thing I noticed, was the body of Meer inside that elegant casket earlier.

Lacus broke away from Kira's hands and grabbed mine, leading me next to the coffin. I reluctantly went, despite not wanting to look at her dead body. Her hands left mine as soon as we were next to the coffin. She gestured towards a man wearing a uniform to come forwards. He walked over and carried basketfuls of white flowers. They smelled sweet and delectable. The room was very silent. All heads were down.

Lacus began to reach out to the baskets, cupped a handful of flowers and placed them next to Meer's body. Her eyes never left Meer's corpse. I knew she was avoiding to look into my eyes. Another man came next to me with a basket of flowers as I followed par to what Lacus was doing. The flowers were soft to the touch, and smelled really nice. The casket was now filled with beautiful white flowers. At least Meer was to die beautifully.

I stepped away from the casket, as did Lacus, and the men began to close the casket, whispering something and the truck finally drove away. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Lacus ran into Kira's chest, crying softly. She was lucky. At least she even had someone to cry to.

I was all alone.

No one could comfort me right now.

Simply because I was alone.

I began to follow Kira, Lacus, and everyone else back to their respective rooms. This day really had taken a toll on me. I was confused now. My head was dead. As I saw Kira and Lacus disappear into a room, Meyrin went into her own. I decided to follow Athrun and entered in.

"….huh? Arisa? What are you doing here?" Athrun quirked an eyebrow as I plopped myself onto his bed.

"Nothing. I have nothing to do right now." I said back simply. I laid my back against his bed sheets, thinking. Athrun went and grabbed a chair, sitting next to the bed. He stared at me for a few moments, before adverting his eyes to the ground.

"Hey…Athrun." I spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're gonna all die soon?" I turned to look at his face this time. His eyes grew wider as I finished the sentence.

"Wh-what are you talking about Arisa? We're not going to die. Why so worried about this now?"

"No reason. I guess I've been thinking too much lately." I sat up straight this time, my back leaned next to the wall. Athrun ran a hand through his bangs quickly.

"Thinking about what?" He finally asked.

"Everything. About you, about Kira, about Lacus, heck, about everyone! I'm worried now. What if…you guys died too? If I really did lose you for example, I…don't know what I'd do. I might go crazy. Heck, I might even shoot myself."

"What! What on earth are you saying?"

"I'm just admitting the brutal truth. Even though my head is much clearer than before, I can't deny that I'm still pretty screwed up. You should know… I can't handle death to well." I noticed Athrun have a small twitch from his hand. His hand now tightened into a hard ball, his knuckles slightly white. He was tense now.

"I know… especially since you're still worrying about Snow. Still no reply from the house right?"

I shaked my head.

"You're fighting for Snow aren't you? I know what you're thinking in that head of yours. I should, since we were childhood friends. Snow's the only relative to you, of some sort. Plus, there's the fact you were close to the kid. On an official standpoint, wouldn't he be about twelve years old right now?"

I nodded.

"If Snow was not in a coma right now…what…would you do?" Athrun inquired.

"I… don't think I would be fighting. Like you said, I'm fighting for him. I want him to wake up into a happy world, a world without the worry of war. He's behind on his education and the current situations by four years. Four years! I don't want him to wake up, and tell him the hard truth about what happened four years ago while a war is going on. I only want him…to be happy."

"That's true. But even still, who know when he'll wake up. Snow's even lucky to be alive right now."

"Ye-yeah… Everyone else there…died. If Snow didn't protect me… I would be in the coma right now."

"There's the rumours too…" Athrun muttered out. I felt myself tense up. "Isn't there still? About how the rich and prestigious Takagi family lost everything. How the sole survivor is a little boy, a blood related child, stuck in a deep coma. And how the real survivor without terrible conditions, is alive, and how she's not related."

"And that… I was the one who made Snow protect me. So I could get the money." I scoffed silently. Yes, there were rumours I was glad for what happened, how all I wanted was the money from the family will. I was sorta the only heir they could rely on. My foster family had really trusted me, and had added my name to the family will, in the order of Rain, Snow, then me.

I got it all.

Rain was dead, so he was crossed out.

Snow didn't count, as he's still passed out. Until the day he wakes up, everything is mine.

And that's basically it.

Until Snow was up, I was in control of the family fortune. Even with them gone, the business was still going well, as the butlers and managers of the family controlled those parts. All I was, was nothing more than the person that everything was given to. I had always been thankful that the people of that house were all so nice.

They liked me. And I liked them.

That's why saving Snow was so important. If I wanted to stop those rumours, Snow must wake up. If I wanted to be cheered up right now, Snow had to wake up.

He was my beloved younger brother after all.

* * *

:3

Okay, so I'm ending it here, but the next chappy is gonna be up, in a few minutes so nu worries xDDDD

There isn't really much to talk about either...pooey.

**kookie26**

Thanks for the review :3~  
I miss Meer too DDx, although my fondness of her was pretty darn low.  
I swear, (cross my heart and hope to die) that the last couple of chapters will be out before you can say: Super cali fragil istice xpiali docious. (sorry...forced to separate cuz FF(dot)net won't let me type the whole word DX

For those who don't know what this means, it means "wonderful." (It's from Mary Poppins in Disney :D)

Now, R&R and I'll share you mah cookie? :3


	23. Realize

Okay, here's the next chappy.

You know what? Just for the heck of it, I decided to release the rest of this today. SO! BE GLAD OKAY? :3

The songs in this chappy is "Stranger" and "Burned" by Hilary Duff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD cuz if I did, I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer neh?

* * *

Chapter 17 [Realize]

**Arisa**

I blinked my eyes quickly.

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

I stared at the screen in the main battle room. I blanked out from all of the words that were thrown at me, watching only the images on the screen. My eyelashes began to poke my eyes as I continued to blink.

_Blink _

_Blink_

_Blink_

Although I knew this was going to happen…I didn't suspect it would be so soon. After all… wouldn't the world just end in ruin like this… letting the people hear about that plan…called the Destiny plan? It seemed all so wrong…so fake.

I could feel slight tears fall from my eyes, as my eyelashes continued to poke my eyes. I moved my right hand up and rubbed my eyes, attempting to get the eyelashes out of the way. Small drops of water appeared on my hand, making me stare at it for a few short seconds.

The room was oddly quiet, no one spoke, but rather stared at the bright screen ahead, making me blink more, eyes affixed onto the screen too.

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

Why?

Why does Durandal do what he does?

Who was he…really?

In truth, he was like a stranger.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no ones around;_

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in everyway,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe._

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

_Such a long way back, from this place we arrived.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry.._

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

_Then they would see a stranger too.._

_Then they would see a stranger too..._

**xxx**

**Shinn**

"What is this? The chairman…" I stared at the screen in absolute disbelief. What was…the Destiny Plan? Sure the lady who just spoke explained it, but still, why?

"What are you so surprised for? You knew what kind of world the chairman was hoping to build right? He explained it to us." I glanced down onto Rey, who was sitting in a chair, a hard expression clearly evident on his face. He was dead serious.

I gasped a couple of times. "Yeah…but… I don't think the world's ready for something like this yet. It's too much!"

It really was too much in a sense. Hearing about things like this was obviously going to throw the world into ruin. Uproars would start, making things worse.

"I agree with you, but even so, the Chairman doesn't give up just because something is difficult. You know very well what he's like. And, he has us on his side." I stared at Rey, slightly confused. He continued on. "The Chairman is trying build a world that people can live happily. A world where there will be no more violent conflict. It is our job to help build it, and then protect it."

Rey made no attempt to look back, but instead, continued before I was about to say something, cutting me completely off. "That's what power is for right? The Destiny? And you were selected to be its pilot." He made a clear emphasis on you_._

"Huh? But…I'm…" The words just didn't come out of my mouth the way I wanted them to.

"The Chairman selected you because you are stronger than anyone else. And also because you long for that world more than anyone, don't you?"

I could see flashes of memories come back. Like when I defeated the Abyss… and when I fought the Destroy. These memories brought back painful times, times I wanted to forget, but could never. These were already set into my head permanently.

"Me?"

Another voice suddenly popped in, a female voice this time that I recognized well. "Shinn? Shinn!" It was Luna's voice. She was probably hoping to talk to me after what just happened over the broadcast, with the Destiny Plan. Just as I was about to turn around and open the door, Rey stopped me.

"We're having an important discussion. Come back later." He said fiercely, commanding it even. He had never been this rough over some petty talk before. It quirked my interest slightly.

"…Rey? Why did you-?"

Rey immediately cut me off. "You said it yourself Shinn! The toughest part of our job is still ahead."

I could hear my own voice soften as I could only gape back at the blonde boy, my friend. Didn't Luna deserve a right to know about this too? Seeing as she was one of our fellow pilots.

Rey's chair spun around towards my direction. "History tells us great change is always met with resistance. There will always be those who find themselves disadvantaged by change. For those who object for no reason other than simple and easiness. Because as the Chairman said, due to our own ignorance, we have no way of knowing our future."

"Huh? I guess…"

"But it is undeniable, that people must change. If they do not, they are doomed!" He snapped, his voice sounding slightly raspy for some odd reason. I caught onto this and blinked, causing Rey to snap his head back. He sighed quickly and ignored it.

I decided to ignore it too. "Yeah I get it. I know what you're saying…"

Again, he cut me off before I was going to add something.

"Take that extended girl for instance…" I gasped quickly, surprised he would bring the topic of Stella back off. I was still a bit touchy over what had happened to her. That day made me remember countless times of grief. "If we want that kind of thing from ever happening again, we must see this plan through to the end!" I began to stare at the ground now.

"Ugh!" Rey suddenly widened his eyes. "You must…be strong." He looked as if he was cringing slightly. "You have a responsibility, to protect the Chairman, and the new world he will bring forth!" He got off his chair and staggered. "That's the only path that can save mankind from this chaos." He sat on his bed, and put his right hand onto his face, agony showing on his face.

Was he okay?

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" I tried to ask.

"It's nothing! Leave me alone!" He snapped angrily. I gasped. This was the first time I've seen Rey so mad since we've met. He's always been so…calm. He began to reach for a compartment on the wall and pulled it out, grabbing a small jar of some kind. He shook the jar quickly, desperate. Two small objects came out and he swallowed it quickly. They looked like some kind of pills. He gasped many times, before he blacked out.

**Arisa**

"As we expected, the world is taking its sweet time."

"That's expected."

"It's more like how to react." All three voices sprang up at once, Mr. Waltfeld, Ms. Murrue, and Mwu, in that order. Seeing as Durandal's plan was finally revealed to the general public, the world was starting to go into chaos, slowly. Mwu continued on. "It's not just about races or nations, now we're talking about genes and that's got everyone confused."

Ms. Murrue was the next to speak. "After hearing him talk, it really does sound like a wonderful thing. No more anxieties, no more wars, along with happy lives."

Kira spoke next. "The chairman seems completely trustworthy, for now…" I nodded and looked towards Athrun this time, knowing he would follow and add something.

"He's only introduced his plan. This is far from over."

From the screen, another voice spoke. It was Mr. Waltfeld again. "I think he really means to go through with this plan of his, to the end."

"Yes." Was 's reply back.

Athrun turned his head around to Miramallia, sitting down. "How's Orb?"

She gave a head a quick shake. "They've taken up defensive positions because everyone knows they're going to reject it."

"I see…"

"If they're going to force it on them, Orb has no choice but to fight back." Ms. Murrue said firmly.

"So then… that means…" I began to talk before another individual cut me off.

"The only choice is to fight." It was Kira speaking.

"Kira?" Athrun asked towards him. Kira turned his head towards his direction, and then mine.

"I was just thinking, let's probably what everyone's saying to themselves right now. That fighting is the only option here. Because of this plan, we have to fight. In the end, nothing is changed. I truly hate this plan. But still… I really wish we could end this sort of thing."

"Yeah." Athrun said back.

I nodded my head in response. "Doesn't everyone wish for a world where no one has to fight anymore? After all, we're only human. As disgusting as Durandal's plan may seem, we can't do anything but to fight, because that is our role here. To stop him."

"However," Lacus said after a long moment of silence. "All of us right now, have no choice but to fight."

"Lacus…" Kira muttered out.

"We all have dreams, we all have hope for the future. That is the basic life-force that every living creature possesses. Whatever we might gain, if we are denied our dreams and hopes for the future, we will be ruined, capable of nothing more than Meer's existence! Everyone's life is a struggle for the future. It is right to fight for it. That is the position we are in. That is why we must fight. As living beings, we must oppose which that seeks to destroy us, to defy the chairman, and his world of living death."

We all nodded in agreement. That was correct.

"But that's why we're working hard. We can't only give this a hundred percent right now. That isn't enough to stop a man such as Durandal. We need to work a hundred and ten percent, and bring this to an end! That is what we must do. That is all we can do. Because that is what we're trying to do. Putting an end to him… will end the rest. It is up to us… right?" I placed my arms behind me, holding my hands together and smiled towards the members of the ship.

"Right!" Everyday said back in unison, agreeing.

The end was about to come really soon.

**xxx**

I flipped my music box open, listening to the soft music that came out. Nicol's song seemed to soothe me right now. It made me feel…lighter.

Thinking about it now, I still hadn't found my precious crystal. I was starting to miss it now. After all, it was my memory of my parents. I kicked my legs around on my bed, singing softly to myself. Maybe it'll take things off my mind right now.

_What's wrong with me?_

_I get lonely in a crowd,_

_Everyone is smiling,_

_But I made myself left out._

What _is_ wrong with me?

Even though I just said my mind was clear now, I'm starting to doubt myself once again. It's not that I don't know what I want, it's that I don't know how to achieve it. Sure I can fight. Sure we can beat Durandal, but is that it?

Is that all it's really going to take to beat him?

_I got an imaginary shield around me,_

_But nobody's ever really getting through._

_I keep thinking that they're gonna break me free,_

_But they never do! (no)_

My self barrier was up again. Just when that barrier broke two or three years ago, it seems my introverted self was coming back again, after I left the Minerva.

Was it because of Shinn?

Everything that happened now made me doubt my own existence, as well as what I should be doing as of this moment.

Did I have time to be wasted?

_When somebody's knockin,_

_When somebody wants me,_

_When somebody's trying to love me completely._

_I get scared,_

_Don't know how it works._

_Will somebody save me?_

_Or will I get burned?_

_Don't wanna get burned.._

Being confused is worse than being hurt in some ways.

It was like a fire, burning fiercely. Every moment of doubt that was put into my mind was burned into my brain, not allowing my head to twist its way around some other idea.

Could I even be saved now?

_Is there thickness in the air?_

_Or are you heavy on my heart?_

_Why can't I just fit in?_

_Why can't I do what everyone else does?_

Why couldn't I just do what others are doing right now?

Why couldn't I be normal and just go out, shopping or hanging out with my friends? That's all I'm asking for. Nothing more… nothing less.

I bet that's what they were doing, my old friends. They were probably all well, having fun, while I was stuck in space, fighting so that others can live that life.

Can't I just be like them?

_People come around like a storm,_

_When you least expect them to._

_For me I run for cover,_

_When I should really face the truth._

Sure, hiding wasn't exactly the best choice. But, that's what I was good at.

Hiding one's self is probably the easiest way to lie in one point. Being someone you're not allows you to be free and try new things, instead of being afraid of everyone not liking you for who you really were.

That's why I'm scared right now.

_When somebody's knockin,_

_When somebody wants me,_

_When somebody's trying to love me completely._

_I get scared,_

_Don't know how it works._

_Will somebody save me?_

_Or will I get burned?_

Did they realize?

_I don't wanna [repeat]_

I don't want to either.

I don't want to hide.

I don't want to suffer.

I don't want to cry.

I don't want to do any of that.

_What's wrong with me?_

_I get lonely in a crowd._

_Everyone is smiling,_

_But I made myself left out._

Being lonely is sad.

No one is there to comfort you when you need it most. No one is there to make things better.

Then, when you watch others smile, it makes you even lonelier, knowing that no one's out there, and that no one will be there to help you.

That is one of the worst kinds of pain.

The pain of being alone.

_When somebody's knockin,_

_When somebody wants me,_

_When somebody's trying to love me completely._

_I get scared,_

_Don't know how it works._

_Will somebody save me?_

_Or will I get burned?_

Though I had people looking out for me, I could never just blindly accept their help.

Kira.

Lacus.

Athrun.

And everyone else who tried to break through my shell.

Because of them, I was free from that scared person at the back of my heart. That crying little girl who wanted help and be saved from the grim reaper called death. They were the ones who helped me not become afraid.

Being overly dependent on others isn't good either. In many ways, that is worse, no matter how much they cared for you, no matter how much they loved you.

Being independent was probably the way to go.

_When somebody's knockin,_

_When somebody wants me._

_When somebody's trying to love me completely._

_I get scared,_

_Don't know how it works._

_Will somebody save me?_

_Or will I get burned?_

But still… shutting that door is worse than leaving it wide open.

Because not allowing anyone to come in is like being alone. It's like dying. That feeling of loneliness. How no one can save you from anyone, and yourself.

_I get scared, (I get scared)_

_Don't know how it works. (Don't know how it works)_

_Will somebody save me? (Will somebody save me?)_

_Or will I get burned? (Or will I get burned?)_

**xxx**

"Ms. Murrue!" Kira called out. Athrun and I followed behind him, trailing slowly. All the people in the room had their eyes affixed to the screen, gaping in horror.

"Kira!" Ms. Murrue replied back. Her eyes fell back onto the screen after a short moment of eye contact.

I adverted my eyes to the screen too, seeing some kind of smoke off the side of the moon. "Whaaa?" The smoke that erupted from the moon was large, consuming a large portion of it. What ever stood there must've been destroyed.

"The requiem!" Athrun said surprised, as did we all be. Why was the requiem fired?

Mwu had his arms crossed as he stood next to Ms. Murrue, eyes also staring at the screen. "…I guess the chairman decided not to dismantle it."

If I could say anything right now, it would be in three words: Durandal is nuts. He was beyond insane. Just because one nation refused to accept his terms, he destroys them? If that's so, wouldn't that mean Orb would be next on the hit list?

"Most of the remaining fighting strength of the Alliance was wiped out…with that last shot."

Athrun was the next to speak, his voice stern, serious, and upset in many ways. "In terms of destructive power, that thing is on par with Genesis. Depending on the relay points, there isn't a single place on Earth they can't target."

"If so…that means…" Kira began to say.

"Orb is next." I finished.

"Captain, get in touch with Orb." Lacus turned and asked Ms. Murrue. "We should link up with the Eternal. Please began take off preparations at once!"

"Right!" Came Ms. Murrue's reply.

"What's the plan?" Kira asked, while Athrun looked away. I began to fumble around with my hands, thinking hard. Stupid…Durandal. It was all his fault. If only he was never born, none of us would be in this terrible situation. If he wasn't alive, we would all be happy and fine. It was all him, and Rey.

"Either we submit, or we die. In any case, this world is finished. There's nowhere to run." The whole room became silent as Lacus finished speaking, until of course, Athrun broke the silence first.

"You're right."

"I agree." Came from Kira this time.

"It's time to finally end this thing once and for all." I muttered.

"Then, let's go."

* * *

=3

Okay, so this is chapter 17. Oh gawd, it's so damn short D:

R&R okay? :3

Press the button underneath this if you have a comment.

l  
v


	24. Change

So this is pretty much the second to last chapter of the story.

It's right before the final conclusion and yeahh~ heheh... :D  
I'll have the last chappy up in a jiffy.

The songs included is "Ever Snow" and "DoLL" by TЁЯRA. (aka from those Japanese arcade games, like DDR for instance. But, they have awesome songs. NAOKI and jun xDDDDD)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD cuz if I did, I would be sleeping right now...or eating a cookie...or spending money :D

* * *

Chapter 18[Change]

* * *

**xxx**

_The feelings I love like this are overflowing..._

_I want to be with you even if I'm sad_

_Your back is becoming hazy, where are you headed?_

_When I felt love on my lips,_

_I believed, that you are here..._

_I watched the fleeting, dispersing snow_

_The last view was white and oppressive..._

_If these frozen fingertips can reach you once more_

_Our footprints will disappear as if never left behind..._

**xxx**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Arisa**

"This first relay station is the key, we have to take it out first, otherwise they're free to fire at anybody, anytime." Athrun said sternly, in the Justice.

It was almost time to finally end this battle once, and for all.

I sat in my Miracle, adjusting it to be prepared properly. Kira, Athrun and I were also going to add the METEOR units onto out machines. This way, those relay units would be destroyed and Durandal wouldn't be able to do a thing.

"I agree." Kira answered back.

"Right! Let's finish this!" I finished adjusting my machine. I sat there, waiting for the perfect moment to launch into space and win. This entire battle will be determined by speed. The faster, the winner. Earth is in our hands right now.

The silence was nerve-racking, as neither of us said a word, until Kira became tired of waiting and decided to head out. "Lacus, I'm heading out okay?" He asked.

"Okay, good luck!" She answered back, her voice agreeing.

"Athrun! Arisa!" He shot us a quick look over the intercom.

"Yeah. Let's go!" The both of us said in unison.

The miracle was placed on the waiting catapult as Kira was launching first, excluding the METEOR's for now. It was going to be sent for us. I heard each of them say their respective launching commands as they went out into the sky.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, Let's do it!"

"Athrun Zala, Justice, Launching!"

Finally, I was my turn. I heard the clanking of the feet of the Miracle as I was set to launch.

"Arisa Neider, Miracle, Ready to go!"

As I launched out into space, everything looked so barren. Stars surrounded us, as well as darkness. It was slightly scary, in the sense that this was going to be the final battle. It was as if it was a repeat of the past war two years ago, when Patrick Zala was defeated, when that war ended, in space.

As I waited out there for the METEOR's to fall off, I shot a quick look towards Kira first. His eyes looked as if they were gazing onto something hard. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips pulled into a hard line. I wanted to say something about it, but couldn't bring myself to. I didn't exactly know what kind of encouraging words to say, especially since I was involved in it too.

Finally, the METEOR's came off. The large machines drifted towards our three mobile suits. We placed ourselves in between, making it a perfect fit. It clasped itself onto the side of the Miracle. I gotta admit, it was slightly heavier now, and harder to control, but nothing could be done about it.

Lacus was announcing something over the intercom, but I couldn't hear a word of it over the beeping of the METEOR's, and my own focus on the battle instead. All I knew is that I just had to go out there, destroy the relay stations, and beat whoever gets in my way.

My mind is set.

As soon as all three of us had the METEOR's set, we all sped off to the first unit, our speed increasing over the added thrusters on the METEOR. It was a short drive there, plus, the unit was impossible to miss.

Neither of us said a word.

All of our heads were set only on one thing, and nothing else.

Besides, Durandal may be already planning the next attack.

As we sped past a large section of machines, I glanced back to look at all of them. Niether of them moved. I concluded that Lacus' speech must've really gotten to them then.

Looks like I spoke too soon.

Before I knew it, Ginns, Zaku's, and Gouf's all began to charge at us, grabbing their guns and shooting as if their life depended on it. Ships opened fired, firing with everything they had. They began to approach at us quickly as I gave a slight nod to Kira and Athrun.

We all opened fire, using our own beams, and the METEOR's beams. It was similar to the Full Burst Mode Kira and I shared. Each of the beams that were fired by us either hit the enemy, ship, or their incoming attack. We escaped out of that pickle without a scratch to say in the least.

Even though we just got rid of a large portion of the machines that attacked us, more and more came. It was going to take awhile till we could fire everything else at once now, so instead, I decided to use the beam sword. Kira and Athrun followed par, as the pinkish-purple beams came out. I began to twirl the Miracle around, attacking those who charged.

Now that there was a clearing in the number of machines, Athrun sped off first and destroyed a few ships. I stayed back and got rid of the stray machines who were in Athrun's, mine, and Kira's way.

Why couldn't they all just die once and for all?

Next, while Athrun came back into position alongside Kira and I, we all fired our "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers, and a few beam cannons. The attacks destroyed another few dozen of machines as more came.

All we could do is fire recklessly.

And all they could do, is fire recklessly.

It seemed as if there were a never ending number of these machines. They kept coming, after one was destroyed, another fired. After one attacked us, we attacked back. We received no scratches on our machines, they were destroyed. It was a long cycle.

How many lives were going to be lost on the battlefield today? Because of us?

Why couldn't they just listen to what Lacus said?

Finally, no more mobs of machines came around, and we could finally focus on destroying a few more ships. Firing the missile launchers, and the cannons, a few ships blew us. I was feeling already restless from all this fighting and yelling around.

The last ship was destroyed by Kira as he twirled the METEOR unit up at the same level that Athrun and I sat at.

"Athrun. Arisa."

"Right."

_Beep beep beep _

The side of the Miracle flashed a red and make small beeping sounds as we realized something was approaching. I ducked the Miracle down to evade whatever was about to hit us. It was some kind of beam cannon. I gasped as I realized what it was.

"The…the Minerva!" I said surprised. I dropped my hands from the handles of the machine and put them to my mouth…err… the plate of the helmet. What was the Minerva doing in a place like this?

Okay, maybe so I did expect them to come sooner of later, but why now of all time? We were still busy trying to destroy that relay unit, except for the fact there were so many machines and ships that blocked us from doing our job. We were just about to go off and destroy it. I heard Athrun grunt from above my machine as I continued staring at the Minerva.

I knew they were planning to fight with us now.

"Arisa." I looked up over to the intercom to be greeted by Kira's face. His face was stern and hard, looking at me with intense eyes that seemed to burn through me. Despite flinching slightly, I knew what he wanted of me.

"O-okay." I nodded back reluctantly as I pushed a few buttons of the Miracle. A screen popped in front of me as a minimap of the battlefield appeared. Red lock-on signs appeared as I stared at them. We fired this time, using Full Burst Mode. More stray machines that started to approach once again were destroyed almost immediately, and mercilessly.

As they all exploded quickly, I blinked my eyes over and over, before looking down.

I still felt reluctant to fight with the Minerva after all this time, even though I said I was clearer.

It was clearly evident that I was still confused.

The Minerva began approaching to the Archangel, getting into a heated battle. I knew better than to get caught up in it. I decided to stay away from that and continue on with my main objective: destroying the relay stations.

I noticed a flash of gold as I turned my head away from the Archangel. It was probably Mr. Mwu launching from the ship. I felt slightly relieved now. As long as Mr. Mwu was there, I knew the Archangel was going to be safe no matter what.

After all, he had an attachment to Ms. Murrue.

From the minimap, three other machines came out, this time from the Eternal. I concluded it must be those three purplish machines that helped us fight back when Kira and I got out new machines. They were going to protect Lacus and the Eternal, just as Mr. Mwu and the Archangel.

Kira, Athrun, and I continued fighting as we approached closer to the relay unit once again, using the beam swords to defeat those who stood in out way. Seriously, where were all these machines coming from. There were too many. It seemed so…impossible. Didn't PLANT's value life too? What was Duranadal thinking? He was seriously screwed up.

I continued to shift my attention on the stray machines that stood in our way. I knew that the Minerva and the Archangel was preparing for battle right now.

More and more machines and ships continued to blow up, as if they were singing in a canon. They were destroyed one after another, in perfect harmony. It seemed like such as shame to be fighting like this. Smoke erupted everywhere.

Luckily, the METEOR still had enough missiles to last another long time. The Eternal prepared for this battle well. However, I knew we were behind on time. There were too many machines in our way. We could do nothing about it.

A heard another beep sound from the Miracle as I turned to noticed Athrun about to get hit. Suddenly, some more missiles destroyed those that aimed for him, and destroyed them. I heard an all too familiar voice yelling loud and clear.

"You bastard! What are you doing out here again?" It was the familiar voice of Yzak.

"Calm down," Dearka popped onto he screen next. I floated my way next to the Justice and gaped at their faces. "All they're trying to do is beat that thing out.

"Dearka!" I sighed gladly, knowing that they were still alive. Luckily, we hadn't recklessly attacked their ship by accident. That brought me great relief to my mind.

"Who cares, that's not was I asked him!" Yzak's voice was irritated. And after all this time, he was still the same as ever.

"Would you forget about that nonsense? Let's hurry up and finish the job that we started."

"Dearka, you backstabber!"

I giggled silently to myself as I heard Dearka say one more then before speeding off. "Let's break this thing up."

Kira glanced at us once again. It was finally time to go destroy that thing. "Athrun. Arisa.!"

"Yeah!"

"Right." We both answered back with our respective words.

We went across the middle of the relay station as we finally arrived there, after wasting so much useless times. I activated the beam sword once again, and propelled the Miracle and the METEOR across the top-right side of the unit and began to slice away. Red sparks appeared as the beams cut, leaving a line across. The beams that fired through managed to break the unit and the pinkish-purple light poured through to the outside.

Finally, the station split up into three parts, finally destroyed it in less than five minutes. The pieces began to spread apart as we began to head towards the ship once again.

Just as we began to head back, we all noticed something horribly wrong. A large structure began to appear from behind a space object. It was extremely large, a fortress of some kind. A large blue disk face us, the disk flashed over and over again, the light blinding. We knew it was about to fire.

"Warn the fleet!" Kira called out.

"Damn it!" Athrun said in response.

"We're too late… no!" I heard myself groan as we turned our machines towards it, trying to stop it if we could. It was impossible. The light that flashed out was devastating. It was a large red beam, almost like the Tannhauser almost. It left me speechless as I continued to stare at it, my eyes huge with confusion and fear.

Next, more machines appeared, from the Messiah this time. I recognized the two head machines well. They were the Destiny and the Legend. I held my breath quickly before relaxing. I couldn't afford to lost right now.

"Athrun! Arisa!" Kira said once again, this time demanding our attention.

"Let's go!" Athrun answered back.

"Lets….let's end this!" I let go of the METEOR unit as I prepared for the battle. I took a couple of deep breaths as I heard the Justice and Freedom fly away from my, fighting first. They understood that I need a couple of moments to catch my breath.

Both of them knew I still had a deep attachment to a certain pilot in the Destiny right now, no matter what I said to deny the bitter truth.

When I reopened my closed eyes, I saw Athrun began to firing at the Destiny, as Kira attacked the Legend. I was confused again, as to who I should be fighting right now.

The Destiny?

Shinn?

Or the Legend?

Rey, Durandal's accomplice?

* * *

**xxx**

_A white feather floated down into this world  
Surely, we seek out beautiful, shining moments because there are limits to our existence_

_When I first began to dream in those shutaway, spiritless days ...  
――――I want to touch you――――_

_One day, you, who knew nothing of that sort of existence, said goodbye_

_Why am I only allowed to see you off, without  
A way for me to tell you these feelings that have awakened after thousands of years?_

_The shadows fade into the distance ... !_

_No way to tell you my heart; let me at least try to tell you!  
Miracles happen in exchange for a single tear that becomes "eternity"_

**xxx**

_

* * *

_

Just as I was about to do something, something attacked me. I looked up and realized the Legend was fast approaching. I ducked away as it shifted its attention this time onto the Justice.

"This is bad. They're planning on taking out Orb!" Athrun called out towards us. I continued to stand out there, like a sitting duck. I…I really didn't want to hurt my friends after all. It was evident that Shinn was ignoring me on the battlefield. He was focused entirely on the Freedom and the Justice, as if I had never existed. It made myself cringe a little.

My thoughts were interrupted by the calling out of Kira. "Please, go on Archangel. Athrun too!" He fired his DRAGOON system. "The Justice could tear through that shield. We'll stay and take care of this fortress! Arisa, let's go!" Kira continued to attack with the small shards of the Freedom's wings and attacked Shinn. I paused. Why would Kira purposely make me fight?

"But, the Eternal would be vulnerable!" I heard Ms. Murrue call out.

Lacus replied with her own command. "That country is more important than us! That country is the only thing left standing in the way of their plan. If we lose Orb, we lose the world! We must protect it at all cost! That is the reason we are here!" She was determined on what she said. We knew better than to object to an angry Lacus, because we all knew what Lacus said was right. Orb, is in the most important spot right now.

I can't afford to lose another home either.

I could see Athrun give a nod and a slight sad look towards me before flying off in the opposite direction alongside the Archangel. I knew what he meant. He wanted to say good luck to me.

"Not so fast!" Rey called out, attempting to go after Athrun. "What's taking the Minerva so long?"

In response, Kira fired his DRAGOON system once more, stopping the Legend from going after him. Right now, I felt pretty vulnerable. I knew I had to do something, but what could I do in this situation?

I tried looking around for the Destiny, as seeing he was still out after Kira attacked him earlier. Right on cue, he appeared onto the battlefield. "Rey! Freedom, you bastard!" He yelled out angrily, flying right past me. He fired his gun and attacked Kira. Shinn got out his beam cannon and fired, whilst Kira fired the same from the cannon embedded in the machine.

Rey fired green beams again, and Kira was forced to back off. His own version of the "wings of light" appeared.

"Shinn! Join forces with the Minerva. Go after Athrun and the Archangel. I…will deal with the Freedom." I seemed as if Rey was ignoring the fact that I was there too. Didn't he have a grudge against me too, seeing as I was also an ultimate coordinator?

"No…Rey!" Shinn called out surprised from his machine. "You take care of the Justice. Make sure you get him this time. Then all of this would be over."

"…Right." He answered.

I blanked out again. I was so excluded. I mean, why? Why would they purposely forget my existence on the battlefield.

I shaked my head and understood what must be done. I'm going to go after Shinn, whether he likes it or not. This is all I can to. I need to buy Athrun time to destroy the Requiem like thing. I know that's what Kira was trying to get at all this time too.

I began to follow after Shinn's retreating figure. Just as he was about to fire at the Justice, I shouted as loudly as I possibly could. "STOP!"

The Destiny stopped, as did with the Justice. I could see Athrun giving me a strange look, surprised even, by my outburst. "Athrun…. Go! Kira and I are depending on you right now. Don't look back. I'll do what I can…please. I'll…do my best."

Athrun gave a nod. "All right. Good luck Arisa, and be careful."

"Okay."

Shinn stood between the Justice, who was now leaving, and me, sitting in the Miracle. I sighed, and took a deep breath, knowing full well what he was going to say.

"…Ari-" His voice was cut off by the sound of another person.

"SHINN!" It called out. I knew who it was. It was the only female from the ZAFT ship, it was Meyrin's sister, and probably Shinn's new 'girlfriend' right now.

"Lunamaria…" I muttered under my breath.

"Luna!" Shinn called out this time, surprised. "Are you okay?" He asked the female who now sat in the Impulse. I looked at it with a sense of bitterness. By his tone of voice, it was obvious they were together now. If they weren't, then I would be very surprised. After all, Luna had liked him for awhile, ever since Athrun clearly showed no feelings towards her. I smirked to myself in the memory of all those times she was jealous. It made me giggled slightly to myself.

Unfortunately, they heard my giggle. "Arisa… What's so funny?" Luna asked me sourly. She hated me after all.

"Nothing…none of your business." I answered back, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I could feel her glare at me through the walls of both of our machines. That's too bad…I kinda liked her too.

"Luna….?" I heard Shinn's voice again. It kinda hurt, seeing that he was worried for her. Or was it that he was still ignoring me?

"It's okay Shinn. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And how about you Shinn? You're not hurt are you?" Luna's voice sounded sincere towards the raven haired boy that I still held feelings for. Maybe… I really wasn't meant to love anyone after all.

"I'm fine too. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Shinn…."

I rolled my eyes, balling my hands into a fist. "Can we get this lovey-dovey session over with? The worlds about to end and here you are, worrying about each other. Honestly, can't a girl save the world without having to deal with all this crap!" I was becoming more and more irritated, the more and more Shinn and Luna talked to each other. "Just shut up and go away. Go make love somewhere else."

Oh joy… I was beginning to snap.

The sarcasm was coming back to me again. Just like it did, in the last war, and that while after my foster parent's incident.

Shinn's eyes widened over the intercom, as he stared at me. He looked flabbergasted, his mouth open. He looked like he was going to say something, but couldn't.

I knew I should've been the one to shut up, but when I snap, I snap. "What? Cat got your tongue? Have a problem with me? If so, why don't you say it out loud instead of keeping it to yourself? It's not nice to keep secrets in front of them you know." I rolled my eyes again, snorting also.

I knew this personality was distasteful, but maybe, just maybe, it would buy enough time, and to make them shut up.

The first one to break the silence was Lunamaria. "Arisa. What's your problem? Aren't you that happy and nice idol?"

"What?" I scoffed. "Can't an idol be all prissy too?" They were probably going to hate me after today, but still...this is the only thing I can do now. I continued on. "Have a problem? Or would you rather me be like a goody-two-shoes again?" I make my voice sweeter, back to the voice I always had. From the intercom, I could see Shinn relaxing, then tensing again.

"And here I thought, you were actually nice…" Luna remarked again, her voice sour. I smirked from the corner of my lips and laughed…out loud.

"God… you guys are so stupid. You actually believe I'm a happy and perky little girl? You're wrong. Get.. Face the damn truth. I'm not that person. You aren't me. You will never understand me. You know why?"

Luna's face frowned crisply.

"Because you aren't me. You don't know anything about me. All you see is the idol side. You're pathetic. You have got to be one of the shallowest people I've ever met in my life. I'm surprised Shinn, and here I thought she was a good match for you. In fact, it's perfect. One person who can't let go of anything, and a person who depends on people, and tends to be shallow. How sickeningly sweet." I laughed again, louder this time, adding more sarcasm.

"…what?...wha-" Luna tried to exclaim, but stopped over the voice of another person. It surprised me, and here I thought he was going to remain quiet.

"Arisa…stop." Shinn's voice was quiet and sad almost. He was cringing on some kind of thought.

"What? Stop? . Don't think just because I loved you means I'll listen. I can't believe you after all this time. All you can say is the word 'stop.' You're just as pathetic as Lunamaria there. Can't you just-"

"Stop Arisa." His voice was louder. He spoke faster, angrier.

"You can't make me shut up. God, get a grip. Like I said, leave me alone and go make love with Lunamaria off in some corner."

"." He clenched his teeth. Luna had wide eyes as her faced turned towards the Destiny.

I sighed, sneering at him. "I can't hear you. Why don't you speak up? Oh, that's right, you can't. You're the one who was still attached to me the last time we fought. Oh, what am I going to do with you. Luna's going to be heartbroken you know? Oh poor, poor Lun-"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP ARISA." Shinn finally snapped. I had been waiting for this.

"Hmph, took you long enough." I said quietly under my breath. It took so many insults to finally provoke him.

"Listen…Arisa. I'll tell you the truth. I'm not dating Luna, it's as simple as that. I'm not lying either." He softened his voice from the snap earlier.

"Truth? Yeah right."

"I'm not lying. What I'm implying is that-"

"Implying? Implying that you don't want to fight me? Honestly Shinn, I thought you already got the image. It was clearly evident from my snappy remarks that I no longer hold any sort of feeling towards you."

"…You're wrong."

I snapped my head up, looking at his face. His eyes twinkled with a sort of radiant light, demanding me to stare hopelessly into them. I tried hard to advert my face, but couldn't. I just couldn't look away from them.

"I…I really don't love Luna. She was only there…for comfort."

I laughed again, grinning. "Oh…so she was there for comfort? Even better. I didn't know you had the guts to do it Shinn, good for you. So, how was it? Was she good?"

"Is nothing going to your head Arisa?"

"…Yeah." I replied simply back. I took my hands and placed them behind my head lazily, as if I wasn't paying attention to what Shinn was trying to say to me. I couldn't let him get to my head. That…would just make things worse. My objective was still to defeat Durandal and him alone. I couldn't get sidetracked, that I knew.

Shinn's head bowed down low, before he looked again. "If that's the case, then… I'll have to defeat you to make you understand!" His eyes became a diluted red colour as he charged at me. I quickly sat back into proper position, and shifted the Miracle out of the way. I saw the Impulse move farther back.

He took out his beam boomerangs and fired them at me. I took out my gun and shot both of them, making them explode.

"Arisa…Arisa… can't you see the truth?" He asked while firing his gun. I quickly shielded myself with the beam shield, protecting me.

"Nope." I replied back cheerily, almost happy-like. I responded by firing back myself, taking out my gun. I fired, but they all missed as Shinn retreated a distance away again. The Destiny reached to its back and grabbed out its sword, preparing to attack me. He used the wings of light to quickly approach me.

"Frick…" I muttered as the Destiny got closer. I had only one choice right now. I dodged it at the last second, punched a few buttons of the keyboard that fell into my lap and pushed a red button and targeted the Destiny.

I used the 'beams of light.'

The rainbowy light chirped away as it neared the Destiny. Shinn tried backing away, but miserably failed. The light attacked his arms and broke the left one off.

"Look Shinn. You can't defeat me. You never can and never will. If you get out of my way now, I won't have to kill you." I spat bitterly at him. The Destiny remained motionless, like a sitting duck. Was he waiting for me to finish him off or something?

I expected him to charge back towards me, grunting and yelling, but he was…

Crying…

* * *

O_O

LE GASPE~ IT'S A CLIFFY OF SOME SORT OR WAY... OH MAH GAWDDD~  
Okay...let's quit with the sarcasm

Yeah...I made Arisa OOC, despite the fact that she's a OC herself. LAWL.  
It was cuz I was in a bad mood yesterday DDDDX

Now you now, even Arisa can get pretty snappy sometimes too. :O  
I bet you were surprised weren't cha'?  
I shall do the LOL face. (Insert LOL face)

Okay, okay...forgive me.

Now...Review plox? D:... (if it's even possible in the midst of a chapter spam...)


	25. End

TIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BROKEN PROMISES, EXCEPT... the epilogue's still not done so you gotta wait some more.

Anyways, yeah, this is the final chapter.

OH~ and Aran D;, I'm sorry. I couldn't really fit in the blood and the gore since there really wasn't enough when Durandal died. DDX. I TRIED!

I should just shut up, HAVE FUN READING :3

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD cuz if I did, the ending would've been already written to what I want. :D

* * *

Chapter 19[End]

* * *

_Beneath a veil of starry skies _

_As cold as winters darkness night _

_It's there you'll sleep, silently._

_You're all alone...!_

_A single prayers soft melody._

_Across the lonely, silent fields._

_A little light began to shine,_

_It shines on and on._

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed._

_You laughed like a child happy and carefree_

_It's so familiar and yet so far..._

_that's the future's promise for you and me._

_One day on a green and shining morn._

_One day we will finally make it through _

_Cause in this sky so dark with winter._

_we still have to believe that it's true._

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope...!

* * *

_

**Arisa**

Tears ran down his pale cheeks as he looked at me through the intercom, eyes closed, the salty drops of water running down under his helmet. I felt my heart quicken, the snappiness fading away slowly. Looking at him now reminded of myself. When I discovered Kira had 'died,' I cried like there was no tomorrow. I was heartbroken. I was lost. I looked a lot like what Shinn looked like right now.

I tried to speak up, but couldn't bring myself to. My voice wouldn't make a sound. It was caught in my throat.

"I…I…I still love you. Really." He sniffled and paused before talking again. "I've been waiting for this day ever since that last time we met back on Earth. I had so much I wanted to tell you, the good and the bad. Can't you see that? I really missed you, more than you think I do. I was going to speak to you on the battlefield, but I couldn't. I was surprised." He paused again. His eyes were more red than normal. The tears that flooded his eyes made me frown slightly.

The snappiness completely disappeared.

I was…back to my old self now.

"Shinn…" I bit my lip, hearing the softness back into my own voice. His eyes widened, as did Luna's.

He cried again, more tears dripping down his pale cheek. His eyes looked as if they were dancing to some happy melody, one that soothed his heart. "You're back….I'm…glad."

I blinked my eyes over and over, before looking back to Shinn's slightly glad face. "You knew didn't you Shinn?" I asked, feeling my eyes soften as I turned my head towards the Destiny, instead of his face in the intercom. I then switched my view to the Impulse. It stood there motionless.

"I knew…I knew that couldn't have been you. The real you. You almost made me doubt myself…but I knew. I know what the real you is like. I…I'm sorry." His voice lowered as he finished his sentence. I made me clench my hands and ball in into a fist. I squeezed my eyes quickly then reopened them.

"Thank you…Shinn, for believing in me. Thank you…really." I replied, happy almost. Shinn nodded as a few final tears dropped from his face, finally smiling once again.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So…umm…" I tried to say but paused, hoping he knew what I was about to ask. Shinn said nothing back. "umm…are you-"

"…no…no…No!" Someone else yelled out suddenly. I blinked my eyes and shifted to where the voice came from. "Shinn! You…honestly believe her?" It was Luna speaking, her voice sounded fairly pissed, her eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Luna?" Shinn perked his voice, eyes looking thoughtful towards her.

"…looks like she's not perfect either…" I muttered quietly, feeling my face harden.

She began to cry out, desperate. "Shinn…wasn't Arisa the one who betrayed us? Why would you believe her?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Why would you listen to a traitor? She's with the Archangel, our enemy…Shinn!" Her pleas towards Shinn made him pause. "Think about about ZAFT! And what the Chairman said!" She…was starting to piss me off.

She was hoping to make Shinn second guess himself.

"But…But!" Shinn tried to protest.

"...Arisa!" A new voice called out. Green flashes of lights shot towards Shinn and Luna's mobile suits, making them part farther away. I turned to look at where the flashes came from and found myself looking oddly at a red mobile suit.

It was the Justice.

"A…Athrun? What are you doing here? I told you I'm fine, so go blow that thing up!" Panicking, I turned towards Shinn again. He wasn't angry at me anymore…but I knew that he still hated Athrun with a strong passion.

Athrun's mobile suit landed near the Miracle, the mobile suit floating about, its head turned towards mine. "I got worried. You were sitting there for so long, I thought something happened."

"Athrun…Kira's not going to be happy either. I told you I'm fine, so quit-"

"I heard you snap."

I flinched, tightening my hand. "You…heard?"

"Over the intercom."

"O-oh… well, I'm okay now. So go back and-"

The next few moments happened so fast, I couldn't keep up with what happened. Suddenly, the Destiny shifted its body around, its gun pointed towards Athrun. Lunamaria followed par and pointed hers at me…and actually shot it.

"Luna!" I heard Shinn and Athun cry out towards the female as a green light came towards me. I activated the beam shield as quickly as I could and deflected it. I widened my eyes also, why did she shoot me?

"…" Athrun remained quiet, before backing the Justice. "So that's what you guys are like. Arisa's been standing here, trying to get you guys to understand and back off, but instead you attack her. ZAFT really is a bunch of heartless people…"

"Athrun…stop!" I cried out, hoping for him to stop his actions.

"I'm not going to stand for this!" And with that, the Justice began to charge towards the Impulse, taking off its leg. "I don't want to attack you, but I'm not going to stand around and watch a friend get hurt!"

"Too bad!" Luna called back, her face still pissed. Did she really hate us right now…to this extent?

Another leg was cut off before Shinn decided to do something. "Luna!" He called out towards the magenta-haired female.

"Shinn!"

Shinn began to charge at Athrun, angry himself now. "Damn you! Maybe I was calm earlier…but I won't let you hurt us any longer! You traitor!"

My eyes did a little gasp of their own, making me blink. Didn't Shinn just say…he was sorry to me? Okay, so maybe he didn't really say that he's on Orb's side or anything but still…I thought he would back off and let us do what we wished.

"Shinn! Stop it!" I called out to him once again. For a split second, I swore I saw his eyes become sad with uncertainty. However, that moment was too short to make sure of.

Shinn grabbed the Destiny's cannon and fired it towards an unsuspecting Justice. I flew the Miracle there as quickly as I could, hoping to catch block it for Athrun. Luckily…I made it.

"Shinn!" Athrun's eyes darted towards the Destiny. "What are you doing?"

"Luna, you okay?" Shinn began to ask the other girl, making her face soften and look all happy. Her face turned towards me and sneered quickly, making me bite my lip. I see what Luna's getting at, she just wanted to be with Shinn and make him love her.

Oh…how I wanted to slap her right now.

I knew she was shallow the moment I saw her fall for Athrun, but this? This was too much.

The Destiny turned its body, taking up its sword, and making wings appear behind the red, white, and blue mobile suit. The large purplish-pink wings flew quickly, taking the sword and charging at Athrun. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Athrun in response, flew around the Miracle, took out its beam sword and charged back at Athrun. Seeing this could only make me close my eyes. But…even that moment didn't last too long.

"Arisa!" Luna yelled, the Impulse charging back towards the Miracle. I darted away, staring in horror. Her mobile suit was half destroyed and still she tried to keep fighting? She really was dumb. I'm sure that even she knew that she could never win a battle against me. That was one point where I was confident at, making me seem even the tiniest bit cocky: My ability with mobile suits.

As it continued to charge at me with a sword, I took out the beam sword imbedded on the Miracles right and activated it, just as Athrun had done, and blocked the sudden attack.

"What's wrong with you Luna? What did I ever do to you?" I asked the angry magenta-head.

"Nothing…its…all you fault…showing up on National television and all. I…hate you!" She spat bitterly back, making me widen my eyes. Oh my…

I completely blocked off the retorts and insults going back and forth between Athrun and Shinn, as well as the battle they were having. All I wanted right now, as of this moment, was to shut Lunamaria up and somewhat…destroy her.

"Uh-huh. Just so you can get Shinn to like you Luna? God, what is up with females these days." I rolled my eyes at the dumb female. Well...this is one reason why I've always like Stella better.

She was a way better match for Shinn.

I'm not saying I hate Luna or anything, but just her jealous antics and the way she looks at people sometimes is very unnerving. Stella at least had pure feelings for Shinn, ones that Luna would probably never hope to have. Maybe Shinn really wasn't meant to be with Luna after all.

Luna backed off and grabbed its gun, firing it towards me. I dodged it with ease and attacked back , dodging as it continued to fire desperately. I snorted quickly as I swung the beam sword down, cutting off an arm quickly.

"If you don't stop now, I might not have to kill you!" I called to her, hoping for her to stop.

Another voice broke the silence, making all of us stare at the figure with huge eyes. "You've got to move on! Stop fighting to change things that are in the past. No matter what you do, you can't bring them back!"

Flashes of all those I love appearing, the last face being Snow's. He wasn't dead yet, but still…it was almost as if it was close. He's been asleep for four years now…and still counting.

"How dare you!" Shinn yelled out again.

"And now you're going to destroy the future, is that it? So is this really it? Is this really the kind of power you wanted?" Athrun yelled out again. I could hear heavy breaths coming from the Destiny. Shinn's head was down, his body motionless.

…what is Shinn thinking about?

His head shot up again. "It's not the same, it's not!" He was angry. Shinn began to charge at Athrun once again, firing something from his palm towards the Justice. I moved the Miracle quickly, approaching Shinn. Luna stayed behind motionless, eyes still wide in shock.

"Shinn! Stop…please! Don't do this!" I tried to console him.

His eyes were furious, as if not realizing who I was. "It's too late!" He looked as if he was going through something insane phase or something, not hearing what I just said to him. He continued moving further, making me freeze. He…was planning to kill me? Even after he said he loved me?

My eyes shaked as a tear threatened to come out. I shut them close.

All I heard was the sound of machines and beams, blocking one another. I reopened my eyes. Athrun protected me. "You crazy bastard! I thought you said you loved Arisa!"

The Destiny and the Justice began to use arm and leg movements, until Athrun broke off one of the Destiny's legs. I could heard the Destiny screeching as it pounded into a nearby rock formation. Next thing that happens, Luna pelts down, flying as quickly as she could towards the fallen Destiny, making my eyes look down.

"…Shinn…I love you too."

**3****rd**** person**

Athrun looked down, his eyes gazing towards his legs. His face looked sad as he heard his close friend mutter something barely audible, but enough to make him hear.

"…Shinn…I love you too."

Arisa's eyes looked towards the fallen mobile suits on the rock-bed, looking slightly thoughtful. Athrun spoke up once again, telling the young and sad girl what he was going to do. "I'm going now…okay?" His voice was thoughtful too, wondering if the blue-eyed girl was really okay, and not crying at least. He was worried.

Much to his surprise, he laid eyes onto a happy young girl, her face smiling as brightly as they could. "Yeah!" Even her voice sounded happy. "Go blow that requiem thing up! I'm…gonna go trail after Kira okay?" Arisa tilted her head. It was as if she was asking Athrun for permission or something, making him chuckle back.

"Yeah." Athrun turned his mobile suit around, frowning slightly. Despite Arisa's cheerful deposition, he knew she was hurting inside. After all, the person that was now with Shinn was Lunamaria, not her. It's not like she had a choice either. She knew what was most important, and she can't be held back for someone else. After all, she was trying to save someone herself. The Justice continued to speed up quickly, knowing he had little time left.

The Miracle turned around also, heading toward the large structure known as Messiah. As she continued turning past, she noticed the large dish turning all sparkly, making her widen her eyes. It was firing…again!

"No! The Archangel and the Eternal!" Arisa cried out, throwing her head back to find the Archangel. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was still alright, as well as the Eternal. It brought her relief to her mind.

As she continued flying towards it, far off in the distance, another person was flying towards the Messiah. It was Freedom, a METEOR equipped also to give it extra speed.

Another explosion happened, making Arisa turn her head once more. The requiem spot had a large orange light shoot out, destroying it finally. Athrun and Mr. Mwu finally did it…they destroyed the Requiem once and for all.

Arisa turned the Miracle around again, heading towards the Messiah once more. Kira used the METEOR's beam swords and cut off the ring that floated around the Messiah, making it fall. The Eternal approached, and attacked the Messiah itself. Speeding up, Arisa searched for the Freedom, trying to catch up. She knew he was going to have a talk with Durandal.

All she could hear is colourful sounds of explosions happening within the Messiah. It was probably the Freedom's doing.

She decided to continued to follow with where the Freedom was going, knowing full well of the dangers that awaited. Plus…just following Kira and talking with the Durandal wasn't the only thing that she had planned to do.

Finally, she entered in, looking around. She finally spotted the Freedom, parked in a large garage area, and noticed Kira coming down.

Kira heard the sound of the Miracle's thruster coming near him and turned his head, staring with wide eyes at the white mobile suit. Finally, it stopped its movement. Opening the hatch of the cockpit as quickly as she could, she floated her way down to Kira, jumped on him, giving him a sudden, but soft hug. It was warm, making Arisa feel happy.

"I was worried Kira…if you were okay." A single tear spilled from Arisa's sad eyes as they broke the sudden, yet warm and friendly hug. Kira's right hand ruffled Arisa's head as she took the helmet off, making her pout.

"Look like you're okay too Arisa. You had me more worried." Arisa nodded back, a smile appearing over her cheerful face. Grabbing her hair, she pulled it out from in the mobile suit outfit and touched it, making it visibly neater.

"Okay, so let's go!"

Kira's face frowned now, his features becoming harder. Kira looked towards a large door. Arisa followed with silent footsteps. She wasn't going to ruin the now solemn mood. It was about to get as serious as it could get. They walked past another door nearby, with it sliding up, allowing the two to enter into a very large room.

By the look of things, this was the command room, and probably where Durandal was still.

Something shifted around, making Arisa and Kira look towards it. The two continued walking without a word, approaching the so called 'god' of the new world. The man stood up, his face serious, with a surprised tone as he spoke.

"I have to admit, I am surprised. I didn't think neither of you would make it this far."

Kira gripped his gun, and began to point it towards the man. Arisa followed par, aiming it towards his heart, as to Kira aiming for his head.

"Oh I see, but are you certain that is the best solution?" In response to the gun pointings of the two friends, Durandal had two guns on his hands, both pointed towards the eighteen year old, and the sixteen year old. Arisa gasped quickly, and as silently as she could, as she continued to glare at the man.

He began to speak again. "Don't do it, we're so close. If you do it, you will be once again condemning this world to darkness and chaos. I am not exaggerating, This is the truth."

"You may be right." Kira spoke up this time, surprising Arisa even. "But we have the ability to choose a different path, as long as we live in a world where we can make those choices." His glare continued to burn towards Durandal with bitter hatred, a small staircase the only thing separating them.

Duranadal smirked. "Huh, but no one chooses correctly. People forget and make the same mistakes again. They say they won't let it happen again, they're going to change the world this time, but who can guarantee such a thing? Nobody can guarantee, certainly not neither of you, nor the young lady because neither of you know what the future holds."

Durandal's face suddenly perked up, looking towards another person that soon approached the small room. It was Rey, a gun in one hand, hiding behind a pillar with blood flowing out his forehead.

Kira shouted once again, angry. "Look! We know what you're saying, but we can learn to understand, and we can change. That's why we want a tomorrow. No matter how much we suffer, we don't want a world where nothing changes!"

"A world where nothing changes is like being dead!" Arisa squeaked, adding to what Kira said. "How can you certainly strive for such a world?"

Durandal smirked again. "How arrogant, and how appropriate for both of you. Ultimate coordinators."

"You're the one who's arrogant!" Kira retorted back. "I'm nothing more than a single human being, I'm no different from anyone else, as with Arisa and Lacus. That's why you're going to make me shoot you."

Arisa felt her eyes soften for just a split second. Ultimate coordinator…what a terrible word. Sure maybe Arisa was one, but it only made her life worse. She knew nothing about her birth, and about why she was turned into one. Of course she was lucky to have made it past the death point, a one in a billion chance, but even so…why?

"Just because we're an ultimate coordinator…makes no difference! Our lives are the same as everyone elses, nothing is changed about us. We are us, just as everyone else is who they are, not part of some petty play that you thought up of!" Arisa gripped her gun with a harder strain, feeling her body tense. "Because we know this, that's why we're going to stop you!"

They both heard the door open again, but continued to ignore it. The figure that was coming in was the captain of the Minerva, wearing a large space suit.

Durandal made no flinch whatsoever, making me blink. He was really unwavering wasn't he? "Between your world, and the one I've been describing, I wonder which one people would really prefer? Say you shoot me now, what will you do when the world plunges back into chaos?"

Kira pointed his gun again, aiming more carefully. Everyone else around the room, gripped their gun also, pointing towards their respective enemy. Arisa and Kira's face hardened, as they continued facing Durandal until…a gun fired.

Everyone's breath stopped, widening each of their eyes as they stare at Durandal. His face was evidently shocked as a splatter of blood sparked out from his chest, the scent of the metal starting to flow into the air. The blood flowed down from his chest, pooling down onto the floor as he body thudded into the chair behind him and collapsed with a heavy fall.

The blood that splattered near his body seemed almost violent in a way, demanding the attention of those in the room, making all stare at the warm substance that held a bitter pain to them.

They all knew Durandal wasn't going to last much longer.

Kira and Arisa turned their heads around, looking for the culprit of the killer.

Rey's face was scared; his whole body was shaking heavily. The gun was still pointed in their direction, but through the gap Arisa and Kira had between the two. He…was the one who killed Durandal. His He continued to whimper sadly, clutching his gun and slamming into the back pillar of where he stood, head down and tears forming. As his body continued to slump down, his whimpering became softened as another spoke.

"Rey!" The captain of the Minerva spoke. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the walls of the empty and ruined room, as she began to take a couple of steps. The sounds of he footsteps seemed to pound against the room, even with the occasional explosions.

"Ms…Gladys." Arisa murmured, as she, as well as Kira, stared at the captain who walked past them without looking at them, towards the fallen body of the tyrant. Even thought the captain's footsteps, Arisa could hear Rey's crying and soft whimpering.

Another explosion occurred near the very room, floods of smoke, red and yellow flooding the place. Parts of the ceiling fell down onto the cement ground with a loud clang and Kira's eyes were affixed onto the crying of Rey.

Captain Talia Gladys finally reached the half-dead body and kneeled down, placing his hand onto her thighs, and touching his face. Blood dripped from his lips, as he said sad words. "Ahh…Talia. Were you the one who shot me?"

The captain had a sad look on her face as she shook her head. "No…it was Rey."

The answer made the Chairman look up in absolute surprise, almost in complete disbelief. From the back of the room, heavier whimpers continued, making the man turn his head in that direction.

"…Gil…I'm sorry…his tomorrow…wasn't mine." His head looked up, sadness still dwelling from those ice cold eyes of his, as his face turned form crying to a sorry kind of look.

Durandal smiled and closed his small eyes. "I see…"

Arisa narrowed her eyes and shifted back from seeing Rey, the Chairman, and Kira. Fragments continued to fall from the ceiling like a sandy rain, although some fragments were large. The dust and dirt that fell was everywhere…as if it was going to be the covering for the dead.

It was like seeing a funeral…only without the coffin.

Another explosion sounded, making Kira and Arisa flinch from their spot. A pillar fell near Kira as Arisa stared in horror, only to sigh in relief that he was okay. The two friends stood up, as Arisa stretched a hand out towards the captain of the Minerva.

"Captain Gladys!" She cried.

Much to their surprise, Captain Gladys pointed a gun instead, towards Kira, making Arisa and Kira both stop in their tracks. "You should get out of here. My place is right here, watching over his soul." Durandal gave a sudden grunt, as his face turned confused as he stared at his past lover.

Blood from his chest continued to pool around, like a river into a lake, its dark red colour making Arisa feel slightly nauseous. She hated the scent, and the way it looked. Blood almost always meant death.

The captain gave a sudden smile. "Gave Captain Ramius a message. I have a child, a little boy. Please go and tell her to go visit him sometime." With that, another explosion happened, this time engulfing the area in red and orange smoke. Large grey smoke that made the air all musty formed above, making the air smell thick with gas, a terrible scent.

Kira nodded. "You have my word." Kira began to turn around, walking away. "Arisa…let's go." He grabbed onto his younger friend's hand and began to pull away.

Arisa snapped back, pulling away from his grip. "Wait!" Her hands laced together near her chest, making the brunet stare in confusion.

"Arisa…? Let's go!" Kira continued to urge.

"Head back without me. Please. I promise I'll be alright." The look in Arisa's eyes was desperate, almost begging Kira to head back without her.

"But…no! Let's go back! It's dangerous!" Kira reached for hand again as he protested. Arisa jerked away from him, walked back a few steps and stood there, one hand holding the side of her body, eyes downcast. She continued to stare at her feet, shuffling them around nervously as she thought of something to say back to her friend.

"…please Kira. Please…I have to…finish something." Her voice was very soft, a hint of sadness to her tone. She looked up with lowered eyes, small tears forming in her blue orbs. "Please…take care of the Miracle for me too alright?"

Kira clenched his hand into a fist and nodded, grief sweeping over him. Nodding, he walked away. He had no choice but to believe in her, because he knew she was strong. Arisa would never break her own promise to anyone…never.

All he needed to do is believe in her.

"Come back to us…okay?" With one last look into Arisa's eyes, he stared at her then exited out the door, running as quickly as he could back to the Freedom.

Arisa turned her head, looking back onto the man who was still dying, and the woman he loved that held him. "I'm so sorry Talia…but I'm happy…too." The words slurred out of him, making it more and more difficult to talk. Death was almost about to reach him, and he knew that.

The man in the black cloak was going to kill him.

Gladys smiled at him, slightly happy. "You're such a scoundrel., but that was always your nature."

Arisa felt her face soften, looking at the happy couple. She knew this place was going to be destroyed soon, and nothing could be done of it. Arisa had little time, that she knew. She should've hurried. Taking another look at the couple, she whizzed around, rushing past the body of Rey.

Rey stared at her as she ran out the door, turning towards another room. She had little time. Arisa had no time to waste.

As Arisa ran, another person was running in the same hallway, in the other direction. Kira propelled his legs as quickly as he could, as he finally noticed the Freedom and got in as quickly as he could. He pushed the start button and activated it.

The Freedom was finally on and he began to make his grand escape…with the Miracle. The Freedom's hands clutched that of the Miracle and pulled it outwards, going out of the Messiah, towards a waiting Archangel, Eternal, and the Justice.

With one last explosion, the Messiah began to collapse, smoke flooding from the bottom.

It was…all over.

The end.

* * *

_A gentle touch_

_A loving brush_

_Those things I still search for_

_A prayer in_

_A melody_

_It goes on and on_

_I sing the prayer's_

_Soft melody_

_One vanishes, one dies_

_And all in all_

_It starts again_

_A never ending cycle_

_One day on a green and shining morn'_

_Through all the long nights we've been fighting for_

_There lies a place_

_Far from disgrace_

_Where we won't have to hide from the world again_

_Now there lies a deep love within my heart_

_A yearn to protect you and keep you warm_

_It's all familiar and yet so far,_

_It's made for the peace of mind_

_Fields of hope_

_It's all so familiar, and yet, so far_

_The fields of promise_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope

* * *

_

GRATZ TO ALL YOU LOYAL READERS WHO READ THIS FAR.~ _I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH _:3

Okay, so now that I'm done, you all get a lollipop. :3 (i love lollipops :3)

I can't believe I'm actually done, even though after so many times I've felt like giving up, I still pulled through thanks to you readers, I'm really, really, really, really, really HAPPY. This feels like such an accomplishment, I can't really describe it. The feeling is too great. So really, Thank you!

For the next little while, I'll probably stick to writing one-shots of various animes and so on until I figure what I really want to write. I've been planning on YUGIOH GX for awhile, but I'm thinking over it...again. I have honestly too many things to write about and have no idea what to do next. I'm worried if I start, I won't update for like...forever. Plus, Yugioh GX has like four seasons with a hundred or so episodes each...*sigh*

ANYWAY~ ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I SWEAR TO YOU, I'LL HAVE THE EPILOGUE UP REALLY SOON... :3

This is Misha, signing out~


	26. Eternal Love

This is the epilogue, the final conclusion to the story: Broken Promises.

This chapter is shorter than others, simply cause its an epilogue of course. Other than that, it serves as more as a review of certain things.

This chapter also features my absolute favoritest (not that that's a word :P) song in the entire world as of now, "Eternal Love" by Sayuri Sugawara, one of the inserts songs in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII. I really really love this song, and found it slightly fitting for this chapter.

So without further ado~ ENJOY~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GSD. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Chapter Epilogue [Eternal Love]

* * *

**xxx**

_So that my love with you would always continue this way_

_I pray to the night sky, these hands cannot part_

_Those casual days were repeating, unafraid of anything_

_Being able to welcome tomorrow together was something natural, right?_

_Being protected by strong eyes, it would have been great if time could stop now_

_I want to see the face illuminated by lots of lights_

_So that my love with you would be forever_

_These hands which ask that of the night skies, still could not part_

**xxx**

It's been nearly two years since the incident with Junius Seven.

It's been nearly two years since the world was thrown into a war.

It's been nearly two years since Durandal died.

Everyone had been working hard for these past couple years, doing what they could to bring the world back to its proper state and order, rebuilding their lives the way they want it.

It's been a calm two years.

As well as lonely.

Nothing ever happened. Life continued on like a river. Everyone had the choice as to what they wanted to do with life, but nothing big really happened. Life was simple really, just living the way life was supposed to be lived. Living was almost like a question, wondering about what to do the very next day.

The only thing that could be said was probably the new Chairman, or rather 'Chairwoman.' You know who it was?

Lacus Clyne.

The pop star, the daughter of the previous Chairman, Siegel Clyne. It wasn't really odd, nor was it very expected. Sure she was obviously a great leader, but even so, most people thought of her only as the famous pink princess.

But even so, she was a great leader.

Much better than Gilbert Durandal, must better than Patrick Zala.

Everyone loved her, her fairness, and proper judgement.

But of course, there were troubles hidden in her own heart also, shared with her other dear friends that were near her. Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, and another.

Kira Yamato was now the prestigious white-coat of ZAFT, a very high rank that many could only beg to achieve. Kira, being one of the two ultimate coordinators, was very fair, as did with Lacus, for more reasons than one. They were lovers after all, so how could they not share the same ways of treatment towards others? Their affections for each other often surprised others, but nonetheless, they became one of the best couples in all of ZAFT. Everyone had loved how they loved each other, and how perfect they were. They were perfect.

Then, following, there Athrun Zala. He became an admiral for Orb. He was well respected as being a veteran of both wars, wars that traumatized so many throughout Plants and Earth.

Then, there was Cagalli Yula Attha, now officially the leader of the Orb nation. Because she had close ties with Lacus, there was no way another war was going to break out anytime soon. As long as Orb and ZAFT remained close, the world would be free of fighting, death, and mourning.

That was life now, nothing old, nothing new.

But still, it had been fairly lonely for them. Their other friend…she disappeared.

As if by magic, she was unseen, as if she was dead. They spent their two years searching for their dear friend, but absolutely no trace of her was found. They asked everyone she knew, everyone.

Even Lacus had threatened people to find her location.

Threatened.

But even so, they never found the now eighteen year old, if she was even alive.

Out of all the people who cared, only four people believed in her. Lacus, Athrun, Kira…and Shinn.

Kira was with her when she made the promise to live, to see them again. He believed in her. Athrun and Lacus could do nothing but believe too, as they were her best friends. They spent all their time searching for the girl, but still, there was no trace.

What was she doing there, staying behind with Durandal?

What happened?

Not even a single clue was given

None.

They had thought when Snow was awake…she was there. But, she wasn't. No one knew where she was. Athrun contacted them, but their reply was solemn.

Was she really dead?

When the young heir to the Takagi fortune woke up, it was as if a miracle happened. Just one year after that war, his eyes opened, and he became a rich twelve year old heir. He was to turn thirteen this year, although his mind still worked as an eight year. After all, he's been dead asleep for five whole years, not once even turning his body, or fluttering his eyes.

Why wasn't she there when he woke up? Wasn't he the one she had been fighting for after all that time?

If so…then wasn't she there to witness him opening his eyes that day?

But perhaps most of all, the one who had been hurt the most was the one who actually held romantic feelings towards the girl.

Shinn Asuka.

He was the one under the pain, the one who missed her more than anyone. On the day she disappeared he told her he loved her still, he told her indirectly that he needed her. Everything about her was like a drug, her hair, her eyes, her scent, herself in general.

He was still waiting for the reply back to him.

He wanted to know whether if she loved him back or not.

Ever since that battle, he also realized many other things. Luna had loved him, wanting him even. She was desperate enough to badmouth the other girl. But…even so…she was the one who held him when he got beaten down by the Justice.

Maybe her disappearance was his fault. He's the one who almost killed her, the one who tried to protect Athrun and stop him from going insane, but still…he did. He almost killed her, when all she wanted was to save him from himself. They both suffered from it. Well, maybe more so as to Shinn himself. That's because he still blamed himself for it.

If only he could see her again…then he would apologize.

But…who knows when that would happen right?

Because there's no way of telling what could happen in the future after all.

**xxx**

_No matter what I do, I still take you for granted. And I wanted to grow up_

_Because no one else can complain or grumble apart from you_

_The first time we kissed; I still remember the sweet taste of that moment_

_If I think about it now, I was probably too blessed_

**xxx**

"Shinn…Shinn!" Athrun called out towards the younger boy. Waving his hands around, the red-eyed boy blinked and stared back surprised towards his comrade. Athrun had an evident annoyed look on his face as he continued to face Shinn, standing around staring at the ground.

"Wha-what?" Shinn asked back, completely surprised.

Crossing his arms, he tapped his arms. Then, he pointed to his watch on his hand. "Let's go. Kira's expecting us there. He'll be upset if you're late to this. You know it's very important."

Shinn gave a slight nod back towards his 'friend.' After the last war ended, Shinn's relations with Kira and Athrun became better. They could actually hold a decent conversation with each other and not crack. Shinn respected Kira as a higher up, with him becoming a white coat and all, as well as being the pilot of the legendary Freedom.

Athrun…he had met during his days on the Minerva. That was nothing really new at all. They had known each other for awhile now, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

But they all shared one thing in common.

Finding **her**

Shinn followed behind Athrun, eyes still glancing at the ground. Was it karma that made **her** disappear whenever a war ended? The feeling inside was like déjà vu, as if he felt this before. It was truly an odd feeling, barely comprehendible even.

They two of them continued to walk in absolute silence, no sound other than the soft tapping of their footsteps. Shinn kept his eyes locked onto the ground, staring at the cement cracks, and the occasional ant that passed by. He made sure not to step on it. After all, even an ant was considered life.

"Shinn?"

Shinn shot his head up and found himself staring into violet coloured eyes. It was Lunamaria, sitting inside a sleek black car, legs crossed, eyes blinking. Her hair had grown slightly longer over these past few years, now reaching just an inch above her chest. Sure she had the occasional haircuts, but now being a nineteen year old, she's grown much more mature, but still the same old Luna that he was friends with.

Still…after that incident, he couldn't help but feel awkward when they were alone.

She was the one who made the outburst about **her** being a traitor, something that he felt sensitive to at the time.

"Hey Luna…" He replied back softly, avoiding to looking into her eyes. Luna frowning her lips, sighing, then leaning back against the seat of the convertible. She gave her upper leg a quick kick, then proceeded to stare up at the ceiling. From behind Luna, sat another person, her hair colour slightly lighter than that of Luna.

It was Meyrin, her younger sister. She waved her hands, signaling a hello towards the raven haired boy. He waved back, before opening the door and situating himself next to the magenta-head, who began to peer at her from the corner of her eye as he buckled his seat beat. Shinn put a hand through his forehead, getting it out of his eyes then stared at the car's floor.

"Ready?" Athrun asked while looking back. He had dark sunglasses on, signaling that it was really sunny outside. Luna and Meyrin both gave a quick nod in unison, as Shinn continued to stared at the ground.

He was lost in thought.

Today marked the second anniversary of the day the war ended, the day where she disappeared. That's why he felt so restless today, so lost in thought. He could never forget that day.

**Never**

The car began to vibrate and shake, signaling that the car was starting. Shinn looked up, watching Athrun drive the car. Athrun turned the wheel, making the car turn in response. Athrun's hair flew back, from the slight wind as the car accelerated, finally making it past the underground tunnel.

Then…they were bathed in warm light.

The sun was up and shining, glowing brightly with yellow and orange light. It was a radiant, luminous colour that seemed even blinding just by looking across to a nearby tree. Shinn's eyes winced, closing to block out the sunny light. Moments later, he reopened them, to realize it wasn't so bad anymore.

His body was overcome by warmth, his sunlight bathing him in its glow. It felt nice against his clothes and his skin, that and the wind that blew by from the car's movement. He crossed his arms and placed them over the window door, the window down. He stared out, looking at the people who passed by, looking at the couples especially, and the stores.

It all made Shinn cringe, knowing that he was alone. He was still waiting for **her**, waiting for her to return.

But…it's been two years. Was her promise really going to come true?

Was it going to be kept?

He mentally shaked his head, denying it. He knew she was going to. She had to. She never broke a promise, and she wasn't going to, now especially. After all, everyone was waiting.

The car continued to drive, not stopping. They were lucky, they hadn't encountered a red light yet. That means they were going to be early to the meeting, obviously a good thing.

But of course, karma's always back to get you back.

"Damn, just when things were going smoothly!" Athrun cussed. Well, he really shouldn't be complaining but still, wouldn't anyone after making it so far already? The first red light in say like, ten or so? Plus, he had hoped to get there early.

Shinn continued to stare out. He ignored the two sisters chattering behind him, and Athrun's tapping on the driver's wheel. He glanced around, looking for something to stare at, till he found the figure of a young female.

She was playing around on her cell-phone, standing near a bus pole, a sleek white suitcase next to her. Her face was half smiling, and half frowning, most likely something that was in her phone. He watched her changed her expressions from surprise, to another happy smile. She cupped a hand over her mouth. Just then…did he see what she looked like.

She had long light orange hair, almost blonde under the glare of the sun. She wore dark sunglasses over her eyes, covering them completely, making her only seem more and more mysterious. She wore a sleek white dress, reaching to about the middle of her thighs. She was skinny, that much could be said about this girl. However, she looked a healthy sort of skinny. On her feet, adorned white heels that seemed to compliment the rest of her well. Though he couldn't see her eyes, he knew she was pretty some way or another.

But…thinking about it now…she reminded him of **her**, if she was still alive. Only difference was that her hair was too blonde than orange, and she had no ringlets at the bottom. Her hair was slightly wavy, almost straight even, reaching to about her hips, slightly higher.

Maybe…one day he should talk to her. She seemed nice enough from his view.

He had already felt like wanting to get to know her.

Maybe it was because she resembled **her**, or maybe it was something else, but somehow, he felt attracted to this girl standing across from him.

He watched her flip her cell phone close, and put into it her handbag, white also. Next, she grabbed something else out, something too small for him to realize what it was…when the car began moving again. The red light flashed back to the green, allowing the car to respond again and continue their way towards where Kira and Lacus were at the moment.

But…Shinn felt differently now. He wanted to talk to that girl, and know her name.

Who was she?

Just as he turned his head back around, he noticed **it.** What she held in her hands. It was a small necklace of some sort, sparkling under the sunlight. It was in the shape of…a clef in music. Although it was just a glance, his heart told him otherwise.

It was familiar…where had he seen it before?

What…where?

The car whizzed past the traffic light, making Shinn stare at his hands quickly, then turning to Athrun. No sound escaped his lips as he found himself thinking ahead of himself. He took in a deep breath and placed his hand on the car door, pushing himself, other hand unbuckling his seat belt.

He…

Jumped.

Over the car, his legs swung over, as if he was in a movie. He ran, ran as fast as he could, his legs already beginning to cramp up. He kept his eyes locked onto on one thing, and that was the female from before.

"Shinn!" Meyrin, Luna, and Athrun all exclaimed, yelling as Athrun's car pulled over to a stop.

Cars screeched as they came to a stop, in front of the now running boy. Some people came out of their cars shouting curses at him, but he ignored them, blocking everything out of his ears. He continued to run, propelling his legs forward, jumping over occasional obstructions in the way.

The girl turned around, her mouth open, surprised most likely. Her hair swung around in a swirl, her handbag dropping from her hands to the ground as a body pushed her forwards, making her almost fall.

He placed his arms around her stomach, head on her shoulder, warm droplets of water falling on her shoulder. They were tears, warm tears. They dripped onto her bare shoulder, surprising the young girl as she attempted to turn her head around but couldn't, her head locked into place. She opened her mouth again to say something, but stopped herself quickly, pausing.

He didn't dare look at her. He knew it was **her**, he knew, but he wasn't sure. All he could do was hold onto her and hope.

She gazed down onto the stranger's hand and stared at it.

But then…she uttered out a single word, making more tears fall down as his body straightened up, making him about the same height, even as she wore heels.

His arms tensed around the petit body.

"…Shinn…"

Bells rang.

**xxx**

_So that you would not notice the tears flowing on my cheek, I hung my head low_

_"I love you" Your words quavered slightly_

_Because I don't want to part with my love with you_

_I swear to the night sky, that these hands, could not part again_

_In order that my love with you would be forever_

_I swear to the night sky, that these hands, would not part again_

_Because I don't want to part with my love with you_

_I swear to the night sky, that these hands, would not part again_

**xxx

* * *

**

**Thank you once again for reading to the end of this story. **I really really appreciate all your love and thanks :3

First of all, yes, this really is the official ending to it.

I know many of you are confused about what happened at the ending in [End], as I never bothered to explain what Arisa did in Messiah. That's for me to know, and you to figure out. =]  
Anyways, let's just say... she had some kind of connection to Durandal one way or another.

I will focus on re-doing a lot of chapters. I was reading over it yesterday...and let's just say I was pissed off at myself. I'm going to add more words and make this story even better! Heheh... I have so much to fix. =_=

I just realized...this story isn't all that lovey-dovey at all. o-o  
It's much more mild than I thought. OH WELL~ :3

For further insight, scroll down and read the review responses I've given, as I'm answering some questions.

**xxx**

**Aran**

Thank you for teh review! It means a lot to me :3

**Kookie26**

Did you know you accidently pressed it twice? Oh well, makes no difference.

I'm glad you thought it was a wonderful read, it makes me feel all fluttery inside. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**chrystalgoddess**

Thank you for loving this story a lot!

Well, I ended it that way, well, cuz, of this epilogue. I wanted her to just disappear...you know? Since I never bother to write about her SEED adventures, and started with Destiny, I wanted it to have some kind of connection...if I did write SEED.

Let's just say in SEED, (I'm sure I've written it before), that Arisa disappears randomly after the Bloody Valentine. I felt like replaying that part, although changing how she was found differently, and how Shinn would feel. I wanted Shinn to portray that "Eternal Love," like in the title, waiting for someone and not letting go.

Sure, It was kinda vague, but still...I tried. ._.

Anyways, thanks so much!

**

* * *

**

Here's a list of every single song I've used in the story, as like a soundtrack kinda thing.

1) "Because of You" by After School (Chapter One)

2) "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru (Chapter Two)

3) "Vestige" by T.M. Revolution (Chapter Three)

4) "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima (Chapter Four)

5) "Quiet Night" by Rie Tanaka (Chapter Four)

6) "Shinkai no Kodoku" by Houko Kuwashima (Chapter Five)

7) "Mizu no Akashi" by Rie Tanaka (Chapter Seven)

8) "Just be Friends" by Megurine Luka (Chapter: Arisa)

9) "Down" by Jay Sean (Chapter: Shinn)

10) "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers (Chapter: Kira)

11) "1000 words" by Sweetbox (Chapter: Lacus)

12) "Cherish" by Ai Otsuka (Chapter: Lacus)

13) "My Hands" by Leona Lewis (Chapter: Athrun)

14) "Ash like Snow" by the Brilliant Green (Chapter Nine)

15) "Nanchatte Renai (_Fake Love_)" by Morning Musume (Chapter Ten)

16) "Meteor" by T.M. Revolution (Chapter Eleven)

17) "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera (Chapter Twelve)

18) "Sunao ni Narenakute (_Hard to say I love you_)" by Sayuri Sugawara (Chapter Thirteen)

19) "Save you" by Simple Plan (Chapter Fourteen)

20) "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce (Chapter Fourteen)

21) "Falling slowly" from the Once soundtrack (Chapter Fifteen)

22) "Ignorance" by Paramore (Chapter Sixteen)

23) "Stranger" by Hilary Duff (Chapter Seventeen)

24) "Burned" by Hilary Duff (Chapter Seventeen)

25) "Ever Snow" By TЁЯRA or Yoma Komatsu (Chapter Eighteen)

26) "DoLL" by TЁЯRA (Chapter Eighteen)

27) "Fields of Hope" by Rie Tanaka (Chapter Nineteen)

28~a.k.a. Ending Theme: "Eternal Love" by Sayuri Sugawara (Epilogue)

Wowee, there's so many songs xDDDDD

* * *

Thank you everyone for your support.

And to my friends who read this ;3

I love you all~

This is Misha, for the last time in "Broken Promises"

signing out!

:D


End file.
